Le garçon des pains : Partie I
by Eowima
Summary: Hunger Games réécrit du point de vue de Peeta ! Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

****_Salut tout le monde !_

_Bon voilà, j'ai écrit cette fiction au départ pour m'amuser (et surtout pour éviter de réviser) et seulement ensuite, j'ai décidé de la publier, d'abord sur un autre site où il n'y avait pas encore de fanfic du point de vue de Peeta. Et puis, pas mal de monde semble avoir apprécié sur ce site-là, du coup je me suis dit, "pourquoi pas la publier ici aussi, même si les fic sur Peeta, il y en a déjà pas mal ?"_

_Et me voilà donc avec une fic toute neuve pour vous ! J'espère que vous allez aimer, que vous trouverez que je suis fidèle au caractère de Peeta. C'est un personnage que j'aime énormément, et je sais que beaucoup de monde l'aime autant que moi, alors j'espère franchement que vous trouverez que je retranscris bien ses pensées et ses émotions ! :D Sinon, je serais trop triste ouin ouin ! _

_(Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire un peu !)_

_Bonne lecture en tout cas, j'espère de tout coeur que vous allez aimer !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Primrose Everdeen !

Ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas elle. Je dois me répéter une dizaine de fois ces mots avant de me rendre compte de l'horreur de la situation. Non, ce n'est pas elle. C'est sa sœur. Un murmure de colère parcourt la foule. Mon regard survole l'océan de visage et tombe sur celui de cette petite fille de douze ans dont le nom vient d'être tiré au sort. Les gamines de son âge s'écartent pour lui laisser le passage. Je tourne la tête presque sans m'en rendre compte et mes yeux la trouvent d'eux-mêmes. Elle est là, aussi belle et sérieuse que d'habitude. Ses sourcils sont froncés, elle est immobile, hébétée, je la vois chercher son souffle. Elle tressaille, perd l'équilibre, et un garçon de la Veine l'agrippe par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Ses yeux couleur orage s'agitent, et je peux presque deviner ses pensées. Une erreur, ça ne peut être qu'une erreur. J'imagine que cette petite fille n'a jamais pris un seul tesserae de sa vie, sa sœur le lui interdisant. Son nom ne doit être inscrit qu'une fois, sur un unique bout de papier parmi des centaines, des milliers d'autres. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Le sort lui était plus que favorable, elle avait bien moins de risques de se faire tirer au sort que la plupart des autres filles. Mais ça n'a fait aucune différence.

La fillette s'avance vers l'estrade, pâle, les poings crispés. Je lis la peur sur son visage. Des Pacificateurs l'encadrent, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Je baisse la tête, la gorge nouée. Les Hunger Games ont depuis toujours ce caractère injuste, mais ici l'injustice est à son plus haut point. Cette petite fille ne mérite pas de mourir. Aucun des enfants de Panem ne le mérite. Pourtant, c'est la même chose chaque année, et vingt-trois d'entre nous meurent, s'entre-tuant pour le simple bon plaisir du Capitole.

Un cri me fait relever la tête. Cette voix... C'est _sa_ voix. Étranglée, mais par quoi, le chagrin, la colère ? Je tourne les yeux vers elle. Ses poings sont serrés, son regard fou. Tout comme pour sa sœur, les autres s'écartent, formant un passage jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle s'avance d'un pas incertain, criant le surnom de cette petite fille qu'apprécie tant mon père, pour son sourire et sa gentillesse, pour son fromage de chèvre qu'elle lui garde à chaque fois pour lui échanger contre un ou plusieurs pains. Cette petite fille, pâle et tremblante, appelée à participer aux Jeux de la Faim, appelée à y trouver rien d'autre que la mort.

- Prim !

Des Pacificateurs l'interceptent et essayent de lui faire regagner sa place, mais elle se débat, hurlant toujours le nom de sa sœur. La colère fourmille en moi. Qu'ils la lâchent ! Ils n'ont aucun droit de la toucher. J'aimerais leur hurler de la laisser tranquille, mais je préfère m'abstenir, histoire de ne pas terminer par me faire fouetter en place publique. Non, je me mens à moi-même, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je ne dis rien, n'esquisse même pas un geste envers elle, alors que Gale Hawthorne le fait bien, lui. Il se fraye un chemin parmi les autres, s'approche sans que personne ne parvienne à le retenir. Ses yeux sont fixés sur Katniss, qui se débat pour échapper aux mains des Pacificateurs. Je serre les dents, furieux. Je ne suis rien qu'un lâche, c'est aussi simple que ça. Un pauvre lâche même pas capable de venir au secours de la fille qu'il aime depuis des années. Je me déteste pour cette lâcheté, je me hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne de toute ma vie. Je pourrais, je devrais...

Me coupant dans ma réflexion, Katniss Everdeen crie soudain les mots les plus atroces que j'ai entendu en seize années d'existence :

- Je me porte volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut.

Mon cœur tombe dans ma poitrine. C'est impossible. J'ai mal entendu. J'en suis sûr, car elle ne peut pas avoir véritablement dit ça. Elle ne peut tout simplement pas. Les Pacificateurs se consultent du regard et la réalité me coupe le souffle. Elle les a dit, elle les a bien dits, ces quelques mots que personne n'ose jamais prononcer, même lorsque quelqu'un qu'on aime est tiré au sort. Pourquoi, pourquoi une chose pareille a-t-elle le droit d'arriver ? J'observe, horrifié, les Pacificateurs lâcher Katniss. Ainsi, c'est vrai. Jamais ils n'auraient fait une chose pareille si elle ne s'était pas portée volontaire, je le ressens au fond de moi comme une certitude inébranlable et tranchante d'horreur. Katniss se précipite vers sa sœur. J'entends vaguement Effie Trinket s'exclamer avec un enthousiasme débordant qu'il semble que nous ayons là une volontaire, et mes mâchoires se crispent de fureur. Je vois Katniss s'agenouiller devant la fillette, l'entends lui ordonner d'aller retrouver leur mère. Prim hurle, Gale Hawthorne s'approche d'elle et l'arrache à sa sœur, l'emportant au fond, là où sont parqués les parents. Les cris de Prim sont atroces, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour Katniss. _Katniss_.

La jeune fille se redresse et, tête haute, s'avance vers l'estrade où l'attend Effie Trinket. Quatre Pacificateurs l'encadrent jusqu'aux marches. Elle les grimpe avec raideur, la femme du Capitole l'accueille à bras ouverts, la guide jusqu'au micro.

- Eh bien, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Katniss Everdeen.

- Oh ! Je parie mon chapeau que c'était ta petite sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

Sa voix est comme irréelle, elle semble perdue, son visage est crispé. Mes épaules s'affaissent, je songe que ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Katniss Everdeen, cet être qui m'est si cher, depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, n'a pas été tirée au sort pour participer aux Hunger Games. Non, c'est pire que ça. Elle s'est portée _volontaire_. Volontaire pour mourir. Non ! Je secoue la tête. Pas volontaire pour mourir. Volontaire pour sauver sa petite sœur. C'est un acte désespéré, un acte noble qu'elle a fait là. Je ne dois pas lui en vouloir pour une chose pareille. Je devrais, au contraire, l'admirer d'autant plus.

Sauf que je lui en veux vraiment. Car je _ne veux pas_ la voir mourir. Pas comme ça.

Effie Trinket demande à la foule d'applaudir bien fort notre toute première volontaire, mais c'est le silence qui lui répond. Un ange passe, puis soudain, une personne, deux, dix, portent trois doigts de la main gauche à leurs lèvres avant de les tendre dans sa direction. La direction de Katniss. J'exécute le geste, à l'instar du reste de la foule, mais mon estomac est douloureusement noué. Je connais la signification de ce signe. Il est souvent utilisé dans les funérailles. Pour dire adieu à quelqu'un qu'on aime, quelqu'un qu'on remercie, quelqu'un qu'on admire.

Quelque chose change, imperceptiblement, dans l'attitude de Katniss. Elle plisse les yeux, semble se détendre une seconde. Puis Haymitch Abernathy, le mentor des tributs du Douze depuis qu'il a gagné les 50ème Hunger Games, choisit cet instant pour se manifester. Il est complètement saoul, comme d'habitude. Il se précipite sur Katniss, l'attrape par les épaules en braillant :

- Regardez-la ! Regardez cette fille ! Elle me plaît ! Elle a des... des tripes ! Plus que vous ! Plus que vous !

Il la lâche, s'avance vers le bord de l'estrade, pointe un doigt tremblant de colère vers la caméra. Il est fou. Je secoue la tête. Voilà qu'il insulte le Capitole maintenant. Mes poings se crispent à la pensée qu'un acte comme celui-ci ne peut qu'être promesse de mauvaises nouvelles. Les représailles du Capitole ne mettent jamais longtemps à se manifester, c'est bien connu. Pourtant, le hasard – ou peut-être l'alcool – sauve bientôt la mise à tout le monde. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, Haymitch perd soudain l'équilibre et dégringole de l'estrade. Il s'écrase sur le sol, assommé, et des Pacificateurs s'empressent de l'évacuer sur une civière. J'entends presque le rire de tout le Capitole suite à cet incident.

Mais je ne ris pas. Aucun de nous ne le fait. Je porte de nouveau mon regard sur Katniss. Elle semble avoir repris son assurance habituelle, paraît même s'ennuyer. Elle est incroyable. Je secoue de nouveau la tête, impressionné, malheureux, désespéré. La voir mourir serait vraiment une chose atroce. Effie toussote presque nerveusement et tente de détendre l'atmosphère de sa voix aiguë et désagréable :

- Quelle journée incroyable ! Mais nous n'en avons pas terminé ! Il est temps de choisir notre tribut masculin !

Mon cœur se crispe douloureusement dans ma poitrine. J'inspire doucement, la gorge nouée. Je n'ai pas le temps de prier qu'Effie tire déjà un morceau de papier dans la boule à droite et s'empresse de regagner le podium, perchée sur ses talons hauts. Elle le déplie, ouvre la bouche. Je songe « Pas moi », et le nom du tiré au sort franchit les lèvres barbouillées de rose de la femme :

- Peeta Mellark !

C'est moi. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je tourne la tête vers mes voisins, comme si je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre s'avancer. Ils me dévisagent tous. Ces visages familiers. Certains d'eux sont des amis. Des garçons avec qui je bavarde et je joue, avec qui je m'entends plus ou moins bien, avec qui je passe mes journées entières. D'autres me sont pratiquement inconnus. Ils viennent de la Veine, le quartier pauvre du district. Je les ai déjà aperçus, mais jamais je ne leur ai parlé. Un monde me sépare d'eux, à présent, qu'ils soient amis ou non. Il n'y a aucune trace de sympathie dans aucun des regards que je croise. Juste du soulagement. Car ils n'ont pas été tiré au sort. Mon estomac fait des siennes, j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir le peu que j'ai pu avaler au déjeuner.

Au lieu de quoi, j'inspire de nouveau et me dirige comme dans un rêve – un cauchemar – vers l'estrade, encadré par quatre Pacificateurs. Je grimpe les marches, ces marches que Katniss a monté, cinq minutes plus tôt. Katniss. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il y a erreur, il y a forcément erreur. J'essaye de me convaincre que je me suis trompé de date. Qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour de la Moisson, que c'est simplement... tout, sauf le jour de la Moisson. Que j'ai été désigné pour autre chose, quelque chose dont je peux m'estimer heureux. Et Katniss aussi. Mais j'ai beau être naïf depuis toujours, je ne parviens pas à m'en persuader. Car je sais que c'est faux. Katniss et moi avons été choisi pour participer aux 74èmes Hunger Games. Nous allons être emmenés au Capitole, tout comme vingt-deux autres enfants âgés de douze à dix-huit ans, pour y apprendre des techniques de survie. Puis nous nous entretuerons, sous les yeux de tout Panem, pour rappeler aux habitants la toute-puissance du Capitole, pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de s'en défaire, pour leur rappeler qu'une rébellion serait inutile.

J'arrive enfin en haut des marches, m'avance sur l'estrade, me place à droite d'Effie. Son costume est encore plus atroce de près. Mes yeux me picotent, je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est à cause du rose trop vif de la robe de cette femme, ou bien autre chose. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment qu'elle demande s'il y a des volontaires. Avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, je sais qu'il n'y en aura pas. Je croise le regard de Jayk, mon frère, et celui-ci baisse la tête. Il ne le fera pas. Il ne se portera pas volontaire pour moi. Personne, hormis Katniss, n'aurait le courage de faire ce genre de chose. La dévotion familiale a ses limites, elle les montrent le jour de la Moisson. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais lui en vouloir, mais étrangement, je n'y arrive même pas. L'incrédulité, mais surtout cette peur sourde qui m'envahit peu à peu, barrent la route à toutes les autres émotions.

Après une minute d'attente insupportable, Effie hausse les épaules et fait place au maire pour qu'il lise le long traité de la Trahison, comme il le fait chaque année. Je n'entends pas un traître mot de ce qu'il dit. Mes yeux restent fixés sans le voir sur un coin du building d'en face, mes oreilles semblent fermées à toutes paroles. Mais mon esprit, lui, fonctionne à merveille. Il vogue à toute allure sur des eaux tumultueuses, terrifiantes, cruelles. J'ai eu tort, tout à l'heure, en songeant qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir de pire que Katniss se portant volontaire. En fin de compte, la réalité est bien pire. Jamais je n'aurais pu songer à une chose pareille. Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus l'envie de m'effondrer se renforce en moi. Mais je tiens bon. Ce serait véritablement stupide, de montrer la moindre trace de faiblesse. Katniss et moi sommes des tributs maintenant. Il n'y a plus de place pour ça dans notre vie raccourcie. Je sais qu'elle pense la même chose. Katniss est forte, elle l'a toujours été. Elle ne défaillira pas, je le sais parfaitement. Alors je n'ai pas intérêt à le faire. Sinon... Je n'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences.

Enfin, le maire achève son interminable traité de la Trahison, et Effie Trinket nous fait signe de nous serrer la main. Mon cœur s'affole à cette idée. Je me tourne vers Katniss et nous nous retrouvons face à face. Ses yeux orageux me fixent avec intensité. Nos mains se croisent. La sienne paraît minuscule et fragile dans la mienne. Je sais que c'est faux, qu'elle est loin, très loin, d'être fragile. Je m'efforce de la regarder droit dans les yeux, ce qui en soit est un soulagement, depuis le temps que j'ai envie de croiser son regard plus que quelques secondes. Nos mains en contact me paraissent loin, comme si ces doigts qui serraient ceux de Katniss n'étaient pas les miens. Des fourmillements parcourent ma peau, j'ai peur de rougir. Rapidement cependant – trop rapidement à mon goût – nos mains se séparent de nouveau, et nous nous retournons vers la foule tandis que retentit l'hymne de Panem.

Une peur sourde m'envahit. Qu'adviendra-t-il si, au milieu de l'arène, nos routes se croisent, nous forçant à nous affronter l'un l'autre ? « Elle me tuera, me dis-je avec fermeté. Elle fera vite, je le sais. Elle est assez humaine pour ça. » Car je sais que, pour ma part, je serais tout à fait incapable de lui infliger le moindre mal. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout ! :)_

_La suite d'ici peu, en fait j'ai déjà écris les quinze premiers chapitres, donc on a de la marge ! ;)_

_Bises, à bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

****_Hello ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! _

_Je publie vite pour rattraper les publications sur l'autre site (on est déjà au chapitre 7 là-bas mdrr), on dirait que vous aimez aussi, du coup j'suis contente ^^_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Dès l'instant où l'hymne prend fin, nous sommes placés en détention. Un groupe de Pacificateurs nous escortent jusqu'à l'hôtel de justice. Ils ont l'air d'avoir peur qu'on s'échappe. Je me demande vaguement si c'est déjà arrivé. Ce serait idiot de la part d'un tribut de faire ce genre de choses. À partir de l'instant où nos noms sont tirés au sort pour participer aux Jeux de la Faim, nous sommes voués à la mort. S'échapper ne ferait qu'accélérer cette mort, car le Capitole enverrait toutes ses troupes de Pacificateurs à nos trousses. Je n'envisage même pas une seconde la chose. Je sais que je n'aurais aucune chance de survivre si je le fais. Personne n'en aurait, même Katniss qui est si douée pour survivre. Et puis, en restant, je suis sûr d'avoir au moins deux semaines encore de vie devant moi. C'est déjà pas mal. L'horreur me prend à cette pensée, et je m'efforce d'arrêter de réfléchir à des choses pareilles. Sinon, je risque bel et bien de m'effondrer, j'en ai conscience.

On nous sépare, Katniss et moi, et on m'emmène dans une pièce qui donne sur la cour arrière du bâtiment. On m'y laisse seul. L'endroit est plutôt luxueux, avec ses tapis, ses murs vernis et ses fauteuils de cuir. De lourds rideaux encadrent l'unique fenêtre aux vitres étincelantes, des rayons de soleil s'y frayent un chemin, éclairant la pièce d'un éclat étrangement triste. Je m'effondre sur le canapé en velours au milieu de la pièce et plonge ma tête entre mes doigts. Je tremble de tous mes membres, et je ne fais aucun effort pour m'en empêcher. C'est sûrement l'une des dernières fois où je pourrais pleurer tranquillement. Après, les caméras nous entoureront 24 heures sur 24. Alors autant en profiter.

Je n'ai même pas à me forcer. Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues, se perdant dans mon cou. La tension accumulée s'échappe enfin. La réalité me frappe de nouveau de plein fouet, et je me laisse aller au désespoir qu'elle représente. Mes tremblements se font presque hystériques, mais je m'efforce de rester silencieux, gardant mes sanglots coincés au fond de ma gorge. Pas question de montrer cet instant de faiblesse aux autres. J'essaye de me calmer, sachant pertinemment que ma famille risque d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre, mais l'horreur qui m'étreint le cœur est encore trop grande. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. D'ici une semaine, je serais dans l'arène, et Katniss avec moi. D'ici une semaine, je devrais tuer, ou être tué. D'ici une semaine, mes proches me regarderont à la télé devenir un monstre du Capitole.

J'ai le temps de m'apitoyer sur moi-même une minute avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, faisant place à mon père. Nous nous observons en silence une seconde puis il s'avance vers moi, s'assoit à mes côtés et me serre contre lui. Je plonge mon visage dans ce torse que je connais si bien. Tous ces mots que j'aimerais lui dire, pour le rassurer, lui dire que je l'aime, le remercier pour tout l'amour qu'il m'a donné, n'arrivent pas à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Lui non plus ne dit rien. En fin de compte, c'est mieux comme ça. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de nous dire les choses. Au bout d'une bonne minute, je sens mes tremblements se calmer un peu et je me redresse, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Il me sourit, mais ses yeux sont brillants de tristesse et de résignation. Il me chuchote :

- Courage fils. Fais de ton mieux, je... je comprends.

Bien sûr qu'il me comprend. Il m'a toujours compris. À la maison, c'est toujours à lui que je confie mes problèmes, mes craintes, mes espoirs. Nous sommes liés, plus encore que le sont normalement un père et son fils. Ce lien a commencé ce jour-là, à la rentrée, lorsqu'il m'a raconté son secret. Ce secret, à propos de la fille du pharmacien qu'il voulait épouser, mais qui l'a délaissé pour un pauvre mineur. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, en bon fiston soucieux du bonheur de son père. J'avais cinq ans, alors. Et il m'a dit une phrase que je n'oublierai jamais : « Parce que quand il chante... même les oiseaux se taisent pour écouter. » Et, ce même jour, en cours de musique, lorsque la maîtresse a demandé qui connaissait la chanson de la vallée, la petite fille de cette femme qui avait préféré un mineur à mon père a levé la main et s'est mise à chanter. Et tous les oiseaux se sont tus pour l'écouter. Alors, à la fin de la chanson, j'ai su – tout comme cette femme l'avait su, longtemps auparavant – que j'étais amoureux pour de bon.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et un Pacificateur déclare d'un ton glacial que le temps imparti est écoulé, que mon père doit partir. Celui-ci me serre une dernière fois contre lui, me chuchote au creux de l'oreille qu'il m'aime, puis il disparaît et la porte se referme. Je tremble de nouveau à la pensée que je ne le reverrai plus. Mes yeux me brûlent, mais d'autres personnes font leur entrée dans la pièce et je m'efforce de me construire un visage impassible en reconnaissant mes deux frères, Jayk et Essan. Ils restent plantés comme des piquets devant moi, comme mal à l'aise, puis les sentiments prennent le dessus et ils viennent me serrer l'un après l'autre dans leurs bras. Je retiens difficilement mes larmes, je ne veux pas qu'ils voient ma faiblesse. Jayk me murmure d'une voix rauque, malheureuse :

- Pardonne-moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout... Tout va bien se passer, je rétorque.

Mais nous savons, tous les trois, que rien ne se passe jamais bien, dans les Jeux de la Faim. Pourtant, ce souci de vouloir les rassurer me donne du baume au cœur, comme si le fait que les rôles soient momentanément inversés – eux les deux plus jeunes à consoler, et moi l'aîné, celui qui est fort, qui sait dire les choses et qui protège ses frères –, me réconfortait un peu.

- Tu as raison, acquiesce-t-il en s'essuyant le nez.

- Montre-leur, petit frère, ajoute Essan, d'une voix qu'il veut confiante, mais qui se brise sur les derniers mots. Montre-leur de quoi tu es capable.

- Compte sur moi, je m'efforce de sourire, le cœur en miettes.

La porte s'ouvre et mes frères s'en vont. De nouveau je me retrouve seul. J'ai peur de la prochaine personne qui franchira le seuil. Que va-t-elle me dire ? Je n'ose même pas y songer. Au lieu de quoi, je m'essuie le nez, tout comme l'a fait Jayk deux minutes plus tôt, et contemple sans les voir les motifs du tapis à mes pieds. Lorsque j'entends arriver une nouvelle personne, je serre les mâchoires avant de relever la tête. J'ai eu tort. C'est Delly Cartwright, mon amie d'enfance. Elle est en larmes mais me sourit. Elle est toujours comme ça, Delly. À sourire, à dire des paroles gentilles. C'est une amie en or. Je me lève du canapé et la serre contre moi. Elle ne dit rien, continue de pleurer sur mon épaule. Je déploie des trésors d'efforts pour ne pas faire de même. Les trois minutes passent trop vite. Ou peut-être pas. Lorsque le Pacificateur lui ordonne de partir, elle m'embrasse sur la joue et disparaît. Pauvre Delly... Dire que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle souffre comme ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. J'aurais dû lui dire de ne pas pleurer pour moi. Lui dire que je n'en vaux pas la peine.

J'ai juste le temps de reculer d'un pas que la porte s'ouvre pour la dernière fois. Ma mère apparaît, avec son visage sec et son tablier. Elle me dévisage et je lui rends la pareille, à peine troublé par l'absence de larmes dans ses yeux sombres. À quoi songe-t-elle ? J'ai le temps de réfléchir une minute à cette question avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole de sa voix cassante et dépourvue d'émotions :

- Eh bien, le District Douze aura peut-être un vainqueur, cette année.

Sa phrase a pour effet de me crisper tout entier. Que veut-elle dire par là ? Je n'ai même pas l'occasion d'émettre des hypothèses sur l'amour qu'elle me porte peut-être finalement, qu'elle enchaîne déjà avec raideur :

- C'est une survivante, _celle-là_.

Et voilà. J'avais beau m'y attendre, je ne peux empêcher la douleur de m'étreindre le cœur. Je reçois sa phrase comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, elle me coupe le souffle, me plie presque en deux. Ma mère me lance un dernier regard glacial puis se tourne, ouvre la porte avant même que le Pacificateur ne lui annonce qu'il est temps et s'en va. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé de nouveau, sans retenir mes larmes. Ainsi, tout est dit. Je m'y étais attendu, vraiment. Mais s'y attendre et l'entendre, ça n'a finalement rien à voir. Je m'efforce de songer à mon père et à mes frères pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. Eux croient en moi. Ou du moins m'aiment-ils assez pour faire semblant. Et elle, m'aime-t-elle ? Une mère aime toujours son enfant, c'est ce que me dit constamment Delly, lorsque je lui parle de mes problèmes à la maison. J'ai confiance en Delly, mais je n'arrive pas à me persuader que ma mère m'aime. Elle me hait, c'est aussi simple que ça. Cette scène en est la preuve irréfutable.

Des Pacificateurs viennent me chercher et j'essuie mes larmes rapidement. J'aurais les yeux humides et le nez rouge, tant pis. Quelle importance, de toute façon ? Je songe à Katniss, tandis que je descends au rez-de-chaussée, encadré par deux Pacificateurs. Aura-t-elle pleuré ? Je suis prêt à parier que non. Et j'ai bien raison. Nous nous croisons dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel de justice. Elle aussi est surveillée de près par des Pacificateurs. À croire que nous sommes des criminels. Elle est crispée, mais son visage semble impassible. Seuls ses yeux sont tristes. Je ne croise son regard qu'une seconde et détourne le mien rapidement, comme par habitude. Pendant une seconde, j'ai honte d'avoir pleuré, honte qu'_elle_ le remarque. Mais je n'y peux rien, et je décide fermement que ce n'est pas grave. « Qu'elle me découvre tel que je suis, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit en moi quelque chose que je ne suis pas. » C'est une pensée étrangement noble et futile pour quelqu'un qui, d'ici deux semaines, sera certainement mort dans l'arène.

Effie Trinket apparaît près de nous et nous guide jusqu'à une voiture. Le trajet n'est pas très long jusqu'à la gare. Là, un train et des reporters chargés de caméras insectoïdes nous attendent. On patiente le temps qu'ils nous filment, puis nous grimpons dans le train et les portes se referment sur nous. L'engin démarre aussitôt, et la vitesse me retourne l'estomac. D'ici à demain, nous serons au Capitole. Je jette un coup d'œil à Katniss, qui semble avoir le souffle coupé elle aussi. Puis notre hôtesse nous mène vers nos chambres, plus luxueuses encore que les pièces de l'hôtel de justice. Nous avons chacun le droit à un appartement privé, avec une chambre à coucher, une salle de bain et un dressing. Elle nous laisse seuls, nous déclarant qu'elle passera nous prendre pour le dîner. Je jette un coup d'œil à Katniss, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse, puis pénètre dans ma chambre.

Je l'explore pendant un temps, le cœur en berne, puis décide de prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir les idées. L'effet est immédiat, et j'en ressors comme neuf. J'enfile une chemise et un pantalon propre puis hésite quant à quoi faire. Pas longtemps cependant, car je finis pas sortir de l'appartement pour me rendre là où Effie Trinket a dit que se passerait le dîner. Je me demande bien quelle heure il est, quelque chose comme dix-huit heures trente, je pense. J'ai une faim de loup.

Au détour d'un couloir, je croise un Haymitch soûl – comme d'habitude –, une bouteille à la main. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'écarte pour qu'il ne fonce pas dedans et il me lance à la figure qu'il s'en va faire une sieste, au cas où nous avions besoin de lui dans la soirée. Puis il s'éloigne en marchant de travers, sans avoir attendu de réponse, et je le perds de vue. Je songe « Quel drôle de bonhomme », puis reprend ma route en haussant les épaules. Dans le compartiment suivant, je trouve Effie, installée dans un fauteuil, à côté d'une table où l'on a déjà dressé le couvert. Je lui souris, un peu timidement, et elle se redresse, éclatante :

- Ah, Peeta ! Je vois que tu es prêt, assieds-toi donc, je vais chercher Katniss !

Je m'exécute, nerveux à l'idée de manger près d'_elle_. J'ai le cœur qui bat trop fort à mon goût, et les mains moites. Pour passer le temps et penser à autre chose, j'observe autour de moi. Les cloisons de la pièce sont vernies, aucun bruit ne vient troubler la quiétude de l'endroit. Soit le train est très silencieux, soit les parois sont très bien isolées, je n'en sais rien. Le couvert est magnifique, bien plus beau que celui qu'on a à la maison. Verres en cristal, assiettes en porcelaine... ça change de la vieille céramique de ma mère ! Des motifs circulaires sont dessinés sur le pourtour des assiettes, et je m'amuse un temps à les suivre du bout des doigts. Ils ressemblent étrangement aux glaçages que je fais sur les gâteaux, à la boulangerie. En bien plus beaux.

Me faisant presque sursauter, Effie pénètre de nouveau dans la pièce, suivie de Katniss. Elle s'est changée, elle aussi. Pantalon et chemise verte foncée. Je regrette une seconde sa jolie robe bleue, puis me dit que le vert lui va tout aussi bien, rehaussant son teint olivâtre et son regard orageux. Elle me lance un coup d'œil dépourvu d'émotions et je ravale le sourire qui me brûle les lèvres, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Haymitch n'est pas là ? questionne gaiement Effie.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a dit qu'il comptait piquer un roupillon, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

- Il faut dire que nous avons eu une journée fatigante, concède-t-elle en venant s'installer en face de moi.

* * *

_Une fin qui nous laisse sur notre faim ! (jeu de mots pourris bonjour :P)_

_La suite arrive sûrement demain dans la soirée ! :)_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! :D ça fait toujours du bien de se sentir suivie ^^_

_Bises en tout cas, à plus !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde ! Et voici le chapitre 3 ! _**  
**

_On retrouve notre ami Peeta, ainsi que Katniss, Effie et Haymitch dans le train pour le Capitole ! :D_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Est-ce une impression ou bien Effie a-t-elle l'air soulagé ? Je ne saurais dire. Katniss s'assoit sur la chaise vide à côté de moi et mon cœur se met à battre joyeusement contre mes côtes, si fort que je croise les doigts pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Mais mon attention – celle de mon ventre vide, surtout – est vite détournée par les plats qu'on nous apporte pour le dîner. Tout d'abord, une soupe épaisse de carottes, que je sirote avec délice, calmant ainsi les gargouillements intempestifs de mon estomac. Vient ensuite une salade verte et, à ce stade, Effie nous conseille de garder de la place pour le reste. La surprise me coupe une seconde l'appétit. Un repas normal s'arrêterait là. Mais ceci n'est pas un repas normal. Enfin, pas un repas normal dans le Douze. Un repas normal pour des gens du Capitole, ça oui. Même moi, qui vit dans une famille plutôt aisée, je n'ai jamais eu plus d'un plat à chaque repas. En assez bonne quantité pour manger à ma faim, c'est vrai, mais rien qu'un plat, toujours. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela doit être pour les gens de la Veine, le quartier pauvre du district. Katniss paraît aussi abasourdie que moi. Je sais que pour elle, même si elle habite dans la Veine, c'est différent. Elle est courageuse, et elle sait chasser. La nourriture n'est donc pas une problème pour elle et sa famille. Mais ça l'était, avant...

Je frissonne en songeant à ce souvenir. Il est gravé dans mon esprit avec autant de clarté que l'est le secret de mon père. Je revois son visage amaigri dans ses moindres détails, je sens presque les goûtes de pluie glisser le long de mon cou et de mon dos, la douleur de ma joue enflée, mon cœur qui bat à toute allure à l'idée de l'aider, _elle_, la fille à la voix d'ange.

Nous avions onze ans. C'était un jour de pluie, un mois de janvier particulièrement glacial. J'aidais ma mère à la boulangerie et, comme d'habitude, elle me disputait sans arrêt. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et je n'attendais qu'une chose : être libéré et pouvoir enfin échapper à l'humeur massacrante de ma mère. Je supportais ses insultes comme si elles ne me faisaient rien, mais c'était tout l'inverse. Je restais passif sous ses injures, mais à l'intérieur, je brûlais de désespoir et de colère. Me détestait-elle vraiment ? En ce temps-là, j'arrivais encore à me consoler en me disant qu'elle était pareille avec tout le monde, que c'était dans sa nature d'être comme ça. Je suis moins naïf, aujourd'hui.

Comme d'ordinaire, elle servait les clients et je lui apportais les pains sortant tout droit du four, en veillant à ne pas me brûler. Dès que la boulangerie était vide, elle en profitait pour me hurler dessus. À un certain moment, décrétant qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire confiance à un imbécile comme moi, elle est partie dans l'arrière boutique pour chercher je-ne-sais-quoi et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. Enfin quelques minutes de répit. Mais je me trompais. Je l'ai soudain entendu crier après quelqu'un d'autre que moi et, curieux, je me suis glissé par la porte entrouverte pour voir ce qui se passait.

C'était elle, _elle_, la fille du mineur-chanteur. Trempée jusqu'à la moelle des os, qui fouillait dans l'une de nos poubelles. Je savais, pour les avoir entendus, que les éboueurs étaient déjà passés. Elle avait l'air malheureuse, affamée. J'ai senti mon cœur se briser en voyant son air désespéré, ses vêtements dégoulinants, la maigreur de son visage. Son père venait de mourir, enseveli suite à une explosion dans la mine, peut-être trois mois plus tôt, et sa mère était tombée malade après l'accident. Papa m'en avait parlé, et je lui avais trouvé l'air plus triste que jamais lorsqu'il l'avait fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, les temps étaient durs pour elle et sa famille, sans l'argent que gagnait son père. La petite somme que le district donne toujours aux familles des sinistrés devait avoir été depuis longtemps dépensée, et avec la maladie de sa mère...

Son visage sans expression, ses yeux plissés, sa peau si pâle, ses gestes saccadés, tout montrait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Et dans la Veine, l'endroit où elle vit, les gens sont si pauvres qu'ils ne peuvent même pas se permettre de s'entraider. Quant aux autres, les gens comme nous, ma famille et moi, nous étions souvent – et nous sommes toujours – trop égoïstes pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Je songeais à tout ça, triste comme les pierres, lorsque ma mère s'est mise à lui hurler dessus de nouveau :

- Déguerpis, salle fouineuse, où j'appelle les Pacificateurs ! Je commence à en avoir assez des sales gamins de la Veine qui viennent fouiller dans nos ordures constamment !

La fille a reposé le couvercle sur la poubelle et battu lentement en retraite, contournant l'enclos des cochons et s'appuyant sur le vieux pommier. Ma mère a continué de fulminer tout en retournant à l'intérieur, sans me prêter attention. Je me suis avancé, comme pour mieux _la_ voir, et nos regards se sont croisés. Le sien était si malheureux, brûlant de faim et de fatigue, que ça m'en a retourné l'estomac. J'ai reculé d'un pas, pénétrant de nouveau dans l'atmosphère surchauffée de la pièce aux fours, et la fille s'est laissée tomber sur le sol, comme si soudain ses genoux ne pouvaient plus la porter.

Alors je me suis décidé. Il fallait que je l'aide. Je _devais_ l'aider, sinon, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Elle était là, affamée devant moi, alors que derrière moi, des centaines de petits pains n'attendaient que d'être mangés. Je suis retourné en vitesse à l'intérieur, ai attrapé deux grosses miches bien dorées. J'entendais ma mère rouspéter à quelques pas de moi, et je savais qu'il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ai fait mine de laisser tomber maladroitement les deux pains dans le feu. Ma mère s'est aussitôt exaspéré devant ma bêtise et m'a hurlé de les récupérer en vitesse, me traitant comme d'habitude d'imbécile invétéré. Je me suis empressé de lui obéir, en me brûlant le bout des doigts au passage, et j'ai espéré de toutes mes forces pouvoir échapper à la punition. Mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Ma mère a attrapé le premier morceau de bois qui lui est venu sous la main et m'a frappé à la figure, m'atteignant à la joue. La douleur m'a coupé le souffle et je me suis ratatiné sur place. Elle m'a poussé vers l'arrière-cours et m'a crié :

- Jette-les donc au cochon, crétin ! À qui veux-tu qu'on vende du pain brûlé ?

Plié en deux, je suis sorti sous la pluie et, sachant qu'elle me regardait, j'ai arraché quelques morceaux de pain et les ai lancés dans l'enclos. Mais ses paroles n'avaient aucun impact sur moi, contrairement à d'habitude, et je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête. Le carillon a soudain sonné, annonçant l'arrivée d'un client, et je l'ai entendue partir en claquant la porte. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus fort encore et j'ai vérifié d'un coup d'œil si la voie était libre. Elle l'était. J'ai alors jeté les pains dans la direction du vieux pommier, dans _sa_ direction. Sans la regarder. Je suis ensuite retourné à l'intérieur, trempé et tremblant, et j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi. Jamais je n'avais été aussi fier d'avoir fait quelque chose, même si j'avais écopé d'un beau bleu en le faisant.

Ce souvenir me brûle encore. C'est la seule fois où j'ai été véritablement en contact avec Katniss Everdeen. Sans compter aujourd'hui, bien sûr. Comme souvent, je me demande si elle y repense, parfois. C'est mon cas. Et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir regardée, de ne pas lui avoir donné les pains, au lieu de les lui lancer. Je m'en veux terriblement. Peut-être tout aurait été différent, si je n'avais pas été si distant. Peut-être m'aurait-elle remerciée, peut-être aurions-nous parlé, peut-être serions-nous devenus amis... Je serre les dents et m'efforce de songer à autre chose. Rêver ne sert à rien. Les choses se sont passées ainsi, et rien ne pourra les changer à présent.

Après la salade verte, ce sont des côtelettes d'agneau accompagnées par une purée de pomme de terre particulièrement succulente. Je mange plus que je n'ai jamais mangé de ma vie, et Katniss fait de même. Il y a peut-être un avantage à être ici, finalement. Tandis que nous mangeons, Effie fait observer que nous, au-moins, nous savons nous comporter à table, contrairement aux deux de l'année dernière qui s'étaient, apparemment, comportés comme deux sauvages. Je fronce les sourcils, agacé. Les deux tributs de l'an passé, si je me souviens bien, étaient des enfants de la Veine, et n'avaient sûrement jamais mangé à leur faim. Je ne rétorque rien, mais vois du coin de l'œil que Katniss paraît aussi choquée que moi. Elle ne dit rien, elle non plus, mais termine son repas en mangeant avec ses doigts, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire pouffer dans ma serviette et Effie de pincer les lèvres devant ce spectacle. Pour finir, nous avons le droit à du fromage, des fruits, et un délicieux gâteau au chocolat.

Après avoir repris deux parts de ce dernier, je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas très bien. Katniss est un peu pâle elle aussi. Je songe que nos estomacs ne sont sûrement pas habitués à un traitement de ce genre et fait de mon mieux pour ne pas rendre le tout. Nous passons ensuite dans un autre compartiment pour y regarder les rediffusions des Moissons d'aujourd'hui. Nous nous installons sur un canapé et Effie allume la télé. Les Moissons se succèdent, les noms sont appelés, quelques-uns se portent volontaires. Des visages, des prénoms se gravent dans ma mémoire. Le garçon du Un, Marvel, qui a un pied de bot. Les deux tributs du Deux, le garçon qui se porte volontaire, et la fille, Clove, qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de 15 ans. La fille blonde du Sept, qui s'arrache des bras de son petit frère en larmes. Les deux du Onze, l'armoire à glace, Tresh, et la fillette de douze ans, Rue. Puis c'est notre tour. Je revois Effie crier le nom de Prim, Katniss qui se porte volontaire à sa place. Le geste de la foule. Les présentateurs se demandant avec perplexité ce que ça peut bien signifier. Haymitch qui tombe de l'estrade, sous les rires amusés de commentateurs. Puis c'est mon tour. J'ai l'air sur le point de m'effondrer, au début, mais je prends ensuite de l'assurance. Je me regarde serrer la main de Katniss, puis monter dans le train, les yeux gonflés et le nez rouge, aux côtés d'une Katniss qui semble s'ennuyer. J'ai l'impression que tout ça est arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre.

Enfin, l'émission s'achève. Effie éteint la télé et, tout en essayant – en vain – de redresser sa perruque, elle grommelle :

- Votre mentor aurait beaucoup à apprendre en matière de présentation. De comportement télévisuel.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et réplique :

- Il était saoul. Il est saoul chaque année.

- Chaque jour, ajoute Katniss avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui, répond sèchement Effie. Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Votre mentor est votre unique bouée de sauvetage, lors de ces Jeux. C'est lui qui vous conseille, qui vous cherche des sponsors, qui organise la présentation des cadeaux quand il y en a. Il pourrait bien représenter votre seule chance de vous en sortir vivants !

Au même instant, Haymitch débarque en titubant dans le compartiment.

- J'ai loupé le dîner ? demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il vomit partout sur le tapis et s'effondre sur le sol, le nez dans la flaque nauséabonde. Je grimace, et Effie Trinket se lève d'un bond en s'écriant :

- Eh bien, riez donc !

Puis elle contourne l'homme ivre mort et sort du compartiment, courant presque sur ses escarpins. Katniss et moi, nous observons un moment notre mentor étendu dans le contenu de son estomac. Je fronce les narines lorsque l'odeur insupportable de bile et d'alcool fort nous parvient. J'échange un regard avec Katniss et, sans nous consulter, nous l'attrapons chacun par un bras et l'aidons à se relever. Si Effie a raison à propos de quelque chose, c'est bien ça : Haymitch sera notre seul allié, une fois dans l'arène.

- J'suis tombé ? fait l'homme comme avec perplexité. Ça pue.

- On va vous ramener dans votre chambre, dis-je, tandis qu'il passe une manche sur son visage, se barbouillant de vomi plutôt qu'autre chose. Vous nettoyer un peu.

Katniss et moi, nous le portons à moitié jusqu'à son compartiment. Nous le hissons dans la baignoire, et j'allume le jet, rinçant le vomi sur ses vêtements. Il n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, saoul comme il l'est. Je grimace et m'efforce de respirer par la bouche pour échapper à la puanteur qui se dégage de l'homme. Je jette un coup d'œil à Katniss, vois qu'elle a l'air aussi dégoûtée que moi. Et gênée, aussi. Je réfléchis une demi-seconde et la raison m'effleure l'esprit. Je me redresse et propose donc :

- C'est bon. Je prends le relais à partir de là.

Elle semble hésiter un peu, et je me traite intérieurement d'imbécile, n'ayant pas été aussi aimable que ce que j'aurais voulu. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, ses épaules se détendent et elle me dit :

- D'accord. Je peux t'envoyer quelqu'un du Capitole pour t'aider.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je grimace et répond aussitôt :

- Non. Je ne veux pas d'eux.

Alors là bravo, pour la gentillesse, c'est loupé. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus sec, ni plus cassant. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Katniss hoche la tête, comme si elle comprenait, et sort de la chambre. Je reste un temps immobile, à me traiter de tous les noms injurieux qui me viennent à l'esprit, puis je reporte mon attention sur Haymitch et entreprend de lui ôter sa chemise. Il somnole en marmonnant de temps à autre des phrases incompréhensibles, tandis que je m'échine à lui redonner une allure convenable – ou du moins à lui rendre forme humaine. Son haleine pue l'alcool, et son dernier bain doit remonter à loin. Après l'avoir déshabillé, je l'asperge d'eau, lave ses cheveux blonds qui pendouillent sur son front. Cette tâche m'occupe les mains et m'empêche de trop penser, ce qui en un sens est plutôt bienvenu.

Lorsque l'homme a retrouvé un semblant de propreté, je le fais sortir de la baignoire et lui tend une serviette pour qu'il se sèche. Il s'exécute à la manière d'un zombie et, pendant ce temps, je fouille dans les tiroirs pour lui dénicher un pyjama. Je le lui donne et tandis qu'il s'habille, je défais son lit pour qu'il se couche. Il s'y glisse avec un grognement et s'endort aussitôt. Je reste un temps à observer ce visage qui paraît bien plus jeune maintenant qu'il est endormi puis je hausse les épaules et retourne dans ma chambre. Je suis épuisé. Je me déshabille, l'esprit vide, et me coule entre les draps en caleçon. Quelques larmes m'échappent mais je m'endors bien vite, épuisé par cette journée interminable.

* * *

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui, je voudrais pas vous décevoir !_

_(et puis franchement, je me haïrais s'il advenait que j'ai massacrer le personnage de ce cher Peeta ! Il est tellement... tellement quoi ! Eheh ;) enfin bon, je raconte ma vie...)_

_Merci en tout cas, merci du fond du coeur pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir, je me répète mais c'est vrai ! :D_

_Le Chapitre 4, c'est pour demain ! :) Comme ça, je rattrape la publication sur l'autre site ^^_

_Bises, à bientôt ! :)_

_PS : en réponse à ceux qui me demandent le nom de l'autre site où je publie cette fiction, eh bien le voici : **fanfiction-fr . net** :) (et mon pseudo est le même ! J'écris aussi une fic sur les 67ème Hunger Games, et une autre sur la première rébellion, si ça intéresse quelqu'un ^^)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Comme prévu, voici le Chapitre 4, où nous arrivons enfin au Capitole ! :D_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Ce sont des petits coups frappés contre la porte qui me réveillent. Je me redresse sur un coude, les yeux plissés encore pleins de sommeil, et la voix suraiguë d'Effie retentit à travers le panneau de bois :

- Debout, debout, debout ! Ça va être une grande, grande, grande journée !

Je lui réponds dans un grognement que j'arrive et l'entends s'éloigner à grands pas. Une grande journée. Que va-t-il se passer, aujourd'hui ? Ah oui, la parade des tributs, la grande cérémonie d'ouverture des Hunger Games, où nous devons être présentés pour la première fois à toute la population du Capitole et de Panem. De quoi me stresser toute la journée, parfait. Étrangement cependant, je ne suis pas encore assez réveillé pour m'en inquiéter tout à fait, et mon esprit s'envole vers ma famille.

Ils doivent être debout depuis longtemps. La première fournée de pain est terminée, Papa attaque sûrement la deuxième. Jayk est à l'école – c'est sa dernière année, ensuite il devra trouver un travail –, et Essan en train de marchander avec le vieux vendeur de farine, celui qui nous fournit depuis des années et essaye de nous arnaquer à chaque fois. J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'énerver, il a tendance à se montrer colérique, en ce moment. Quoi que, cela lui ferait peut-être du bien, à ce vieil escroc, de se faire secouer un peu. Quant à ma mère... Bah, elle doit être à la caisse, comme d'habitude, à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi avec les clients. Elle est toujours gentille avec les clients. Pour faire marcher le commerce, bien sûr. Je me demande s'ils pensent à moi. Je me demande si les gens leurs adressent déjà leurs condoléances. Je me demande ce que maman leur répond. Rien du tout, je pense. Elle doit s'en ficher comme de son premier pain vendu.

Je grimace à cette pensée et m'extirpe du lit avec difficulté. J'ai plutôt bien dormi, pourtant je suis épuisé, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. J'enfile mes vêtements de la veille, me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage – histoire d'en effacer toutes traces de fatigue – et sors de mon compartiment pour rejoindre celui du petit-déjeuner.

J'y trouve un Haymitch au visage bouffi et rougeaud – sûrement à cause de ses excès d'hier soir – installé devant un petit-déjeuner copieux. Il m'invite à venir m'asseoir, ce que je fais avec une certaine nervosité, sans trop savoir quoi lui dire. On me sert un plateau immense couvert de bonnes choses à manger, et j'échange un regard avec celui qui se dit notre mentor. Dois-je lui rappeler les événements d'hier ? Ou bien le complimenter sur sa victoire aux Jeux ? Ou bien le questionner sur ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, et je n'arrive pas vraiment à me décider. Heureusement, Effie arrive peu de temps après, et l'homme m'épargne l'épreuve de discuter avec lui en se mettant à la taquiner à propos – je crois – de sa robe de la veille, qu'il semble trouver à son goût.

Je ne les écoute se chamailler que d'une oreille, gêné, et me contente de détailler toutes les choses dont regorge mon plateau. Des œufs, du jambon, des pommes de terre sautées, une coupe de fruits frais, des petits pains qui ressemblent en tout point à ceux que nous faisons à la maison, un verre du jus d'orange, une tasse de café. Je bois celle-ci, même si je n'aime pas trop ça. Mais ce qui attire le plus mon attention, c'est un bol de ce qu'on me présente comme étant du chocolat chaud. Je grignote un peu de tout, redemande même du chocolat, que je trouve incroyable.

Pendant que je me goinfre de tout et n'importe quoi, Haymitch enquiquine toujours Effie, au grand damne de celle-ci. Elle finit par se lever en marmonnant des obscénités et quitte le compartiment, sa tasse de café noir à la main, ce qui a pour effet de faire pouffer de rire l'homme. Au passage, elle croise Katniss, qui lui lance un regard étonné. La jeune fille s'avance vers nous et je croise ses yeux couleur orage. Je m'efforce de garder un visage impassible, un énième petit pain à la main, mais mon cœur bat encore et toujours trop vite à mon goût. Haymitch se recule sur sa chaise et, lui faisant signe d'approcher, il lui lance :

- Assieds-toi ! Assieds-toi !

Elle s'exécute, et un homme du Capitole dépose devant elle un plateau identique au mien. Voyant qu'elle observe d'un regard interrogatif le bol de chocolat, je me sens obligé – et ravi – de lui expliquer :

- Ça s'appelle du chocolat chaud. C'est délicieux.

Elle en goûte une gorgée et je la vois frissonner. Je me demande bien pourquoi, mais elle répond à ma question muette en finissant son bol en un clin d'œil. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, puis reporte mon attention sur mon propre plateau. Je trempe des morceaux de pain dans mon chocolat, Katniss mange tout ce qui passe à sa portée, Haymitch sirote une bouteille pleine d'un jus rouge que je ne connais pas, qu'il allonge avec un liquide clair qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. S'il boit déjà au petit-déjeuner... Je secoue la tête, agacé. D'ici à notre arrivée au Capitole, il sera sûrement ivre mort. Fantastique. Un mentor alcoolique, nous n'aurions pas pu rêver mieux. Le sort ne nous est vraiment pas favorable.

Katniss a l'air d'être arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que moi, et c'est sans surprise que je l'entends finalement dire à Haymitch d'une voix dure :

- Vous êtes censé nous donner des conseils, je crois.

- En voilà un, de conseil : restez en vie, rétorque-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Je serre les dents et croise le regard de Katniss. Elle semble un peu surprise, et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Notre mentor continue de rire ostensiblement, et la fureur me fait serrer les poings. Pour qui se prend-t-il, cet imbécile, à se ficher de nous comme ça ? Je gronde dans sa direction :

- Vous trouvez peut-être ça drôle.

Moi-même surpris par cet accès de violence qui me prend soudain, je renverse brusquement le verre d'Haymitch qui s'écrase au sol, son liquide rouge sang s'écoulant vers l'arrière du train.

- Mais pas nous.

Avant même qu'il ne se décide, je sais ce qui va se passer, mais je n'ai pas le bon sens d'éviter. Il semble réfléchir une seconde, puis lève le poing et me frappe à la mâchoire. Je bascule de ma chaise, sonné, la joue douloureuse. Haymitch se tourne, comme pour saisir son verre, mais Katniss plante son couteau dans la table, entre sa main et la flasque, à un cheveu de ses doigts. Elle est presque effrayante, à le fusiller comme ça de son regard noir. Si c'était moi qu'elle regardait comme ça... je crois que je m'enfuirais à toutes jambes. Haymitch et elle se dévisagent une seconde, puis l'homme – à notre grande surprise – se rassoit et plisse les yeux :

- Tiens, tiens... M'aurait-on dégoté de vrais combattants cette année ?

Je me relève et attrape une poignée de glace dans la coupe de fruits. Ma joue me fait mal, je vais sans doute écoper d'un beau bleu. Tout ça à cause de cet alcoolique. Ma fureur ne m'a toujours pas quitté, et je le fixe d'un regard hostile, tandis qu'un silence nous survole tous les trois. Je vais pour appliquer la glace contre ma peau mais Haymitch m'arrête avec autorité :

- Non. Qu'on voit le bleu, au contraire. Le public s'imaginera que tu t'es battu avec un autre tribut avant même votre arrivée dans l'arène.

- Les règles l'interdisent, je rétorque dans un grognement.

- Seulement si tu te fais prendre. Ce bleu montrera que tu t'es battu et que tu ne t'es pas fait prendre, ce qui est encore mieux.

Je serre les poings, mais ne peux que lui donner raison. Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air. Haymitch se tourne vers Katniss et lui lance :

- Tu pourrais atteindre autre chose qu'une table, avec ce couteau ?

Pour toute réponse, Katniss arrache le couteau de la table, l'empoigne par la lame et le jette contre la cloison. Il se loge entre deux planches et mon cœur fait une cabriole dans ma poitrine. Haymitch hausse les sourcils. Nous l'avons surpris, impressionné même. Après un petit silence, il hoche la tête et nous indique le milieu de la salle du menton :

- Venez-vous placer là.

Nous nous exécutons et il tourne autour de nous pendant un moment, nous examinant d'un œil critique, palpant nos muscles et détaillant notre visage. À mon grand soulagement, il paraît plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il voit.

- Ma foi, ça pourrait être pire, finit-il par dire. Vous m'avez l'air en forme. Et une fois passés entre les mains des stylistes, vous devriez avoir votre petit succès.

Je hoche la tête. Katniss comme moi savons que le physique est important, dans les Hunger Games. Au niveau des sponsors. Ce sont toujours les plus séduisants qui les attirent, et ça se comprend. Je me souviens de cette année où le vainqueur, Finnick Odair, un garçon particulièrement beau, avait enflammé tous les cœurs du Capitole dès son arrivée. Et, de ce fait, il avait reçu de très nombreux cadeaux de la part des sponsors, tandis que les autres avaient à peine eu droit une boite d'allumettes. Ce qui lui avait valu la victoire. Notre impact sur les spectateurs, voilà ce qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer, dans des Jeux de ce genre.

- Très bien, je vous propose un marché, annonce Haymitch en se reculant d'un pas. Vous me laissez boire à ma guise, et je resterai suffisamment sobre pour vous aider. Seulement, il faudra faire exactement ce que je vous dis.

- Ça me va, j'acquiesce, songeant que c'est déjà pas trop mal.

- Alors aidez-nous, rétorque Katniss. Quand nous arriverons à l'arène, quelle est la meilleure stratégie à la Corne d'abondance pour quelqu'un qui...

- Une chose à la fois, la coupe Haymitch. D'ici quelques minutes, nous entrerons en gare. On vous confiera à vos stylistes. Vous n'allez pas aimer ce qu'ils vous feront. Mais quoi qu'ils décident, ne vous y opposez pas.

- Mais... commence Katniss.

- Pas de « mais », réplique l'homme avec insistance. Ne discutez pas.

Il rafle sa flasque d'alcool et quitte le wagon. La porte se referme sur lui et, soudain, le noir se fait au dehors. Seules les lampes du compartiment nous éclairent encore, Katniss et moi. Je songe que nous sommes sûrement passé dans un tunnel et mon cœur se crispe dans ma poitrine. Nous y sommes. Le Capitole. Séparé des districts de l'est par de hautes montagnes, les Rocheuses. Katniss et moi restons silencieux et immobiles tandis que le train prend de la vitesse. Après un moment, il finit par ralentir, et le soleil inonde de nouveau le salon. Sans nous consulter, nous nous précipitons à la fenêtre. Le Capitole se dessine sous nos yeux ébahis. Je ne l'ai jamais vu qu'à la télé, mais les caméras n'ont pas exagéré sa grandeur et sa beauté. Je reste sans souffle devant ce spectacle qui s'offre à moi – à nous. Tout est magnifique, hors d'atteinte, presque irréel. Les couleurs sont vives, chatoyantes, et me rappellent presque celles de friandises que mon père nous ramène parfois, à mes frères et à moi.

Des gens, dans les rues, nous font signe de la main et s'égosillent en reconnaissant notre train. Ils portent des costumes extravagants, des coiffures étonnantes. Ils sont si ridicules ! Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'agite la main dans leur direction, leur sourit aussi. Je sens Katniss, près de moi, qui s'écarte de la vitre. Bientôt, nous pénétrons dans la gare et la foule de badauds disparaît. Je me redresse et croise le regard de Katniss qui m'observe, les sourcils froncés. Haussant les épaules, j'avance la seule explication qui me vient à l'esprit :

- On ne sait jamais, l'un d'entre eux est peut-être riche.

Katniss ne répond rien et détourne le regard. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens dans sa posture, elle est étrangement tendue. Mais, avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger, Effie Trinket apparaît à nos côtés, toute pimpante dans sa robe dorée. Elle nous annonce qu'il est grand temps de descendre du train et nous la suivons dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur le hall immense de la gare et nous sortons. À l'instant où je dépose un pied sur le sol brillant et intensément propre, la réalité me frappe. Me voilà au Capitole. Tandis que la porte se referme derrière nous, je songe avec tristesse que j'ai bel et bien quitté le District Douze, certainement pour toujours. Katniss est toujours aussi crispée, près de moi. Elle a l'air furieuse. Furieuse contre qui ? J'ai la désagréable impression que c'est après moi qu'elle en a, même si je ne parviens pas à deviner pourquoi au juste. Mais peut-être que je me trompe. Oui, sûrement. Elle n'a aucune raison d'être en colère contre moi, vraiment aucune. Ou bien alors, cette raison je ne la vois pas.

Effie nous guide à travers le grand hall vide et nous sortons de la gare. Une voiture nous attend et nous grimpons à l'intérieur. Effie nous explique que nous allons au Centre de Transformation, pour y rencontrer nos stylistes. À partir de là, je n'écoute pas grand-chose de ce qu'elle peut bien raconter, et observe par la vitre les rues colorées du Capitole. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici. Ça parait si irréel... Je lance un coup d'œil à Katniss. Elle aussi observe les rues défiler, le visage impassible. Je me demande à quoi elle peut bien penser. À sa famille, sûrement. À Primrose et à sa mère. J'espère une seconde que toutes les deux parviendront à s'en sortir sans elle. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle si elles avaient de quoi manger tous les jours. Avec toutes ces proies qu'elle achevait dans la forêt et revendait à la Plaque, le marché noir du Douze...

Une idée me frappe soudain et je serre les dents. J'aurais dû faire promettre à mon père de les aider, s'il voyait qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à joindre les deux bouts ! Je suis furieux contre moi-même, mais parviens finalement à me convaincre qu'il le fera si l'occasion se présente. Après tout, il adore Prim. Il ne les laissera pas crever de faim, j'en suis certain. Même si ma mère y met son grain de sel, décrétant que nous n'avons pas à aider « ces gens-là », je suis sûr qu'il le fera. Il a eu beau ne pas avoir pu se marier avec elle, je pense qu'il l'aime toujours, assez en tout cas pour vouloir les aider. Et je sais qu'il aime Prim comme si elle était sa propre fille, même s'il ne le montre jamais. Je le vois dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui échange le pain contre ses petits fromages de chèvre enveloppés dans des feuilles, je le vois sur son visage lorsqu'il en déguste un, à table. Et il aime Katniss tout autant. Katniss et ses écureuils. Je souris à cette pensée, et je m'en veux presque d'avoir douté de lui. S'il y a bien quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance, c'est bel et bien lui, mon père.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Je publierai sûrement la suite dans la soirée ! :)_

_Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, je l'ai déjà mis à la fin du chapitre 3 mais je le remets ici, voici le nom de l'autre site, où j'écris sous le même pseudo ! :) **fanfiction-fr . net** j'ai aussi en plan une fiction sur les 67èmes Hunger Games (que je publie ici aussi d'ailleurs) ainsi qu'un one-shot sur la tribut du district Huit pendant les 74èmes (celle qui se fait achever par Peeta) ! :D Enfin voilà quoi ! ^^_

_A bientôt, et merci encore infiniment pour vos reviews ! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

****_Re-coucou ! Comme prévu, voici le Chapitre 5, où l'on découvre le styliste de Peeta, j'ai nommée Portia !_

_J'ai un peu plus détaillé leur relation dans les chapitres suivant, ne vous inquiétez pas :)_

_Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous allez aimé ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le trajet jusqu'au Centre est court, des voitures de Pacificateurs nous y escortent. Bientôt nous arrivons devant un immense bâtiment translucide, qu'Effie nous présente comme étant le Centre de Transformation. Nous descendons et pénétrons dans le building, encerclés par les Pacificateurs. Nos équipes de préparation respectives, à Katniss et à moi, nous prennent en charge dès notre entrée, et nous sommes séparés, après qu'Effie nous ait souhaité bonne chance. Je précède avec une certaine appréhension mes trois préparateurs dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils sont assez étranges, mais en fin de compte pas si horribles que ça. Les deux femmes se ressemblent énormément, je ne mets pas longtemps avant de décréter qu'elles doivent être jumelles. Même visage, même taille moyenne, même corpulence. Leurs cheveux courts coiffés en pic sont identiques, hormis leur couleur – rose fushia pour la première, bleu électrique pour la seconde. Elles se nomment respectivement Aurore et Clémia. Quant à l'homme, un certain Maximus, il arbore un bronzage étonnant qui le fait ressembler à un plot de signalisation orange fluo, mais à part ça, il est plutôt normal.

Nous arrivons bientôt dans une grande pièce circulaire et ils me font me déshabiller. Je m'exécute, sans ressentir vraiment de gêne. La nudité n'est pas quelque chose qui me trouble, en fait je dois bien avouer que je m'en fiche. Aurore, Clémia et Maximus m'examinent pendant quelques minutes sous toutes les coutures, discutant tous les trois de ce dont j'ai besoin. Ainsi débute la longue série de bains aux huiles végétales et limage d'ongles, sans parler des quatre shampoings différents qu'ils décident de m'appliquer pour rendre mes cheveux plus souples et plus soyeux, soit-disant. Ils bavardent de choses et d'autres tout en s'affairant autour de moi, et je les écoute d'une oreille distraite pendant toute la matinée. Deux heures passent et, lorsque mon ventre se met à gargouiller, mes trois préparateurs me font me redresser et s'écartent de moi, comme pour admirer leur œuvre. Ils semblent satisfaits et m'annoncent avec un entrain débordant qu'il est grand temps pour moi de rencontrer ma styliste. Ma styliste. Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de ceux qui ne jurent que par la nudité. Ça ne me dérangerait pas particulièrement, mais j'ai l'étrange impression que Katniss, si.

Maximus me tend un peignoir soyeux que j'enfile, puis me guide jusqu'à une seconde pièce vide aux murs blancs, où il me laisse seul le temps d'aller chercher Portia, d'après lui. Portia. J'imagine que c'est le nom de ma styliste. Je danse d'un pied sur l'autre, à moitié nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer celle qui m'habillera pendant toute la préparation aux Jeux. Là-dessus une porte s'ouvre, et une jeune femme pénètre dans la pièce. Elle est de taille moyenne, porte un étrange tailleur noir. Ses cheveux blonds et crépus bouffent autour de son visage, contrastant avec sa peau couleur ébène. Elle me sourit, se présente comme étant Portia, ma styliste attitrée. Elle me fait enlever mon peignoir et examine le travail de ses collègues. Je lis sur son visage qu'elle est ravie et, à mon grand soulagement, l'examen ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Rapidement, elle se redresse, me sourit de nouveau, puis me propose d'aller grignoter un bout avant de parler de mon costume de ce soir. La Parade. Bon sang, je l'avais complètement oubliée. Je frissonne un peu à l'idée de traverser les rues du Capitole sous les yeux de ses habitants. Je me demande bien quel costume Portia va m'avoir dégoté. D'ordinaire, ceux du Douze sont toujours habillés en mineur. J'imagine que cette année ne fera pas d'exception, et cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment. J'accepte cependant sa proposition avec joie et la suis tandis qu'elle me guide dans une autre pièce où nous attend notre déjeuner.

Quelques heures plus tard, les préparatifs concernant ma tenue sont achevés. J'ai l'estomac noué rien qu'en pensant à l'idée que Portia et Cinna – le styliste de Katniss – ont eu pour nos costumes. Mais j'ai appliqué la règle d'Haymitch et, malgré ma peur certaine, je n'ai rien refusé de tout ce que Portia a pu trouver à me proposer. Et, maintenant que je la précède, vêtu d'une combinaison noire qui me va du cou jusqu'à la cheville, de botes à lacets en cuir et surtout, d'une cape et d'une étrange coiffe faites de lanières rouges, jaunes et oranges, je commence vraiment, vraiment à le regretter. On pourrait croire que le feu, j'y suis habitué, ayant à le côtoyer tous les jours à la boulangerie. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Malgré les explications rassurantes de Portia, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas trembler comme une feuille.

Nous retrouvons Katniss et son équipe de préparation dans le hall du Centre. Je suis soulagé de la retrouver. Elle porte la même combinaison noire que moi, et, ne nous mentons pas, je la trouve magnifique. Elle est très peu maquillée, ses cheveux sont tressées, comme d'habitude, ce qui me rassure un peu. Le changement n'est pas aussi brutal que celui auquel je m'étais attendu, et c'est pour le mieux. Je peux, au-moins, toujours reconnaître le visage de celle que j'aime, même après notre passage au Centre de Transformation. Son styliste est un homme plutôt jeune qui semble être la personne la plus normale ici – pas de tenue ou de coiffure extravagantes, rien qu'un trait d'eye-liner doré pour rehausser ses yeux chocolat – et il me sourit avec réserve. Rien qu'en voyant le regard que lui lance Katniss, je devine qu'elle l'apprécie, et je lui rends son sourire avec amabilité, tout en m'efforçant d'écarter la pensée que c'est lui qui va nous enflammer.

On nous guide jusqu'à d'immenses écuries, où se trouvent déjà les autres tributs, près de leurs chariots respectifs. Le nôtre est noir de jais, tiré par quatre chevaux de la même couleur. Je m'en approche avec prudence. C'est la première fois que je vois des chevaux de si près, et je n'en suis pas déçu. Ils sont magnifiques, et parfaitement dressés de ce que j'en vois. Maximus m'explique avec enthousiasme qu'ils le sont si bien qu'ils peuvent se passer de cocher. Puis Cinna et Portia nous font grimper dans notre chariot, vérifient nos positions, le drapé de nos capes et ce genre de choses, puis ils s'éloignent de nous en chuchotant. Je serre les mâchoires, l'estomac noué, et entends Katniss qui me demande d'une petite voix :

- Qu'en penses-tu, toi ? Du feu ?

- Je t'arrache ta cape si tu m'arraches la mienne, je réponds en essayant – en vain – d'adopter un ton léger.

- Marché conclu, accepte-t-elle sans hésiter. Je sais qu'on a promis à Haymitch de faire exactement ce qu'on nous dira, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait considéré la question sous cet angle.

- Où est-il passé, d'ailleurs ? Il n'est pas censé nos protéger de ce genre de trucs ?

- Avec tout l'alcool qu'il a dû ingurgiter, rétorque Katniss, mieux vaut qu'il reste loin des flammes.

J'éclate de rire à cette idée et Katniss se joint à moi. La tension sûrement. À l'idée de se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'arène, à l'idée de se transformer en véritables torches humaines dans quelques minutes. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater avec espoir qu'elle ne semble plus en colère contre moi, mais surtout que c'est la première fois que je ris en sa compagnie. D'ordinaire, elle rit très peu. En fait, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'entends son rire. Parfois elle sourit, mais c'est rare aussi. Je savoure l'instant, et parviens même à me détendre un peu.

Mais la tension refait son apparition aussitôt que les premières notes de la musique d'ouverture se font entendre. Je déglutis et observe les tributs du Un s'élancer vers les portes massives du centre, sur leur chariot tirés par des chevaux blancs. J'entends déjà les acclamations de la foule à leur passage. Ceux du district Deux suivent, et je songe avec horreur que ce sera bientôt notre tour. Quand les deux tributs du Onze s'avancent, Cinna nous rejoint, une torche enflammée à la main. Je tressaille.

- C'est à nous, annonce-t-il.

Et, avant que nous puisions réagir, il enflamme nos tenues. Je retiens mon souffle dans l'attente de cette morsure lancinante que je connais si bien pour m'être brûlé tant de fois à la boulangerie. Pourtant, rien ne vient. Rien, hormis un petit picotement qui n'a rien à voir avec la douleur habituelle que cause une brûlure. Cinna grimpe sur le chariot et enflamme nos coiffes. Puis il pousse un soupir de soulagement et s'exclame :

- Ça marche ! N'oubliez pas, tête haute, ajoute-t-il en redressant gentiment le menton de Katniss. Ils vont vous adorer !

Il saute à bas du chariot, tandis que celui-ci s'ébranle. Une idée semble soudain le prendre et il nous crie quelque chose, mais ses mots sont noyés par les bruits de la foule et la musique. Je tends l'oreille, l'homme crie de plus belle en nous faisant de grands signes. Katniss interroge :

- Que dit-il ?

Je baisse les yeux vers elle. Elle est magnifique. Éblouissante dans son halo de flammes et dans la nuit qui tombe. Je fais mine d'écouter plus attentivement pour me redonner contenance et ne pas bafouiller, puis je réponds :

- Je crois qu'il veut qu'on se tienne la main.

Ma main gauche attrape donc sa main droite et nous nous tournons vers Cinna pour avoir confirmation. L'homme brandit ses deux pouces en l'air et je reporte mon attention vers l'avant, électrifié par le contact de la peau de Katniss sur la mienne. Nous franchissons les larges portes, nous dévoilant au public. Je perçois un mouvement d'inquiétude de la foule, rapidement remplacé par des vivats et des cris. Je crois les entendre hurler avec enthousiasme « District Douze ! », mais je n'en suis pas certain. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous, délaissant les trois chariots devant nous. Je m'agrippe à la main de Katniss comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Les applaudissements me tournent la tête. On scande nos prénoms. Ou plutôt, on scande le prénom de ma partenaire. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je nous aperçois sur un écran géant, et reste ébahi devant le spectacle que nous offrons. Qu'_elle_ offre. Elle est magnifique. Inaccessible et parfaite. Voilà les mots qui m'effleurent l'esprit lorsque je tourne les yeux vers elle. Elle prend rapidement de l'assurance, je la sens excitée comme une puce. Elle agite la main en direction de la foule, envoie des baisers de tous les côtés. Un large sourire barre son visage. Elle n'en est que plus belle à mes yeux, ainsi qu'à ceux du Capitole.

Lorsque nous entrons dans le Grand Cirque, dernière étape de la Parade, je sens sa main se retirer de la mienne et pendant une seconde, je m'affole presque :

- Non, ne me lâche pas. S'il te plaît. J'ai peur de dégringoler.

- D'accord, me répond-t-elle.

Je sens mon cœur bondir, rassuré. Les douze chariots font le tour du Grand Cirque, puis les attelages s'arrêtent devant la demeure du Président Snow et la musique s'achève dans un final majestueux. Le président, un petit homme aux cheveux blancs comme neige, nous accueille officiellement du haut de son balcon. Il nous souhaite la bienvenue, déclarant qu'il honore notre sacrifice. Je me crispe en entendant sa voix. Elle me fait un drôle d'effet, et un frisson incontrôlable me parcourt l'échine tandis qu'il parle. Plus il fait sombre, et plus nos flammes attirent l'attention. Portia et Cinna ont parfaitement réussi leur mission. Je ne serais pas surpris si tous les sponsors se jettent sur nous dès ce soir. Enfin, plutôt sur Katniss. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil de temps à autre, et sa beauté me laisse sans voix. L'hymne national retentit bientôt au-dessus de nous, nous effectuons un dernier tour d'honneur du Grand Cirque, avant de disparaître dans le centre d'Entraînement.

À peine notre attelage s'est-il arrêté que nous sommes assaillis par nos deux équipes de préparation. Ils ne tarissent pas d'éloges à notre propos, et je les remercie d'un sourire. Puis Portia et Cinna nous aident à descendre du chariot et à nous débarrasser de nos capes et de nos coiffes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement. Portia éteint les flammes en y vaporisant un produit spécial. Là-dessus, je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas lâché la main de Katniss et, au même instant, celle-ci force ses doigts raidis à se détendre. Nous nous massons tous les deux la main, et je lui dis :

- Merci de m'avoir retenu, j'avais un peu la tremblote.

- Ça ne s'est pas vu, me répond-t-elle avec assurance. Je suis sûre que personne n'a rien remarqué.

Inspirant doucement, je prends mon courage à deux mains et réplique, trop timidement à mon goût :

- Ils avaient tous les yeux braqués sur toi. Tu devrais porter des flammes plus souvent. Ça te va bien.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire timide, encore subjuguée par ce qui vient de se passer, et par son visage si proche du mien. Elle semble rougir un peu et plisse les yeux, comme si elle croyait que je me moque d'elle. J'envisage l'idée de détourner la conversation, ou de partir en courant, au choix, mais à ma grande surprise, elle sourit soudain, se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue. En plein sur mon bleu.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? :)_

_Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise autant !_

_Bises, à demain pour le chapitre 6 ! Nous aurons bientôt rattrapé l'autre site, à ce train-là ! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

****_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 6 !_

_Le 7 arrive dans la foulée, vu que ce chapitre-là finit un peu en nous laissant sur notre faim, mais comme au départ j'ai écris tout d'une traite, sans chapitres ni rien, j'ai parfois eu du mal à les délimiter en parts égales par la suite :)_

_Enfin bon voilà, bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

J'ai la tête qui flotte dans les nuages mais je m'efforce de suivre les autres, histoire de ne pas me perdre. Effie Trinket nous a rejoint, et elle nous guide jusqu'aux ascenseurs en verre qui mènent aux appartements des tributs. Chaque district a le droit à un étage entier. Comme nous sommes le Douze, nous avons le dernier. Facile à se rappeler. Effie appuie sur le bouton douze, et l'ascenseur file aussitôt vers les hauteurs. Katniss semble apprécier la sensation, mais pour ma part, ça me retourne l'estomac. Je n'en montre rien cependant, mais ne me détends que lorsque nous arrivons enfin au douzième étage. Effie est en pleine forme. Elle nous abreuve de compliments sur nos costumes et notre manière de nous être comportés, assurant que nous avons éclipsés tous les autres. Elle nous annonce avoir passé sa journée à tenter de nos décrocher des sponsors.

- Je suis restée très mystérieuse, assure-t-elle avec entrain. Parce que, naturellement, Haymitch ne m'a rien dit de votre stratégie.

« Parce qu'il en a une ? » Je secoue la tête, un peu agacé.

- Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux avec ce que j'avais, continue-t-elle. Le sacrifice de Katniss au profit de sa sœur. La manière dont vous avez su triompher de la barbarie de votre district.

Katniss se crispe en entendant cette phrase et je décide de ne plus écouter Effie, certain de m'énerver pour rien si j'en entends un mot de plus. Au lieu de quoi, je détaille du regard l'immense salon où nous nous trouvons. Il est encore plus luxueux que le train. Canapés confortables, lustres en cristal, tapis épais, fauteuils de cuir. Une large baie-vitrée offre une vue imprenable sur tout le Capitole. Les lumières scintillent dans la nuit qui s'élève, et je songe avec consternation à toute l'électricité utilisée ici, tandis que dans le district Douze, nous avons seulement droit à trois heures par jour. Et encore, les coupures sont fréquentes. Finalement, je reporte mon attention sur la voix d'Effie et l'entends dire d'un ton presque boudeur :

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit de conclure des accords en votre nom. Haymitch est le seul à pouvoir le faire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, assure-t-elle ensuite en hochant vigoureusement du chef, je le traînerai à la table des négociations par la peau du cou, s'il le faut.

Je lui souris, touché. Il faut au-moins lui reconnaître ça, à Effie. Elle est déterminée à nous maintenir en vie, contrairement à Haymitch qui semble s'en ficher totalement. Elle me rend mon sourire puis nous guide, Katniss et moi, dans nos appartements respectifs. J'explore un peu le mien, puis prends une douche en utilisant tous les boutons qui me tombent sous la main. Pourtant, la solitude me pèse sur les épaules, et après m'être rhabillé, je retourne dans l'immense salon, incapable de supporter ce poids plus longtemps. J'y retrouve Cinna, adossé au balcon surplombant la ville illuminée. Je m'approche en lui souriant, et viens m'appuyer près de lui, fixant des yeux les immenses buildings face à nous. Après un moment de silence, je me décide et déclare :

- Merci beaucoup pour... pour les costumes. Ils étaient fantastiques.

- Ils semblent avoir eu l'effet escompté, approuve l'homme en hochant du chef.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, même si je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de la réserve dont fait preuve Cinna, alors que d'habitude tous les stylistes ne jurent que par eux-mêmes. Je songe avec une satisfaction certaine qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui arrive à la cheville. En un éclair, je revois le regard que lui a lancé Katniss, avant de grimper sur le chariot. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi elle l'apprécie. Il est très différent des autres du Capitole. Qu'il reste là, à calmement parler avec moi du succès que ses costumes ont eu, en est la preuve tangible. Me faisant soudain sursauter, Cinna me propose d'une voix douce :

- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour sur le toit ? On peut y voir pratiquement toute la ville, de là-haut.

J'hésite une demi-seconde puis lui sourit, enchanté.

- Oui, avec plaisir !

Il m'entraîne vers un escalier que je n'avais pas encore remarqué et nous grimpons les marches en silence. Nous arrivons dans une petite pièce coiffée d'un dôme, et Cinna m'indique une porte menant vers l'extérieur. Je l'ouvre et sors dans la nuit fraîche et venteuse. La vue est sublime. Nous nous avançons jusqu'à la rambarde. Le vent souffle vraiment fort ici. Je m'agrippe au parapet, de peur de passer par-dessus et de tomber dans le vide. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai toujours le vertige dans ce genre de situation. Je n'ai pas peur de la hauteur ni rien, mais le vent ne me rassure pas. Il est traître et violent, capable de vous arracher au sol comme à la vie en une seconde. Une pensée me vient à l'esprit, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Perplexe, je fais remarquer à Cinna :

- C'est bizarre qu'on nous laisse accéder à la terrasse. Eux qui nous escortent constamment de Pacificateurs. Ils n'ont pas peur qu'on se jette dans le vide ?

- Non, c'est impossible, me répond-t-il en haussant les épaules. Un champ électrique entoure le building. Si tu sautais, il te ramènerait sur le toit. Dans quel état cependant, je n'en sais rien.

Je grimace en imaginant la scène. Un frisson me parcourt tout entier et je porte de nouveau mon attention sur la vue. J'aurais dû me douter que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. On ne trompe pas le Capitole, c'est bien connu. Un silence nous survole, Cinna et moi, pendant un moment, puis le styliste se racle la gorge et propose :

- Allons voir le jardin.

Il me guide de l'autre côté du dôme, ou s'étendent quelques parterres de fleurs et des arbres en pot. Des centaines de carillons sont suspendus à leurs branches et se balancent dans un tintement étrangement apaisant.

- Alors... vous vous connaissez, Katniss et toi ?

Katniss... Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres sans que je ne le fasse exprès. Comme souvent, mes sentiments pour elle me poussent à faire des choses étranges – comme sourire rien qu'en entendant son nom –, choses que je suis incapable de contrôler. Ce qui est parfois agaçant, je dois bien l'avouer. Je me tourne vers le styliste, qui m'observe à quelques pas de là. Je hausse les épaules et explique d'un ton vague :

- Nous étions dans la même classe, quand nous étions enfants. Mais nous n'avions jamais parlé véritablement avant la Moisson.

Hormis cette fois-_là_. Je jette un coup d'œil à Cinna qui acquiesce doucement avec un sourire gentil. Je me demande bien à quoi il songe.

- C'est une fille extraordinaire, me dit-il après un moment de silence.

- Oui, je soupire presque. Bourrée de talent. Je ne serais pas surpris si elle parvenait à remporter ces Jeux.

- Elle en est capable, oui.

Bien sûr qu'elle en est capable. Je n'en ai jamais douté une seconde. C'est une battante, plus courageuse que tous les tributs réunis, elle est née pour survivre. C'est assez étrange de parler de ça avec Cinna. Comme si je n'étais pas moi-même un tribut. Comme si qu'elle remporte les Hunger Games ne signifiait pas ma mort. J'entends soudain la porte derrière nous s'ouvrir et je me tourne pour découvrir une Portia souriante. Elle nous annonce que le dîner est sur le point d'être servi et nous la suivons dans les escaliers, Cinna et moi. Le salon est encore vide, mais je vois que quelqu'un a dressé la table pour six. Je suis soulagé que les deux stylistes restent pour dîner. Un repas avec pour seule compagnie Haymitch et Effie aurait été... catastrophique, je pense. Nous nous appuyons de nouveau sur le balcon, tous les trois, en attendant que les autres arrivent.

Katniss et Effie ne tardent pas à faire leur apparition et nous nous installons tous à table. Un jeune homme habillé en blanc nous propose du vin dans des verres à pied et, après une seconde d'hésitation, j'en accepte un. Nous avons le droit d'en boire parfois à Noël, dans ma famille, et je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais qui sait si j'aurais de nouveau l'occasion d'en boire ? Katniss accepte un verre elle aussi, et du coin de l'œil, je la vois y tremper ses lèvres et faire la grimace. Je m'efforce de garder mon sérieux, mais c'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais. Sur ce, Haymitch fait son apparition, juste avant que le repas ne soit servi. Il est propre et bien rasé, vêtu d'un nouveau costume et plus sobre que je l'ai jamais vu. Il accepte volontiers un verre de vin, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce soir ne le verra pas vomir ses tripes sur un tapis.

Comme je l'avais deviné, la présence de Cinna et Portia change agréablement le comportement d'Effie et Haymitch l'un envers l'autre. Nous discutons tranquillement toute la soirée, et les quatre adultes ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur notre succès à la cérémonie d'ouverture. Encore une fois, le repas est délicieux. Potage aux champignons, divers légumes accompagné d'un rôti de bœuf saignant, des pâtes à la sauce de poivron vert, et du fromage servi avec des raisins noirs. Katniss et moi nous empiffrons tandis que les autres discutent. Puis, pour le dessert, une jeune fille apporte un splendide gâteau et l'allume d'une main habile. Les flammes vacillent un moment avant de s'éteindre, et Katniss interroge la fille d'une voix curieuse :

- Qu'est-ce qui flambe comme ça ? C'est de l'alcool ? Je ne tiens pas à... Eh, je te reconnais !

Je lève les yeux de mon assiette, surpris, et les quatre adultes font de même. La jeune fille que Katniss croit reconnaître est rousse, son teint est de porcelaine. Je hausse les sourcils en la voyant secouer vivement la tête et quitter la table. Katniss semble gênée, et confuse, comme si elle s'en voulait de l'avoir si soudainement héler.

- Ne sois pas ridicule Katniss, s'indigne Effie. Comment pourrais-tu connaître une Muette ? Quelle idée !

Je me fige en entendant le terme. Une Muette. Je sais ce que c'est. Papa m'en a déjà parlé, une fois, à je ne sais plus quelle occasion. Je déglutis, mal à l'aise, tandis que Katniss s'étonne à voix haute :

- Une Muette ?

- Une criminelle. On lui a coupé la langue pour qu'elle ne puisse plus parler, explique Haymitch. Il y a peu de chances que tu l'aies déjà vue.

- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, rétorque Effie d'un ton sévère, il ne faut pas leur adresser la parole, sauf pour leur donner un ordre. Mais je pense que tu dois confondre.

- Sûrement, je dois, euh...

Elle cherche ses mots, mal à l'aise, et je décide de lui venir en aide. Je claque des doigts et m'exclame, donnant le premier nom me venant à l'esprit :

- Delly Cartwright. Mais bien sûr ! Elle me disait quelque chose, à moi aussi. Delly et elle se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau !

Difficile pour Delly et la Muette d'être plus différentes, mais Katniss abonde aussitôt dans mon sens, et je croise son regard rempli de reconnaissance :

- Voilà, c'est à elle que je pensais. Sans doute à cause des cheveux.

- Quelque chose dans le regard aussi, j'ajoute, soucieux de pousser le mensonge jusqu'au bout.

L'atmosphère se détend autour de la table. Nos efforts ont été récompensés, ou tout du moins ils ont cru à nos mensonges, ce qui est plutôt pas mal. Je me retiens pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement et évite le regard de Katniss. Je me promets de lui poser quelques questions, une fois que nous serons seuls. Cette perspective – me retrouver seul avec Katniss Everdeen ! – me fait frissonner de toutes parts, ce qui a le don de m'agacer fortement – et de me ravir tout autant.

- D'accord, s'exclame Cinna, comme rassuré. Quant au gâteau, oui il y a de l'alcool dedans, mais il s'est entièrement évaporé. Je l'ai commandé tout spécialement en l'honneur de vos débuts incendiaires.

Je souris, amusé, et nous dégustons le gâteau tous ensemble, avant de passer dans le salon voisin pour suivre la rediffusion de la cérémonie d'ouverture. À la satisfaction de tous, nous constatons que nous avons été filmés bien plus longtemps que les autres couples de tributs. Certains attirent assez l'attention, comme ceux du Un, du Deux et du Quatre, mais ils sont tous éclipsés lorsque nous entrons en scène. Toute l'équipe pousse un « Aaah ! » en nous voyant surgir du centre de Transformation, juchés sur notre chariot. L'enthousiasme dont ils font preuve m'arrache un sourire, et je me prends à nous détailler avec avidité, comme si ce garçon sur l'écran et cette fille époustouflante près de lui n'étaient pas Katniss et moi. Ou, en tout cas, comme si lui, avec ses flammes qui se reflètent dans ses yeux bleus, n'était pas moi.

- De qui vient cette idée de vous tenir par la main ? demande Haymitch.

- De Cinna, répond Portia.

- Juste la petite touche de rébellion qu'il fallait, bien vu.

Rébellion ? Que veut-il dire par là ? Notre mentor ne semble cependant pas vouloir expliciter son idée et je finis par laisser tomber. Nous regardons la parade jusqu'à la fin, puis Haymitch nous donne rendez-vous demain matin au petit-déjeuner pour nous expliquer comment il voit les choses à propos de notre première séance d'entraînement. L'entraînement... Je l'avais complètement oublié. L'appréhension me saisit en songeant au lendemain, formant une boule au creux de mon estomac. Nous nous retrouverons face aux autres tributs, pour la première fois, et nous y apprendrons à nous battre et à survivre. Au terme des ces trois jours, nous serons interviewés, puis il sera – bien trop tôt – temps de pénétrer dans l'arène et de nous entretuer. Une perspective qui me cloue d'effroi. Le temps passe trop vite. J'aimerais que le moment de nous entraîner ne vienne jamais. Pourtant Haymitch semble avoir un avis arrêté sur la question, et j'ai étrangement envie de lui faire confiance à ce niveau-là.

- En attendant, nous dit-il avec une autorité que je ne lui connais pas, allez dormir pendant que les grandes personnes discutent entre elles.

* * *

_Et voilà ! :D_

_Pas d'inquiétude, le chapitre 7 arrive dans quelques minutes ! :)_

_Comme ça, demain je poste le 8, et on aura rattrapé l'autre site ! A partir de là, je pense publier à peu près tous les trois-quatre jours, de toute façon tout est écrit jusqu'au chapitre 18 donc :D_

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours en tout cas ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, je me répète mais c'est vrai, ça me fait toujours super plaisir :D_

_Bye !_


	7. Chapter 7

****_Yop, voilà le chapitre 7 ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Je grimace – les grandes personnes, sans blague, qui se comporte comme un gamin depuis le jour de la Moisson, hein ? – mais nous obéissons, Katniss et moi, et nous redescendons le long du couloir qui mène à nos deux chambres. En arrivant devant sa porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'appuyer contre le montant, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers moi, et je déclare :

- Incroyable, Delly Cartwright. Qui aurait cru qu'on verrait son sosie, ici ?

La voyant hésiter, une idée me vient à l'esprit, et je propose donc d'un ton innocent :

- Es-tu déjà monté sur la terrasse ? (Elle secoue la tête.) Cinna m'y a emmené. On voit pratiquement toute la ville, de là-haut. Le vent souffle un peu fort, par contre.

Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle comprenne. Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a des micros partout ici, et je suis quasiment sûr que son explication n'est pas bénigne. Qu'elle implique quelque chose de grave qu'elle ne peut – ou du moins ne veut – pas évoquer ici. À mon grand soulagement, Katniss hoche la tête et dit, sur le même ton :

- Tu me montres ?

- D'accord, allons-y.

Je la guide vers l'escalier et nous grimpons jusqu'au toit. Nous sortons dans l'air frai et le vent nous frappe de plein fouet. Je l'entends retenir son souffle en apercevant la vue. Nous marchons jusqu'à la rambarde. J'écarte mon appréhension et la laisse observer la ville un moment. Puis, voyant qu'elle garde le silence, je dis, soucieux de profiter de cet instant pour parler un peu avec elle :

- J'ai demandé à Cinna pourquoi on nous laissait accéder à la terrasse. S'ils n'avaient pas peur que certains tributs se jettent dans le vide.

- Qu'a-t-il répondu ? questionne-t-elle sans me regarder.

- Que c'était impossible.

Pour illustrer mon propos, j'avance ma main dans le vide. Un courant électrique me parcourt aussitôt la peau dans un grésillement et je la retire vivement, sans parvenir à camoufler une grimace. Puis je reprends en pinçant les lèvres :

- Une sorte de champ électrique te ramène sur le toit.

- Me voilà rassurée, rétorque-t-elle d'une voix qui démontre pourtant le contraire. Tu crois qu'on nous observe, en ce moment ?

- Peut-être, je réponds en haussant les épaules comme si peu importait – alors qu'au contraire, le problème est bel et bien là. Viens donc voir le jardin.

Je l'entraîne de l'autre côté du dôme et l'observe découvrir l'endroit. Je n'arrive pas à croire à la réalité de ce moment. Que je sois ici, avec Katniss Everdeen, sur le toit d'un building du Capitole, ça me dépasse totalement. C'est comme dans un rêve. Les Hunger Games et notre mort imminente en moins, bien sûr.

Katniss se penche sur une fleur et je l'entends murmurer :

- Nous chassions dans les bois, un jour. Nous étions cachés, à guetter le gibier.

- Ton père et toi ? je demande en m'approchant, chuchotant moi aussi.

- Non, mon ami Gale et moi. (Je me crispe à ces mots mais fais comme si de rien n'était, et elle ne semble s'apercevoir de rien). Tout à coup, les oiseaux ont cessé de chanter. Sauf un, comme s'il voulait prévenir les autres. C'est là qu'on l'a vue. Je suis sûre que c'était la même fille. Il y avait un garçon avec elle. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, ils avaient de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux et ils couraient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Elle se tait un moment, et je devine presque la suite de son histoire.

- L'hovercraft a surgi de nul part, reprend-t-elle tout bas. La seconde d'avant le ciel était vide, et soudain il était là. Sans un bruit. Ils l'ont repéré quand même. Un filet s'est abattu sur la fille et l'a remontée très vite, aussi vite que l'ascenseur. Ils ont tiré une sorte d'épieu sur le garçon, attaché à un câble, avec lequel ils l'ont hissé aussi. Mais je suis certaine qu'il était mort. Nous avons entendu la fille crier, une fois. Sans doute le nom du garçon. Et puis l'hovercraft a disparu. Comme ça, volatilisé en plein ciel. Et les oiseaux se sont remis à chanter comme si de rien n'était.

- Est-ce qu'ils vous ont vu ? je questionne à mi-voix, l'estomac noué.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous étions embusqués sous un rocher.

Elle se tait de nouveau, comme perdue au prise avec un souvenir qu'elle voudrait oublier. Je constate soudain qu'elle est agitée de frissons incontrôlables et mon cœur semble se fendre en deux. Je réfléchis une seconde à quoi faire dans ce genre de situation et une idée me vient. Je prend mon courage à deux mains, soucieux de ne pas flancher dans un moment si critique.

- Tu trembles, je chuchote.

J'enlève ma veste et l'enveloppe à l'intérieur, moi-même éberlué par ce que je fais. Elle fait mine de se dérober puis – à mon grand soulagement – semble se raviser et se laisse faire. Je reboutonne la veste jusqu'à son menton, électrifié par sa proximité. C'est comme si je venais de sauter dans le vide et que le champ électrique m'entourait tout entier. À ceci près que c'est loin d'être douloureux. Au contraire, c'est la chose la plus agréable qu'il m'est été donné de ressentir. Je songe, avec une certaine naïveté je dois dire, que j'aimerais que ce moment dure toujours.

- Tu crois qu'ils venaient d'ici ?

Elle hoche la tête et j'additionne deux et deux.

- Où crois-tu qu'ils allaient ?

- Aucune idée, répond-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je me demande bien pourquoi ils ont voulu partir...

Voilà une chose que je ne m'étais même pas demandé. Une chose que je ne me demande même pas. En fait, je comprends parfaitement qu'on veuille quitter cet endroit. Tout y est si... inutile, superficiel. Vivre ici doit être quelque chose de véritablement atroce. Un frisson me parcourt de part en part et je bredouille :

- Moi, je partirai.

Je me fige en constatant que j'ai parlé un peu plus fort que prévu. En constatant que mes paroles pourraient être interprétées comme une certaine rébellion contre le Capitole. Ce qu'elles sont, en fin de compte. Voyant que rien ne semble se passer, je m'esclaffe et reprends, un ton plus bas :

- Je rentrerais chez moi, si je pouvais. Mais il faut reconnaître que la bouffe est extra.

Voilà qui paraît plus normal. Des propos tous droits sortis de la bouche effrayée d'un tribut loin de chez lui. Parfait. Un silence suit mes paroles. Katniss a compris ma manœuvre, je le sais. Elle est loin d'être stupide, c'est une vérité indéniable. Nous restons un moment à nous observer, puis je finis par dire sur le ton de la conversation :

- Ça se rafraîchit. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

Elle hoche la tête et nous nous exécutons, retrouvant rapidement chaleur et lumière sous le dôme. Avant de voir tout mon courage disparaître, je me décide enfin à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis assez longtemps déjà :

- Ton ami Gale, c'est celui qui a emporté ta sœur, lors de la Moisson ?

- Oui. Tu le connais ?

- Pas vraiment. J'entends souvent les filles en parler. Je croyais que c'était ton cousin ou quelque chose comme ça. Vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux.

En moi-même je songe que j'aurais difficilement pu mentir plus mal, mais Katniss semble ne rien remarquer et répond tranquillement :

- Oui, mais il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre nous.

Et voilà. J'essaye de me convaincre que cela ne veut rien dire, et hoche la tête comme si je comprenais. Puis, sans avoir pu m'en empêcher, et même en sachant que je me fais du mal tout seul, je continue comme un imbécile :

- Est-il passé te dire adieu ?

- Oui, dit-elle en se tournant pour me dévisager. Ton père aussi d'ailleurs. Il m'a apporté des cookies.

- Ah bon ?

Voilà quelque chose auquel je ne m'étais pas attendu. A-t-il vraiment fait ça ? Ça paraît plausible, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il ne m'en a rien dit.

- C'est vrai qu'il vous aime bien, ta sœur et toi. Je crois qu'il aurait voulu avoir une fille plutôt que des garçons.

Ce n'est que la vérité, pourtant Katniss semble surprise. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ajoute :

- Mon père connaissait ta mère, quand ils étaient petits.

La surprise se peint de nouveau sur son visage. Je me demande si sa mère et elle se parlent souvent. Visiblement non. Elle acquiesce et déclare :

- Ah oui. Elle a grandi en ville.

Nous arrivons à la porte de sa chambre trop vite à mon goût. Katniss ôte ma veste et me la rend en disant d'un ton léger :

- Allez, à demain matin.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle rentre dans sa chambre et referme soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Je m'éloigne dans le couloir, les doigts serrés à m'en faire mal autour de la veste qu'elle vient de me rendre. Je pénètre dans ma chambre, l'esprit en ébullition. Je m'assoie sur le lit et songe à toutes les choses, bonnes et mauvaises, qui me sont arrivées aujourd'hui. Un petit-déjeuner délicieux, à regarder Katniss lancer des couteaux et à me battre avec Haymitch. Puis l'arrivée au Capitole. Le Centre de Transformation. La rencontre avec mes préparateurs, puis avec Portia. La cérémonie d'ouverture, où nous avons été transformés, Katniss et moi, en torches humaines. La discussion avec Cinna sur le toit, puis le dîner, la Muette et la rediffusion de la parade. Et enfin ce tête à tête avec Katniss. Difficile de faire une journée plus chargée. Je pense avec une grimace qu'il faut que j'en profite, que mes jours sont comptés. C'est triste à dire, mais c'est la vérité.

Je suis trop agité pour dormir tout de suite. Je décide de prendre une seconde douche pour me détendre, et je crois que ça marche. J'en sors propre comme un sous-neuf, et la fatigue semble enfin se manifester. Je fouille dans les placards, déniche un pyjama, me glisse entre les draps soyeux. Mon corps est épuisé, mais mon esprit non. Je reste longtemps allongé sur le dos à observer le plafond noir, à songer au lendemain. Car demain sera encore plus chargé que ne l'a été aujourd'hui. Demain, c'est la première rencontre avec les autres tributs. Le premier jour d'entraînement. L'occasion pour nous tous d'apprendre des trucs utiles niveau combat et survie. Je frissonne rien que d'y songer. Je m'interroge sur Haymitch, me demande quelle peut bien être sa stratégie à ce propos. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'en sais rien du tout. L'autre question qui me démange, c'est à propos de ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir nous enseigner. Que doit-on savoir pour survivre aux Hunger Games ? Bonne question. Les entraînements des tributs sont depuis toujours fermés au public, je n'ai donc aucune idée de ce qui nous attend demain.

Je finis par reporter mon attention sur ma discussion avec Katniss. Rien que d'y repenser, un fourmillement envahit tout mon corps et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce que j'y ai appris. Cette histoire de Muette... ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Le Capitole est-il au courant que Katniss a déjà rencontré cette fille par le passé ? Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait, mais un mauvais pressentiment grandit en moi. Je me creuse la tête un moment, mais voyant que ça n'avance à rien, je me concentre sur ce sujet que j'ai toujours écarté depuis que je connais Katniss. Ce sujet qui se prénomme Gale. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis jaloux. Ça se pourrait bien, même si ça me révolte. J'aimerais bien croire que je suis au-dessus de tout ça, mais il semblerait que non. « Elle a dit qu'elle s'entendait bien avec lui, je me répète intérieurement, inlassablement. Ça ne prouve rien, rien du tout. » Je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre, cependant. Quel idiot je fais ! La question n'est de toute façon pas là. Jamais je ne pourrais avouer mes sentiments à Katniss. Pas parce qu'il y a Gale, non. Ce n'est plus une excuse, maintenant. Non, je ne le ferais pas, car cela n'avancerait à rien. Puisque, de toute façon, Katniss et moi, nous sommes tous les deux voués à la mort.

Un fragment de conversation me revient en mémoire et je me fige.

_« - C'est une fille extraordinaire._

_- Oui. Bourrée de talent. Je ne serais pas surpris si elle parvenait à remporter ces Jeux. _

_- Elle en est capable, oui. »_

Oui, elle en est capable. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Je suis si égoïste. _Nous_ ne sommes pas voués à la mort. C'est moi qui le suis. Katniss, elle, va survivre, je le sais. Elle va gagner ces Hunger Games, retourner dans le district Douze, retrouver sa mère et sa petite sœur. Quoi qu'il arrive, je me jure que c'est ce qui se passera. Ce sera elle qui rentrera. Elle qui sera couronnée vainqueur. Et même si elle ressentait quoi que ce soit pour moi, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Car Gale sera là. Je suis sûr à cent pour cent qu'il tient à elle presque autant que moi. Il ne l'abandonnera pas, il restera à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Et il n'y a même plus de risque qu'il soit tiré au sort à la prochaine Moisson, vu qu'il a dix-huit ans. Il sera là pour elle, il sera là pour Katniss. Pour la consoler de ma mort.

Si ma mort la touche un tant soit peu.

* * *

_Tadaaa ! :D J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre (tout comme les autres d'ailleurs xD), je me souviens qu'à partir de ce moment-là les pensées de Peeta sont devenues bien plus faciles à décrire ! Depuis, j'ai l'impression de me glisser dans sa tête et d'écouter ce qu'il pense, puis de retranscrire le tout tranquillement devant mon ordinateur, et non plus celle d'inventer ce qu'il pense ! Ce qui est assez étrange, et en même génialissime ! :D Nous ne faisons plus qu'un, Peeta et moi. (ahahah c'est marrant de dire ça !)_

_Enfin bref, je me demandais, est-ce que les réflexions de Peeta à la fin vous paraissent "plausibles" ? Moi ça m'a paru logique en les écrivant, mais après peut-être que vous avez une vision différente des choses, je sais pas ^^ En tout cas, ça y est, notre Peeta s'est décidé à sauver Katniss quoi qu'il arrive ! :D_

_J'espère que vous me trouvez toujours fidèle au caractère de Môssieur Mellark, et que vous aimez toujours ! :D_

_A demain pour le chapitre 8 ! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 8 :D_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Je dors très mal, cette nuit-là. D'étranges rêves m'assaillent, qui me réveillent à chaque fois en sursaut, trempé de sueur et le cœur battant. Katniss est au centre de ces songes. Je la vois partout, aux prises avec des tributs immenses et armés jusqu'aux dents, en train de hurler sur la place qu'elle se porte volontaire, ou encore à me lancer des couteaux en criant qu'elle déteste les jaloux. Parfois, Gale aussi y apparaît. Le voir me crève le cœur, mais je me sens si coupable de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont il n'est même pas responsable que chaque fois qu'il se montre dans l'un de ces rêves, je m'excuse encore et encore, sans être certain qu'il m'entende vraiment. Dans ces moments-là, invariablement, Katniss apparaît entre nous deux, et je m'éveille avant d'avoir su quel est son choix.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour de bon, le soleil se lève sur le Capitole. Je l'observe par la fenêtre de ma chambre, songeant vaguement que j'ai oublié de fermer les volets hier soir. Ou bien peut-être est-ce fait exprès. Pour que je me lève. Sûrement. C'est un peu mieux qu'Effie et sa Grande, grande, grande journée ! ». Après un moment à divaguer sur des tas de sujets, je m'extirpe finalement du lit et marche comme un zombie jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et remets mes cheveux en place dans la mesure du possible. Je retourne dans ma chambre dans l'idée de m'habiller et vois qu'une tenue a été mise à ma disposition. Un pantalon noir moulant, une tunique bordeaux à manches longues et des chaussures en cuir. Je l'examine avec intérêt puis l'enfile en songeant au petit-déjeuner qui m'attend.

Je croise Haymitch dans le couloir et nous nous saluons. Katniss est déjà installée devant une pile d'assiettes vides et d'autres pleines, et je me demande si elle a aussi mal dormi que moi. Vu les cernes sous ses yeux, je suis près à parier que oui. Elle fronce les sourcils en nous voyant arriver, mais son bonjour est léger, presque amical. Haymitch et moi, nous nous servons et nous installons à table. Le silence plane au-dessus de nous mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je m'empiffre, en constant du coin de l'œil que Katniss semble soudain avoir perdu l'appétit. Son visage est impassible, mais je lis de l'inquiétude dans son regard. L'entraînement me revient à l'esprit et je pince les lèvres, comprenant bien vite son attitude. Je lance un regard à Haymitch, qui s'est resservi déjà plusieurs fois du ragoût, et me demande une énième fois quelle est sa stratégie dont il paraît si sûr mais surtout, surtout, quand nous fera-t-il l'honneur de nous la faire partager ?

Finalement, l'homme repousse son assiette avec un soupir et je sais que le moment est enfin venu. Je l'observe sortir une flasque de sa poche, s'en offrir une longue rasade, puis poser ses deux coudes sur la table et nous dévisager.

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. L'entraînement. Pour commencer, il faut savoir que je peux vous conseiller séparément. C'est à vous de choisir.

- Quel serait l'intérêt ? demande Katniss, perplexe.

- L'un de vous pourrait avoir un talent secret qu'il souhaite cacher à l'autre, répond Haymitch comme si ça allait de soi.

Katniss et moi, nous échangeons un regard, et je sais qu'elle pense la même chose que moi. Je déclare donc en haussant les épaules :

- Je n'ai aucun talent secret. Et je connais déjà le tien, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, j'ai suffisamment profité de tes écureuils.

- Vous n'avez qu'à nous conseiller ensemble, finit-elle par décider, et je hoche du chef.

- Très bien. Donnez-moi une idée de ce que vous savez faire, nous suggère notre mentor.

- Je ne sais pas faire grand-chose, je réponds après une seconde de réflexion. Savoir pétrir le pain, ça compte ?

- J'ai bien peur que non. Katniss, tu m'as déjà montré que tu savais jouer du couteau.

- Pas vraiment. Par contre, je sais chasser. Avec un arc et des flèches.

- Et tu es bonne ? s'enquiert Haymitch.

- Je me débrouille.

Je ne peux retenir un soupir exaspéré et interviens :

- Elle est excellente. Mon père lui achète ses écureuils. Il s'extasie toujours sur leur fourrure intacte. Elle les atteint en plein dans l'œil. Même chose pour les lapins, qu'elle revend au boucher. Elle est même capable d'abattre un daim.

Ma tirade la surprend. Elle n'était pas au courant que je savais tant de choses sur elle, j'en ai conscience. Je me suis livré, je le sais, mais ça en vaut la peine. Cacher ses talents à Haymitch ne sert à rien, mieux vaut lui dire tout pour qu'il puisse nous aider. Katniss me lance un regard soupçonneux et demande :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques _toi_ ? je rétorque en secouant la tête. Si tu veux qu'il puisse t'aider, Haymitch doit savoir de quoi tu es capable. Ne te sous-estime pas.

Je l'ai agacée, je le vois parfaitement sur son visage tourné vers moi. Elle inspire par le nez et réplique sèchement :

- Et toi, alors ? Je t'ai vu au marché. Tu peux soulever des sacs de farine de cinquante kilos. Ce n'est pas rien.

- Oui, je soupire. Je suis sûr que l'arène sera pleine de sacs de farine que je pourrai jeter à la tête des autres. Ce n'est pas comme si je savais me servir d'une arme. Tu sais bien que c'est différent.

Je constate avec agacement que ma voix prend des accents presque geignards mais Katniss ne me prête plus attention et s'adresse directement à Haymitch avec un entêtement que je ne comprends pas :

- C'est un bon lutteur. Il est sorti deuxième de la compétition de l'école l'année dernière, juste derrière son frère.

- Et alors ? Combien de fois as-tu vu un concurrent en éliminer un autre à mains nues ? je questionne sans parvenir à dissimuler le dégoût dans ma voix.

- Il y a toujours du corps-à-corps. Il te suffit de mettre la main sur un couteau et alors, tu auras une chance. Tandis que, si on me tombe dessus, je suis morte !

Elle est furieuse, et moi aussi. Ça démarre bien, aujourd'hui.

- Sauf qu'on ne te verra même pas ! Tu seras cachée dans un arbre à manger des écureuils crus et à abattre tes concurrents avec tes flèches.

Je reprends mon souffle et enchaîne, incapable de dire pourquoi je suis si en colère :

- Tu sais ce que ma mère a dit, quand elle m'a fait ses adieux, comme pour me remonter le moral ? Que le district Douze aurait peut-être enfin un vainqueur. Et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas de moi qu'elle parlait, mais de toi !

- Oh, mais non, elle parlait de toi, répond-t-elle en balayant mon argument d'un geste de la main.

- Elle a dit C'est une survivante, celle-là. », je réplique, le cœur déchiré. _Celle-là_.

Katniss en reste muette. Je ne cherche même pas à cacher la souffrance qui doit se lire dans mes yeux. Le souvenir de ma mère me noue les tripes, mais ce n'est rien à côté de la phrase suivante de Katniss, dite d'une toute petite voix :

- Seulement parce qu'on m'a aidé.

Je baisse les yeux sur le petit pain qu'elle tient à la main. Elle se souvient. Elle ne l'a pas oublié. Un minuscule espoir naît dans mon esprit en ébullition, mais ça ne change rien. Je hausse les épaules et rétorque :

- On t'aidera aussi dans l'arène. Les gens se battront pour te sponsoriser.

- Pas plus que pour toi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, abasourdi. Elle est stupide ou quoi ? J'ai beau savoir que non, je me pose sérieusement la question. Excédé, je me tourne vers Haymitch en secouant la tête avec incrédulité :

- Elle ne se rend pas compte. De l'effet qu'elle peut avoir.

Mes doigts griffent d'eux-mêmes la surface de la table, et j'évite le regard de Katniss, me rendant compte de ce qu'on pourrait comprendre suite à une phrase comme celle-ci. Un silence s'attarde sur nous trois, aussi lourd et dense que la pâte à pain que prépare mon père tous les matins. Je songe à lui, à mes frères. Voir leurs visages défiler devant mes yeux me calme et je respire un peu plus librement. Je reste cependant furieux contre Katniss et son incapacité à se rendre compte de l'impact qu'elle a sur les gens. A-t-elle déjà oublié la cérémonie d'ouverture hier soir, où les gens scandaient son prénom et lui lançaient des fleurs ? Ce n'était pas mon nom qu'ils hurlaient à tue-tête. J'aimerais le lui rappeler, mais je sens qu'elle est tout aussi en colère que moi, et j'en suis étrangement triste. C'est la première fois qu'on se dispute. Sachant que nous nous parlons seulement depuis hier, je trouve que c'est battre un record. Je me traite intérieurement de tous les noms lorsqu'Haymitch rompt soudain le silence :

- Bon, je vois. D'accord. Katniss, il n'y a aucune garantie qu'on vous fournisse des arcs et des flèches dans l'arène, mais, au cours de ta séance privée devant les Juges, montre-leur ce que tu sais faire. En attendant, ne t'approche même pas d'un arc. Es-tu douée avec les pièges ?

- Je sais tendre quelques collets, marmonne-t-elle, ses yeux fixés dans un regard noir sur le morceau de pain qu'elle tient toujours entre les mains.

- Ça pourrait t'être utile pour te nourrir, approuve Haymitch. Et, Peeta, elle a raison, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Ne sous-estime pas l'intérêt de la force dans l'arène. Très souvent, c'est la puissance physique qui fait la différence. Vous aurez des poids au centre d'Entraînement, mais ne fais pas voir aux autres tributs combien tu peux soulever. Le plan est le même pour vous deux. Participez à l'entraînement de groupe. Profitez-en pour apprendre quelque chose de nouveau pour vous lancer un javelot, manier une massue, faire des nœuds. Gardez la démonstration de vos talents pour votre séance privée. C'est bien compris ?

Katniss et moi hochons la tête.

- Une dernière chose. En public, je veux que vous restiez en permanence l'un avec l'autre, déclare-t-il, et nous nous commençons tous deux à protester mais il nous arrête en claquant sa main sur la table. Et permanence ! On ne discute pas ! Vous avez accepté de faire ce que je vous dirais ! Vous resterez ensemble, vous vous montrerez gentils l'un avec l'autre. Et maintenant, dehors. Effie vous prendra devant l'ascenseur, à dix heures, pour l'entraînement.

Katniss se mord la lèvre et se lève d'un bond, filant jusqu'à sa chambre, dont elle claque violemment la porte. Je grimace et retourne dans la mienne, la mort dans l'âme. J'ai tout fait rater, elle me déteste, c'est fini. Je passe un petit moment à m'apitoyer sur moi-même, puis je me reprends en main et me mets à arpenter la pièce de long en large pour calmer mon irritation envers Katniss, mais surtout pour combattre l'appréhension que je sens monter peu à peu en moi. L'heure tourne, bientôt nous nous retrouverons face aux autres tributs. Cette perspective me retourne l'estomac, et j'en oublie bien vite ma colère envers Katniss. Lorsqu'Effie frappe à ma porte pour me prévenir qu'il est l'heure, j'ai la gorge sèche comme du papier et les mains moites. J'inspire un long moment, puis sors de ma chambre et trouve Effie devant l'ascenseur. Katniss nous rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, et je constate qu'elle se ronge les ongles. Elle semble cependant s'en rendre compte et arrête aussitôt. Nous grimpons dans l'ascenseur et Effie appuie sur le bouton -1.

Les salles d'entraînement se trouvent au sous-sol de notre immeuble. La descente dure moins d'une minute et me noue l'estomac. Le visage de Katniss reste impassible, mais je sens sa tension. Les portes s'ouvrent devant nous, et nous pénétrons dans un immense gymnase, plein d'armes et de parcours d'obstacles. Nous sommes les derniers. Les autres tributs nous dévisagent, aussi tendus que nous, tandis que nous nous glissons dans le cercle déjà formé. Chacun porte son numéro de district épinglé à sa chemise, et nous n'échappons pas à la chose en héritant d'un grand Douze dans le dos. Je constate avec surprise et consternation que nous sommes les seuls, Katniss et moi, à être habillés de la même façon. Encore un coup de Cinna et Portia, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment l'utilité et la raison. Sans doute pour aller avec notre numéro d'_amis-pour-la-vie _qu'Haymitch nous oblige à endosser. Katniss semble aussi agacée que moi.

Une femme athlétique s'avance rapidement vers nous et se présente comme étant Atala, l'entraîneur en chef. Elle nous explique le programme d'une voix ferme. Des experts animent différents ateliers, nous sommes libres de passer de l'un à l'autre. Il y a de tout, des ateliers de survie jusqu'aux techniques de combat. Elle nous énumère la liste des ateliers proposés et à chacun d'eux mon estomac se serre un peu plus. Je ne sais rien faire de tout ça. Ni allumer un feu, ni faire des collets, ni me battre à l'épée, et encore moins lancer un couteau. Ensuite, Atala nous rappelle les règles et nous distribue quelques conseils :

- Il est strictement interdit de se battre entre tributs, vous aurez assez de temps pour ça dans l'arène. Un conseil n'ignorez pas les ateliers de survie. Vingt-trois d'entre vous vont mourir. Un seul survivra. Qui, cela dépend de votre habilité à anticiper. Tout le monde peut brandir une épée, mais beaucoup d'entre vous mourront de causes naturelles. Dix pour-cent d'infection. Vingt pour-cent de déshydratation. La nature tue aussi aisément qu'un couteau.

Puis elle nous libère. Les tributs du Un, Deux et Quatre se précipitent aussitôt vers les ateliers de combat, les autres sont plus hésitants. Katniss reste immobile, le visage crispé, et j'attends une minute qu'elle se réveille. Voyant qu'elle n'esquisse toujours pas le moindre geste, les yeux fixés sur les carrières qui choisissent déjà les armes les plus effrayantes du gymnase, je lui effleure le bras pour la ramener sur terre. Elle sursaute et je demande :

- Par où veux-tu commencer ?

Elle jette de nouveau un regard autour de nous puis répond :

- Et si on allait nouer quelques nœuds ?

- Ça marche.

Ainsi débutent les trois jours d'entraînement, les trois jours les plus courts et, paradoxalement, les plus longs de toute ma vie.

* * *

_Et voilà ! :D Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, première dispute entre nos deux tourtereaux ! (tourtereaux, c'est vraiment bizarre ce mot, ça me fait penser à tourte et ça me donne faim... Hum, bref !) J'ai trouvé ça génial de disséquer les phrases de Peeta pour deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien penser en disant ça, mais surtout décrire sa colère face à Katniss qui n'en fait rien qu'à sa tête ! Je me suis bien amusée eheh !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas :D ça y est, on a rattrapé l'autre site où je publie les aventures de Peeta ! Du coup, je vais poster un peu moins vite, tous les trois-quatre jours environ. De toute façon, les douze prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits, alors ! :D Le chapitre 9 arrive donc vendredi, sûrement :D_

_En tout cas, merci encore pour vos reviews, qui me donnent envie de faire encore mieux pour la suite ! :D_

_à bientôt ! :D_

_(Update Fan de Twilight, merci, l'erreur a été corrigée ! :D J'imagine même pas l'horreur s'ils avaient été trente-quatre ahah xD tout comme je n'imagine pas l'horreur qu'a dû vivre Haymitch ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup :D)_


	9. Chapter 9

****_Salut tout le monde !_

_Bon, j'ai pas le moral, j'suis fatiguée (Bénabar, sort de ce corps !), j'ai besoin de sourire un peu aujourd'hui et d'arrêter de me lamenter sur moi-même et sur mes mauvaises notes, et publier pour mes lecteurs semblent être la seule chose qui convienne ! (Et parler de notre petit-mignon-chou de Peeta aussi ;) _

_Alors sur un coup de tête, voilà que je poste le Chapitre 8 ! _

_Eheheheh, j'imagine que vous n'allez pas râler ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Tranquillement, nous nous approchons de l'atelier des nœuds. L'instructeur paraît ravi d'avoir des élèves. Il nous montre les bases, puis lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Katniss connaît déjà certaines choses à propos des collets, il s'enthousiasme et nous enseigne un piège plutôt utile permettant de laisser un concurrent humain accroché par le pied au bout d'une branche. Nous nous concentrons dessus pendant une heure, jusqu'à l'avoir parfaitement assimilé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les doigts aussi raides et précis que des bouts de bois et je m'énerve un temps à tordre la corde dans tous les sens, mais finalement je parviens à obtenir un résultat plutôt satisfaisant, et Katniss aussi.

Ensuite, nous passons à l'atelier camouflage. Je suis déjà plus dans mon élément. Nous barbouillons notre peau d'argile, de boue et de baies écrasées, nous nous recouvrons de feuilles et de plantes grimpantes, obtenant un fondu parfait nous rendant presque invisibles. L'instructeur semble ravi de mon travail, il s'extasie en me voyant à l'œuvre, ce qui me gêne un peu mais pas suffisamment pour m'arrêter. Voilà quelque chose qui me plaît beaucoup plus que suspendre les gens par les pieds. À un certain moment, alors que j'écrase dans un bol des baies noires pour ajouter du réalisme à ma main déjà presque invisible, je me sens obligé d'expliquer :

- C'est moi qui m'occupe des gâteaux.

Je lève la tête vers Katniss, vois qu'elle observe l'un des carrières, le garçon du Deux, s'entraîner au lancer de javelot, et je fronce les sourcils.

- Les gâteaux ? Quels gâteaux ?

- Chez nous, à la boulangerie. Je fais le glaçage.

Elle se penche vers moi, mon cœur fait une cabriole. Il va vraiment falloir que je me fasse soigner pour cette histoire de cœur, ça ne va plus du tout. Katniss observe un moment les motifs sur mon bras puis déclare d'une voix où je sens déjà pointer la colère :

- Très joli. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas glacer à mort son adversaire.

- Ne prend pas cet air supérieur, je rétorque en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne sait jamais ce qu'on risque de découvrir, une fois dans l'arène. Suppose qu'on tombe sur un gâteau géant...

Ma plaisanterie tombe magnifiquement à plat et elle se lève déjà en répliquant :

- Suppose qu'on passe à autre chose.

Je soupire et la suis jusqu'à l'atelier suivant. Et c'est comme ça toute la journée. Et toute celle du lendemain, et du sur-lendemain. Notre vie n'est plus qu'un enchaînement sans saveur et sans surprise d'ateliers, utiles certes, mais sacrément ennuyants. Pour ma part en tout cas. Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai l'horrible impression que Katniss me hait. Et c'est assez difficile à concevoir, et à supporter. Nous continuons cependant à suivre notre entraînement côte à côte, à déjeuner ensemble, à faire semblant d'être _amis_. Et mon esprit torturé se demande si un jour, nous le serons vraiment. Je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre que non. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, je le sais, et celle-ci est pour moi comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Mais nous suivons tout de même les instructions d'Haymitch tout au long de l'entraînement. Nous apprenons à allumer un feu, à lancer correctement un couteau, à construire un abri. Tout ça, nous le faisons ensemble. Je pourrais en être heureux, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Katniss m'apprend à discerner les plantes comestibles ou non – discipline où elle est visiblement rodée – et nous passons quelques temps à l'atelier de lutte, où je ne peux m'empêcher d'être assez bon. Rien à voir cependant avec les autres tributs, les carrières, qui brillent dans tout ce qu'ils entreprennent. Je suis persuadé que les Juges – une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes en robes violettes qui nous observent depuis le haut des gradins, tout en buvant et en mangeant tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main – n'ont d'yeux que pour eux. Tant mieux. Haymitch nous a bien spécifié de ne pas nous faire remarquer.

Je reste assez indifférent aux autres tributs, à ce qu'ils font. L'avantage d'être trop centré sur ses petits problèmes personnels. C'est triste à dire, mais c'est la vérité. Pourtant, le matin du deuxième jour, alors que nous nous entraînons à lancer des javelots, je remarque que nous sommes suivis. C'est la fillette de douze ans du district Onze, avec ses grands yeux noirs, sa peau sombre et son étrange façon d'avancer sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ressemble à un oiseau, et je songe que de près, elle ne fait pas plus de dix ans. Je m'approche de Katniss et lui chuchote :

- J'ai l'impression qu'on nous suit.

Katniss lance son javelot et se tourne vers la petite fille. Je lance le mien puis ajoute, l'air de rien :

- Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Rue.

- Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ?

Son ton hargneux me surprend et je riposte, sourcils froncés :

- Rien du tout. C'était juste histoire de causer.

L'après-midi suivant, Rue nous accompagne à plusieurs ateliers. Nous ne nous adressons pas un mot, mais sa présence me soulage un peu. Katniss aussi paraît plus détendue. Malgré sa jeunesse, la fillette est plutôt douée avec une fronde. Elle touche la cible à tous les coups. Tout comme Katniss, elle s'y connaît bien niveau plantes, et grimpe avec beaucoup d'agilité et de vitesse, grâce à sa légèreté. Plus je l'observe, et plus elle me fait penser à un oiseau. Un petit oiseau timide et silencieux. Je me prends à tendre l'oreille pour entendre sa voix, mais le gymnase est bruyant, résonnant des cris de guerre des carrières, et je n'ai pas cette occasion des trois jours.

Le déjeuner se prend en commun, dans une grande salle à côté du gymnase. Katniss et moi le passons ensemble, bien entendu, et nous nous efforçons de discuter tranquillement, comme le feraient de vrais amis. C'est dur pour elle, je le vois bien, alors malgré la très nette colère que je ressens à son égard, je fais de mon mieux pour la mettre à l'aise et pour trouver des sujets de conversation intéressants. Le midi du premier jour, alors que nous grignotons notre ragoût dans un silence insupportable et gêné, je renverse soudain la corbeille de pains et explique à Katniss :

- Regarde, ils ont pris la précaution de mettre des pains de tous les districts, en plus de celui du Capitole. Celui-là, c'est un pain vert aux algues, il vient du Quatre évidemment. Et celui-ci, (je lui tends un pain en forme de croissant, constellé de sésame) c'est celui du Onze. Le brun foncé, il vient du Sept, et celui-là (je lui montre un tout rond, à la mie brunâtre) c'est celui du Dix, le district de l'élevage. Ils le cuisent dans des fours près des enclos des animaux, et la poussière change la couleur de la mie. Oh, et puis il y a le nôtre, bien sûr.

Mon cœur se serre à la vue de ce petit pain plat qui me rappelle tant la maison. Puis je ramasse les pains un à un pour les remettre dans leur corbeille et conclus :

- Et voilà.

- Tu en sais, des choses, dit Katniss d'un ton que je pourrais croire intéressé si je ne savais pas qu'elle jouait aussi bien la comédie.

- Seulement sur le pain, je rétorque. Allez, ris comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de drôle.

Elle éclate de rire et je me joins à elle, d'une manière assez convaincante mais qui nous attire des regards noirs de la part des autres tributs. Puis je reprends, fatigué d'avance :

- Très bien, je continue à sourire comme un idiot et toi, tu parles.

- Je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où j'ai été pourchassée par un ours brun à qui j'avais volé du miel ?

- Non, mais ça m'a l'air fascinant.

Et ainsi de suite. Le temps passe trop vite, ou trop lentement. Trop vite parce que l'entretien avec les Juges se rapprochent dangereusement, trop lentement parce que jouer la comédie de l'amitié avec Katniss m'épuise. Je voudrais que ce soit vrai. Je voudrais que nous n'ayons pas à nous forcer. Mais bien entendu, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, car elle semble s'y refuser totalement. Alors je fais avec. Je fais toujours avec. Et je suis malheureux. Katniss l'est aussi, et je me demande sans cesse si tout cela à un sens. Mais Haymitch paraît décidé. Le soir, lorsque nous nous retrouvons au douzième étage, Effie et lui nous bombardent de questions. À propos de ce que l'on a fait, de ce que les autres ont fait. C'est déjà épuisant de vivre une journée une fois, je trouve ça éreintant de devoir en plus la raconter. Le soir du deuxième jour, alors que nous allons nous coucher, Katniss et moi, je lui glisse sans avoir pu m'en empêcher :

- Il faudrait faire boire un peu Haymitch.

Le son qu'elle émet ressemble plus à un reniflement qu'à un rire, et je sens mon cœur se briser un peu plus en l'entendant. Et voilà. Ce qui va suivre, je le devine aisément.

- Arrête, me dit-elle avec froideur. Ne faisons pas semblant quand nous sommes seuls.

- Comme tu veux Katniss, je réponds avec lassitude.

Fin de l'histoire. À partir de ce moment, nous ne nous adressons plus la parole qu'en public. J'ai beau être malheureux comme les pierres, je me dis que c'est mieux. De toute façon, cela ne mène à rien. Ce n'est pas comme ça que... Je m'efforce de repousser cette pensée tout au fond de moi, mais c'est peine perdue. Je suis furieux contre elle, contre sa froideur constante et son inimitié envers moi, et pourtant, rien n'a changé. Je continue de me comporter comme le parfait imbécile amoureux. Je continue de la trouver belle chaque fois que je la vois, de sourire en l'entendant prononcer mon nom, de me délecter de chacune de ses paroles, même lorsqu'elles sont dirigées contre moi. De rire devant cette mine renfrognée qu'elle prend lorsqu'elle n'arrive pas à quelque chose, lorsque quelque chose l'agace. Je continue, encore et encore, à espérer croiser son regard à chaque instant de la journée. Mon cœur ne cesse jamais ses cabrioles quand elle me sourit – même en sachant que c'est pour de faux –, ma peau me picote lorsque nous nous effleurons par hasard, mes oreilles se ravissent au son de son rire.

Je suis vraiment idiot.

Le troisième jour, on commence à nous appeler un par un après le déjeuner, par ordre de districts. Katniss et moi passons en dernier, forcément, et nous patientons dans le réfectoire. Bientôt, il ne reste plus que nous deux, et je remarque qu'une boule d'angoisse s'est formée dans mon estomac. Un quart d'heure après que la petite Rue ait été appelée, c'est à mon tour de passer. Je me lève, les jambes si lourdes qu'elles pourraient très bien s'être transformées en plomb pendant l'attente que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. La voix de Katniss s'élève à ma gauche et un frisson me parcourt l'échine :

- Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Haymitch. Impressionne-les aux poids.

Elle semble aussi surprise que moi. Comme si les mots avaient jailli tous seuls de sa bouche. Je tourne les yeux vers elle, de nouveau subjugué par sa proximité.

- Merci. Compte sur moi. Et toi... vise juste.

Elle hoche la tête, je prends mon courage à deux mains, inspire doucement et m'avance vers la porte menant au gymnase. J'ai l'impression de marcher au ralenti, ou d'être un prisonnier qu'on mène à la potence. L'impression que je n'y arriverais jamais. Mais non, je pousse bientôt la porte et m'approche de l'estrade des Juges. Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, je me présente d'une voix forte et quelques-uns se tournent vers moi. La plupart ont le nez – rouge d'avoir trop bu – plongé dans leurs assiettes ou leurs verres, et ils bavardent tous, plus ou moins forts, de choses et d'autres. D'autres semblent s'être décidés à chanter pour passer le temps.

Ces hommes et ces femmes, ils viennent de voir vingt-deux présentations. Ils en ont plein le dos de rester ainsi à ne rien faire d'autre que manger et regarder des tributs voués à la mort montrer ce qu'ils savent faire. Je grimace et songe à Katniss, tout en me rendant, l'air de rien, à l'atelier des poids. Elle va s'énerver de ne pas être prise au sérieux pas les Juges, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Je croise les doigts de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Et je me concentre sur ce que je fais.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'ai lancé les plus gros poids aux quatre coins de la pièce et on me dit que je peux y aller. Je marche vers les ascenseurs, grimpe dans le premier venu, et appuie presque avec violence sur le numéro 12. Étrangement, je suis furieux. Contre moi-même pour avoir fait une présentation aussi mauvaise, contre les Juges qui n'ont même pas fait attention à ce que j'ai fait, contre le Capitole en général pour avoir inventé des Jeux aussi cruels. Je déglutis à cette pensée, et me revient en mémoire le fait que seulement deux jours nous séparent de l'arène à présent. L'arène. J'ai le cerveau grippé rien que d'y songer, je voudrais être déjà six pieds sous terre pour échapper à cette horreur.

* * *

_Et voilàààààà ! :D_

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je me suis dit que Peeta pouvait très bien s'attacher à notre belle petite Rue, vu qu'il peint sur visage aux Juges dans Catching Fire, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? ^^_

_La suite pour bientôt ! :D_

_Merci encore infiniment pour vos reviews !_

_Bises, Eowimà_


	10. Chapter 10

****_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Voili-voilou la suite des aventures de notre cher Peeta ! Alala, si vous saviez à quel point je dois me faire violence pour ne pas tout publier d'un coup ! J'ai terminé d'écrire le 24ème Chapitre, j'amorce la sortie de la grotte et la mort de la Renarde ! Et je m'éclate comme une petite folle ahah J'ai incroyablement hâte de vous faire les passages dans la grotte, j'espère que vous aimerez ! :D_

_En tout cas, pour l'instant, on n'en est qu'au chapitre 10, où la Miss Katniss fait sa crise de nerfs suite à l'entretien avec les Juges ! Et on aborde aussi un sujet important, pendant une petite discussion entre Môssier Haymitch et Môssieur Peeta ! _

_Enfin bon, je me tais, et je vous laisse lire tranquillement !_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Je pénètre dans nos appartements, n'y trouve personne. Ni Effie, ni Haymitch. La solitude me pèse fort sur les épaules, et j'imagine Katniss en train de passer devant les Juges. Elle va les éblouir, j'en suis sûr. Du moment qu'elle ne montre pas trop sa colère, je pense que ça peut aller... Fatigué de ne rien faire, je me décide à prendre une douche. Lorsque j'en sors, j'ai l'esprit un peu plus clair, ce qui n'est pas du luxe. Je songe, encore et toujours, à Katniss. Elle doit avoir terminé, maintenant. J'enfile un pantalon et une chemise, dans l'idée d'aller lui demander comment ça s'est passé pour elle – même si, techniquement, nous ne nous parlons qu'en public – mais des bruits m'interpellent soudain et je sors la tête par ma porte entrouverte pour voir ce qui se trame. Celle de Katniss est fermée, et j'ai la surprise de trouver devant une Effie et un Haymitch en train d'y frapper, les sourcils froncés, la mine vaguement inquiète. Surpris, je m'approche et questionne à voix basse :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Elle s'est enfermée et ne veut rien nous dire, s'exclame Effie avec hystérie.

- Katniss, ouvre, ordonne Haymitch en tapant de plus bel sur le panneau de bois.

- Fichez-moi la paix, rétorque-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

Haymitch se recule en secouant du chef, l'air de dire qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. C'est une vraie tête de mule, quand elle s'y met. Effie marmonne quelque chose que je ne saisis pas puis s'en va en faisant claquer ses talons. Je soupire, échange un coup d'œil avec Haymitch, et celui-ci hausse les épaules. Dans un même mouvement, nous nous dirigeons vers le salon et je me laisse tomber sur le canapé tandis que le mentor se serre un verre. Puis il s'installe à mes côtés et nous restons là un long moment, silencieux.

Mon cerveau tourne à mille à l'heure pour essayer de deviner ce qui a bien pu se passer devant les Juges pour la mettre dans cet état. Je suis certain, de part le son de sa voix, qu'elle pleurait. Cette simple information me révolte et m'emplit d'horreur. Que lui ont-ils dit, ou fait ? On ne fait pas pleurer Katniss facilement. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que la vois – ou plutôt l'entends – le faire. Même après nos adieux à nos proches, il n'y avait aucune trace de larmes sur son visage, et je sais qu'elle s'était retenue. Pour ne pas blesser sa famille, pour ne pas montrer une once de faiblesse devant les caméras. Alors, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer aujourd'hui ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui la rend malheureuse comme ça. A-t-elle perdu tous ses moyens en arrivant devant les Juges ? Lui a-t-on dit qu'elle ne valait rien, lui ont-ils annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Je voudrais savoir, mais je ne peux pas. Têtue comme elle l'est, jamais elle ne me laissera entrer dans sa chambre pour l'interroger. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le dîner. Peut-être viendra-t-elle. Je suis quasiment sûr que non. Elle est bien trop fière pour ça. Alors, sûrement sera-t-elle là pour l'annonce des résultats, ce soir. Mon estomac se noue à cette pensée et, pendant une seconde, je repense à ma démonstration. Avec beaucoup de chance, j'aurais le droit à un cinq ou un six. Mais je n'espère pas beaucoup mieux, c'est certain. En fait, je suis quasiment sûr d'obtenir quelque chose comme quatre, ou même moins. Puis mon esprit s'envole de nouveau vers Katniss et l'inlassable question qui me torture l'esprit depuis près d'une demi-heure, maintenant. A-t-elle eu l'impression de ne pas les avoir impressionnés ? A-t-elle raté toutes ses cibles ? Je n'arriverais même pas à la croire, si elle me déclarait ça. Ça paraît totalement impossible.

- Alors, tu t'es assez creusé la tête ? On peut parler, maintenant ?

Je sursaute et tourne les yeux vers Haymitch. Il me regarde avec intensité, depuis un bout de temps j'ai l'impression. Je me racle la gorge et réponds en haussant les épaules :

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me demander la permission, d'habitude.

La grimace qui apparaît sur son visage m'arrache un sourire et je m'empresse d'ajouter, bizarrement soucieux de ne pas l'énerver :

- Mais parlons si vous voulez.

- Oh, je te remercie pour ton obligeance, rétorque-t-il, ironique à souhait. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, les choses vont changer maintenant. J'imagine que si Katniss est si...

- Abattue, je propose, voyant qu'il cherche le mot juste.

- Ouais, voilà. Abattue. Cela veut sûrement dire qu'elle s'est plantée à l'entraînement.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr, je réplique aussitôt, furieux. Vous n'avez pas le droit de douter d'elle comme ça. Vous savez de quoi elle est capable. Nous le savons tous les deux. Que c'est elle qui gagnera, elle qui survivra.

Il hausse les sourcils, et je vois bien dans son regard qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je dise une chose pareille. En y réfléchissant, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais c'est trop tard, et je ne le regrette pas. Il sait maintenant. Il sait que je veux tout faire pour que ce soit elle. Avec un peu de chance, il abondera dans mon sens. Avec un peu de chance, il se joindra à moi pour la sauver. C'est tout ce qui compte, de toute façon, pour lui comme pour moi. Ramener un tribut en vie, c'est la tâche, l'espoir de tout mentor. Savoir qu'il n'aura pas à choisir entre Katniss ou moi doit le rassurer, le soulager même. Un poids en moins sur la conscience. Je me prends à attendre presque impatiemment qu'il réponde.

Et il le fait, après un moment de silence :

- Je vois. Je dois bien t'avouer que tu m'enlèves une épine du pied. Je n'avais...

- Je sais, je le coupe. Donc nous sommes d'accord ? C'est elle qui doit rentrer, elle, pas un autre. Je ferais tout de mon côté pour l'aider, mais je dois être sûr que vous ferez de même. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour ça.

Je m'interromps un instant, lui ne répond rien. Je finis par dire, agacé par son silence :

- Alors, ai-je votre promesse ?

- Tu l'as, répond l'homme et je sens une vague de soulagement m'envahir.

Derechef, nous nous taisons un moment, puis Haymitch reprend, réfléchissant :

- Mieux vaudrait qu'elle ne sache rien.

- On est bien d'accord là-dessus.

- Je lui dirais que tu souhaite être conseillé seul, maintenant que les entraînements sont passés. Ça l'occupera un moment, et elle t'en voudra assez pour ne pas te poser des questions, telle que je la connais.

- Oui...

Cette pensée me fend le cœur, mais je songe que c'est le prix à payer pour sauver Katniss. Je suis si soulagé que j'en viendrai presque à sauter de joie. Mais je préfère éviter. Je me contente d'un sourire tranquille, les yeux fixés sur la vue époustouflante qui s'offre à nous. J'observe le soleil se cacher derrière les montagnes qui entourent le Capitole, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Du soulagement, bien sûr. Mais quelque chose retient mon attention. Comme une petite pointe de tristesse, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Je songe à mon père, mes frères, Delly et mes amis de l'école, et même, un peu, à ma mère. Que diraient-ils s'ils avaient vent de mon choix ? Mon père s'y rangerait, bien sûr. Mes frères et Delly aussi, après avoir un peu essayé de me faire changer d'avis. Pour ma mère, je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me laisse aller à imaginer qu'elle essayerait de m'en empêcher, mais ça paraît trop loin de son caractère pour être envisageable.

Bientôt, Effie pénètre dans la pièce, accompagnée par Cinna et Portia, me coupant dans mes réflexions. Je suis ravi de revoir les deux stylistes, et nous bavardons un moment tous ensemble à propos de l'entraînement et d'autres choses encore. Pas un ne me questionne à propos du passage devant les Juges. Ils attendent Katniss, je présume. Mon ventre se met bientôt à gargouiller, et Effie finit par dire qu'elle va chercher Katniss pour le dîner. Portia, Cinna, Haymitch et moi, nous nous installons à table en les attendant, et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre frénétiquement. Viendra-t-elle ? Ou sera-t-elle trop fière pour nous montrer sa peine ? Je croise les doigts en silence pour qu'elle ait aussi faim que moi, et que cette faim la pousse à se joindre à nous. Je veux la voir, voir son visage, ses yeux, son sourire. Maintenant que j'ai conclu un pacte avec Haymitch, je réalise que ces instants à la regarder seront bientôt comptés. Et ça m'emplit d'horreur et de tristesse.

Enfin, Effie revient, suivie, peu de temps après, par Katniss. Elle a les yeux rouges et gonflés, mais je suis si soulagé de la voir que je n'y fais même pas attention. Les autres ne lui posent pas de questions, et parlent tranquillement de prévisions météo, comme si de rien n'était. Katniss évite les regards, se concentre sur sa soupe de poisson. Je parviens cependant à croiser ses yeux et hausse les sourcils pour la questionner. Elle ne dit rien, engloutie son assiette en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Haymitch prend la parole et déclare, avec sa brusquerie habituelle :

- Très bien, assez tourné autour du pot. À quel point avez-vous été mauvais, aujourd'hui ?

Je lance un coup d'œil à Katniss et, voyant qu'elle reste figée, les yeux plongés dans sa soupe, je me jette à l'eau :

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse une différence. Quand je suis entré, c'est à peine s'ils ont tourné la tête dans ma direction. Ils entonnaient une sorte de chanson à boire, je crois. Alors, j'ai balancé deux ou trois trucs lourds à droite et à gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise que je pouvais m'en aller.

- Et toi, chérie ? enchaîne Haymitch.

L'appellation semble la hérisser et je l'entends rétorquer :

- J'ai tiré une flèche sur les Juges.

Tout le monde s'arrête de manger, je sens mon cœur tomber dans ma poitrine.

- Tu as fait quoi ? fait Effie d'une voix horrifiée.

- Je leur ai tiré dessus, répète Katniss, implacable. Enfin, pas sur eux, à proprement parler. Dans leur direction. Comme a raconté Peeta, j'étais en train de viser, ils ne faisaient pas attention à moi et je... je me suis énervée, et j'ai dégommé une pomme dans la gueule de ce stupide cochon rôti !

Sa voix est pleine de défi, je suis abasourdi, les autres aussi. Cinna s'enquiert d'un ton prudent :

- Comment ont-ils réagi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis partie tout de suite après.

- Sans attende qu'ils t'en donnent la permission ? interroge Effie, consternée, affolée.

- Je me la suis donnée toute seule.

Je secoue la tête, hébété. Le désespoir fait rapidement place à la surprise, cependant. Comment la protéger si elle se fait des ennemis avant même d'entrer dans l'arène ? On ne plaisante pas avec les Juges, c'est bien connu. Auquel cas, on risque de se faire tuer dès le premier jour, ou dans d'atroces souffrances par des mutations génétiques ou une avalanche. Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette. La nouvelle m'a totalement coupé l'appétit.

- Bon, ce qui est fait est fait, déclare Haymitch.

Il entreprend de se beurrer un petit pain et Katniss pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

- Vous croyez qu'on va m'arrêter ?

- J'en doute. Ce ne serait pas évident de te remplacer, à ce stade.

- Et ma famille, insiste-t-elle, et je sens l'inquiétude poindre dans sa voix. Vous croyez qu'elle risque quelque chose ?

- Je ne pense pas, dit Haymitch. Ça n'aurait guère de sens. Il faudrait dévoiler ce qui s'est passé au centre d'Entraînement pour que ça puisse avoir un impact sur la population. Les gens auraient besoin de savoir ce que tu as fait. Mais comme ça doit rester secret, à quoi bon ? Je crois plutôt qu'ils te le feront payer dans l'arène.

Bien entendu. Je fais observer, mine de rien, tout en me demandant si le prix sera élevé au point qu'elle doive en mourir :

- C'est ce qu'ils avaient promis de faire, de toute façon.

- Très juste, approuve Haymitch.

Le soulagement se lit dans le regard de Katniss et je devine un sourire près à éclore sur ses lèvres. Haymitch attrape un travers de porc avec les doigts – sous les sourcils froncés d'Effie – et le trempe dans son vin. Lui aussi semble soulagé. Il croque un bout et se met à glousser :

- Quelle tête faisaient-ils ?

- Ils avaient l'air choqués, se remémore Katniss, les yeux brillants. Terrifiés. Euh... ridicules pour certains. L'un d'eux a trébuché en arrière dans un saladier de punch.

Haymitch éclate de rire pour de bon, et Katniss se joint à lui, rapidement suivie par Portia, Cinna et moi. Seule Effie se retient et s'exclame :

- Ma foi, bien fait pour eux ! C'est leur travail de faire attention à vous. Ce n'est pas parce que vous venez du district Douze qu'il faut vous ignorer. (Elle jette soudain des regards à droite et à gauche, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de dépasser les bornes.) Je suis désolée mais c'est mon avis.

- Je vais avoir un très mauvais score, dit Katniss, l'air de rien.

- Seuls les meilleurs scores ont vraiment de l'importance, la rassure Portia avec gentillesse. Personne ne retient les mauvais ou les médiocres. On peut penser que tu as caché tes talents exprès. C'est une stratégie comme une autre.

- J'espère que c'est comme ça que les gens interpréteront le quatre que je vais me payer, je déclare en soupirant. Si ce n'est pas moins. Franchement, voir quelqu'un ramasser un gros boulet et le lancer à un ou deux mètres, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. En plus, l'un d'eux a failli m'atterrir sur le pied.

À ma grande surprise, Katniss m'adresse un large sourire, puis s'attaque franchement à son morceau de porc et à sa purée. Le reste du repas se passe de moi niveau conversation, tant je suis concentré sur mon assiette et sur ce sourire de Katniss. C'est la première fois, si l'on ne compte pas ce moment où nous avons éclaté de rire sous la pression, avant la cérémonie d'Ouverture, et tous ces faux sourires pendant l'entraînement où nous faisions semblant d'être amis. Ce sourire, il était sincère, spontané. J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac et des frissons dans le dos, l'espoir me grippe le cerveau. Peut-être qu'elle ne me déteste pas, finalement.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Comme d'habitude, je suis très insatisfaite de la fin de ce chapitre, et j'imagine que vous le serez aussi ! Alors, si vous voulez la suite rapidement, faites-le moi savoir ! ;D Commentez mes amis, commentez ! Je ne publierai la suite que lorsque j'aurais trente reviews, ou plus ! Ahahah, je suis maléfique._

_Non, plus sérieusement, savoir ce que vous pensez m'aide vraiment (même si j'ai déjà presque tout écrit), vos encouragements m'encouragent (bien joué ça, c'est très joli comme phrase dis-donc...), et puis ça fait toujours immensément plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié ! :D (ou détesté d'ailleurs, vos remarques et critiques sont toutes acceptées !)_

_Enfin bon, voilà quoi, tout ça pour dire rien du tout. :P_

_Bises, à bientôt j'espère, et merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut tout le monde ! Me voici, me voilà, avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je me suis décidée à poster tous les deux jours, parce que j'ai vraiment trop hâte de vous faire lire le passage de l'alliance avec les carrières et celui dans la grotte ! :D_

_Alors voilà ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Nous terminons le repas dans une atmosphère détendue, mais l'impatience semble griser tout le monde. Finalement, Effie décrète qu'il est temps de regarder l'annonce des scores à la télé et nous nous levons tous d'un même mouvement, comme si nous avions attendu ce moment depuis des lustres. Nous passons dans le salon d'à côté et nous installons tous sur le canapé, face à la télévision. Les papillons dans mon estomac n'ont pas encore disparus et mes mains sont moites, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est à cause de la très prochaine annonce des scores ou bien de l'épaule de Katniss qui effleure la mienne et que je ressens presque comme une brûlure. Comme souvent, l'effet qu'elle me fait m'agace, mais je laisse courir. L'appréhension à l'approche des résultats est assez forte pour me le permettre.

Caesar Flickerman, le présentateur des Hunger Games depuis au-moins quarante ans, apparaît à l'écran, et débute la longue annonce des scores de tous les tributs. Sans surprise, les tributs du Un, Deux et Quatre obtiennent tous entre huit et dix. Les autres se baladent vers les cinq ou six. Quelques uns se démarquent, comme les deux du Onze, la petite Rue qui obtient un sept, et son coéquipier, Tresh, avec un dix. Je ne retiens pas grand chose des autres. Vient alors mon tour. Ma photo apparaît à l'écran, je retiens mon souffle. Caesar Flickerman ouvre la bouche, et je l'entends, comme de très loin, s'exclamer :

- Huit !

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Huit ! Qui aurait pu croire à une note pareille ? Portia me tapote l'épaule, le regard brillant, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis le présentateur annonce le nom de Katniss et je reporte mon attention sur l'écran. Son visage apparaît, Caesar prend une petite pose, et...

- Onze !

Effie pousse un cri, Haymitch se lève d'un bond, Cinna pose ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, je claque mes mains sur mes cuisses. Onze ! C'est plus encore que les tributs de carrières ! Je me tourne vers Katniss, abasourdi, heureux. Elle paraît ailleurs, perplexe, et interroge notre mentor d'une petite voix :

- C'est sûrement une erreur. Comment... comment est-ce possible ?

- Je suppose qu'ils ont apprécié ton caractère, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules. N'oublie pas que c'est du spectacle. Il leur faut des concurrents qui dégagent quelque chose.

Nous nous levons tous, la félicitons à cœur joie. Cinna la serre dans ses bras et, tandis que je songe vaguement que j'aimerais faire la même chose, il lui dit, les yeux brillants :

- Katniss, la fille du feu. Oh, attends un peu d'avoir vu ta robe pour l'interview.

- Encore des flammes ?

- En un sens.

Je souris devant son air malicieux, et Katniss et moi nous retrouvons soudain face à face. Je ne m'y étais pas vraiment attendu et ne sais trop quoi lui dire. J'ouvre la bouche, mais elle me devance, l'air mal à l'aise :

- Bravo.

- Bravo à toi, je rétorque en souriant faiblement. Tu t'es bien débrouillée.

- _Vous_ vous êtes bien débrouillés, corrige Haymitch en posant une main sur mon épaule et celle de Katniss.

- Les gens vont se battre pour vous sponsoriser maintenant, renchérie Effie avec son entrain habituel.

Je souris, ravi. Nous parlons encore un peu, puis Katniss s'éclipse dans sa chambre, et je finis par faire de même. Je suis épuisé, et pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée au Capitole, je dors d'un sommeil de plomb, qu'aucun rêve ne vient troubler – aucun dont je me souvienne, en tout cas. Je m'éveille le lendemain matin en pleine forme, avant même qu'Effie ne vienne frapper à ma porte, elle et sa « Grande, grande, grande journée ! ». Je me redresse sur mon lit, encore un peu dans les vapes. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes, et l'étrange besoin de faire quelque chose. Je décide d'aller prendre un peu l'air sur la terrasse, où j'observe un moment le soleil se lever sur les tours du Capitole. Puis mon ventre vide me rappelle bientôt à l'ordre, et je retourne à l'intérieur pour me doucher, et rejoins Haymitch et Effie déjà attablés devant le petit-déjeuner.

Je m'empiffre d'un délicieux ragoût d'agneau aux pruneaux, et nous bavardons tranquillement de notre journée d'aujourd'hui. Après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil, Haymitch se décide à expliquer à Effie notre décision d'hier, à savoir protéger Katniss à tout prix, pour que ce soit elle qui survive, et l'hôtesse me presse la main, hochant gravement du chef pour montrer qu'elle comprend. Son attitude me serre la gorge, mais je me contente de sourire, un peu tristement je dois dire. Effie m'assure avec un sérieux que je ne lui en ai jamais vu que c'est très noble de ma part, et Haymitch ajoute que de ce fait, nous allons donc devoir être conseillés séparément.

- Parfait, approuve-t-elle aussitôt. Ce sera pour le mieux, de toute façon. Quelque chose me dit que je vais avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de travail avec elle, niveau comportement.

Haymitch pouffe dans son verre et je m'autorise un petit sourire avant de dire :

- En tout cas, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle apprenne quoi que ce soit là-dessus, d'accord ? Elle se mettrait en rogne, sinon.

- Exact, acquiesce Haymitch. Elle est loin d'être le genre de fille à accepter d'être protégée.

- Oh que oui.

Au même instant, l'intéressée pénètre dans la pièce et nous nous taisons. Je reporte mon attention sur mon assiette presque vide, tout en suivant attentivement chacun de ses gestes du coin de l'œil. Katniss se serre du ragoût d'agneau puis vient s'asseoir en notre compagnie. Nous restons silencieux un long moment, tandis qu'elle savoure son assiette, puis elle semble soudain se rendre compte que plus personne ne parle et elle questionne en s'essuyant la bouche :

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Vous nous préparez pour l'interview aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, confirme Haymitch en terminant son verre – de vin, je crois bien.

- Pas la peine d'atteindre que j'aie fini vous savez, fait-elle remarquer. Je peux écouter et manger en même temps.

Je pince les lèvres. Nous y voilà.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il y a un léger changement de programme, explique Haymitch. Concernant notre approche actuelle.

- Comment ça ?

Elle semble perplexe. J'évite son regard, dans l'attente que l'orage explose. Le mentor hausse les épaules et répond tranquillement :

- Peeta a demandé à se faire conseiller séparément.

Katniss reste silencieuse un moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers elle. Différentes émotions passent sur son visage. Surprise, colère. Et finalement, du soulagement. Je sens mon cœur se briser mais n'en laisse rien paraître. Elle inspire doucement puis dit, l'air de rien :

- Parfait. Comment on s'organise ?

- Vous aurez chacun quatre heures avec Effie pour la présentation, et quatre heures avec moi pour le contenu. Tu commences avec Effie, Katniss.

Elle hoche la tête, finit son assiette, puis toutes deux s'en vont. Haymitch et moi restons un moment silencieux, perdus l'un comme l'autre dans nos pensées respectives. Pour ma part, les miennes sont tournés vers la réaction – inattendue et incompréhensible – de Katniss, suite à la nouvelle que je préfère être conseillé sans elle. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, elle n'en devient pas moins bizarre, et bien loin de ce à quoi je m'étais préparé. En fin de compte, elle semble s'être fait une raison, très rapidement. Et elle avait l'air comme soulagée... soulagée de quoi ? De ne plus avoir à faire semblant d'être mon amie ? D'être enfin débarrassée de moi ? Quelque chose comme ça, sûrement. Je n'arrive pas à décider si je préfère ça plutôt que la dispute à laquelle je m'étais attendu. Mais j'ai été stupide. Cette réaction, c'est du Katniss tout craché, même si je ne peux pas prétendre la comprendre. Je ne lui suis pas aussi cher que ce que j'aime me faire croire.

- Bon, mettons-nous au travail, maintenant, déclare enfin Haymitch en se levant.

Il me guide jusque dans un petit salon et nous nous installons tous deux sur un canapé. Il me dévisage pendant un long moment puis frappe une fois dans ses mains et dit :

- Bien. Commençons. Contrairement à Katniss, la façon de te présenter au Capitole et aux sponsors m'apparaît très claire, et toute indiquée.

Je hausse les sourcils, étonné. Haymitch entreprend donc de m'expliquer comment il voit les choses. Je l'écoute attentivement, et ma surprise grandit de minutes en minutes. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse m'avoir si bien cerné. Tandis qu'il disserte sur l'approche qu'il me propose, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer avec méfiance qu'il cache très bien son jeu. Sous ses airs d'ivrogne invétéré, c'est en fait un homme très intelligent, capable du pire comme du meilleur. Je lis dans son regard brillant qu'il s'est entièrement rangé à ma cause. Il se bat d'ores et déjà d'arrache-pied pour sortir Katniss de là. Chacune des idées qu'il me propose pourraient largement être bénéfiques à la fille du feu, je n'ai pas besoin de le questionner pour le comprendre. Cette constatation me remplit d'un espoir nouveau. Avec un allié comme lui, je peux être sûr de parvenir à mes fins.

Ce qu'il me suggère est simple. En m'observant, il en est venu à conclure que l'une de mes qualités qui serait la plus utile dans ce genre de situation où l'on doit en dire beaucoup sur soi en moins de trois minutes, c'est l'humour. Il me présente la chose avec confiance, décrétant que faire rire le Capitole, c'est le mettre dans ma poche dès le début. Et le faire de façon dérisoire, c'est conquérir leurs cœurs. Caesar Flickerman est un type marrant, mais tout le monde sait parfaitement qu'il est loin d'être idiot, et les gens l'adorent, c'est évident. Depuis quarante ans qu'il présente les Hunger Games, jamais encore personne ne s'est plaint de lui, je le sais car il est toujours vivant. S'il avait été stupide, si une seule de ses paroles pendant toutes ces années avaient été tournées en quelque sorte contre le Capitole, il ne serait plus là pour nous interviewer. Or ce n'est pas arrivé, ce qui montre sa prudence et son intelligence.

Voilà ce qu'Haymitch souhaite faire avec moi. Me présenter comme un garçon malin, poli et amusant, affable en quelque sorte. Ce qui n'est finalement pas si difficile, mon caractère abondant depuis toujours dans ce sens. La seule véritable chose à faire, c'est enfouir au fond de moi mes véritables pensées à propos du Capitole, et plus généralement de Panem et de son système totalitaire. Mais en fin de compte, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Je n'ai jamais exprimé à voix haute toutes ces choses que je pense à ce propos, et c'est encore heureux, sinon je ne payerais pas cher de ma peau. Je dois paraître intelligent, mais pas comme un révolutionnaire en rogne contre le système, plutôt comme un garçon spontané, qui sait quoi dire à qui et surtout, quand. Un garçon qui fait de l'esprit, simplement, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Ça part d'une bonne idée, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Faire rire le monde ne suffit pas. Non, il me faut quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui me distingue des autres, et qui pourrait profiter à Katniss.

Je n'ai pas à réfléchir longtemps pour trouver. J'hésite un peu avant d'en faire part à Haymitch, mais finalement je me lance. Il écoute mon idée avec attention, la dissèque sous mes yeux pendant les deux heures restantes. Nous pesons le pour et le contre, imaginons ce qui pourrait se passer de positif ou de négatif si je le faisais. Nous explorons toutes les possibilités que nous pouvons trouver, nous nous torturons l'esprit pour bien être certain de ne pas avoir oublié quelque chose qui pourrait être fatal. Je découvre une autre facette de son caractère, un nouveau Haymitch en quelque sorte. Un Haymitch à l'imagination et l'intelligence débordantes, capable de tenir une conversation normale, capable de deviner aisément comment réagirait telle ou telle personne, capable d'éclater de rire aux blagues que je glisse de temps à autres dans la conversation. Et surtout, surtout, un Haymitch capable de ne pas boire pendant quatre heures.

Pour finir, nous mettons au point un plan qui me paraît parfait, y incluant son idée initiale ainsi que la mienne. Un plan à appliquer pendant l'interview, mais aussi pendant l'arène. Je suis soulagé d'avoir quelque chose sur quoi me baser, enfin. Mon avenir me paraît comme plus clair, je me sens presque incapable d'échouer, et Haymitch est d'excellente humeur, comme jamais je ne l'avais vu auparavant. Nous retrouvons Effie et Katniss pour le déjeuner, puis vient le temps de se pencher sur ma présentation. J'ai le fond, ne manque maintenant plus que la forme.

L'après-midi passe plus lentement que la matinée, mais Effie semble soulagée – je crois – d'en avoir terminé avec Katniss, et elle se montre aimable et enjouée, comme à son habitude. Je lui explique en vitesse mon approche et elle me conseille sur quelle position adopter ou à quel moment sourire, mais globalement, elle semble penser que je saurais parfaitement me débrouiller, et je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle. Le naturel m'a toujours plus ou moins réussi, je dois dire. Nous bavardons toute l'après-midi, elle jouant le rôle de Caesar et moi le mien. Elle me conseille sur certaines choses, me félicite pour d'autres. Elle s'extasie devant ma façon de tourner les choses, me suggère d'utiliser au mieux mon regard, qu'elle affirme être « craquant ». Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'elle entend par-là mais fais de mon mieux, et elle semble ravie. Finalement, elle me déclare qu'elle est certaine que tout se passera magnifiquement bien, et la séance prend fin.

Ce soir-là, nous ne voyons pas Katniss au dîner. Cinna et Portia se joignent à Effie, Haymitch et moi, et ils essayent en vain de me faire participer à la conversation, pourtant je me sens de trop. Je constate avec agacement – et une pointe de tristesse aussi – que le Haymitch que j'ai découvert ce matin a entièrement disparu le temps d'une après-midi. Apparemment, la leçon en compagnie de Katniss s'est très mal déroulée, mais il refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je finis par laisser tomber et déclare que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Je leur souhaite une bonne nuit et file dans ma chambre. Avant d'y entrer, j'hésite à frapper à la porte de Katniss – pour lui parler, lui demander si ça va, me faire jeter dehors même, n'importe quoi, mais au-moins entendre sa voix – pourtant, je renonce avant même d'y avoir vraiment réfléchi. Ce serait trop idiot, trop absurde, trop incohérent de ma part, moi qui aies – soit-disant – insisté pour qu'on soit conseillés séparément.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_ Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais vraiment insister sur la préparation de Peeta pour l'interview, et surtout sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Haymitch ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_Merci énormément pour vos compliments et encouragements, ils me font tous vraiment plaisir, et me donne envie de faire encore mieux pour la suite ! :D Pour répondre à ta question Mirabelle, oui je pense écrire les tome 2 et 3 du point de vue de Peeta ! :D Je m'éclate tellement à écrire le tome 1 que ce serait idiot de ne pas le faire ^^ En fait, j'ai même déjà écrit l'épilogue du troisième tome AHAHAHAH (mais pas le reste, par contre mdrrr) Je vais déjà terminer le premier bouquin (il me reste peu de choses à écrire, en fin de compte) et je pense enchaîner sur le deuxième ! Je n'ai pas encore de date en tête, mais je vous le ferais savoir dès que possible ! :) Mais finissons déjà le tome 1, ensuite nous verrons ^^_

_A bientôt en tout cas ! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Comme prévu, voici le nouveau chapitre ! :D Nous abordons le délicat moment des interviews ! Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, parce que bon, voilà quoi ! (Wahou, quelle explication de génie !) Plus sérieusement, il est plus long parce qu'il y a l'interview de Peeta, mais aussi celui de Katniss, parce que bon, notre cher Mellark est tellement fou d'elle que je suis certaine qu'il fait très très attention à chacun de ses mots prononcés ^^_

_ J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :D Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain, personne ne vient me réveiller, et j'ouvre les yeux à midi passé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau tout engourdi, mais mon corps lui, est parfaitement bien reposé. Je retrouve Haymitch et Effie dans la salle à manger, et nous déjeunons tous les trois. Nous parlons de tout et n'importe quoi, mais n'effleurons même pas le sujet des interviews. Plus l'heure tourne, plus je me sens nerveux, mais je n'en montre rien. En début d'après-midi, Aurore, Clémia et Maximus apparaissent à la porte de ma chambre et entreprennent de me préparer pour Portia. Ils me barbouillent de crèmes et d'huiles végétales qui me donnent l'impression d'être aussi glissant et frétillant qu'un poisson hors de l'eau, puis Portia vient m'aider à enfiler mon costume noir, souligné de flammes. Tandis qu'elle vérifie mon maquillage et ébouriffe soigneusement mes cheveux fraîchement lavés, je lui explique – sans vraiment savoir pourquoi – ce qu'Haymitch et moi avons décidé de choisir comme approche. Elle semble ravie et comme émue, et me serre finalement dans ses bras, les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vas être fantastique, me dit-elle avec entrain tout en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre. Sois naturel, ils vont t'adorer !

Nous retrouvons Haymitch et Effie devant l'ascenseur. Ils se sont fait tout beaux pour l'occasion, le mentor s'est même rasé et parfumé. J'ai à peine le temps de leur sourire qu'un froissement me fait soudain me retourner. Katniss et Cinna s'approchent de nous, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Elle est magnifique. Simplement magnifique. Sa robe s'arrête un peu au-dessus des genoux, et elle est couverte de pierres précieuses, formant un motif de flammes semblable à celui sur mon costume. Sa peau scintille d'un éclat doré, ses yeux noirs lancent des éclairs. Ses lèvres rouges et charnues sont serrées, ses cils jettent des reflets de lumière à chaque battement. Elle est éblouissante, mais reste toujours elle, toujours Katniss. Ses cheveux sont attachés en une longue tresse retombant sur son épaule droite, et son regard orageux vagabonde à droite et à gauche, évitant le mien et celui d'Haymitch.

Effie pousse un cri d'effarement et entreprend de la noyer sous ses compliments. Un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres mais je ne dis rien, et bientôt les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Nous y grimpons et elles se referment. La descente me noue l'estomac. À moins que ce soit simplement le trac à l'approche des interviews, je n'en sais rien. Enfin, nous arrivons. Les autres tributs sont déjà en ligne, prêts à monter sur le plateau. Je n'en remarque aucun, trop occupé à essayer de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Avant de grimper sur scène pour rejoindre nos places, Haymitch s'approche de Katniss et moi et grommelle :

- Rappelez-vous que vous êtes toujours de grands amis tous les deux. Alors, comportez-vous comme tels.

Je hoche la tête, mais Katniss semble surprise. Notre mentor disparaît cependant pour trouver sa place avec les autres, et de toute façon, il est temps pour nous de rejoindre nos fauteuils. Comme chaque année, les vingt-quatre tributs sont assis en demi-cercle, et ce pendant toute la durée des interviews. Nous passons dans l'ordre de nos districts, d'abord la fille, puis le garçon. Je serais donc le dernier, ce qui a quelque chose de plutôt angoissant. Je me console en me disant que l'ordre ne compte pas, mais que l'effet, si, pourtant je reste tout de même très nerveux. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à Katniss. Elle est aussi tendue que la corde de son arc, ses lèvres sont pincées, ses sourcils froncés. J'essaye de trouver quelque chose, une blague ou je ne sais quoi pour la détendre, mais j'ai la gorge trop sèche pour pouvoir parler.

Le soir tombe, mais le Grand Cirque est plus lumineux que jamais. Les gradins face à nous sont pleins à craquer de stylistes et de mentors, le balcon de l'immeuble à notre droite accueille les Juges dans leurs robes violettes. Le reste du Cirque et les avenues qui en rayonnent sont bondés de sponsors et de gens vêtus de costumes extravagants et colorés. Je songe à ma famille, qui m'observe sûrement, comme tout Panem, sur notre écran de télévision. Je me demande comment ils me trouvent. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont penser des autres tributs, de Katniss, de moi. De ce que je vais dire. J'ai le cerveau trop grippé par la nervosité pour émettre des hypothèses sur leurs réactions respectives.

Caesar Flickerman, dans son sempiternel costume bleu marine brillant d'étoiles, bondit soudain sur scène, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Comme chaque année depuis quarante ans qu'il est là, il détend l'atmosphère avec une ou deux blagues, puis les choses sérieuses commencent. Les interviews débutent, trois minutes par tributs, dans un défilé interminable de garçons et de filles, au choix spirituels, drôles, humbles, farouches ou séduisants. Je ne fais pas attention à grand-chose, mais quelques uns restent gravés dans mon esprit. La fille du Un, provocante à souhait. Le garçon du Deux, implacable machine à tuer. La fille du Quatre, souriante et tranquille. Celle du Cinq, intelligente et insaisissable. Le garçon du Sept, à l'humour douteux. La fille du Huit, avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombent jusqu'au bas des reins. Le garçon du Dix, l'estropié, qui se montre discret et sympathique. Vient ensuite le tour de Rue. J'entends sa voix pour la première fois, tandis que Caesar la complimente sur son sept à l'entraînement. Elle est fluette, douce, exactement le genre de voix à laquelle je m'étais attendu. L'entendre réduit soudain mon stress à néant, chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment mais dont je suis ravi.

Avant que je n'ai pu dire « ouf ! », le nom de Katniss est appelé, et celle-ci se lève doucement, réprimant ses tremblements. Elle serre la main que Caesar lui tend puis s'installe auprès de lui, éblouissante dans sa robe de diamants. Le présentateur lui sourit et s'enquiert, comme il l'a fait de nombreuses fois auparavant :

- Eh bien, Katniss, le Capitole doit représenter un sacré changement, quand on vient du district Douze. Qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus impressionnée depuis ton arrivée ici ?

Elle hésite une seconde, ses yeux parcourent la foule, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un. Elle inspire et balbutie finalement :

- Le ragoût d'agneau.

- Celui aux pruneaux ? demande Caesar après avoir éclaté de rire, tout comme la foule. Oh je pourrais en avaler un seau entier ! Ça ne se voit pas, j'espère ?

Il se place de profil, une main sur le ventre, l'air faussement horrifié. Des cris et applaudissements le rassurent et un sourire semble se dessiner sur les lèvres crispées de Katniss. Lorsque le silence revient, le présentateur se tourne de nouveau vers la jeune fille et déclare, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Entre nous, Katniss, quand tu as surgi lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, j'ai failli avoir une attaque. Qu'as-tu pensé de ce costume ?

- Passé le premier moment de terreur à l'idée de brûler vive ?

Le public rit, un sourire éclaire mon visage.

- Oui. Passé ce moment-là, acquiesce Caesar.

- J'ai trouvé Cinna brillant. C'était le costume le plus fabuleux que j'aie jamais vu, et je devais me pincer pour vérifier que c'était moi qui le portais. C'est la même chose avec celui-ci, d'ailleurs. Regardez-moi ça !

Elle soulève sa robe pour le lui montrer, puis se lève soudain pour tourner sur elle-même. La réaction du public est immédiate, Caesar s'extasie, la prie de recommencer. Des flammes l'entourent des pieds à la tête, la rendant plus magnifique encore. Les applaudissements retentissent de toute part, mais elle s'arrête bientôt, se cramponnant au bras du présentateur pour ne pas tomber.

- Continue ! dit-il avec entrain.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai la tête qui tourne, glousse-t-elle.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends glousser. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est quelque chose de bien ou pas, mais son large sourire a finalement raison de moi. Caesar l'entoure d'un bras protecteur et la rassure :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te tiens. Je ne voudrais pas te voir marcher sur les traces de ton mentor.

Je tourne les yeux vers celui-ci tandis que les rires et les sifflements fusent de toute part. Haymitch salue avec bonhomie et pointe un doigt menaçant vers Katniss, ce qui a pour effet de faire redoubler d'intensité l'hilarité de la foule. Caesar déclare au public :

- Tout va bien, elle ne risque rien avec moi ! Alors, parlons un peu de ce score à l'entraînement. Onze ! Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Elle jette un regard incertain au balcon des Juges et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

- Euh... tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je crois que c'était une première.

- Tu nous mets au supplice, s'exclame Caesar, approuvé par le public. Des détails, on veut des détails !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler, je crois ? questionne-t-elle à l'intention des Juges.

- Interdit ! s'écrie l'un d'entre eux.

- Merci. Désolée. Je ne peux rien dire.

Des murmures déçus se font entendre, mais Caesar attire de nouveau l'attention de la foule en poursuivant :

- Bon, revenons au moment où tu as entendu appeler le nom de ta sœur pour la Moisson. Tu t'es portée volontaire. Peux-tu nous parler d'elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Prim. Elle vient d'avoir douze ans. Et je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Après la Moisson ?

- Elle m'a demandé de tout faire pour gagner.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ? l'encourage le présentateur avec gentillesse.

- Je lui ai promis d'essayer, chuchote-t-elle gravement.

- Je veux bien le croire, acquiesce-t-il.

Le buzzer retentit et il presse son épaule en s'exclamant :

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, Katniss Everdeen, du district Douze !

Elle lui sourit, regagne sa place sous les applaudissements. Je croise son regard, mon cœur rate un battement. Elle semble soulagée, ne se départit pas de son sourire. J'aimerais la voir sourire ainsi tout le temps. Mais on appelle alors mon nom et, comme dans un rêve, je me lève de mon fauteuil pour rejoindre Caesar au centre de la scène. Il m'accueille avec entrain, nous nous serrons la main.

- Peeta, s'écrie-t-il tandis qu'on nous applaudit. Bienvenu ! Alors, dis-moi, comment as-tu trouvé le Capitole ? Ne me répond pas « sur une carte » !

Les gens éclatent de rire, je m'autorise moi-même un petit sourire avant de répondre tranquillement, donnant la réponse que nous avons prévu, Haymitch et moi :

- C'est différent, c'est très différent de chez nous.

- Très différent, mais en quoi ? Donne-nous un exemple !

- Eh bien, comment dire...

J'hésite une seconde, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Les douches ici sont très bizarres.

- Les douches ?

- Oui.

- Nous avons des douches bizarres, fait Caesar en hochant du chef d'un air perplexe, tandis que la foule glousse.

Je trouve là un parfait moyen de détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère et questionne, faussement inquiet :

- Dites-moi, est-ce que j'empeste encore la rose ?

- La rose ? s'étonne l'homme en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, j'acquiesce en me penchant vers lui. Je sens la rose, non ? Sentez !

Sous les rires surpris de la foule, il incline la tête à son tour et renifle l'air. L'hilarité est à son comble lorsqu'il hoche du chef et s'exclame :

- Hmmm, oui ! Tu veux sentir mon parfum ?

Nous recommençons notre manège et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire :

- Oh ! Le vôtre sent bien meilleur que le mien, c'est sûr !

- Eh, je vis ici depuis plus longtemps, rétorque-t-il en s'esclaffant à son tour.

Un fou rire général se fait entendre, et Caesar attend que le silence se fasse de nouveau. J'ai le temps de me féliciter moi-même pour ce tour de passe-passe, et croise même le regard rieur et appréciateur d'Haymitch. Tout ce passe pour le mieux, on dirait bien. Puis le présentateur reprend, avec plus de sérieux, et je me tourne vers lui :

- Alors Peeta, dis-moi. As-tu une petite amie chez toi ?

Parfait, exactement ce qu'il fallait demander. Je fais mine d'hésiter, puis secoue la tête sans grande conviction :

- Non... Non pas vraiment.

- Non ? répète Caesar, l'air éberlué. Je n'y crois pas une seconde mon grand ! Un beau jeune homme comme toi, tu dois bien avoir une jeune fille en vue ! Peeta. Dis-moi.

- En fait, il y a bien une fille... (C'est plus difficile que je le prévoyais et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer tristement.) Je ne pense qu'à elle depuis qu'on est gamins. Mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'avant la Moisson, elle ne savais même pas que j'existais.

- Elle a quelqu'un d'autre ? s'inquiète Caesar, tandis que des chuchotements tristes parcourent la foule.

- Je ne sais pas, j'admets presque à contrecœur, et le visage de Gale Hawthorne me traverse l'esprit une seconde. Mais beaucoup de garçons s'intéressent à elle.

- Bon, je vais te dire un truc Peeta, déclare l'homme avec sérieux. Tu vas entrer dans l'arène, tu vas remporter les Hunger Games, et lorsque tu retournera chez toi, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'aura d'yeux que pour toi.

Il se tourne vers le public et lance avec confiance :

- J'ai pas raison ?

Tout le monde approuve bruyamment mais je soupire de nouveau, les yeux étrangement piquants. C'est véritablement plus difficile que ce que je pensais. Peut-être parce que c'est vrai, peut-être parce que tout ça, je le pense vraiment. Même Haymitch n'aurait pas pu prévoir que ce serait aussi dur. Je plisse les yeux et réponds tristement :

- Merci mais... je ne pense pas que la victoire... puisse m'aider.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Et me voilà qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me traite intérieurement d'idiot, mais rien n'y fait. Et je bredouille, la gorge serrée, sans regarder personne en particulier :

- Parce que... parce qu'elle est venue ici avec moi.

Et voilà. Je baisse la tête, tandis que la foule murmure. J'entends quelqu'un fondre en larmes, mais je ne relève les yeux qu'en entendant la voix réellement triste de Caesar, qui se désole :

- Oh... Alors ça, c'est vraiment pas de chance.

- Oui, c'est sûr, je murmure.

- Ma foi, je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre nous puisse te blâmer, enchaîne-t-il en secouant la tête. Difficile de rester insensible à cette jeune demoiselle. Elle n'était pas au courant ?

- Pas jusqu'à maintenant, non.

Oh, comme j'aimerais croiser _son_ regard à cet instant ! Rougit-elle, ou bien non ? Est-elle choquée, rassurée, en colère ? Je m'efforce de ne pas le faire cependant, même si je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Dans un autre monde, elle se serait levée, m'aurait rejoins sur scène, et nous nous serions embrassés, sous les applaudissements du Capitole. Mais nous sommes dans le monde réel, pas dans un de mes rêves stupides, et jamais ce genre de chose n'arrivera, j'en suis malheureusement certain. Caesar Flickerman se tourne vers la foule :

- Aimeriez-vous la faire revenir afin de lui poser la question ?

J'entends un grondement approbateur, mais une voix sort soudain de l'oreillette du présentateur et celui-ci secoue la tête tristement avant de soupirer :

- Hélas, les règles sont les règles, et le temps de parole de Katniss Everdeen est écoulé.

Il se penche vers moi, pose une main secourable sur mon épaule. Le buzzer retentit, la foule éclate d'un rugissement assourdissant.

- Eh bien, bonne chance à toi, Peeta Mellark, s'exclame Caesar par-dessus les acclamations. Et je pense parler au nom de tout Panem en disant que nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi.

* * *

_Et voilà ! :D La fin craint, non ? Ahahahahahah je suis maléfique ! :P qu'est-ce que vous en pensez hm ? Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, j'ai un peu fait ma sauce entre les répliques de Peeta dans le livre et celles du film ! Est-ce que vous trouvez que ça fait bien ? J'espère :D_

_Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment toutes très plaisir ! :D Merci tout le monde ! :D_

_ La suite dimanche ! Ou peut-être demain soir, si vous êtes sages ;) _

_A pluuuuuus ! :D_


	13. Chapter 13

****_Salut tout le monde !_

_Bon, voici la suite, je suis vraiment trop faible ! Ahah Nan, plus sérieusement, c'est en partie Estellech qui m'a décidée à publier plus tôt (c'est vrai quoi, 8h de voiture c'est trop horrible, je connais bien ça ! XD) donc voilà ! :D_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Je murmure un merci à peine audible et rejoins ma place en silence. Je ne croise pas le regard de Katniss, qui garde le sien baissé, et j'ai l'horrible impression que mes entrailles se sont changées en plomb. L'hymne de Panem retentit soudain et nous nous levons. Nous sommes au centre de l'attention, les caméras sont braquées sur nous deux, sur les dix centimètres qui nous séparent et qui, aux yeux des spectateurs, ne pourront jamais être comblés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer avec tristesse que je ne fais absolument pas le poids à côté d'elle. Elle mérite mieux, beaucoup mieux que moi. Je me console en me disant qu'au-moins, j'ai réussi ma mission. Les sponsors vont se l'arracher maintenant, c'est sûr et certain.

Les dernières notes de l'hymne se font entendre, et les vingt-quatre tributs quittent le plateau en file indienne pour rejoindre le hall du Centre d'Entraînement. Il y a énormément de monde, et Katniss et moi sommes séparés. À moins qu'elle ne l'ait fait exprès, je n'en sais rien. Les stylistes et mentors sont retardés par la foule, nous nous retrouvons entre tributs silencieux. Au onzième étage, Rue sort de l'ascenseur en m'adressant un petit sourire désolé, et je le lui rends, étrangement soulagé. Puis la fillette disparaît et les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau sur notre étage. À peine ai-je émergé de ma cabine que des mains me poussent soudain violemment. Je perds l'équilibre, tombe sur une fausse plante en pot qui se brise en mille morceaux. Des éclats s'enfoncent dans mes paumes et je grimace de douleur, tandis que le sang s'écoule à flot de mes blessures.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? je m'exclame, éberlué, tout en me redressant.

Katniss me pousse de nouveau contre le mur, appuie son avant-bras contre mon cou. Je déglutis devant ses traits tirés par la fureur et elle me hurle à la figure :

- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu me parles pas et tu dis à tout le monde que je te plais ! Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne séparément, tu veux la jouer comme ça hein ? Alors que la fête commence.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent derrière elle, et toute l'équipe en descend, Portia, Cinna, Effie et Haymitch. Je croise le regard de notre mentor et, au même instant, Katniss me libère, se reculant le plus possible de moi. Effie s'affole aussitôt et se précipite vers moi :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es tombé ?

- Elle m'a poussé, je grogne, tandis qu'une vague de douleur traverse mes mains ensanglantées.

Haymitch se tourne vers Katniss, les sourcils froncés.

- Poussé ?

- C'était votre idée, hein ? rétorque-t-elle avec hargne à son intention. De me faire passer pour une idiote devant le pays entier ?

- L'idée vient de moi, j'interviens avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Haymitch m'a simplement aidé à la mettre en œuvre.

J'enlève un tesson de ma main en grimaçant et elle me crie :

- Oui, ce bon vieux Haymitch, toujours prêt à aider. À t'aider, toi !

- Tu es vraiment idiote, soupire le mentor d'un air dégoûté. Tu crois qu'il t'a fait du tort ? Ce garçon vient de t'offrir quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais obtenu toute seule.

- Il m'a fait passé pour une faible !

- Il t'a rendu désirable ! Ce qui dans ton cas peut pas te faire de mal, trésor, réplique-t-il avec colère. Voyons les choses en face : tu avais besoin d'un sérieux coup de main, dans ce domaine. Tu étais aussi attirante qu'une motte de terre jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare t'aimer. Maintenant ils t'aiment tous. On ne parle plus que de vous. Les amants maudits du district Douze !

- Nous ne sommes pas des amants maudits, articule Katniss, les poings serrés.

Je grimace, sa phrase me faisant autant de mal que le morceau de céramique que je viens d'arracher à ma peau. Haymitch pousse un grognement et l'attrape par les épaules, tout en rétorquant d'un ton exaspéré :

- Nous sommes à la télévision ! Ce qui compte, c'est la manière dont les gens de perçoivent. Tout ce que j'aurais pu dire de toi après ton interview, c'est que tu étais une gentille fille. Remarque, ça tenait déjà du miracle. Maintenant, je sais aussi que tu es un bourreau des cœurs. Que tous les gars de ton district en pincent pour toi. À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui va te valoir le plus de sponsors ?

- Il a raison, Katniss, intervient Cinna avec douceur.

- Mais oui, naturellement, fait Haymitch en grinçant des dents. Une histoire d'amour avec ce garçon peut te rapporter des sponsors, et les sponsors peuvent te sauver la vie, tu le sais parfaitement.

Elle se dégage de l'étreinte du mentor, se tourne vers le styliste, l'air perdu. Haymitch serre les poings et s'éloigne d'elle en grommelant. Je retire un énième tesson de ma peau, le jette sur le sol, furieux contre moi-même, contre elle qui ne comprend rien, contre tout le Capitole pour m'avoir forcé à avouer mon amour pour elle en public. C'était mon idée d'accord, mais je regrette amèrement de l'avoir fait, en cet instant. Katniss pince les lèvres et balbutie, évitant toujours mon regard :

- Vous auriez dû m'en parler, que j'aie l'air moins stupide.

- Au contraire, ta réaction a été parfaite, la rassure Portia avec sa gentillesse habituelle, et un flot de colère se met à bouillonner en moi, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Tu aurais paru moins naturelle, si tu avais été au courant.

- Bah, je bougonne. Elle s'inquiète à cause de son petit ami.

- Je n'ai pas de petit ami, dit-elle faiblement, tout en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Je serre les mâchoires, et rétorque sans avoir pu m'en empêcher :

- Appelle ça comme tu veux. En tout cas, je suis prêt à parier qu'il est suffisamment intelligent pour reconnaître un bluff, quand il en voit un. Et puis, tu n'as jamais dit que _tu_ m'aimais. Alors, quelle importance ?

Mes paroles font mouche, je le lis sur son visage. Elle comprend, enfin. C'est une bonne chose, même si mon cœur s'est brisé pendant la manœuvre. Elle réfléchit une seconde, puis l'inquiétude se peint sur son visage et elle demande :

- Quand il a déclaré son amour, aurait-on dit que je l'aimais, moi aussi ?

- Moi, j'y ai cru, avoue Portia, et les autres hochent la tête avec vigueur. Ta façon d'éviter de regarder la caméra, de rougir...

Ainsi, elle a rougi ? Bah, ça ne prouve rien, de tout façon. J'ôte le dernier morceau de céramique et examine mes mains ensanglantées en grimaçant, tandis qu'Haymitch déclare, sur le ton de la promesse :

- Tu joues sur du velours, chérie. Les sponsors vont se bousculer.

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle semble embarrassée, à présent, et elle se tourne vers moi comme à contrecœur, en s'excusant :

- Désolée de t'avoir bousculé.

- Pas grave, je soupire en haussant les épaules. Même si c'est techniquement interdit.

- Et tes mains, ça va aller ?

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Un silence s'attarde sur nous, et Haymitch propose finalement d'aller manger un morceau. Je me rends seulement compte à quel point j'ai faim, et nous le suivons jusque dans la salle à manger pour prendre place à table. La douleur de mes mains est de plus en plus forte, et Effie me conjure bientôt d'aller les faire soigner, voyant qu'elles saignent trop. Portia m'accompagne jusqu'à une petite pièce que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué, et elle entreprend de désinfecter les plaies avant d'entourer mes paumes de bandages. Je me laisse faire, le regard baissé, malheureux comme les pierres. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, en fin de compte. J'aurais mieux fait de me cantonner à l'idée d'Haymitch, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je ne serais pas passé pour un imbécile amoureux devant tout Panem, Katniss n'aurait pas été embarrassée par ma déclaration, nous aurions continué de nous ignorer jusque dans l'arène. Au lieu de quoi, nous nous sommes hurlés dessus, et elle m'a blessé, tant aux mains qu'au cœur. J'éprouve l'irrésistible envie de pleurer mais je me retiens.

- Tu as été formidable, me déclare soudain Portia.

Je lève les yeux vers elle, croise son regard brillant de fierté. Et les larmes se mettent aussitôt à couler le long de mes joues. La styliste ouvre la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais semble se raviser et me serre contre elle doucement. Nous restons immobiles pendant un moment puis je me dégage finalement de son étreinte et renifle tristement :

- Formidable, je ne sais pas. Ridicule, ça oui.

- Ah non, certainement pas, rétorque-t-elle d'un ton mécontent. Tu as troublé tout le monde, n'as-tu pas entendu cette femme fondre en larmes ? C'était simplement parfait, et comme l'a dit Haymitch, une histoire d'amour entre deux tributs, ça touche tout le Capitole. Les sponsors en seront ravis quoi qu'il arrive.

- Mais elle ?

Les mots m'ont échappé, je n'ai pas pu les retenir. Portia sourit gentiment et répond :

- Tu l'as surprise, c'est tout. Laisse-la digérer un peu l'information, se faire son propre avis sur la chose, et vos relations changeront peut-être.

- Elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier le compliment...

- Peeta, soupire-t-elle presque. Tu connais Katniss, elle est indépendante, et fière surtout, et je suis sûre qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait face à une situation de ce genre. Tu l'as surprise autant que nous, c'est certain ! Vraiment, laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir et de se calmer. Je suis sûre qu'elle reconsidérera les choses d'un point de vue différent quand elle aura eu le temps de se reposer un peu.

Elle me sourit d'un air confiant, et une vague de reconnaissance m'envahit. Je ne sais pas si elle a raison, mais ses paroles me réconfortent bien plus que je ne le laisse paraître. Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains bandées, et chuchote :

- Merci...

Elle m'embrasse sur le front, essuie mes larmes et nous retournons dans la salle à manger, où les autres finissent leur soupe de pétales de rose crémeuse. J'évite le regard de Katniss et garde le mien baissé sur mon assiette pendant tout le repas. Après le dîner, nous passons au salon pour regarder la rediffusion des interviews. Je ne fais pas attention à grand chose, et mon esprit s'envole vers l'arène. Demain, à cette heure, je serais peut-être mort. Je secoue la tête à cette pensée et me reprends fermement. Je ne mourrais pas avant de m'être assuré que Katniss gagnera. Il le faut. Bientôt, l'émission se termine et un silence s'installe autour de nous. Il est grand temps de se dire adieu, maintenant. Demain, on nous réveillera à l'aube pour partir à l'arène, et les Jeux commenceront à dix heures précises. Cinna et Portia nous accompagneront, mais pas Effie et Haymitch. Eux partent dès ce soir au quartier général des Jeux, où ils resteront jusqu'à la fin pour nous trouver des sponsors.

Les adieux sont brefs. Effie nous prend par la main, nous assure en sanglotant que nous avons été les meilleurs tributs dont elle ait eu le privilège de s'occuper. Puis elle nous embrasse l'un après l'autre sur la joue et s'empresse de partir, submergée par l'émotion peut-être. Nous nous tournons vers Haymitch. Il nous observe, les bras croisés, et je demande pour la forme :

- Un dernier conseil... ?

- Quand le gong résonnera, tirez-vous le plus vite possible, déclare-t-il avec sérieux. Ne restez pas pour le bain de sang à la Corne d'abondance, vous n'êtes pas de taille. Dégagez, mettez autant de distance que vous le pourrez entre les autres et vous, et trouvez-vous un point d'eau. Compris ?

- En ensuite ? dit Katniss.

- Restez en vie.

Nous hochons la tête. Que dire de plus ? Le fait qu'il utilise le premier conseil qu'il nous ait donné dans le train me retourne l'estomac. Cette fois-ci, il n'est pas soûl, il ne rit pas. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi sérieux, et je sais qu'il pense réellement ce qu'il dit. Notre mentor s'en va, je me tourne vers Portia, tandis que Katniss regagne sa chambre. Mes mains me font mal, la styliste me conseille de les tenir de telle façon à ce que le sang circule bien, pour que mon corps fasse le nécessaire et guérisse seul les plaies. Nous bavardons un moment de choses et d'autres. De choses sans importance. Cinna se joint à nous, puis finit par nous souhaiter bonne nuit à son tour et disparaît. Portia m'interroge à propos de ma famille, je l'interroge à propos de la sienne. Parler me fait un bien fou, la styliste se montre aussi gentille et avenante que possible. Je ne mets pas longtemps à me rendre compte à quel point sa présence me réconforte. Et m'évite de songer trop à demain. Et à Katniss.

Le temps file à toute vitesse, et bientôt Portia m'avoue sa fatigue et me souhaite une bonne nuit. Je reste un moment assis sur le canapé du salon, face à l'écran noir de la télévision éteinte. Je me demande ce qu'on y verra, demain matin. Je me demande qui mourra, de la main de qui. Je me demande si je tuerais. Si l'horreur de l'arène parviendra à me changer en un monstre que je ne suis pas. Je me fais la promesse que non, et ça me soulage étrangement. Finalement, je me décide à me lever et regagne ma chambre. Je prends une longue douche froide, qui m'éclaircit un peu les pensées. Je sors, me sèche, enfile mon pyjama. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon lit défait et la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Jamais je ne parviendrais à dormir.

Je réfléchis une seconde, et une idée me vient. Silencieux, je me glisse par la porte de ma chambre et grimpe jusqu'au toit. Il fait sombre, le dôme n'est pas illuminé la nuit, mais les lumières du Capitole suffisent à guider mes pas. Les gens font la fête, en bas. De la musique, des cris, des chansons, des klaxons répétitifs atteignent mes oreilles. Je m'appuie sur la balustrade. Pas un poil de vent, ici. L'air est doux, seulement troublé par les bruits de la foule colorée qui se ballade dans les rues en dansant. Tout ça, c'est pour nous. Nous, les tributs des 74èmes Jeux de la Faim.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi à les observer sans les voir, mais une voix résonne soudain derrière moi et je sursaute, sans pour autant me retourner :

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu.

- Je ne voulais pas manquer la fête, j'explique en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle est en notre honneur, après tout.

Katniss vient s'appuyer près de moi et mon cœur se met à battre joyeusement dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me traiter d'idiot pour ça qu'elle se penche par-dessus la balustrade et questionne en plissant les yeux :

- Ils sont costumés ?

- Va savoir, avec ces habits invraisemblables qu'ils portent. Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Impossible de déconnecter mon cerveau, soupire-t-elle.

- Tu penses à ta famille ?

- Non, répond-t-elle avec ce qui doit être une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix. Je ne parviens pas à penser à autre chose qu'à demain. Ce qui ne sert à rien, évidemment.

Nos regards se croisent, nous nous dévisageons un moment, puis elle chuchote :

- Sincèrement, désolée pour tes mains.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Katniss, dis-je sans parvenir à effacer la tristesse dans ma voix. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été un concurrent pour ces Jeux.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Pourquoi ? C'est vrai. Mon seul espoir est de ne pas me couvrir de honte, et...

- Et quoi ? m'encourage-t-elle, tandis que j'hésite à poursuivre.

- Je ne sais pas exactement le formuler. Sauf que... je veux mourir en étant moi-même. Tu comprends ? (Elle secoue la tête, sourcils froncés.) Je ne veux pas changer dans l'arène. Me transformer en un monstre que je ne suis pas.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas l'intention de tuer ? interroge-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Oh si, le moment venu, je suis sûr que je tuerais comme n'importe qui. Je ne tomberai pas sans combattre. C'est juste que... Je voudrais trouver un moyen de... de montrer au Capitole que je ne lui appartiens pas. Que je suis plus qu'un simple pion dans ses espèces de Jeux.

- Pourtant c'est le cas, fait-elle remarquer. Nous ne sommes que des pions, tous. C'est le principe des Jeux.

- D'accord, mais dans ce cadre, il y a toujours toi, moi. Tu comprends ?

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'insiste comme ça. Katniss hausse vaguement les épaules.

- Un peu. Seulement... ne te vexe pas Peeta, mais on s'en fiche, non ?

- Moi, non, je réplique, un peu plus rageusement que prévu. Enfin, de quoi veux-tu te soucier d'autre, à ce stade ?

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien couleur orage. Je veux une réponse. J'ai l'horrible impression de la perdre un peu plus à chacune de ses phrases. Ne comprend-t-elle pas ? Elle recule d'un pas et réplique :

- Soucie-toi de ce qu'a dit Haymitch. De rester en vie.

Que dirait-elle si elle savait la vérité ? Si elle savait que pas une seconde je ne pense à ma survie ? Si je lui disais que la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est qu'elle reste en vie, _elle_ ? Elle ne comprendrait pas, à coup sûr. Mes lèvres s'étirent un sourire triste et moqueur et je soupire :

- Je vois. Merci du tuyau, _chérie_.

Katniss ouvre la bouche, effarée. La surprise fait rapidement place à la colère sur son visage à moitié dans l'ombre et elle déclare :

- Écoute, si tu tiens vraiment à passer tes dernières heures à réfléchir à une mort grandiose dans l'arène, c'est ton choix. J'ai l'intention de passer les miennes dans le district Douze.

- Ça ne me surprendrait pas. Embrasse ma mère pour moi quand tu la reverras, tu veux bien ?

- Compte sur moi.

Elle tourne les talons et quitte le toit. Je garde longtemps les yeux fixés sur la porte qui vient de se refermer sur Katniss Everdeen, et je songe avec tristesse que je l'ai bel et bien perdue, maintenant.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_ Comme le chapitre d'hier, j'ai repris, pour la dispute de Katniss et Peeta, des phrases venant tant du livre que du film. J'adore cette scène-là, et elle est superbe dans le film ! J'aime trop comment Katniss chope Peeta alors qu'il quitte la scène MDR par contre, pour la discussion sur le toit, j'ai gardé les mêmes phrases que le livre, à deux ou trois détails près, parce que j'aime bien comme a tourné la chose. Dans le film, Katniss et Peeta ne se disputent pas, mais dans le livre si, et je voulais garder ça ^^ Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous dites de la discussion entre Peeta et Portia ? J'ai adoré écrire ce moment, un petit peu de relachement de temps en temps pour notre héros si parfait ! ;) Il n'en est plus qu'adorable (enfin je trouve, eheh ^^) _

_En tout cas, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Pleins de bisous à tout le monde, merci encore pour vos reviews, je vous ADORE ! :D _

_Et puis à bientôôôôôôôt !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Bon, j'en avais marre d'attendre (et de rien faire) alors : Voici le moment critique, le chapitre tant attendu, où nos héros entrent enfin dans l'arène ! Je ne vous cache pas mon appréhension, car on arrive dans une phase délicate de l'écriture de cette fiction, à savoir comment Peeta a-t-il bien pu faire pour s'allier avec les carrières ? La réponse dans ce chapitre 14 ! :D_

_Avant de commencer, j'imagine que certains d'entre vous vont peut-être bondir jusqu'au plafond en lisant ce chapitre, mais j'ai dû prendre des décisions en ce qui concerne l'alliance avec les carrières, vu qu'il y a très peu de détails sur cette période dans le livre (et dans le film aussi, d'ailleurs.) Mais ces décisions sont toutes fondées sur quelque chose, et je vous ai fait une petite argumentation dans le commentaire de fin, pour ceux que ça intéresse ! :)_

_Mais trêve de bavardes pour l'instant, et passons aux choses sérieuses ! :D_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain, en ouvrant les yeux, je mets un long moment avant de comprendre pourquoi je suis si malheureux. Je reste immobile à regarder le plafond dans la pénombre, jusqu'à ce que Portia vienne me chercher. Je m'habille simplement, et nous montons tous deux jusqu'au toit. Un hovercraft nous y attend. Une femme en blouse blanche m'enfonce une seringue dans le bras, m'expliquant que c'est mon mouchard, et j'observe l'objet clignoter sous ma peau. Un Muet nous conduit ensuite, la styliste et moi, jusque dans une pièce où nous attend un petit-déjeuner. Je grignote quelques morceaux par-ci par-là, mais j'ai l'estomac trop noué par l'inquiétude pour manger plus. Je me contente de rester figé sur ma chaise, les yeux dans le vide. Je sens le regard de Portia posé sur moi, mais je n'ai pas la force de discuter, ou même de relever la tête vers elle.

Bientôt, l'hovercraft se pose, et nous descendons. Des panneaux nous guident jusqu'à ma chambre de lancement. Chaque tribut en a une pour lui tout seul. L'endroit est parfaitement propre, flambant neuf. Portia me fait prendre une douche et me laver les dents. Je me laisse faire, hébété, ailleurs. Elle m'aide à revêtir mes vêtements, me propose un verre d'eau, s'assure que tout est paré, que rien ne me gène. Le silence est assourdissant autour de nous. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes se sont transformées en plomb, que ma tête est pleine de coton, que mes bras ont disparu pendant la nuit. Ma gorge est si nouée que j'en ai mal rien que de déglutir, et je ressens comme un grand vide dans mon ventre, comme si tout ce qui s'y trouvait d'habitude avait décidé de se faire la malle. Portia serre mes doigts si forts que je ne les sens même plus.

Nous restons immobiles sur le canapé au milieu de la pièce, j'ai peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de vomir tout mon petit-déjeuner. Je crois que je tremble, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Portia est silencieuse, mais j'entends sa respiration hachée et irrégulière. Pleure-t-elle ? Je n'ai pas le courage de tourner les yeux pour vérifier. Et puis, soudain, une voix suave annonce qu'il est temps de nous préparer au lancement. Je me lève et Portia aussi, tenant toujours mes doigts fermement. Je grimpe sur la plaque métallique circulaire qui, dans moins d'une minute, me hissera jusque dans l'arène.

- Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Haymitch, me chuchote-t-elle en plantant son regard noir dans le mien. Sauve-toi, trouve de l'eau. Et reste en vie.

« Ce que dit Haymitch est loin de ce qu'il pense vraiment », je songe. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Ces conseils ne concernaient que Katniss, je le sais. Je ne dis rien cependant, et me contente de hocher gravement la tête. J'arrive même à m'arracher un sourire rassurant, que Portia me rend sans aucune hésitation. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, lâche mes mains. Un cylindre descend sur moi, me séparant de la styliste. Elle lève les deux pouces dans ma direction, je lis sur ses lèvres les mots « Bonne chance ! », et le cylindre s'élève. Tout est noir autour de moi pendant quinze secondes – ou quinze ans, je n'en sais rien. Et puis soudain, mes poumons s'emplissent d'un air pur et la lumière m'éblouit une seconde.

Et, tout autour de moi, j'entends tonner la voix de Claudius Templesmith :

- Mesdames et messieurs, que les soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games commencent !

Mes yeux s'habituent à la trop forte luminosité et j'observe autour de moi, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Nous sommes au milieu d'une vaste plaine de terre sèche. Face à moi et à ma gauche, une forêt. À ma droite, rien du tout, ce qui m'amène à penser que nous sommes sur un plateau. Et, derrière moi, un lac d'eau claire. Une forte brise souffle, une odeur de sapins flotte dans l'air. Enfin, je crois que c'est du sapin. À dire vrai, je n'en sais rien. Je parcours du regard le cercle des vingt-quatre tributs, trouve rapidement Katniss. Son visage est crispé, concentré. Ses yeux orageux sont fixés sur la Corne d'abondance, qui regorge de nourriture, de médicaments, d'armes. Je sais ce qu'elle projette, et l'horreur me grippe le cœur.

« Tourne la tête, tourne la tête, allez... » Je ne crois en aucun dieu, mais en cet instant, je prie n'importe lequel pour que nos regards se croisent. Les soixante secondes réglementaires que nous devons passer sur nos plaques métalliques doivent être presque terminées, à présent. Je _dois_ la convaincre, d'un simple coup d'œil, de ne pas faire ce qu'elle a en tête. Je sais ce qu'elle veut faire. Elle est rapide, c'est vrai, mais Haymitch a été clair, et je partage son avis. Elle peut arriver la première à la Corne, je n'en doute pas. Mais les autres la suivront de près. Elle a beau être douée avec un arc, jamais elle ne parviendra à se défaire de ses ennemis en restant au pied de la Corne. Même si elle parvient à en transpercer un ou deux, il restera toujours des tributs de carrière qui n'auront aucun mal à la tuer d'un simple coup d'épée.

Elle se prépare à s'élancer, je le vois dans sa position, dans son regard posé sur la Corne. La peur me noue les tripes. « Tourne la tête, allez, je t'en prie, Katniss... ». Et soudain, mes yeux croisent les siens. Je secoue la tête avec vigueur, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle me voie, malgré la distance, malgré le soleil éblouissant dans mon dos. Je la vois hésiter, et le gong retentit. Je me jette au bas de ma plaque de métal, Katniss fait de même. Elle est furieuse, je le vois, pourtant elle vacille sur le sol poussiéreux, tant vers la Corne d'abondance que vers la forêt. Je réalise que j'ai réussi à la faire changer d'avis, et le soulagement inonde mon cerveau. À partir de cet instant, je la perds du regard pour de bon.

L'enfer a commencé. Les tributs de carrière ont déjà atteint la Corne et se servent en armes. Les autres y arrivent et se déploient tout autour, prudemment pour certains, rageusement pour d'autres. L'horreur me prend en les voyant se transformer, tous autant qu'ils sont, en de véritables bêtes, assoiffées de sang pour la plupart. La première à mourir est une fillette, du district Trois je crois. Le garçon du Un lui enfonce un poignard dans le ventre et elle s'effondre dans la poussière, immobile. De son côté, Cato, le tribut du Deux, égorge un garçon qui a le malheur de croiser sa route alors qu'il contourne la Corne.

C'est le chaos total, trop de tributs s'effondrent à trente mètres de là, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Une petite voix me hurle de fuir, mais je sais ce que je dois faire. Un sac attire mon regard, à une dizaine de mètres, et je cours m'en saisir. Je l'ouvre, y trouve un couteau, m'y agrippe comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Au même instant, un hurlement me fait redresser la tête. Un garçon se jette sur moi, nous roulons sur le sol. Lui aussi tient un couteau dans la main, il essaye de me le planter dans le torse mais je parviens à le dévier d'un coup de poing et la lame ne fait qu'effleurer mon bras. Une explosion de douleur me fait voir flou, mais je réussis à envoyer valser son couteau à dix mètres de là. Le garçon m'écrase de tout son poids, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Il tente de m'arracher mon sac des mains, mais je tiens bon. Il est largement plus lourd que moi, mais un deuxième coup de poing, cette fois-ci dirigé vers sa mâchoire, me permet de passer par-dessus lui et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste de plus, je lui enfonce mon couteau dans le bas du dos, jusqu'à la garde.

Horrifié, je me redresse, près à continuer le combat, mais le garçon ne bouge plus. Je recule d'un pas, la main crispée sur le couteau ensanglanté, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et relève la tête. Je croise le regard plissé d'une fille, celle du Quatre je crois, qui m'observe à quelques pas de là. Elle est armée d'une hache, s'avance vers moi d'un pas décidé. Elle ne voit pas le garçon armé d'une épée qui court dans sa direction, mais moi oui. Sans réfléchir, je lance mon couteau. La fille pousse un cri de stupeur, mais la lame file au-dessus son crâne et se plante dans l'épaule du garçon – celui du Six, je crois. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas visée, la fille du Quatre se retourne d'un bloc et fauche les jambes du tribut avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre avec son épée. Celle-ci tombe sur le sol en même temps que son propriétaire. Je ne laisse pas le temps à la fille de reprendre ses esprits, balance le sac sur mon épaule et file à toutes jambes vers la forêt, loin de toutes ces atrocités, que j'ai commise et que d'autres commettent encore.

Je sais ce que je dois faire. Haymitch et moi avons mis au point un plan, un plan très clair que je compte bien suivre à la lettre. J'arrive à hauteur des premiers arbres et ralentis ma course, cherchant des yeux un perchoir où je pourrais observer sans être vu ce qui se déroule à la Corne d'abondance. J'en trouve un au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de recherche, et y grimpe prudemment. Je m'installe sur la branche la plus basse, inquiet devant la fragilité des autres. Katniss aurait pu monter bien plus haut, légère et agile comme elle est, mais je suis loin d'être aussi doué qu'elle à ce niveau-là. Katniss... La peur me saisit soudain. Je n'ai même pas vérifié qu'elle avait quitté la Corne !

Je me redresse sur ma branche, observe ladite Corne en plissant les yeux. Je vois le gars du Deux, Cato, frapper la tête d'un garçon sur le bord d'une caisse pleine de nourriture, à l'entrée de la Corne. À deux pas de lui, la tribut du Un poignarde le corps immobile de la fille du Dix – je crois. À une dizaine de mètres, son coéquipier de district fouille dans un sac, son épée ensanglantée toujours dans la main. Plus loin, la fille du Deux, Clove, est penchée sur le corps de quelqu'un. J'ai l'horrible impression que ce quelqu'un, c'est Katniss, mais la providence me fait tourner la tête un peu plus à droite, et je la vois juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour de bon dans la forêt. Elle est vivante !

Le soulagement me fait soupirer et je m'appuies de nouveau contre le tronc. Maintenant qu'elle est à l'abri des arbres, je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire pour elle. Elle saura s'en sortir, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. De ce que j'ai vu, elle avait un sac sur les épaules, je ne l'avais donc pas vraiment fait changer d'avis, mais au-moins, elle ne s'est pas précipitée sur l'arc, comme je savais qu'elle était prête à le faire. Je suis si rassuré que j'en souris de toutes mes dents. Je n'ai pas totalement échoué dans ma mission d'aujourd'hui, on dirait ! Ne reste plus qu'une étape, et pas des moindres. Je grimace à cette idée, et l'inquiétude me noue le ventre de nouveau. Que se passera-t-il si j'échoue à les convaincre ? Je n'ose même pas songer aux horreurs qu'ils me feront subir.

Un froissement de feuilles me sort de mes sombres pensées et je me crispe sur ma branche, le cœur battant affreusement vite. Je baisse les yeux vers le sol, n'y vois rien d'alarmant. Je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir rêver pourtant, ce froissement, et je cherche à droite et à gauche d'où il peut bien provenir. En fait, je suis complètement affolé à l'idée qu'un tribut puisse m'attaquer de nouveau. J'ai tué assez de gens aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas envie de mourir, non, vraiment pas. Je dois m'assurer que Katniss survive, avant ça. Je croise soudain des yeux brillants, à peine visible dans le feuillage épais de l'arbre face à moi. Mon cœur loupe un battement. À l'instant où je crois reconnaître ce regard, celui-ci disparaît silencieusement, et je me retrouve de nouveau seul, rasséréné, mais surtout ravi. Rue. Ainsi elle a survécu. Je dois bien avouer que j'en suis heureux. Une petite fille comme elle ne mérite décidément pas de mourir. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

Au bout d'un moment passé à ne rien faire, je décide d'examiner le contenu de mon sac le temps que le bain de sang se termine. Je n'y trouve rien de mirobolant. Un paquet de raisins secs, une lampe torche, quelques allumettes, des bandages, du désinfectant, un flacon de teinture d'iode et une gourde vide. En voyant celle-ci, je me rends compte seulement d'à quel point j'ai la gorge sèche. Je l'ignore cependant et passe en revue mes blessures. Mon bras me fait mal, la plaie est peu profonde mais assez longue, et je décide de la nettoyer puis de la bander pour éviter qu'elle ne s'infecte. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes mains, blessées hier soir par Katniss, et il m'apparaît qu'elles sont en voie de guérison. Je découvre aussi un énorme bleu sur ma cuisse, résultat d'un des coups du garçon qui m'a attaqué, et une coupure sur ma joue, dont je n'ai aucune idée de la provenance. Rien de bien grave, en somme.

Pendant les heures suivantes, je grignote quelques raisins secs et surveille du regard la Corne d'abondance. Les combats semblent se terminer vers le milieu d'après-midi, et j'observe de loin une alliance se former entre les survivants. Des tributs de carrière, un seul est mort – ce qui est déjà surprenant, en fin de compte. Il ne reste donc plus que les deux tributs du Un et du Deux, et la fille du Quatre. De là où je suis, je compte six cadavres, mais je suis certain qu'il doit y en avoir plus. Les cinq carrières s'équipent, puis se décident à vider les lieux pour qu'on puisse évacuer les corps. Au même instant, les canons annonçant la mort d'un tribut se mettent à résonner partout dans l'arène. Ils attendent toujours la fin du bain de sang, le premier jour, car il est trop difficile de compter les morts sur l'instant. Chaque coup se répand dans mes os avec force, et des frissons me parcourent l'échine.

Un... Deux... Trois... Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à onze. Onze. Parmi eux, il y a ce garçon que j'ai tué. Était-il vraiment mort ? C'est difficile à dire. Un coup de couteau comme celui que je lui ai donné n'aurait, en temps normal, pas dû le tuer, mais il ne s'est pas relevé, ensuite. Ce qui est étrange. Ce qui me donne envie de vomir mes tripes. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Ou, en tout cas, j'ai participé à sa mort prématurée. L'autre garçon, je ne l'ai pas tué, mais c'est tout comme. Cette fille du Quatre, elle lui a coupé les deux jambes avec sa hache, et ce à cause de moi. « Mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, me chuchote une petite voix. Tu t'es simplement défendu. C'était soit eux, soit toi. » Je sais que c'est vrai, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de revivre la scène par la pensée.

La culpabilité du survivant... Je ne pensais pas que lutter contre elle serait si difficile.

Les carrières sont proches, à présent. La chance – ou la malchance, je ne saurais dire – les fait passer à l'endroit exact où je suis entré dans la forêt, quelques temps plus tôt. Je les écoutes s'avancer bruyamment entre les arbres, patiente un moment qu'ils soient assez proches. Alors, inspirant pour me donner du courage, je me laisse tomber de ma branche, juste devant eux, et lance d'une voix presque joyeuse :

- Salut, vous autres !

Ils sursautent tous, et un petit rire narquois m'échappe. Mon saut a réveillé la douleur de ma cuisse, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était et me tiens bien droit sous leurs yeux ébahis. Cato, le gars du Deux et le premier de la file, plisse les paupières, et un sourire féroce se dessine bientôt sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il me reconnaît :

- Tiens tiens, Joli Cœur...

- Pas très inventif comme surnom, je rétorque, sur un ton de défi.

- Oh, je trouve qu'il te va plutôt bien, moi.

Nous restons un moment immobiles à nous toiser, et je m'efforce de ne pas détourner mon regard du sien, même si j'en rêve. Les autres finissent par s'impatienter et le tribut du Un lance d'un voix étrangement geignarde :

- Bon qu'est-ce que t'attends pour lui régler son compte, Cato ?

Les yeux de l'intéressé se plissent plus encore et il réplique sans me lâcher du regard :

- La ferme, Marvel. Joli Cœur ne se serait pas montré à nous comme ça s'il n'avait rien derrière la tête.

- Alors il ferait mieux de nous expliquer tout de suite s'il ne veut pas que je lui tranche la gorge vite fait, déclare la fille du Deux avec hargne. On a d'autres tributs à tuer, Cato.

- Doucement, tempère celui-ci, posant une main sur son épaule. On est loin d'être pressés. Laissons-leur de l'avance, ce serait trop facile, sinon.

La remarque arrache un sourire à Marvel – et un frisson dans le dos, pour ma part – et les autres se détendent imperceptiblement. Je sens le regard de la fille du Quatre posé sur moi, je sais qu'elle essaye de deviner mes pensées, mais je l'ignore et garde le mien fixé dans celui gris et indéchiffrable de Cato. Celui-ci sourit d'un air narquois et dégaine son épée. Je me crispe, mais il se contente de l'examiner, grattant avec son ongle les quelques traces de sang qui y restent.

- Alors, Joli Cœur, commence-t-il tranquillement. Quel genre d'arguments vas-tu bien pouvoir trouver pour nous convaincre de te garder vivant ?

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je tiens bien à préciser que ceci est ma vision des choses, et que vous pouvez parfaitement en avoir une autre ! Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez m'en faire part si vous voulez, ça m'intéresserait beaucoup ! :D Je dois bien avouer que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de ce chapitre, pour trouver la meilleure approche possible quant à ce qui a bien pu se passer lors de ce premier jour, et je me suis appuyée sur tout ce que j'ai pu récolter dans le livre comme indices !_

_Voici donc ma petite argumentation :_

_Je pense que ce qui peut le plus choquer, c'est le fait que Peeta se batte contre un tribut (et le tue, accessoirement, mais bon on est pas obligé de le préciser xD) Cette idée m'est venue suite à une phrase qu'entend Katniss, alors qu'elle est coincée dans son arbre, la première nuit : les carrières sont à ses pieds et elle les entend discuter à propos de Peeta (p170 du livre français, et p196 de la version anglaise, si ça intéresse quelqu'un ^^) On y apprend que Môssieur Mellark "se débrouille bien avec ce couteau" ("is handy with that knife", cf la version anglaise.) Je me suis dit que celui ou celle qui disait cette phrase devait forcément avoir constaté la chose de ses propres yeux, d'où l'idée du combat contre le tribut (lequel d'ailleurs, je n'en sais rien ! Ahah). Et puis d'ailleurs, il est aussi dit, dès le départ, que Peeta est doué au corps à corps, donc je pense que c'est probable qu'une telle chose soit arrivée._

_Ensuite, il y a l'idée qu'il sauve la tribut du Quatre. Je pense qu'on peut tous être d'accord sur le fait que, malgré qu'il veuille à tout prix sauver Katniss, c'est bien dans le genre de Peeta de faire une chose comme celle-là, dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il agit sans véritablement réfléchir, et c'est son humanité (de mon point de vue, en tout cas ^^) qui le pousse à lancer ce couteau. Cela rejoint l'argument précédent à propos de son habilité à manier le couteau, mais ça aura surtout une incidence particulière sur le chapitre prochain ! :D Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, vous découvrirez tout ça bientôt ! :)_

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, que vous êtes satisfait de la façon dont j'ai tourné la chose (même si je dois bien avouer que la fin de ce chapitre est assez... décevant, et nous laisse sur notre faim !) La suite ne va pas tarder, je ne suis pas assez maléfique pour vous laisser poiroter longtemps avec une dernière phrase comme celle de Cato, ne vous inquiétez pas ! :D Si vous avez des remarques, des conseils, ou bien envie de me raconter votre version de la chose, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je me ferais une joie de la lire et d'y répondre ! :D (oui oui, ça y est j'ai enfin compris comme on faisait, ahah xD)_

_A bientôt en tout cas, et merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vous adore ! :D_


	15. Chapter 15

****_Bonsoir bonsoir! _

_Voici donc comme prévu le chapitre 15, pour vous servir ! :D Je suis vraiment super contente, apparemment vous avez pour la plupart bien aimé ma façon dont j'ai tourné les choses dans le chapitre précédent, je suis ravie ! :D _

_Bonne lecture mes amis, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Je sursaute en entendant soudain l'hymne de Panem retentir au-dessus de nous, et Cato lève la main pour nous arrêter. Nous tournons tous la tête vers le ciel, où le sceau du Capitole vient d'apparaître. Je respire un grand coup quand les visages des victimes commencent à défiler à travers les branches. Le premier à s'afficher est celui de la fillette du district Trois. Marvel se vante aussitôt de l'avoir tuée et les autres éclatent de rire tandis qu'il l'imite en train de se prendre un poignard dans le ventre. Je serre les poings mais garde le visage impassible, soucieux de ne pas leur montrer à quel point je les hais. Ce serait idiot de le faire, maintenant qu'ils m'ont accepté parmi eux. La photo de la fille disparaît, laissant place à celle du garçon du Quatre. Je sens Moana se crisper près de moi, et le silence se fait. Je lance un coup d'œil à Cato, dont le regard tourné vers le ciel reste indéchiffrable.

C'est lui qui a tué le gamin, à la Corne d'abondance. Selon lui, il les – nous – auraient retardés. Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai. Je pense plutôt qu'il était bien trop avide de meurtre pour se rendre compte sur le coup qu'il était en train de tuer l'un de ses alliés. Moana, la tribut du Quatre, lui en veut terriblement, mais que peut-elle y faire ? Rien du tout, et elle le sait. C'est elle qui a véritablement insisté pour qu'ils ne me tuent pas. Cato et les autres n'étaient pas vraiment satisfaits de mes arguments, mais elle les a fait plier. Je crois que Cato s'en veut un peu d'avoir tué le gamin, et que c'est pour ça qu'il a finalement accepté de me garder avec eux, pour faire « plaisir » à Moana, se faire pardonner en quelque sorte. Mais rien n'est moins sûr, avec une machine à tuer comme lui. Quant à Moana, bien qu'elle n'en ait rien dit, je pense savoir pourquoi elle a tant insisté pour que je reste, même si ce n'est qu'une supposition de ma part. Parce qu'en un sens, je l'ai sauvée, à la Corne d'abondance.

Le visage du garçon du Quatre disparaît, faisant place à celui du Cinq. L'atmosphère se détend de nouveau, et les rires éclatent. Chacun raconte, au fur et à mesure que les visages des tués défilent, la façon dont ça s'est passé. J'ai de plus en plus envie de vomir à chacune de leurs phrases. Comment peut-on être aussi cruels ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. À la suite du tribut du Cinq, viennent les deux du Six et du Sept. Le garçon du Huit. À ce stade, je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas vu le visage du garçon que j'ai tué. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir qui c'était et, bizarrement, ça me rassure autant que ça me pétrifie d'horreur. Les photos des deux tributs du Neuf se succèdent, puis, en dernière, celle de la fille du Dix, tuée par Glimmer de ce que j' en apprends.

Et voilà. Le sceau du Capitole disparaît sur une dernière note de musique, et les bruits de la nuit reprennent leur place. Mes « coéquipiers » rient encore un peu, puis nous reprenons notre route, nos lampes torches braquées sur le chemin tortueux que nous suivons depuis des heures. Cato et Clove, les deux premiers de la file, portent les lunettes de nuit que nous avons trouvés dans les sacs à la Corne. Ces lunettes sont bien pratiques, je dois bien l'avouer. Elles permettent de voir la nuit aussi clairement que si nous étions en plein jour. Un équipement parfait pour celui qui veut débusquer et tuer quelques tributs avant de se coucher.

Nous marchons longtemps, très longtemps. Sans trouver personne. Je ne perds pas mon temps et les observe un à un attentivement. Cato, c'est le chef, bien entendu. Il est arrogant et brutal, mais peut tout aussi bien se montrer calme et réfléchi. Et il est loin d'être idiot. Tout ça pour dire qu'il fait un adversaire féroce et pratiquement invisible. Pourtant, je crois comprendre que, malgré les airs qu'il se donne à vouloir à tout prix gagner, il apprécie Glimmer, la fille du Un, ainsi que Clove, sa partenaire de district. D'ailleurs, je découvre une certaine rivalité entre les deux filles, ce que je ne manque pas de noter dans un coin de ma tête. Ce genre de choses pourrait m'être utile. Ces deux filles représentent certainement le point faible de Cato car il tient à elles, et je suis aussi presque certain que l'une ou l'autre seraient parfaitement capables de s'entretuer pour lui. Ce qui est loin, très loin d'être inutile.

Quant aux deux autres, Marvel et Moana, j'ai quelque peu du mal à les cerner. Le premier se montre invariablement arrogant et, je dois dire, plutôt stupide et grande-gueule, tandis que la seconde reste la plupart du temps silencieuse et inoffensive. Je sais que c'est faux, qu'elle est loin de l'être. Je sais aussi que Marvel n'est pas idiot, mais qu'il se donne simplement l'air. Pourquoi cependant, je ne saurais le dire. Je passe pas mal de temps à leur chercher des points faibles à tous les deux, sans parvenir à en trouver des satisfaisant. Ce qui, je dois dire, m'agace fortement. Mais je n'en montre rien, tout comme je ne montre pas ma haine viscérale envers eux. Ce sont des monstres, mais des monstres armés et capables de me tuer au moindre faux pas, alors il ne vaut mieux pas les mettre en colère. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

La fatigue finit bientôt par nous accabler, et Cato ordonne une pause. Nous distribuons des tours de gardes, et Glimmer prend le premier quart, tandis que nous autres nous glissons dans nos sacs de couchage. Je conserve mon couteau sous la main, au cas où, et fais mine de m'endormir rapidement. En fait, je passe mon temps sur le qui-vive, horrifié à l'idée qu'ils puissent soudain décider de m'achever. Trois heures passent sans qu'aucune lame n'ait transpercé ma poitrine cependant, et bientôt nous nous levons tous, sentant l'aube approcher. Nous marchons un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de braises parviennent à nos narines. Les autres se mettent à courir, sur-excités, et je les suis, terrifié à l'idée de tomber sur Katniss. Il me faut un certain temps avant de parvenir à me résonner. Katniss n'est pas stupide, jamais elle n'allumerait un feu alors qu'une meute de carrières est à ses trousses.

Nous débouchons bientôt sur une petite clairière et y découvrons une fille – celle du Huit, je crois – allongée sur le sol, recroquevillée autour d'un petit feu presque éteint. Elle ouvre des yeux horrifiés en nous entendant arriver et se redresse avec difficulté, comme pour s'échapper. Cato est sur elle en moins de deux cependant, et il lève son arme, insensible aux supplications de la fille. Il la plante dans son ventre, elle pousse un unique cri d'agonie. Les autres éclatent de rire, Cato retire sa lame gorgée de sang et s'écrie :

- Et de douze ! Plus que onze !

Je reste figé et impassible, à observer le corps sans vie de cette pauvre fille. Glimmer et Moana s'empressent de la retourner pour fouiller dans ses poches et dans son sac, mais n'y trouvent pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Un paquet de fruits séchés à moitié vide, une petite gourde remplie d'eau, quelques allumettes et des pansements. Marvel fait quelques commentaires ironiques, et Clove lui rétorque bientôt de la fermer s'il ne veut pas qu'elle le plante comme Cato vient de le faire avec la fille. Glimmer y met son grain de sel, et je les écoute se chamailler un moment, jusqu'à ce que Cato déclare, l'air de rien :

- Mieux vaut se tirer, qu'ils puissent emporter le corps avant qu'il se mette à puer.

Le silence se fait et nous obtempérons avec des murmures d'approbation. Nous avançons de quelques mètres, jusque dans une seconde clairière. Quelque chose cloche. Je n'arrive pas à pointer le doigt dessus, jusqu'à ce que Moana s'étonne d'un ton légèrement inquiet :

- On aurait déjà dû entendre le canon, non ?

- Oui, acquiesce Marvel, sourcils froncés. Je ne vois pas ce qui les empêche de descendre la chercher.

- À moins qu'elle soit encore en vie, fait remarquer Glimmer.

- Elle est morte, rétorque Cato. Je l'ai plantée moi-même.

- Alors, qu'attendent-ils pour faire tirer le canon ? s'agace Marvel.

- L'un de nous devrez retourner là-bas. S'assurer que le travail est bien fait, propose la tribut du Un à mi-voix.

- Oui, ce serait bête de devoir la pister une deuxième fois, réplique Clove avec une ironie mordante à l'intention de Glimmer.

- Puisque je vous dis qu'elle est morte ! s'écrie Cato.

Je décroche à ce moment-là, les laissant se disputer entre eux comme des idiots. Avec un peu de chances, ils vont commencer à s'entretuer, là maintenant. Je n'y crois pas un seconde, mais espérer fait parfois du bien. Je ballade ma lampe torche le long des arbres, l'esprit ailleurs. Soudain, le faisceau de lumière se reflète sur quelque chose, et je me fige. Du fil de fer. Des collets. L'horreur me saisit le ventre. Katniss. Elle est par ici. Cachée dans un arbre, à attendre en retenant son souffle que nous dégagions de là. J'inspire longuement pour reprendre mon calme et reporte mon attention sur la dispute des autres. Et je les fais taire en m'exclamant :

- On perd du temps ! Je vais retourner l'achever. Et ensuite, on bouge !

« Le plus vite possible, s'il vous plaît », j'ajoute intérieurement. Les autres se tournent vers moi, surpris, des branches s'agitent derrière eux, mon cœur se fige dans ma poitrine. Elle est là. Les autres ne remarquent rien et me dévisagent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Cato raille en pointant sa lampe sur mon visage :

- Eh bien, vas-y Joli Cœur. Va vérifier toi-même.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine mais je m'exécute, retournant en boitant auprès de la fille du Huit. Elle est toujours allongée auprès de son petit feu presque éteint, baignant dans une marre de sang. Comme je l'avais deviné, elle n'est pas morte. Elle tremble de toutes ses forces, les paupières closes, les lèvres livides. Je m'agenouille près d'elle, les poings crispés, horrifié à l'idée de ce que je vais devoir faire. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, fixe mes mains appuyées sur le sol. Elle semble s'affoler, se débat faiblement. Je la retourne doucement sur le dos, la maintient immobile. Nos yeux se croisent. Les siens sont vert d'eau, en forme d'amande. Je lui souris tristement, lui murmure des paroles rassurantes. Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de ses joues pâles. Je les essuie une à une, le cœur brisé. Son regard se fait suppliant, et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Maîtrisant mes tremblements, je sors mon couteau et, après une grande inspiration, je plante la lame dans le cœur de la tribut du Huit. Ses mains se crispent une seconde, une dernière larme coule sur sa joue droite. Puis, plus rien. Je relâche mon souffle, retire mon couteau, essuie le sang sur une feuille. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça. Et pourtant... C'est entièrement différent de ce qui s'est passé pendant le bain de sang. Je l'ai fait dans le but de l'aider. Pas pour me défendre, pas pour le plaisir. Simplement pour abréger ses souffrances. En fin de compte, j'ai fait quelque chose de bien, je le sais. Je ferme les yeux de cette fille dont je ne connais même pas le nom, me redresse et pars rejoindre les autres. Le visage de Katniss s'impose à mon esprit. Elle serait sûrement fière de moi, si elle savait. Elle comprendrait, j'en suis sûr. Mais pour l'instant, elle est coincée dans un arbre avec une meute de carrières à ses pieds, meute que je dois à tout prix éloigner d'elle.

Je marche silencieusement jusqu'à la seconde clairière, et des voix parviennent à mes oreilles. Je m'arrête et écoute une seconde, les yeux plissés :

- … d'où elle a pu sortir ce onze, disait Glimmer.

- Je te parie que Joli Cœur le sait, lui, déclare Clove.

J'émerge parmi les arbres et ils se taisent brusquement. Cato m'observe ranger mon couteau dans ma veste et s'enquiert d'un ton brutal :

- Alors, elle était morte ?

- Non. Mais maintenant oui, je réponds et, au même instant, le canon retentit. On y va ?

Les autres hochent la tête et nous repartons au pas de course. Je laisse échapper un minuscule soupir de soulagement. Puis je reprends mon visage impassible et réfléchis aux paroles que je viens d'entendre. Sans aucun doute, ils parlaient de Katniss. Pourquoi ? Ont-ils enfin compris que je représentais leur meilleur chance pour la dénicher ? Sûrement. La raison de cette soudaine discussion est facile à trouver. L'un d'entre eux – Clove ou Marvel, au choix – a dû émettre l'hypothèse de me tuer tout de suite. Moana, ou même Cato, ont sûrement rétorqué que j'étais plus utile vivant que mort, surtout en ce qui concerne Katniss. Elle est la véritable menace pour eux, avec son onze à l'entraînement. Je pince les lèvres en songeant qu'ils vont sûrement me cuisiner pour que je leur dise la vérité à propos de ce résultat si élevé. Que vais-je bien pouvoir inventer pour les satisfaire ? Mentir en disant que je n'en sais rien, ce serait le pire à faire, la dernière des possibilités à employer. Ils ne me croiraient pas, et cacher quelque chose à ce genre de monstres n'est vraiment pas une très bonne idée, j'en ai conscience. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien me tuer pour ça. Non, il faut que je trouve autre chose. Mais quoi ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'avance pas d'un pouce.

Les oiseaux chantent au-dessus de nos têtes, l'aube se lève. Nous éteignons nos lampes torches, Cato et Clove ôtent leurs lunettes. Nous continuons dans la même direction, inlassablement. Je croise les doigts – intérieurement – pour que Katniss ait filé dans la direction opposée à la nôtre. Je songe avec horreur que nous sommes vraiment passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Puis une pensée me vient et je plisse les yeux. Que va-t-elle penser de moi, maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis avec les carrières ? La tristesse me serre le cœur. Telle que je la connais, elle va me haïr pour ça. À moins qu'elle ne comprenne mes motivations ? Non, elle ne pourrait pas. Sauf si elle considère que ce que j'ai dit pendant l'interview est vrai. Ce qui est tout à fait improbable. Non, définitivement non. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu entendre, pendant que j'achevais cette pauvre fille ? Qu'ont dit les carrières ? Mes suppositions de tout à l'heure refont surface. Voilà maintenant qu'elle va être persuadée que je prévoie de la livrer aux carrières !

Décidément, ça ne pourrait vraiment pas être pire.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment trouvez-vous l'analyse des points faibles des autres ? J'espère que vous êtes pas déçus qu'on ait pas la discussion avec les carrières après le bain de sang, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment m'attarder sur la chose, histoire de ne pas ralentir le récit !_

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours tous très plaisir, je suis vraiment contente de partager ma fic avec vous, c'est vraiment génial ! :D Le prochain chapitre arrive mercredi, demain soir j'ai mon spectacle de théâtre je serais donc dans l'incapacité de publier xD_

_ Enfin voilà ! A mercredi donc ! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

****_Salut tout le monde ! Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 16 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! :D_

_ Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

- Eh, Joli Cœur, file-moi le sac derrière toi.

Je me tourne, attrape l'objet et le lance à Cato. Celui-ci l'attrape au vol, déverse son contenu sur le sol en grommelant qu'il était pourtant certain d'avoir laissé un flacon de teinture d'iode quelque part. Je l'observe un moment farfouiller dans la poussière puis reporte mon regard sur le lac brillant qui s'étend à nos pieds. Dans mon dos, Marvel et Glimmer se chamaillent à voix basse à propos de la cuisson des trois grosses truites que Moana a sorti de l'eau quelques minutes plus tôt. Sunny, le petit gamin au teint cadavérique du Trois qui a été accepté dans notre « groupe » pour ses talents avec la technologie – chose plutôt répandue dans son district –, reste silencieux tout comme moi, à dessiner dans la poussière des schémas compliqués.

Je suis épuisé et ne cherche même pas à le cacher. D'ailleurs, les autres n'ont pas si bonne mine que ça non plus. Nous avons écourté notre chasse à l'homme dans la forêt en voyant que nos provisions diminuaient plus vite qu'on le croyait – et après avoir été attaqués par une meute de chiens sauvages particulièrement féroces –, et voilà quelques heures que nous campons pas loin de la Corne d'abondance, à découvert, tandis que le soleil se couche dans notre dos. Mais quel fou irait attaquer un groupe de carrières, hein ? Aucun des tributs restant ne le ferait, bien entendu. Ils tiennent trop à la vie pour ça, et sont loin d'être stupides.

Cela fait à présent deux jours que nous sommes dans l'arène. Deux jours, et j'ai dû dormir moins de deux heures en tout, trop horrifié à l'idée que mes « compagnons » me tuent dans mon sommeil. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, ils ne m'ont toujours pas interrogé à propos du score de Katniss, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne saurait tarder, vu le peu d'entre nous qui restent. Je fais le compte dans ma tête avec méthode. Katniss. La fille du Cinq. Tresh et Rue. Le garçon du Dix. Et les carrières. Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Sunny, Moana et moi. Douze survivants, et douze tués. Les gens doivent s'en donner à cœur joie, au Capitole.

- Oh et puis merde hein, c'est vous les filles après tout, débrouillez-vous sans moi pour cuire ces horreurs !

J'observe Marvel se lever d'un bond furieux et se poster au bord de l'eau, les poings sur les hanches. Moana et Glimmer pouffent dans son dos et Clove pousse un soupir agacé. Au même instant, Cato se redresse dans un cri victorieux, un petit flacon serré au creux de son poing :

- Et voilà ! Je le savais bien, que j'en avais mis un quelque part.

- Donne-moi ça, ordonne Clove d'un ton sans réplique. Je meurs de soif, et il faut encore attendre trente minutes pour que ça fasse effet.

Cato lui tend l'objet puis s'étire et se lève à son tour pour se dégourdir les jambes. Je garde un œil sur lui, tout en faisant mine de scruter la surface du lac. Il fait quelques pas, place sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux, en direction du nord. Derrière moi, j'entends Glimmer et Moana débattre à propos du moment où il faut ajouter les aromates qu'on a trouvé sur les rives du lac, et Clove qui grommelle dans sa barbe en attendant de pouvoir boire. Marvel est toujours immobile, et Sunny chantonne à voix basse en dessinant sur le sol. Je me demande bien ce qu'il est en train de faire, mais n'ose pas le lui demander. Par peur que ça paraisse suspect. Cato s'exclame soudain, et nous nous tournons tous vers lui :

- Faudrait qu'on aille voir ce qu'il y a, par là-bas. Le gars du Onze, comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Tresh, je réponds sans réfléchir.

- Exact, merci Joli Cœur, raille le garçon avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Tresh donc, il a filé par là, j'en suis sûr.

- Et le gamin du Dix aussi, ajoute Marvel en revenant vers nous. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y avoir dans cette partie de l'arène...

- Nous irons voir ça demain, on a assez marché aujourd'hui, décrète Clove. Vous croyez que les autres sont tous dans la forêt ?

- Sûrement, acquiesce Moana. C'est le seul gagne-pain de la région, de ce qu'on en a vu.

- Pour quelqu'un qui sait chasser, oui, rétorque Cato. Je suis sûr que cette gamine du Onze va mourir de faim avant même qu'on tombe sur elle !

Mes épaules se crispent d'elles-mêmes et le garçon ricane :

- Fais pas cette tête, Joli Cœur ! Dis-moi plutôt, ta copine à toi, elle sait chasser, j'imagine hein ? Parle-nous d'elle un peu, et de votre... amour l'un pour l'autre.

Les autres éclatent de rire et je plisse les yeux. Je patiente le temps qu'ils se taisent – et me dessine un visage impassible et froid, annihilant toutes mes autres émotions pour ne pas me trahir. Puis je lance la phrase toute prête que je me suis décidé à répondre dans ce genre de situation :

- C'était du bluff et vous le savez. Katniss est naïve, mais elle n'est pas stupide, et elle doit bien être douée en quelque chose, pour avoir obtenu ce onze à l'entraînement. Vous comme moi avez bien conscience qu'elle représente la cible principale, et qu'il faut la neutraliser au plus vite, sinon elle risque de gagner.

- Intéressant, fait mine de s'étonner Clove, méfiante. Ainsi, tu veux dire que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle a bien pu montrer aux Juges pour obtenir ce onze ? Tu ne mens pas très bien, Joli Cœur.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je réplique, le cœur battant. J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus mais...

Au même instant, le sceau du Capitole apparaît soudain au-dessus de nos têtes, accompagné par l'hymne de Panem. Sauvé par le gong, on dirait. Le visage de la fille du Huit se dessine dans le ciel et les autres se mettent aussitôt à rire cruellement. Tandis que Marvel imite – avec un certain talent je dois dire – la fille en train de mourir, sous les rires des autres, je me laisse aller en voyant qu'ils ne me prêtent plus aucune attention. C'est le moment où jamais. Je serre fort les dents et plisse les paupières. Après quoi, sans un bruit, je pose trois doigts de ma main gauche sur mes lèvres comme le jour de la Moisson, et articule le nom de Katniss, le regard fixé sur l'eau calme du lac, telle une prière. Voilà. Comme ça, le Capitole – mais surtout les sponsors – va avoir de quoi se questionner pendant au-moins toute la journée de demain. Avons-nous, Katniss et moi, mis au point ce plan pour mieux pouvoir se débarrasser des carrières ? Suis-je une sorte d'espion au sein de leur groupe, pour décider de leurs faiblesses ? J'espère qu'ils tomberont d'accord pour répondre par l'affirmative à ces deux questions, après un geste comme celui que je viens de faire. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que Katniss en a fait de même de son côté. Elle est assez intelligente pour deviner que ça peut attirer des sponsors, ce genre de chose, même si c'est totalement faux.

L'hymne prend fin et je me détends de nouveau, prenant l'air de rien. Les autres continuent de rire un moment, puis Moana annonce que tout est prêt, et nous nous rassemblons autour du feu pour déguster notre poisson. Les autres se plaignent, habitués comme ils sont à la nourriture délicieuse à tout moment de la journée, mais ni Sunny, ni moi ne disons quoi que ce soit. J'observe le garçon du coin de l'œil, me rends compte que je n'ai pas encore entendu sa voix. Peut-être est-il muet. Je n'en sais rien. Le district Trois est loin d'être aussi pauvre que le district Douze, mais j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il y a aussi des affamés là-bas, et qu'un poisson comme celui que nous mangeons à l'instant consiste en un véritable repas pour un gamin comme lui. Pour ma part, je suis bien trop tendu à l'idée que les carrières puissent revenir à la charge à propos de Katniss et de son score pour ouvrir la bouche.

Au bout d'un moment, Clove annonce d'une voix où perce le soulagement qu'on peut enfin boire, et après s'être largement servie, elle passe la gourde de deux litres aux autres. Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin à moi, je la porte avec délice à mes lèvres et, au même instant, Marvel me lance :

- Au fait, Joli Cœur !

L'horreur m'étreint le cerveau mais je fais mine de rien et hausse les sourcils, tournant les yeux vers lui, tandis que l'eau fraîche coule le long de ma gorge. Marvel a du gras partout autour de la bouche et il me dévisage d'une façon étrange que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Du dégoût, de la curiosité, de la colère ? Peut-être un peu de tout, ou peut-être aucun des trois. Les autres nous observent, et le garçon continue sur le même ton :

- Tu ne nous as pas raconté comment tu avais achevé cette idiote du Huit ! J'imagine qu'elle t'a supplié de ne pas la saigner comme une grosse truie ?

Les autres ricanent et je prends bien le temps d'avaler avant de répondre :

- Elle était bien trop dans les vapes pour ça.

- Ah, vous voyez ! s'exclame Cato. Elle serait morte dans tous les cas, Joli Cœur a simplement accéléré les choses. J'étais sûr de bien l'avoir plantée.

- Et alors, me presse presque Marvel. Tu lui as fait quoi, à cette imbécile ?

- Un couteau dans le cœur, je rétorque en haussant les épaules.

- C'est tout ?

Je suis abasourdi et ne fais aucun effort pour le cacher. Je sens les regards des autres posés sur moi, celui triste de Sunny, celui impassible de Moana, et ceux cruels et moqueurs des autres. Marvel pousse un soupir déçu et grommelle :

- Bah, c'est nul.

Et c'est tout. De la soirée, plus personne ne m'adresse la parole. Les carrières discutent entre eux, Sunny rêvasse en silence, et moi je réfléchis. C'est louche, tout ça. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir oublié comme ça notre discussion avant l'hymne. À moins qu'ils soient plus idiots que ce que je croyais. Mais je suis sûr que non. Ils préparent quelque chose, mais j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi. Me torturer pour avoir des informations, lorsqu'il ne restera plus que Katniss à tuer ? Mais que feraient-ils après coup, quand Katniss et moi serons morts et qu'ils ne restera plus qu'eux ? Se retourner l'un contre l'autre dans un dernier combat ? Non, un deuxième bain de sang serait stupide, et je suis certain qu'ils souhaitent l'éviter autant que moi. Non, je pense plutôt qu'ils prévoient tous, chacun de leur côté, de m'utiliser une fois que l'alliance sera brisée pour obtenir les informations sur Katniss. D'être le ou la seule à les obtenir, pour laisser les autres mourir en essayant, et pouvoir la tuer quand le moment viendra. Ça paraît plausible, mais je suis sûr que je pourrais imaginer des centaines d'autres plans possibles sans tomber sur le leur.

Nous organisons des tours de garde, je prends le premier quart. J'ai le temps de réfléchir longuement, mais surtout de penser à Katniss. Où est-elle, en ce moment ? J'espère qu'elle a trouvé de quoi manger, et surtout de quoi boire. Pendant une seconde, je crains que le lac ne soit la seule source d'eau de l'arène. Ça paraît cependant peu probable, et j'essaye de l'imaginer. Elle est certainement perchée dans un arbre, à grignoter le produit de sa chasse, à songer à sa famille, à échafauder des plans pour échapper aux carrières. Je suis loin d'être certain de la dernière supposition. Elle est si imprévisible qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien décider de revenir à la Corne pour récupérer son arc. Je jette un coup d'œil à celui-ci, posé avec son carquois à côté d'une Glimmer endormie. Non, Katniss n'est pas assez stupide pour tenter une chose pareille. Son visage s'impose à moi et je me laisse aller à un petit sourire triste. Pense-t-elle à moi ? Rien n'est moins certain.

Bientôt, Cato se redresse sur son sac et me fait signe d'aller dormir. Je me glisse dans mon sac de couchage et combats un moment le sommeil. Mais je suis tellement épuisé que je finis forcément par m'endormir, la main crispée sur le manche de mon couteau. Je rêve d'une Katniss assoiffée, qui se dessèche sous mes yeux en un petit tas de poussière alors que j'essaye de lui faire boire à ma gourde. Mais celle-ci est vide, je l'ai terminée pendant le repas. Après quoi, je me laisse tomber à genoux, les mains couverts par la poussière que son corps a formé, et Gale Hawthorne vient m'achever à coups de couteau dans la nuque. À moins que ce soit Cato, je n'en sais rien.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil se lève, face à moi. Les autres s'éveillent petit à petit, nous organisons notre journée tout en grignotant des fruits séchés. Ils décident d'abord d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se trouve là-bas au nord, et nous nous mettons en marche, après avoir placé Sunny en faction dans la Corne, juste au cas où. Ce que nous découvrons nous surprend tous. C'est une prairie. Les herbes y sont hautes, elles m'arrivent à hauteur d'épaules. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner en songeant à toutes les bestioles qui doivent se cacher là-dedans. Cato sort une paire de jumelle trouvées à la Corne et balaye le paysage avec méthode. Certaines parcelles sont plus foncées que d'autres, aucun sentier n'est visible, du moins de ce qu'on en voit. Pas de traces non plus de Tresh ou du garçon du Dix.

- Et alors, ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparu comme ça ! s'exclame Marvel avec mauvaise humeur.

- C'est bizarre oui, acquiesce Glimmer, la main portée en visière au-dessus de ses yeux. On devrait pouvoir les apercevoir, au-moins !

- Si tu regardes bien, rétorque Clove d'un ton mordant, ces herbes sont presque aussi hautes que ta tête creuse. Et ce garçon du Dix n'était pas bien grand non plus.

- Mais Tresh, si, fait remarquer Moana avant que Glimmer n'ait pu s'offusquer. Ils se cachent, c'est certain. Ils ne sont pas assez bêtes pour se balader à découvert en sachant qu'on est à leurs trousses.

- Dommage, je sentais bien une petite tuerie moi, ricane Marvel. De bon matin, pour se réveiller un peu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demande Clove, sans lui prêter grande attention. On attend qu'ils s'entretuent tous les deux ou on va les débusquer nous-mêmes ?

- Moi personnellement je ne me sens pas trop de m'aventurer là-dedans, fait savoir Glimmer, l'air de rien. Il y a sûrement des tas de serpents et de sables mouvants, et puis on se pommerait facilement et on perdrait un temps précieux, m'est avis.

- Ouais, bah on s'en fiche de ton avis, miss séductrice.

- Quoi ? Non mais attends un peu pour voir...

- Clove, doucement, tempère Cato avec un sourire amusé, en posant une main sur son épaule comme il l'avait fait le premier jour. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver entre nous, sauf si vous voulez faciliter la chose aux autres en vous entretuant ! Bon. Je pense que le mieux serait de retourner dans la forêt. Les plus idiots se trouvent là-bas, de toute façon. Cette gamine du Onze, et puis la fille du Cinq aussi, ne l'oublions pas.

- Et la fille du feu, ajoute Marvel d'un ton sournois, en coulant un regard dans ma direction.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et garde les yeux fixés sur la prairie qui s'étend sous nos yeux, l'estomac noué. Les autres discutent un moment puis acceptent l'idée de Cato et nous filons donc dans l'autre direction, vers le couvert « sécurisant » des arbres, l'arme à la main. Nous nous y enfonçons longtemps, en silence, les sens aux aguets. À chaque instant, j'ai peur de tomber sur Katniss ou Rue, mais tout reste calme autour de nous et nous ne croisons personne. En fin de compte, nous nous arrêtons à la nuit tombée et montons le camp. Le repas se fait dans un silence morose, tout le monde est tendu. Seule l'hymne vient troubler la quiétude des bois. Aucun visage n'apparaît dans le ciel, ce soir-là. Près de deux jours sans un combat. Sachant que trois jours seulement nous séparent du début des Jeux, je suis certain que les Juges ne vont pas tarder à nous faire payer ça. Par quel moyen cependant, je n'en ai aucune idée.

La réponse nous vient le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi. Et elle nous vient sous la forme d'un gigantesque incendie surgissant de nulle part, alors que nous arpentions encore et encore la forêt à la recherche d'un tribut à nous mettre sous la dent. Notre surprise est telle que nous abandonnons la plupart de nos affaires, hormis nos armes, et filons sans demander notre reste. Les flammes nous entourent bien vite cependant, la fumée me brûle les yeux, les autres paraissent aussi choqués et apeurés que moi. Cato finit par nous guider vers le nord, hurlant qu'une petite marre se trouve dans les environs, et nous le suivons à toutes jambes, horrifiés, sans aucune hésitation.

Enfin, nous parvenons à nous sortir de l'incendie meurtrier, et nous ralentissons l'allure, épuisés. La fumée est encore dense, mais nous sommes parvenus jusqu'à l'étang dont parlait Cato. À l'instar des autres, je crache mes poumons, ma gorge et mes yeux sont plus secs que jamais. Une vilaine brûlure me barre le torse, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle a pu arriver là. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Marvel a les sourcils grillés, Glimmer et Moana s'aspergent d'eau en gémissant, Cato éteint les flammes qui dévorent la manche de son blouson. Seule Clove paraît indemne, et elle plisse les yeux en direction des sous-bois, comme si elle avait aperçu quelque chose. Bientôt, elle s'écrie :

- C'est elle ! Cato, vite !

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre, les autres se redressent aussitôt avec des sourires carnassiers, et se lancent dans la direction que pointe Clove. Je les suis, horrifié, tandis qu'ils se lancent à sa poursuite en poussant des cris surexcités, brandissant leurs armes à bout de bras. Et je prie, dieu ou n'importe qui, que Clove se soit trompée. Mais c'est trop demander. Une tresse brune danse soudain devant mes yeux, la terreur me grippe le cerveau, je sers les mains à m'en faire mal sur le manche de mon couteau. À l'instant où nous déboulons au pied de son arbre comme des fous-furieux, elle se trouve déjà à six ou sept mètres de haut.

_Katniss_.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Cette petite dispute entre Clove et Glimmer... Je trouvais ça rigolo, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Quelqu'un m'a dit aussi qu'elle aimerait bien un soupçon de romance entre Cato et Clove, est-ce que ça vous dirait ou pas ? Dites-moi votre avis, je ferais en fonction, dans le prochain chapitre ! :) A part, ça, la fin vous donne sûrement envie de m'étrangler ! Ahah Pas d'inquiétude, la suite arrive vendredi soir ! :)  
J'espère, en tout cas, que ça vous plait toujours ! :D A bientôt ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews ! :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou tout le monde ! :D_**  
**

_Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 17 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :D_

_Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire... Ah oui ! Cette fiction m'accapare tellement l'esprit que j'en rêve la nuit ! Cette nuit, donc, j'étais Peeta, et je regardais Katniss se faire manger le visage sans pouvoir rien faire, c'était horrible xD Et pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai dû prendre une décision et en réfléchissant, je me suis dit "OK alors... Qu'aurait fait Peeta ?" MDR Je suis folle, mais à part ça tout va bien ! :D à croire que je suis proche de la schizophrénie ! XD Donc, si je suis internée, ce sera de votre faute ! Huhu ;P _

_Bon allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire ! :D_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Nous nous dévisageons un moment, immobiles, et pendant une seconde, je lis la peur dans les yeux orageux de Katniss. Puis la colère, puis un certain soulagement que je n'explique pas immédiatement. Enfin, un sourire éclaire son visage et elle nous lance d'un ton presque joyeux :

- Ça va, vous ?

Près de moi, les cinq carrières paraissent presque décontenancés. Je garde un visage impassible, tandis que mon cerveau analyse la situation à toute vitesse, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. L'idéal serait d'éloigner les autres pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir, mais comment le faire sans que ça paraisse suspect ? De plus, elle a l'air d'être aussi mal en point que nous, voir même pire. Ses mains sont rouge vif, je suis certain qu'elle a subi des brûlures, pendant cet horrible incendie. Que faire, alors ? Je dois bien avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

- Pas trop mal, réplique Cato en retrouvant rapidement son assurance. Et toi ?

- J'ai eu un petit peu chaud, cette nuit. Il fait meilleur, par ici. Vous ne voulez pas monter ?

Non mais, elle est folle ? Je voudrais lui hurler d'arrêter, mais c'est impossible.

- J'arrive, lance le tribut du Deux.

- Tiens, Cato, essaies ça, propose Glimmer en lui tendant l'arc.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon couteau et entreprend d'en essuyer la lame avec un coin de ma chemise, devinant sans même la voir l'expression du visage de Katniss. Comme elle doit me haïr pour ça ! Cet arc, il était pour elle. Si elle ne l'a pas, en cet instant, c'est de ma faute. Si, le premier jour, je n'avais pas réussi à la convaincre de ne pas se précipiter à la Corne d'abondance, elle serait en sa possession aujourd'hui, et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. C'est sûrement ce qu'elle croit, en tout cas. Seulement, pour ma part, j'ai conscience que si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle serait morte depuis bien longtemps. Et moi aussi, par la même occasion.

Cato repousse l'arme et rétorque avec force :

- Non. J'aime mieux me servir de mon épée.

Il serre les dents et commence à se hisser dans les premières branches. Katniss le regarde un moment puis elle se remet à grimper, avec une telle rapidité et une telle agilité qu'elle gagne dix mètres de plus en moins de quelques minutes. Cato grogne, tandis que nous autres les observons, la tête tourné vers les branches. Un craquement retentit soudain, et le tribut dégringole, atterrissant brutalement sur le sol. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'espérer qu'il se soit rompu le cou qu'il se relève déjà en jurant comme un charretier. Clove fait remarquer avec justesse qu'il est trop lourd, et finalement tous décident que c'est Glimmer qui aura le plus de chance de parvenir aussi haut. La tribut s'élance donc, mais elle est à peine arrivée à mis-hauteur que les branches se mettent à craquer sous son poids et elle redescend, furieuse. Elle tente de l'atteindre avec son arc, mais sa flèche se fige dans le bois, à quelques mètres de Katniss, qui l'attrape et l'agite dans notre direction d'un air moqueur.

Elle se trouve à plus de trente mètres, à présent. Son plan a parfaitement fonctionné, je le vois à son visage réjoui. Elle doit bien faire vingt à vingt-cinq kilos de moins que le plus léger d'entre nous, miser là-dessus était plutôt risqué mais elle a réussi son coup en se mettant en sécurité, et surtout en rendant les carrières ridicules aux yeux de tout le Capitole. De quoi les rendre plus furieux que jamais. Ce dont je me serais bien passé, je dois dire. Ils se rassemblent au pied de l'arbre et se mettent à râler devant leur impuissance. Je ne les écoute que d'une seule oreille, occupé à chercher à toute vitesse comment les éloigner de là et permettre à Katniss de s'enfuir. La nuit tombe, les carrières se disputent toujours à propos de quoi faire pour la tuer le plus rapidement possible, et je n'ai toujours pas d'idées. Finalement, je songe qu'un peu plus de temps ne serait pas inutile et je m'exclame :

- Oh, et puis, qu'elle passe la nuit là-haut ! Elle ne risque de se sauver. (« C'est bien ça le problème, d'ailleurs », j'ajoute intérieurement.) On s'occupera d'elle demain matin.

Les autres me dévisagent une seconde puis hochent la tête. Cato décrète qu'il nous faut allumer un feu, ce que nous faisons. Ensuite, dans la lumière descendante du soir, nous examinons nos blessures, grignotons quelques morceaux de bœuf séché, buvons encore et encore jusqu'à plus soif, pour soigner nos gorges sèches. Les autres discutent à voix basse, élaborant un plan pour tuer Katniss, mais je n'écoute pas un seul mot de ce qu'ils peuvent bien raconter. Je réfléchis à toute allure, mais je dois bien avouer que je sèche. Bientôt, le sceau du Capitole s'illumine au-dessus de nous et l'hymne retentit. Pas de mort, aujourd'hui. Le visage de Rue s'impose à mon esprit. Ainsi, elle a survécu. Je me demande bien où elle peut être, en ce moment. Très loin d'ici, j'espère.

Nous discutons – ou plutôt _ils_ discutent – encore un petit moment après que l'hymne se soit terminée, puis nous distribuons des tours de garde. Marvel prend le premier, je m'allonge sur le sol, frissonnant dans l'absence de mon sac de couchage. De nos affaires qu'on avait pris à la Corne, il ne nous reste plus que deux sacs, contenant chacun les lunettes de nuit, un peu de nourriture, un flacon de teinture d'iode et des lampes torches. Rien à voir avec ce qu'on avait en quittant Sunny, hier matin. Je pense à lui, une seconde. À ce gamin silencieux qui a mis au point un plan avec Cato à propos des provisions et des autres choses qu'il reste à la Corne. Je me demande bien quel est ce plan. Je ne sais même pas s'ils en ont parlé avec les autres. Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait d'écouter un peu plus autour de moi, finalement.

Mes pensées s'envolent rapidement vers Katniss, cependant. Je me creuse la tête, mais pas une seule idée de génie ne la traverse, à aucun moment. Je ne m'accorde pas une minute de repos et veille toute la nuit, la main serrée sur mon couteau. Je garde les yeux mis-clos, attentif au moindre son. Personne ne vient me secouer pour que je prenne mon tour de garde, normalement prévu en fin de nuit, mais je ne m'en rends compte qu'au moment où des chants d'oiseaux me parviennent aux oreilles. J'ouvre prudemment les paupières. L'aube est sur le point de naître. Glimmer est appuyée contre le tronc, et je devine qu'elle s'est endormie pendant son quart, oubliant ainsi de me réveiller. Les autres dorment tout aussi profondément. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, dans l'idée de m'assurer que Katniss est toujours là. Au lieu de quoi, je vois une forme floue filer vers le sol à toute vitesse. Je n'ai que le temps de me redresser, stupéfait, que la chose s'écrase à quelques pas de nous, et s'en déversent alors dans un bourdonnement assourdissant ce que doivent être des guêpes.

Je me lève d'un bond tandis que les insectes fondent sur nous à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les autres se réveillent en sursaut, se dressent sur leurs jambes en vitesse dans des hurlements strident qui me vrillent les tympans. Une douleur fulgurante me traverse la poitrine, m'arrachant un glapissement de douleur. Des guêpes tueuses. Ce ne peut être que ça. Ces insectes modifiés génétiquement, que le Capitole utilisait pendant la guerre contre les rebelles. Je crie, en même temps que Cato et Clove :

- Au lac ! Au lac !

Nous détalons à toute allure, mais j'ai le temps de me faire piquer encore quatre autres fois, dont une sous l'oreille. Ma vue se trouble, je n'ai qu'une vague conscience des autres qui courent à mes côtés, ainsi que des hurlements de douleur qui résonnent derrière nous. Je crois reconnaître Glimmer et Moana, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Les guêpes se sont lancées à notre poursuite, mais le lac est proche. Bientôt, je sens l'eau autour de mes chevilles et – constatant avec perplexité que je n'avais même pas remarqué le lac avant d'y entrer – je plonge, à l'instar de Clove, Cato et Marvel. Je les entends haleter derrière moi, des grondements de bêtes féroces retentissent de toute part. La température de l'eau est étrange, elle passe du glaciale au brûlant sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

Puis ce que je sais à propos des guêpes tueuses me revient à l'esprit. Leur venin... Il provoque de fortes hallucinations, et parfois même la mort. C'est loin d'être des insectes normaux. Des oiseaux essayent de m'arracher les yeux, je file au fond de l'eau pour leur échapper. Sont-ils réels, ou bien non ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. L'air vient à manquer et mes poumons menacent d'exploser. Je me rappelle soudain que je ne sais pas nager, et la terreur me saisit le cœur. Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse, les entoure de mes bras tremblants. Et j'attends. L'eau devient rose, puis verte, aussi dense et lourde que du plomb, m'emprisonnant à tout jamais. Puis mes doigts semblent se désintégrer et je hurle d'horreur en les voyant couler tout au fond du lac. Des petits poissons se glissent dans ma bouche ouverte et dans mon nez, d'étranges bestioles avec des pinces me grignotent le cœur. Je voudrais mourir, là, maintenant.

Et puis un nom traverse soudain mon cerveau embrumé par le poison.

_Katniss_.

Je me redresse dans l'eau, tout disparaît, les poissons comme les bestioles et leurs pinces. Mon cœur est toujours là, le lac ne s'est pas changé en plomb. Les guêpes ont disparues, les autres, Cato, Clove et Marvel, sont toujours plongés jusqu'au cou dans l'eau, autour de moi. Ils semblent pris de folie, et les voir me donne la nausée, menaçant de me replonger dans mon état de tout à l'heure. Je m'efforce d'évoquer le visage de Katniss et me sens aussitôt beaucoup mieux. Katniss. Il faut que je la sauve. Je dois la sauver. M'assurer qu'elle est toujours en vie, qu'elle n'est pas restée dans son arbre.

- Katniss, je chuchote.

Je m'élance, sors de l'eau avec difficulté. J'entends les autres bouger, derrière moi, et la peur me prend. Comme je suis idiot ! Ils ont dû m'entendre, et maintenant ils savent que je veux l'aider ! Marvel se dresse soudain devant moi, un épieu à la main. Je le pousse, lui arrache son arme des mains, il tombe sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Cato hurle quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, mais, sans me retourner, je détale parmi les arbres, horrifié à l'idée de trouver le cadavre de la fille que j'aime. Je n'ai aucune idée de quelle direction je dois prendre, mais mes pas me guident d'eux-mêmes et, bientôt, je déboule entre les arbres. J'imagine une seconde une possibilité horrifiante : et si les autres arrivaient avant moi ? Je lève mon épieu, prêt à le lancer, et mes yeux se posent sur elle. _Katniss_. Agenouillée près de ce qui doit être le corps de Glimmer, mais je n'en suis pas certain. À essayer d'encocher une flèche avec l'arc qu'elle tient entre les mains.

Mon bras retombe le long de mon corps et je la dévisage, choqué. Je m'approche à grand pas d'elle, l'esprit aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, et siffle entre mes dents serrées :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Tu es folle ?

Elle ne répond pas, me dévisage comme si elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que je raconte. Je lui enfonce le manche de mon épieu dans les côtés pour la faire réagir et m'exclame :

- Lève-toi. Lève-toi !

Elle s'exécute, ses yeux couleur d'orage brillant d'incompréhension. Mon cœur manque de se fendre en deux mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du venin des guêpes, de la peur à l'idée que les autres lui tombent dessus, ou bien de la délivrance que me procure le simple fait de croiser ce regard gris qui m'a tant manqué ces derniers jours. Je n'ai cependant pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir que des bruissements dans mon dos me glacent soudain le sang. Cato arrive. Je la repousse de toutes mes forces, horrifié, et lui hurle :

- Allez, cours !

À mon grand soulagement, elle m'obéit et file sans demander son reste. Au même instant, Cato apparaît entre les arbres et je me tourne d'un bloc, brandissant mon épieu. Il dégouline d'eau, une piqûre grosse comme une prune gonfle sous son œil droit. J'entends Katniss courir à toute allure, et le soulagement m'étreint le cœur. Elle est sauve, pour l'instant. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à éloigner Cato d'elle, et le tour sera joué, j'aurais réussi ma mission. Le tribut face à moi m'observe, le visage rempli de haine et de fureur. Son regard est fou, il me hurle quelque chose que je ne comprends même pas. La seule chose qui me traverse l'esprit, c'est cette unique tâche qui me reste à accomplir. Tuer Cato. Ou du moins le blesser assez pour qu'il reparte la queue entre les jambes, loin de Katniss et, accessoirement, de moi.

- Finis les Jolis Cœurs maintenant, je lui lance, avec une colère que je ne savais même pas contenir au fond de moi.

- Tu veux la jouer comme ça, hein ? gronde-t-il en dégainant son épée. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je rêve de cet instant depuis longtemps.

Ses paroles ne vont pas avec ses gestes, cependant. Le venin fait son effet, tout comme il le fait avec moi. Cato tremble de tous ses membres, malgré la haine certaine qu'il me porte, et je sais que dans un tel état, il ne pourra pas me tuer. Me blesser, sûrement. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Les hallucinations ne vont pas tarder à se manifester de nouveau, et bientôt, l'un comme l'autre, nous serons incapables de démêler le vrai du faux, incapables de brandir notre arme, et encore moins de nous battre à mort. Ce qui, en un sens, est un grand soulagement. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à me tuer. Alors qu'en cet instant, j'ai peut-être une chance. Du moins, c'est ce dont j'essaye de me persuader.

Nous nous dévisageons un moment puis, sans crier garde, Cato se jette sur moi. Je parviens à dévier sa lame pointée sur mon torse avec le manche de mon épieu. Emporté par son élan, le tribut me fonce dedans et je le repousse avec force. Il manque de tomber, se rattrape de justesse, repart aussitôt à l'attaque. Une nouvelle fois, je réussis de justesse à ne pas me faire embrocher. La peur me prend. Même soumis au venin des guêpes tueuses, il est largement plus fort que moi. J'esquive une fois, deux fois, trois fois. À la quatrième, Cato pousse un hurlement de fureur. À la cinquième, sa lame effleure ma poitrine, y dessinant une courte ligne ensanglantée. La douleur m'arrache un glapissement et je lui flanque le manche de mon épieu dans la figure. Il titube, s'effondre sur le sol, à quelques pas de moi. Je m'avance vers lui, et la fureur m'aveugle un instant. Je voudrais le tuer. Lui, Cato, je voudrais, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, le tuer. Mettre fin à ses jours, enfoncer cet épieu dans son cœur pourri.

À l'instant où cette pensée meurtrière me vient à l'esprit, j'hésite, horrifié devant la cruauté dont je fais preuve. Cato profite de cette hésitation pour se redresser et m'assène un nouveau coup d'épée. Je dévie l'arme, trop tard cette fois-ci. Elle atteint ma cuisse gauche, assez haut. La lame me transperce la peau dans une explosion de douleur. Je repousse le tribut violemment, l'épée ressort de ma jambe gorgée d'un liquide vert que je ne parviens pas à expliquer. Je lève mon poing serré, le frappe au visage. À l'instant où mes doigts touchent sa peau, des coccinelles noires à pois rouges sortent de ses yeux et de sa bouche, se mettent à grimper à toute allure sur mon bras tendu. Cato tombe sur le dos, se cogne la tête sur le sol, perd connaissance. Je me recule avec horreur, secouant mes membres dans tous les sens pour échapper aux insectes qui me grignotent la peau.

Et je m'enfuis, me cognant dans les arbres qui poussent comme par magie sur mon chemin, murmurant le nom de Katniss dans l'espoir qu'elle m'entende, dans l'espoir qu'elle me pardonne, dans l'espoir qu'elle survive.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? J'ai trop adoré écrire ce chapitre, avec le venin des guêpes et tout ça :D Et j'ai encore plus adoré écrire le chapitre 18, avec le moment dans la boue ! C'était trop génial O_O Eheh :) En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ah oui, et pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de vous demander, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du rêve que Peeta fait, avec la Katniss assoiffée ? Je trouvais ça marrant de faire cet espèce de rêve "prémonitoire", vu que chronologiquement, notre amie Katniss n'a pas encore trouvé d'eau, cette nuit-là même où Peeta fait le rêve ! Je trouvais ça rigolo mdrr_

_Enfin voilà ! La suite dimanche ! :D_

_A bientôt, et merci énormément pour vos reviews ! :D_

_PS : ah oui, pour l'histoire entre Cato et Clove, je l'ai pas fait finalement, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'ils se rapprochent plus après l'annonce que deux tributs d'un même district peuvent gagner (et accessoirement après la mort de Glimmer), du coup ces moments-là sont quand Peeta n'est plus là, donc... J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas xD à dimanche en tout cas ! :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Yop bonjour ! _

_Voici le prochain chapitre, tout chaud, tout frais pour vous, chers lecteurs ! Dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaise autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :D_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Je croyais avoir échappé au pire, pourtant je me trompais. Et comment. J'avance un long moment parmi les arbres, sans savoir où je vais, poursuivis par des insectes plus horribles les uns et que les autres. Et puis soudain, mes genoux se dérobent sous moi et tout mon corps suit. Je me cogne rudement la tête contre le sol et perds connaissance instantanément. J'entre alors dans un monde où toutes mes peurs se révèlent fondées. Je ne sais combien de fois je vois Katniss mourir sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider. Et mes frères aussi, ainsi que Delly, et mon père. Dévorés par des mutations génétiques. Étranglés, décapités, démembrés, noyés. Et ma mère. Par trois fois, j'observe, pétrifié, le feu lui dévorer la chair, réduisant sa peau en charpie et ses os en poussière.

Et puis, soudain, plus rien. Je reste immobile, les paupières closes, crispé dans l'attente que les cauchemars reviennent. Mais ils ne le font pas. Au bout d'un moment, je songe que le venin a dû être purgé de mon organisme et je me redresse prudemment. Ce simple effort me tourne la tête et je retombe sur le sol, serrant les dents pour retenir le flot de bile que je sens monter le long de ma gorge. Et la douleur fait soudain surface, brûlante et déchirante. La mémoire me revient par brides, presque aussi terribles que les visions provoquées par le venin des guêpes tueuses. Cato. Son épée. Ma jambe. Je réalise soudain que je baigne dans une marre de sang séché. Cette constatation me cloue d'effroi. Pas étonnant que je sois incapable du moindre geste, si j'ai perdu autant de sang. Vais-je mourir ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste ainsi sans bouger, cloué au sol par la peur de mourir, mais des bruissements de feuilles me font soudain me redresser d'un bond. Cette fois-ci, je ne retombe pas, trop occupé à tendre l'oreille, pétrifié d'horreur. Quelqu'un vient ! Il fait sombre autour de moi, je suis assis au milieu d'un buisson, au pied d'un arbre immense et menaçant. Quel jour sommes-nous, combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? La question n'est certainement pas là. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Une brindille craque, je sursaute violemment. Et je déguerpis à toute vitesse. La peur me donne des ailes, mais ma blessure à la jambe me les coupe rapidement. Je cours pourtant aussi vite et aussi longtemps que je le peux, jusqu'à ce que je menace de perdre connaissance de nouveau. Je tombe à quatre pattes, vomis une bile acide qui me brûle la bouche et la gorge. Lorsque je n'ai plus rien à rejeter, je relève la tête et détaille les alentours en plissant les yeux dans la pénombre.

Des pierres. De la boue, des plantes aquatiques. Un ruisseau. Il s'incurve vers la gauche, ses berges s'élèvent vers des rochers de plus en plus imposants. La bile m'arrache à nouveau la gorge et je m'avance à tâtons vers l'eau qui miroite sous les étoiles. J'ai soif. Très soif. Bientôt, j'atteins le bord et m'allonge dans la poussière pour pouvoir y boire. Le liquide rafraîchit ma bouche incendiée, calme les douleurs provoqués par l'acidité du peu que j'ai réussi à vomir quelques minutes plus tôt. Je bois longtemps, très longtemps. Et je recouvre peu à peu mes esprits. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, je me fige, horrifié. Cette eau... Elle n'était sûrement pas pure. Voilà que je risque de mourir empoisonné ! Bah, tant pis. Je n'ai plus d'iode de toute façon, et puis je ne pouvais pas tenir une seconde de plus dans cet état. Katniss aurait sûrement fait la même chose si...

J'ouvre soudain les yeux, horrifié. Je me suis endormi. Là, allongé sur le ventre, au bord de l'eau. Mes manches sont trempées, mon visage couvert de boue. La peur me fait me retourner, je tâtonne à l'endroit de mon dos, persuadé d'y trouver un couteau enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Mais non. Je respire un peu plus librement, tout en me traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Si quelqu'un était passé par là, je serais mort, à l'heure qu'il est. Il faut que je fasse plus attention. Sinon... sinon quoi ? Je perds le fil de ma réflexion et observe autour de moi. Il fait jour, nous sommes en fin de matinée, je crois. J'ai dormi longtemps. Pourtant, je me sens si faible que j'ai à peine la force de remuer pour m'asseoir. Je m'appuie contre un rocher, patiente le temps que les vertiges causés par mes mouvements se dissipent. Enfin, je recouvre la vue.

J'ai la surprise de découvrir à deux pas de moi un petit tas de noisettes, de racines et de baies que je ne connais pas. Je me fige et dévisage le tout pendant un moment, essayant de deviner d'où il peut bien sortir. Quelqu'un l'a mis ici, j'en suis certain. Mais à quelle fin ? Je n'en sais rien du tout. Est-ce pour moi ? Si oui, qui l'a mis là ? Toute cette nourriture est-elle empoisonnée ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Je me creuse la tête, essayant de me souvenir si j'ai déjà vu un cas de ce genre dans les précédents Hunger Games. Est-il possible qu'un sponsor envoie du poison à un tribut ? Jamais encore je n'avais vu pareille chose, j'en suis certain. Mais je sais que ça ne veut pas dire que c'est pour autant impossible. Tous les coups sont permis, ici.

La faim qui me noue l'estomac a cependant bientôt raison de moi, et j'avance la main en direction du petit tas de nourriture. J'attrape une noisette, en casse la coque avec les dents, l'examine avec suspicion. Elle est normale. Aussi normale que possible. Je ne vois rien qui pourrait ressembler à du poison, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Je la fais rouler entre mes doigts, hésite un long moment. Enfin, je me décide, trop affamé pour réfléchir plus longtemps. À l'instant où je porte le fruit à mes lèvres, un mouvement sur ma gauche attire mon regard et je me fige, terrifié. Des branches s'agitent, à quelques pas de moi, et je croise des yeux foncés avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, aussi vite qu'ils sont apparus. Je crois apercevoir une chevelure noire et bouclée, un sourire éclaire mon visage.

Rue.

Je croque dans la noisette, rasséréné. Elle est délicieusement sucrée, douce et ferme à la fois. J'en grignote une autre, puis deux, puis trois. Je m'attaque ensuite aux racines, qui sont un peu trop farineuses à mon goût. Elles me font penser à Katniss, même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi au juste. Quant aux baies, elles ressemblent à s'y méprendre aux mûres que l'on a à la boulangerie. Mon repas terminé, je décide de me rafraîchir le gosier, malgré mon inquiétude quant à la pureté de l'eau. Il fait trop chaud de toute façon pour que je puisse me permettre de ne pas boire. Si je le faisais, je me déshydraterais rapidement et puis...

Je sursaute soudain, porte la main à ma ceinture pour me saisir de mon couteau. Je n'y trouve rien, m'affole une seconde. Puis je me souviens l'avoir perdu pendant l'attaque des guêpes tueuses et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Ce qui, en un sens, est assez stupide. Mais j'ai la tête comme remplie de coton et je n'y fais pas attention. Il fait sombre. Bien plus sombre que tout à l'heure. C'est la fin de l'après-midi, mais de quel jour ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis encore endormi. Furieux contre moi-même, je crispe mes poings. Qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillé ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. À l'instant où je songe ceci, un coup de canon retentit dans l'air, et mes poils se hérissent. Un nouveau mort. Qui ? La peur m'arrache un cri horrifié. Katniss ? Ce coup de canon, était-il pour elle ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. À part celui d'attendre que le soir tombe, que l'hymne s'élève, qu'on projette le visage du tué dans le ciel de l'arène.

Je garde les yeux fixés sur le ciel, décidé à rester éveillé le temps de savoir. La peur me ronge tout entier, je n'ai presque plus conscience de la douleur de ma jambe. En fait, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de jambes du tout. Comme si tout le bas de mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Malgré tous mes efforts, je sombre bientôt dans un sommeil agité. Je vois Katniss se faire éventrer par Cato et, soudain, l'hymne de Panem me tire de ma léthargie. Je me crispe, tourne mon regard vers le ciel étoilé. Le sceau du Capitole y apparaît, bientôt suivis par un premier visage. Celui de Marvel, le garçon du Un. Je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir, ni celui de me questionner qu'il fait place à un second visage. Je me fige, horrifié.

C'est celui de Rue.

Je l'observe sans comprendre. Elle ne peut pas être morte. C'est impossible, je l'ai vue bien vivante, tout à l'heure. À moins que... à moins que ce coup de canon qui m'a réveillé ait été pour elle ? Ça paraît impossible. _C'est_ impossible. Rue ne peut pas être morte. Pas une petite fille comme elle. Elle ne le mérite pas, ne le _doit_ pas. Et puis l'ébahissement fait soudain place au soulagement. Katniss n'est pas morte. Ce soulagement ne dure qu'une demi-seconde. Peut-être est-elle morte pendant que j'étais inconscient ! Auquel cas, je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en assurer ! Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis resté...

Une autre pensée me traverse l'esprit, vive et douloureuse comme une flèche empoissonnée. J'ai vu Rue aujourd'hui. Enfin, je crois que c'était aujourd'hui... Quelque chose me dit que oui, mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être certain. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, elle a été tuée. Rue a été tuée. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin entre le moment où je l'ai aperçu et celui où _quelqu'un_ a mis fin à ses jours. Ce qui veut dire que ce _quelqu'un_ traîne encore dans les parages. Ce qui veut dire que je suis en danger. Mon cerveau fonctionne si lentement que c'en est exaspérant. J'ai l'impression d'agir au ralenti, et ce malgré le sentiment d'urgence qui m'habite. Je me redresse, fouille la berge du regard. Et aussitôt, je devine ce que je dois faire.

Je n'ai plus véritablement conscience de mes gestes tandis que je m'avance vers le rocher que j'ai repéré. Je m'entaille la paume sur une pierre et mon esprit embrumé m'ordonne d'effacer la tâche qui s'y est formée. Je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver, mais peu m'importe. Ma jambe blessée est lourde, très lourde, comme si elle s'était changée en plomb, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à la soulever pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Dès que mon pieds touche le sol, la douleur explose dans ma cuisse, mais je l'ignore et répète la chose encore et encore. Jusqu'à atteindre la roche et me glisser en-dessous. Ensuite, je fais ce que j'ai toujours adoré faire : je me rends invisible. Le camouflage. Voilà quelque chose que je suis certain de réussir, même en étant aussi faible que je le suis à l'instant. J'agis sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit, mes doigts font le travail comme s'ils savaient depuis toujours que ce moment arriverait. Bientôt, mon visage est recouvert de boue, mon torse et mes jambes de feuilles et de branches. Et je ferme les yeux.

Je ne sais même pas si je dors ou si je reste éveillé. Je me contente d'être là, allongé dans la boue agréablement fraîche, à prier pour Katniss, pour que son visage n'apparaisse pas dans le ciel, pour qu'elle me trouve, pour qu'elle reste loin de moi, pour qu'elle survive. Je n'ai plus conscience du jour et de la nuit, plus aucune conscience de mon corps. Tout ce qui me reste, c'est mon cerveau. Celui-ci flotte sans arrêt d'un sujet à un autre, il est envahi par un brouillard apaisant et doré. Doux comme du coton. Chaud comme la mie d'un pain sorti tout droit du four. Léger comme un sourire sur les lèvres de Katniss. _Katniss_. Son visage danse devant mes yeux clos à chaque instant. Elle me parle, me sourit, m'embrasse parfois. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je le sens tout au fond de moi.

Mais, très rapidement, les nuages dans ma tête se font soudain de plus en plus menaçants. Lourds et noirs. Incontrôlables. À mes moments lucides, je m'inquiète pour moi. La fièvre qui m'engourdit tout entier est forte, très forte. Elle sape le peu de forces qui me reste en m'inventant un monde calme et sûr où Katniss est près de moi, et engloutit tous mes efforts pour penser avec logique. La seule chose qui me permet de la combattre, c'est le froid de la boue qui m'entoure. La nuit reste le moment où j'ai le plus conscience de ma situation. Enfin, je crois que c'est la nuit. Combien de temps est-il passé depuis la mort de Rue ? Rue... Elle m'apparaît une fois, toute souriante et couverte de fleurs, et me tend des baies que je grignote à travers la boue qui recouvre ma bouche. Ceci à pour effet de stopper ma faim. Ce qui m'inquiète au plus au point, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie.

Cette nuit-là, des trompettes éclatent au-dessus de moi, et j'entends quelqu'un parler. Que dit-il ? Je connais cette voix, mais je suis incapable de mettre un visage dessus. Des mots se glissent dans mon esprit, des mots que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Six... Vous... Tributs... Tribut ? Je crois que je suis un tribut. Oui, j'en suis certain, même si je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de ce que c'est, au juste. Changement... Règles... Des règles de quoi ? Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je me concentre de toutes mes forces, certains que les prochains mots seront importants. Certain que je doive les comprendre, à tout prix. Ils m'atteignent comme un coup de poing et, pendant une seconde, l'espoir renaît dans mon cerveau embrumé et malade. Il est stipulé qu'à partir de maintenant, deux tributs peuvent être couronnés vainqueurs à partir du moment où ils sont du même district. District ! Katniss et moi sommes du même district ! Ce qui veut dire que...

Je perds, comme très souvent, le fil de ma réflexion, et retombe sous l'influence de la fièvre. J'en viens à oublier énormément de choses. En fait, j'oublie tout. Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne fais aucun effort pour m'en rappeler. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est le visage de Katniss. Je le vois constamment devant mes yeux clos, je m'y agrippe comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'est la seule chose que la fièvre ne parvient pas à m'enlever, et je compte bien le garder aussi longtemps que possible. Je ne ne me souviens même pas de qui elle est, ni rien du tout à son sujet. La seule chose qui reste claire, c'est son visage, et son nom. Son nom. Katniss. _Katniss_...

- Peeta ! Peeta ?

Peeta ? C'est moi, c'est mon nom. Mon nom ! Oui, je me souviens, maintenant. Il a été dit à voix basse, pourtant je suis certain de l'avoir entendu. Certain aussi qu'il ne sort pas de mon esprit malade. Il y a quelqu'un, près de moi. Je sens sa présence. Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. Pourtant, je le fais quand même. Je soulève à peine mes paupières, et mon regard tombe sur elle. _Elle_. De profil, à quelques pas de là, postée sur la berge avec son arc et ses flèches. Sa tresse brune et ses lèvres pincées. Des souvenirs reviennent en masse, m'inondant de couleurs dans ce monde devenu si terne.

Une fillette avec deux petites tresses et une robe rouge. Une crise de fou rire et des flammes sans chaleur. Un regard vaguement reconnaissant, un pissenlit en avance sur son temps. Un sourire vague, une poignée de mains, un baiser sur ma joue. Un gâteau au chocolat, un autre sourire, sincère cette fois-ci. De la pluie sur mes épaules, des brûlures le long de mes doigts. Une robe de diamants, un bol de chocolat chaud, de la fourrure d'écureuil. Une dispute de bon matin, un pacte pour survivre, un costume bleu étoilé. Un petit pain rond et encore tout chaud. Une chanson. Une voix si douce et si belle qu'on dirait celle d'un ange. Et des yeux gris qui me fixent avec insistance, comme s'ils souhaitaient deviner mes pensées.

_Elle_ avance d'un pas, son pied crève la surface de l'eau avec douceur. Et je m'entends dire, comme dans un rêve :

- Tu viens pour m'achever, chérie ?

* * *

_Bon dieu, vous allez me haïr mdrrrr Mais je ne pouvais décidément pas faire un chapitre plus long, surtout que le prochain est déjà super méga long, avec ses 3700 mots et quelques ! Donc ne m'en voulez pas trop :P _

_J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre, avec notre gentil et parfait Peeta qui divague ! Que pensez-vous d'introduire Rue dans cette partie-là ? Je voulais que Peeta la voit au-moins une dernière fois avant qu'elle meure... :( ça vous a plu ? :) _

_En tout cas, la suite pour mardi ! :D _

_Je suis super contente que ça vous plaise et que vous me lisiez, alors merci à tous, à ceux qui laissent des reviews comme à ceux qui n'en laissent pas ! :D Pleins de bisous à tout le monde, et puis à bientôt ! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

****_Salut tout le monde !_

_Bon, vous me connaissez assez maintenant pour savoir que je suis une nouille bien trop faible pour tenir devant vos supplications, alors voici le chapitre 19 !_

_Il est plus long que d'habitude, j'explique pourquoi dans le commentaire de fin :)_

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :D_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Katniss se tourne d'un bloc, fouillant la berge du regard. Ses yeux passent sur moi, ne me voient pas. Je l'entends vaguement murmurer de nouveau mon prénom, et des frissons me parcourt l'échine. Est-ce un rêve ? Je crois bien que oui. Je crois bien que non. Mes paupières se referment toutes seules, comme si le simple fait de les garder entrouvertes me fatiguait trop. « Où es-tu ? » Sa question me noue l'estomac une seconde. C'est vrai ça, où suis-je ? Je me suis déjà posé la question par le passé – je crois –, mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment beaucoup réfléchi. Dès l'instant où je le fais, des images terrifiantes me reviennent aussitôt en pagaille. Ah oui. Je suis, non, _nous_ sommes dans l'arène. L'arène des 74èmes Hunger Games. Katniss s'avance le long de la berge, doucement, silencieusement. Ses pieds se rapprochent de moi, je le sens aux tremblements minuscules qui parcourent le sol, et, au dernier instant, je murmure :

- Attention, tu vas me marcher dessus.

Elle fait un bond en arrière. J'ouvre grand les yeux cette fois, malgré cette horrible impression que mes paupières sont collées l'une à l'autre par du ciment. La lumière du jour m'éblouit une seconde, mais elle est là. Elle est bien là. Une brume grise et scintillante l'entoure, dont la couleur me rappelle celle de ses yeux orageux. C'est elle. C'est Katniss. Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu. Katniss Everdeen, la fille que j'aime. Elle lâche une exclamation de surprise. C'est elle. _Elle_. Je m'esclaffe à la vue de son air si abasourdi. Si c'est un rêve, alors c'est le plus beau de tous ceux que j'ai fait en seize années d'existence ! Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Cette étrange fumée qui l'entoure m'étonne un peu mais la rend si parfaite, presque irréelle, que les battements de mon cœur se mettent à résonner avec force à mes oreilles. Je dévore son visage du regard, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse pour toujours.

- Ferme les yeux, m'ordonne-t-elle.

Cette voix ! Je lui obéis sans réfléchir, refermant aussi la bouche. Je la sens s'agenouiller auprès de moi, mon cœur s'affole de plus belle. Elle est là ! Elle est vraiment là ! Je peux presque sentir la chaleur de son corps, bien qu'elle ne me touche pas. J'ai soudainement conscience de la froide morsure de la boue sur ma peau et je frissonne. Je voudrais qu'elle m'embrasse, là, maintenant, comme elle le fait si souvent dans mes rêves. Je voudrais qu'elle me sourit, qu'elle me parle, qu'elle rit avec moi. Je voudrais vivre avec elle chaque seconde qu'il me reste à vivre. Je voudrais lui dire à quel point elle compte pour moi, lui dire toutes ces choses que je garde pour moi depuis au-moins cent ans. Je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime, que tout ça n'est pas un jeu pour moi. Que tout est réel. Et que tout le restera, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Au lieu de quoi, je reste figé comme une statut, entouré par la boue, les pierres, les branches, mes paupières closes, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, incapable de _faire_ quoi que ce soit.

- J'ai l'impression que toutes ces heures à décorer des gâteaux ont fini par payer.

Je souris, ravi. Qui d'autre aurait pu dire une chose pareille à un moment comme celui-ci, si ce n'est elle, Katniss ? Jamais mon esprit n'a été capable de retranscrire sa voix et ses expressions si fidèlement. Ni dans mes rêves habituels, ni pendant ces longues divagations dans la boue. Ce n'est pas un songe. Ou bien alors, si c'en est un, cela veut dire que je suis tellement atteins par la fièvre que j'en deviens fou. Ce que je n'espère pas. Non, vraiment pas. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Pas maintenant qu'elle est avec moi.

Je réponds avec délice :

- Eh oui, le glaçage. L'ultime défense des mourants.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, me rétorque-t-elle aussitôt.

- Ah non ?

- Non, dit-elle fermement. Nous sommes dans la même équipe, maintenant, tu sais.

J'ouvre les yeux, nos regards se croisent, mon cœur semble se fendre en deux dans ma poitrine. Elle est là, qui me regarde fixement, lèvres pincées dans cette mimique qui lui est propre. Le brouillard scintillant est toujours là, lui aussi, et je me demande une seconde s'il n'est pas qu'un effet de mon imagination. Ou un délire de mon esprit malade. Des paroles entendues ce qui me semble être des siècles plus tôt me reviennent en mémoire et je dis doucement :

- Oui, je suis au courant. C'est gentil d'être passée voir ce qui restait de moi.

Elle m'ignore, ce qui ne m'étonne même pas. Elle sort une gourde de son sac, m'y fait boire une gorgée. L'eau est fraîche, elle coule le long de ma gorge avec douceur. Je la sens presque descendre jusque dans mon estomac, songe que cette sensation n'est pas si désagréable que ça. En fait, j'ai la bouche si sèche que cette eau est une bénédiction. Les sourcils de Katniss sont froncés, je les vois danser au-dessus de moi et j'ai un mal fou à me concentrer sur ses yeux. J'ai l'impression que tout bouge autour de moi trop vite pour que je puisse suivre, et ça a le don de m'énerver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'inquiète à voix basse :

- Où t'as blessé Cato ?

- À la jambe gauche. Assez haut.

La réponse me vient toute seule, même si le bas de mon corps semble avoir cessé de faire parti de moi depuis longtemps. Katniss hoche du chef, ses lèvres pincées dans cette éternelle mimique qu'elle fait toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchit. Il y a une once d'inquiétude dans ce regard qui me fixe et dans sa façon de se tenir au-dessus de moi, tendue comme la corde de son arc. La raison est facile à deviner. Même mon cerveau embrumé par la fièvre est capable de la trouver. Je dois avoir l'air particulièrement faible, allongé dans cette marre de boue. Maintenant que nous sommes dans la même équipe, Katniss doit s'occuper de moi. Chose qui ne sera pas facile, j'en ai conscience, même si je ne sens plus ma jambe, même si j'ai l'impression de me porter bien mieux maintenant qu'elle est là. Je suis mourant, elle le sait, et moi aussi je le sais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Si j'avais été plus rapide, si j'avais réussi à éviter l'épée de Cato... Elle n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter pour moi. Nous nous serions retrouvés, plus forts à deux contre l'adversité, et nous aurions gagné.

Au lieu de quoi, je suis là, étalé dans la boue, incapable de marcher et encore moins de me battre. La seule chose qui lui reste à faire, c'est essayer de me soigner. Car, si elle ne le fait pas, les gens du district la haïront pour ça. Comme elle l'a dit, nous sommes dans la même équipe, maintenant. Avec ce changement de règle, on gagne ou on perd ensemble. Ce qui est loin d'être une bonne chose, en fin de compte. Je ne suis rien qu'un poids pour elle, maintenant. Alors qu'elle pourrait être saine et sauve en haut d'un arbre, à abattre ses concurrents avec ses flèches et à manger des écureuils crus. Maintenant qu'elle a son arc, elle peut gagner. Sauf qu'il y a moi. Moi, le boulet, le blessé, l'imbécile même pas capable de se défendre contre un tribut.

Katniss inspire longuement puis déclare, mine de rien :

- Je vais t'aider à te mettre dans le ruisseau et te nettoyer tout ça, qu'on puisse examiner tes plaies.

- Penche-toi d'abord. Il faut que je te dise un truc.

Elle approche son oreille droite de mes lèvres, son contact m'électrifie. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où me viennent ces mots, et ça me fait un peu peur, comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'exprimait à travers moi, pourtant je chuchote quand même :

- N'oublie pas que c'est l'amour fou entre nous, alors si tu as envie de m'embrasser, il ne faut pas te gêner.

Elle rejette la tête en arrière en riant, et le son de son rire me ravit les oreilles. Je sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Pour la rassurer. Lui prouver que tout va bien. Ou bien qu'en tout cas, tout va assez bien pour que je puisse encore blaguer. Ce qui, en un sens, n'est pas faux. Je me sens bouillonner de toute part, comme si la simple vue de son visage commençait à me guérir. À moins que ce ne soit, encore, qu'un délire de mon imagination.

- Merci, je m'en souviendrai.

Elle sourit. J'ai réussi à la détendre, parfait. Je ne supporte pas de la voir s'inquiéter pour moi. Je lui rends son sourire, ravi. Mon cœur s'envole, j'ai la tête dans les nuages. Ils ne sont plus noirs et menaçants, au contraire, ils sont de nouveau légers, cotonneux, doux. Je songe vaguement que je recommence à divaguer, que je ne dois pas. C'est difficile, mais je parviens à fixer de nouveau mon attention sur le visage de Katniss au-dessus de moi, pour échapper aux nuages blancs. Elle se penche, enlève les deux-trois cailloux qui jonchent mon torse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que je ne sens même pas la différence. Puis elle se prépare à me redresser. Je m'essaye à l'aider, mais remuer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt me tourne la tête si violemment que je n'y vois plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Je me laisse donc aller, ne résiste pas lorsqu'elle essaye de me tirer vers elle. Quelqu'un pousse des cris de douleurs, et je crois bien que c'est moi même si je n'en suis pas certain. Les plantes et la boue m'agrippent, Katniss doit faire un effort gigantesque avant de réussir à m'en arracher.

Lorsque je recouvre la vue, j'ai les dents serrées si fort que j'en ai mal à la mâchoire. Des larmes ont coulés sur mes joues pleines de boue, je crois. La douleur a refait son apparition. Elle brûle tout sur son passage, son épicentre se trouve haut sur ma cuisse gauche, à l'endroit où l'épée a frappé. L'endroit où Cato m'a touché. Le visage de Katniss apparaît au-dessus de moi, elle me chuchote d'une voix rauque :

- Écoute, Peeta, je vais devoir te rouler jusqu'au ruisseau. Il n'y a presque pas de fond, ici, d'accord ?

- Super.

Est-ce moi qui vient de parler ? Oui, sûrement. Katniss s'accroupit près de moi, l'air décidé. Je serre les dents, certain que la manœuvre ne va pas être de toute douceur. Elle inspire longuement, pose ses mains sur mon épaule gauche puis déclare fermement :

- À trois. Une, deux, trois !

Le monde tourne une fois sur lui-même, des gémissements m'échappent. J'ai conscience que c'est moi qui les pousse, conscience aussi que tout mon corps s'est transformé en un incendie de douleur. Mes oreilles sifflent, je perds la vue de nouveau pendant quelques secondes. J'ai horreur de ça. Je sens les mains de Katniss crispées sur mon épaule et l'entends vaguement me dire :

- Bon, changement de plan. Je vais te laver ici.

- Plus de roulades ? je demande avec espoir.

- Non, c'est fini. Garde un œil sur la forêt pendant que je te décrasse, d'accord ?

Cette perspective me fait frissonner de toutes parts, sans que je parvienne à comprendre pourquoi. J'observe Katniss tandis qu'elle réfléchit à par où commencer, visiblement. Je jette de temps à autre des coups d'œil autour de nous comme elle me l'a ordonné, tandis qu'elle s'affaire autour de moi. Elle me vide des gourdes d'eau partout sur le corps, pour en enlever la boue et les feuilles. Je ne sens même pas la morsure de l'eau, que je sais glacée. Je m'en inquiète un peu, mais la présence de Katniss à mes côtés m'apaise, comme toujours. Au bout d'un moment, les trois quarts de la boue sont enlevés et mes vêtements sont de nouveau visibles. Katniss ouvre la fermeture éclair de mon blouson, déboutonne ma chemise, m'enlève le tout avec précaution. Elle est ensuite obligée de découper mon maillot de corps à l'aide de son couteau, car il est collé à mes plaies. Et je la regarde faire, l'esprit vide.

Elle examine mes blessures puis décide de me redresser en position assise, appuyant mon dos contre un rocher. La manipulation me laisse tout étourdi mais je n'en dis rien. Elle lave les quelques traces de boue sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, je frissonne sous ses doigts. Elle arrache les dards de mes piqûres de guêpes tueuses, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Elle applique ensuite quelque chose sur chacune des cloques et je laisse échapper un grognement de soulagement. C'est comme si l'espèce de pommade aspirait la douleur de la plaie. Puis elle me laisse sécher au soleil et nettoie ma chemise et mon blouson, qu'elle étend sur des rochers. Elle sort un pot de son sac, s'accroupit à nouveau près de moi et badigeonne ma brûlure sur le torse d'une crème brunâtre. L'effet est instantané, et le mal disparaît.

Elle fouille de nouveau dans son sac, me fait avaler ce qui doit être des comprimés pour faire baisser la température. Je les prends docilement, m'interrogeant intérieurement sur leur effet. Je me sens tout frais, pourtant je sais que je brûle de fièvre. Celle-ci est assez forte pour me le faire croire, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je doute que les médicaments de Katniss ne fassent vraiment effet, pourtant je n'en dis rien.

- Tu dois mourir de faim, me dit-elle.

- Pas vraiment, je réponds en haussant vaguement les épaules. C'est drôle, je n'ai pas faim depuis plusieurs jours.

Depuis que la Rue couverte de fleurs m'a donné quelques noisettes, en fait. Mais Katniss s'entête et me propose tout de même un morceau d'une viande que je ne connais pas. L'odeur de gras et de protéines me retourne l'estomac et je fronce les narines, détournant la tête aussi vivement que possible pour ne pas lui vomir dessus. Elle pince les lèvres et insiste :

- Peeta, il faut que tu manges.

- Ça ressortirait direct.

Elle me tend quand même quelques quartiers de pomme plâtreux et je les grignote à contrecœur, soucieux de ne pas l'inquiéter par mon état. J'ai la bouche trop sèche et beaucoup de mal à avaler, pourtant je fais comme si tout allait bien et je finis par dire avec un pauvre sourire :

- Merci, Katniss. Je me sens mieux, vraiment. Tu crois que je pourrais dormir, maintenant ?

- Bientôt, me promet-elle avec douceur. Il faut d'abord qu'on jette un coup d'œil à ta jambe.

Ma jambe. Je songe, un peu perplexe, que je n'ai aucune idée d'à quoi la blessure peu bien ressembler. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler si je l'ai examinée ou non, pendant mes moments de délires après que le venin ait disparu de mon organisme. Si oui, je n'en garde aucun souvenir. Katniss me retire mes bottines, mes chaussettes et, pouce après pouce, mon pantalon. Je serre les mâchoires de toutes mes forces pour retenir un cri lorsque le tissu glisse le long de la plaie. Enfin, elle se retrouve à l'air libre. J'observe la chose, bizarrement neutre, comme si cette jambe blessée n'était pas la mienne. L'ouverture faite par l'épée est profonde, enflammée. Du pus s'en écoule, mélangé à du sang. La puanteur de l'infection est horrible.

Je porte mon regard sur le visage de Katniss, la vois se décomposer à vu d'œil. Je grimace, furieux contre moi-même, et murmure :

- Pas jolie à voir, hein ?

- Bah, renifle-t-elle comme pour se donner du courage. Tu devrais voir les blessés qui reviennent de la mine. (Elle inspire longuement puis poursuit d'un ton plus ferme :) Avant toute chose, il faut bien nettoyer la plaie.

Elle remonte ses manches, glisse un carré de plastique sous moi. Et elle se remet à vider des gourdes d'eau sur mes jambes. Elle soigne mes autres blessures – quelques brûlures et une piqûre de guêpe – mais je vois bien que son attention est toute portée sur l'entaille de ma cuisse. Dépassée. Voilà ce qu'elle est. Sa mère est fille de pharmacien, et les pharmaciens dans le district servent de docteurs pour ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens de s'en payer un vrai – pour beaucoup de monde, donc. Mais soigner les gens est un don, je le sais. Certaines personnes parviennent à s'isoler, à ignorer le sang et les hurlements de patients. La mère de Katniss est comme ça. Mais pas Katniss. « Bah, on peut pas tout avoir », je songe, avec un petit sourire désolé, les yeux fixés sur son visage crispé.

- On va la laisser un peu à l'air libre, et puis...

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens et je suggère gentiment :

- Et puis faire un bandage ?

- Exactement. En attendant, mange ça.

Elle me dépose quelques moitiés de pêches séchées dans la main et retourne au ruisseau pour laver mes vêtements. J'observe chacun de ses mouvements, presque avidement, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse soudain devant mes yeux. Lorsque tout est propre, elle se redresse, fouille de nouveau dans son sac. Elle en sort des bandages et deux boites de comprimés, pince les lèvres et revient vers moi, hésitante.

- Nous allons devoir expérimenter un peu, déclare-t-elle.

Elle applique un emplâtre de feuilles mâchées sur la plaie et le pus se met aussitôt à couler le long de ma jambe. Je ne sens plus rien depuis longtemps, pourtant je songe que c'est certainement une bonne chose. Puis mes yeux tombent sur le visage de ma coéquipière, qui se mord furieusement la lèvre, livide, le regard fixé sur ma jambe d'où le pus jaunâtre s'écoule toujours. Je chuchote :

- Katniss ?

Nos regards se croisent et mes lèvres forment les mots : « Et ce baiser ? ». À mon grand soulagement, elle éclate de rire et je fais mine de m'étonner d'un ton innocent :

- Quoi ?

- Je... je ne suis pas très forte pour ça, bafouille-t-elle avec un grimace. C'est surtout ma mère. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais, et j'ai horreur du pus. (Elle rince le premier emplâtre, en applique un deuxième, et sa grimace se fait plus prononcée encore.) Berk !

- Comment fais-tu pour chasser ? je questionne, songeant que la faire parler éloignera peut-être son attention de la blessure et rendra la chose plus facile.

- Crois-moi, c'est beaucoup plus facile de tuer que de soigner, affirme-t-elle. Remarque, je suis peut-être en train de te tuer, pour ce que j'en sais.

La réplique m'arrache un sourire et j'abonde aussitôt dans son sens :

- Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un moyen plus rapide ?

- Non. Tais-toi et mange tes pêches.

Là. Je retrouve bien ma Katniss. Cette constatation me remplit d'une joie légère et mon cœur bat joyeusement contre mes côtes. Katniss applique un troisième emplâtre sur la plaie et, enfin, le pus semble se tarir. L'œdème de la jambe a diminué, je crois apercevoir un éclat blanc au fond de la blessure qui me crispe d'effroi. L'os. C'est pire que ce que je craignais. Pire que ce que Katniss craignait aussi, vu sa tête. De nouveau, j'essaye de la détendre en interrogeant tranquillement :

- Et maintenant, docteur Everdeen ?

- Je vais peut-être t'appliquer un peu de pommade antibrûlures, propose-t-elle d'un ton décidé. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal à ton infection. Et peut-être qu'un petit bandage... ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle semble plus à l'aise maintenant que la blessure est enveloppée dans du coton blanc. La douleur est toujours présente, sourde et difficilement supportable, pourtant je me sens mieux. Parce qu'il y a Katniss. Parce qu'elle prend soin de moi. J'ai abandonné l'idée que tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Ça semble bien trop réel pour ça. Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi soulagé qu'en cet instant. Katniss sort un second sac et me le tend en disant :

- Tiens. Couvre-toi avec ça, le temps que je lave ton caleçon.

Je hausse les sourcils, surpris, et réplique :

- Oh, ça m'est égal que tu me voies.

Ce qui, en un sens, est parfaitement vrai. Elle grince des dents et soupire :

- Tu es bien comme ma mère. Moi, ça m'ennuie, d'accord ?

Elle me tourne le dos et un sourire amusé étire mes lèvres gercées. J'enlève mon caleçon avec difficulté puis le lance dans le courant en plaisantant :

- Tu sais, tu fais bien des manières pour une concurrente aussi redoutable ! J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser donner sa douche à Haymitch, après tout.

Elle bat presque furieusement mon caleçon contre les pierres et, pendant une seconde, je crains l'avoir vexée. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de songer à m'excuser qu'elle tourne la tête vers moi et interroge :

- Que t'a-t-il envoyé jusqu'ici ?

- Rien du tout. (Je tique, l'inquiétude me ronge le ventre, et je fais mine de m'étonner :) Pourquoi, tu as reçu quelque chose ?

- La pommade antibrûlures, répond-t-elle d'un ton penaud. Oh, et un pain.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais sa préférée, je soupire.

Au moins n'a-t-il pas oublié sa promesse. Je suis soulagé, mais une touche de colère dans la palette d'émotions qui m'assaillent en cet instant attire mon attention. Pourquoi suis-je en colère ? Parce qu'Haymitch lui a envoyé des choses alors qu'à moi non ? Alors que j'étais en train de mourir dans cette flaque de boue nauséabonde ? C'est ridicule. S'il l'a fait, c'est parce que je lui ai demandé, c'est tout. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui doit survivre, mais _elle_. Je refoule cette colère au fond de moi, me traitant intérieurement d'imbécile.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'écrie Katniss en secouant du chef. Il ne peut pas me voir en peinture.

- Parce que vous êtes pareils, tous les deux.

Elle fait celle qui n'a rien entendu, pourtant je la sens étrangement furieuse. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Haymitch ne m'a rien envoyé ? Ça semble bizarre, et je ne parviens pas à l'expliquer. Je réfléchis un moment, sans me rendre compte qu'en fait, je somnole toute l'après-midi. Le soleil est bas lorsque Katniss me secoue gentiment par l'épaule. Je croise son regard orageux et elle me sourit :

- Peeta ? On va devoir y aller, maintenant.

- Y aller ? je répète, perplexe. Aller où ?

- Loin d'ici. En aval, peut-être. Pour nous cacher en attendant que tu reprennes des forces.

Reprendre des forces. Quelle bonne idée. Elle m'aide à m'habiller, sans me remettre mes bottines, et me redresse sur mes pieds. Aussitôt, la douleur explose dans ma jambe gauche et je blêmis. Katniss m'encourage, m'assurant que je vais tenir le coup, mais malgré tous mes efforts, et les siens, nous ne parvenons qu'à faire une cinquantaine de mètres avant que je menace de perdre connaissance de nouveau. Elle me fait asseoir la tête entre les genoux, me tapote le dos doucement. Tout tourne autour de moi, les quelques pêches que j'ai réussi à avaler semblent s'être liguées contre mon estomac pour ressortir. Nous patientons le temps que je recouvre un peu mes moyens puis elle m'aide à me relever et me guide en me portant à moitié vers ce qui ressemble à une petite grotte, à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus du ruisseau.

Je l'observe, épuisé, nauséeux, recouvrir le sol de la caverne d'une couche d'aiguilles de sapin puis elle ouvre son sac de couchage et m'aide à me glisser dedans. Elle me fait avaler deux autres comprimés, mais je refuse d'autres fruits, certain que cela ne servirait à rien du tout. Elle s'essaye à tisser un écran de fortune avec des plantes grimpantes pour masquer l'ouverture de la grotte, mais elle jette bientôt son travail sur le sol avec colère et je grimace. Quelque chose me souffle qu'il me faut dire quelque chose et je m'exécute, l'appelant d'une voix bien trop faible pour qu'elle soit la mienne. Katniss s'agenouille près de moi, repousse quelques mèches qui me tombent devant les yeux et je frissonne, électrifié par sa proximité. Et je murmure :

- Merci de m'avoir trouvé.

- Tu m'aurais trouvée toi aussi, si tu avais pu, réplique-t-elle aussitôt.

- Oui. Écoute, si je ne m'en sors pas...

- Ne dis pas ça, me coupe-t-elle, et j'ai la surprise de lire une certaine peur dans son regard, à moins que ce ne soit encore qu'un mauvais tour joué par ma fièvre. Je n'ai pas drainé tout ce pus pour rien.

- Je sais. Mais juste au cas où...

- Non, Peeta, je ne veux même pas en discuter.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres et mon cœur loupe un battement. J'essaye d'insister, mais elle fait alors la chose la plus inattendue qui soit. Une chose que je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir, une chose dont j'ai rêvé des nuits entières sans pour autant oser croire qu'un jour elle arriverait, une chose incroyable, impossible, incompréhensible. Elle me ferme la bouche d'un baiser. Je reste immobile, ébahi, tandis que ses lèvres s'appuient sur les miennes pour couper court à toute discussion. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ressens, et elle ne me laisse pas le temps de me questionner. Elle se redresse et remonte le sac de couchage jusqu'à mon menton en décrétant d'une voix ferme :

- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te l'interdis. D'accord ?

- D'accord, je murmure, encore sous le choc.

Elle hoche la tête avec satisfaction et sort dans la fraîcheur du soir. Mon cœur bat avec force contre ma poitrine, les nuages dans ma tête sont si épais qu'ils envahissent tout mon corps, me laissant tout engourdi et incapable du moindre geste. La fièvre a vite raison de moi et elle m'oblige à fermer mes paupières. Je me laisse aller et m'assoupis, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens en cet instant. C'est un baiser qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux, abasourdi, et croise le regard rayonnant de Katniss. _Katniss_. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Des fourmis me parcourent tout entier mais je sais qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec ma fièvre. C'est elle, _elle_, tout simplement. Je lui souris, heureux qu'elle soit là. Elle me le rend volontiers puis me montre un petit pot rempli de soupe bien chaude en s'exclamant :

- Regarde un peu ce qu'Haymitch t'a envoyé !

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous donc pensé ? _

_Je répugnais à couper en deux ce chapitre, je trouvais qu'il était mieux d'écrire tout d'un coup, comme ça HOP! c'est fait, on se retrouve direct dans la grotte, qui est un moment que j'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Vous avez bien aimé ? J'espère que oui ! :D_

_ Le prochain chapitre arrive je-ne-sais-pas-quand ! (ahah, on est bien avancé avec ça !)_

_Ah oui, je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers anonymes comme Graaaaou, Fan de Twilight, sm33, lenouille, Mirabelle, Amlie, Stray... Je suis vraiment ravie que ça vous plaise, vos reviews me font toujours très très plaisir ! :D_

_Voilà voilà, à bientôt, et pleins de gros bisous à tout le monde parce que je vous adore ! :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Bon je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais dit que je mettrais ce chapitre hier, sauf que des amis ont débarqués chez moi pour la fin des oraux et j'ai même pas eu une seconde pour publier ce chapitre ! Et puis ce matin on a eu pleins d'orages du coup, incapable de faire marcher internet xD _

_Mais maintenant ça y est, voici le chapitre 20 ! Il est plus court que le 19, mais en fin de compte il est aussi long que ceux de d'habitude donc bon ^^ _

_Bonne lecture ! :D_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, quelque chose ne va pas. Je mets un certain temps avant de réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce _quelque chose_, mais lorsque je le fais, l'horreur m'agrippe le cœur. Je suis seul. Désespérément et fatalement seul. Cette constatation me serre si fort l'estomac que j'en vomirais toute ma soupe d'hier soir si mes mâchoires n'étaient pas aussi crispées. Une centaine de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres me traversent l'esprit en une seconde. Je me redresse dans le sac de couchage, et la tête me tourne si fort que je perds momentanément la vue. Je déteste ça. C'est la pire chose que cette fièvre m'apporte. Les vertiges cessent bientôt et je retiens mon souffle pour me donner du courage. J'applique mes mains de chaque côté de moi et m'appuies dessus pour essayer de me relever. Ma vision se trouble aussitôt et mon cœur s'affole, battant si violemment contre mes côtes que j'en ai mal.

Et puis, soudain, le visage Katniss apparaît dans l'ouverture de la grotte, sous mes yeux ébahis et encore vitreux. Elle est là. Elle a mauvaise mine, des cernes rendent son regard plus noir encore, mais elle est là. Bel et bien là. Belle, et bien là. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe et j'ai vaguement conscience de lui reprocher à mi-voix :

- Je me suis réveillé, et tu n'étais plus là. Je me suis fait du souci pour toi.

Du souci, c'est peu dire. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque, voilà qui serait plus juste. Ma coéquipière éclate de rire et m'aide à me rallonger. Je me laisse faire, épuisé, me délectant de ce son si rare qu'est son rire. Elle s'agenouille près de moi et réplique, avec un sourire narquois :

- Toi, tu te faisais du souci pour moi ? Tu t'es regardé, récemment ?

- J'ai eu peur que Cato et Clove ne t'aient trouvée, j'explique, la gorge nouée. Ils aiment bien chasser la nuit.

- Clove ? s'étonne-t-elle. Qui c'est ?

- La fille du district Deux. Elle est toujours en vie, exact ?

Je me rends soudain compte que je n'aie aucune idée de qui peut bien rester à ce stade des Jeux. Katniss répond aussitôt, recouvrant son sérieux légendaire :

- Oui. Il ne reste plus qu'eux, nous, Tresh et la Renarde – c'est comme ça que j'ai surnommée la fille du Cinq.

Je hoche la tête et nous restons silencieux une seconde. Je fais une liste dans ma tête, lèvres pincées. Qui est mort ? Moana et Glimmer, le jour de l'attaque des guêpes. Et ensuite ? Marvel et Sunny, même si je n'ai aucune idée de quand, ni pourquoi. Rue. Et puis ? Le garçon du Dix. Je me demande qui l'a tué. Tresh, sûrement, vu qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la plaine. La voix de Katniss qui s'inquiète me tire de mes pensées et je tourne les yeux vers elle, le cœur bondissant joyeusement dans ma poitrine pour une raison inconnue :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux qu'hier, je réponds, songeant que je ne mens même pas en disant ça. Je suis bien mieux ici que dans la boue. J'ai des habits propres, des médicaments, un sac de couchage... et toi.

Les deux derniers mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant même que je n'ai pu les arrêter. J'ai le temps de m'affoler une seconde, de me traiter de tous les noms, de m'interroger sur la véracité de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Et puis Katniss me rend mon sourire et me caresse la joue. Le contact de ses doigts m'électrifie et, sans même savoir d'où me vient ce geste, je prends sa main entre les miennes et la porte à mes lèvres. Sa peau est douce et tiède, ses yeux me sourient. Je n'ose même pas réfléchir à ce que je ressens à l'instant, de peur d'être submergé par une bonne centaine d'émotions différentes. Finalement, elle dégage ses doigts et déclare fermement :

- Plus de baisers pour toi tant que tu n'as rien mangé.

Cette pensée – des baisers, d'_elle_ ! Ça paraît improbable, et pourtant... – me terrifie autant qu'elle me remplie de joie. Katniss m'aide à me redresser et je mange docilement ce qui semble être une bouillie de baies particulièrement sucrées. En fait, c'est délicieux. Mais, lorsqu'elle me propose un morceau de ce qu'elle appelle groosling, je fronce les narines et refuse d'y goûter. Elle s'entête un moment mais je reste ferme sur ma décision, trop certain que je ne ferais rien d'autre que le vomir dès l'instant où ça arriverait dans mon estomac. Puis nous restons silencieux, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'elle pique du nez. J'effleure son menton du pouce et chuchote :

- Tu n'as pas dormi.

- Je vais bien, marmonne-t-elle sans grande conviction.

- Dors, maintenant. Je monterai la garde. Je te réveillerai s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je promets en voyant qu'elle hésite toujours, les lèvres pincées. Katniss, tu ne vas pas tenir comme ça indéfiniment.

- D'accord, accepte-t-elle finalement, à contrecœur. Mais juste quelques heures. Après, tu me réveilles.

Elle étend le sac de couchage sur le sol et s'allonge dessus, la main sur son arc. Cette vision me fait sourire imperceptiblement, et je m'installe de façon à pouvoir garder un œil sur le monde extérieur, ma jambe blessée tendue devant moi. Puis je tourne de nouveau le regard sur Katniss qui m'observe, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Je lui chuchote de dormir, d'une voix qui me semble appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre tant elle est douce. Des mèches brunes lui tombent devant les yeux et je les écarte, les coince derrière son oreille. Elle se laisse faire, et j'en suis tout heureux. Nous échangeons un dernier regard puis elle ferme les paupières et s'enfonce dans le sommeil. Je souris pour de bon cette fois, et continue un long moment de caresser ses longs cheveux bruns.

Elle est belle. Très belle. Je me demande vaguement – sans parvenir à ne pas m'en agacer – combien de fois cette pensée me vient à l'esprit lorsque je suis près d'elle. Ainsi endormie, elle semble plus jeune, moins soucieuse. Ses traits d'ordinaire tirés par l'inquiétude sont paisibles, sereins, calmes. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle est léger et régulier. Je voudrais la regarder dormir comme ça toute l'éternité, et même plus encore, mais je n'oublie pas ma promesse et surveille les alentours du ruisseau d'un œil acéré, attentif au moindre bruit ou geste suspect. Et mon esprit vagabonde d'une pensée à une autre, calmement. Au bout d'un long moment, je me rends soudain compte que j'ai la tête bien plus claire qu'elle ne l'était ces derniers jours, ce qui me soulage agréablement. Le combat que Katniss et moi menons contre la fièvre semble finalement en valoir la peine et ne pas être inutile, et j'en suis ravi.

_Katniss_. Je souris sans raison valable dès que mes rêveries éveillées s'attardent sur elle. Je me questionne, encore et toujours, sur la réalité de ces moments que j'ai vécu avec elle, hier. La réalité de ses lèvres contre les miennes, pour me faire taire, pour me forcer à avaler la soupe d'Haymitch. J'en frissonne rien que d'y songer. Était-ce réel ? Je crois bien que oui, je crois bien que non. Mon cerveau s'embrouille, mais je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de la fièvre. Tout du moins, pas celle que me cause ma blessure à la jambe. C'est autre chose. Une chose dont j'ai rêvé longtemps, et que j'expérimente à peine. Une chose qui rend les gens fous, qui donne des ailes, qui fait sourire pour un rien. C'est une autre sorte de fièvre, dû à une blessure éternelle au plus profond de mon cœur, une blessure immense et minuscule, réelle et imaginaire, belle et horrifiante à la fois. Je divague de plus en plus, sans véritablement m'en rendre compte, perdu comme je le suis dans mes spéculations infinies et naïves à propos de cette fièvre que l'on appelle communément l'amour.

Lorsque Katniss ouvre les yeux, c'est déjà l'après-midi. Je le constate en même temps qu'elle. Elle se redresse, et je devine à sa mine renfrognée qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir réveillée plus tôt. Pourtant elle a l'air de nouveau en pleine forme, et je sais qu'elle se sent plus reposée que jamais. Elle me reproche dans un grognement :

- Peeta, tu devais me réveiller après quelques heures.

- Pour quoi faire ? Rien n'a bougé, dehors.

Et, sans avoir pu m'en empêcher, j'avoue doucement :

- Et puis, j'aime bien te regarder dormir. Tu ne fronces pas les sourcils. Ça te rend beaucoup plus jolie.

Évidemment, ma remarque est accueillie par un froncement de sourcils et je souris, amusé. Elle m'effleure la joue et je lis soudain dans son regard l'inquiétude. Pourquoi ? La réponse me vient sans que j'ai beaucoup à réfléchir. Ma fièvre a certainement dû monter de nouveau, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Elle me demande si j'ai bu, je mens en lui disant que oui. Rien ne sert de l'inquiéter alors que je me porte comme un charme. Du moins, c'est ce dont j'essaye de me convaincre. Mais elle n'est pas dupe, les gourdes sont toujours aussi pleines, et elle me redonne deux comprimés, puis me force à boire un litre, puis deux litres d'eau. Je me laisse faire, soucieux de ne pas la mettre en colère.

Lorsqu'elle estime que j'ai assez bu, elle s'attaque à mes blessures. Les mineures d'abord, comme mes brûlures et piqûres de guêpes. Puis elle défait mon bandage à la cuisse, les lèvres pincées. J'y jette un rapide coup d'œil en même temps qu'elle, et mon cœur s'arrête de battre. La chose a piètre allure, l'œdème a encore grossi, la peau est comme enflammée. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me noue l'estomac. Ce qui le fait, ce sont ces petites ramifications rougeâtres qui remontent le long de ma cuisse, tels de minuscules serpents entortillés. Katniss déglutit et décrète d'une voix mal assurée :

- Eh bien, la plaie a encore enflé, mais au moins le pus est parti.

Je grimace et rétorque, sourcils froncés :

- Je sais ce qu'est un empoisonnement du sang, Katniss. Même si ma mère n'est pas guérisseuse.

- Il suffit que tu tiennes plus longtemps que les autres, Peeta, m'assure-t-elle d'un ton plus ferme. On te soignera au Capitole après notre victoire.

Son air décidé arrache une petite cabriole à mon cœur, pourtant je sais qu'elle y croit aussi peu que moi. Mais je reconnais tout de même faiblement, plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose :

- Oui, c'est un bon plan.

Nous échangeons un regard lourd de significations, puis elle se redresse et déclare qu'il est grand temps que je mange, pour reprendre des forces. J'éprouve soudain l'irrésistible envie de pleurer même si je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Mais je me retiens. Un empoisonnement du sang tel que celui-ci ne se soigne pas facilement. En fait, je sais parfaitement que seuls des médicaments directement venus du Capitole pourraient le faire. À un prix exorbitant, à ce stade des Jeux, où ce qui pouvait payer un repas au premier jour ne peut maintenant payer guère plus qu'une pomme. Il faut que je reste fort, pour attirer l'attention des sponsors. Ce sont les seuls qui pourront me sauver, j'en ai conscience, et Katniss aussi. Je dévore son visage des yeux tandis qu'elle me dit avec assurance :

- Je vais te préparer une soupe.

- N'allume pas de feu. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

« _Je_ n'en vaut pas la peine, je me corrige, intérieurement. Pas la peine que tu te fasses tuer pour me nourrir. » Elle hausse les épaules, attrape le pot que contenait la soupe d'hier soir, passe son arc dans son dos – _au cas où_ – et se prépare à sortir de la grotte :

- On verra.

Je lui souris et elle disparaît. Je reste un moment immobile, mais, étrangement, la douleur semble avoir refait surface dans ma jambe. Cuisante et se manifestant par vague, elle m'épuise autant que si je courrais un marathon. Je m'efforce de rester silencieux, mais c'est difficile. Le soleil tape sur ma nuque, je décide, l'esprit embrumé, de m'allonger à l'ombre, sur le sac de couchage. Ma température a monté de nouveau, je le sens. Je tremble de toutes mes forces, j'ai parfois froid, parfois chaud. Et les nuages cotonneux ont repris leur place dans ma tête. Une peur panique m'envahit soudain. Vais-je mourir ?

À l'instant où cette pensée me traverse l'esprit telle une flèche empoisonnée, Katniss apparaît au-dessus de moi. Mon visage s'éclaire, pourtant l'inquiétude trace deux traits entre ses sourcils froncés, et je sais qu'elle devine que je ne me sens pas bien. Elle s'installe à mes côtés, applique des bandes humides sur mon front. Je les sens se réchauffer immédiatement au contact de ma peau, ce qui confirme mes impressions. Je suis brûlant. Brûlant de fièvre. Nous restons tous deux un moment à nous observer, et je vois bien qu'elle ne sait quoi faire d'autre. Au bout d'un temps, elle finit par demander :

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non. Merci, je bafouille, songeant que je voudrais un tas de choses mais que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Attends, si. Raconte-moi une histoire.

Je me fais l'effet d'un petit garçon capricieux, mais j'ai désespérément besoin d'entendre sa voix, pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas mort, tout du moins pas encore. Katniss s'étonne, sourcils froncés :

- Une histoire ? Quel genre d'histoire ?

- Quelque chose de beau, je réponds sans hésitation. Parle-moi de la meilleure journée dont tu te souviennes.

Elle pousse un soupir d'exaspération, mais je n'y fais pas attention, moi-même trop occupé à me demander la même chose. Quelle a été la meilleure journée de ma vie ? Plusieurs possibilités – comprenant à chaque fois Katniss, forcément – me viennent à l'esprit, mais je n'en retiens qu'une. Une seule. Un souvenir auquel je n'avais pas repensé depuis longtemps. Un souvenir assez ambigu, quand j'y repense, car par la suite, je n'ai jamais arrêté de me demander ce qui se serait passé si j'avais eu le courage de _lui_ parler. Mais, sur le moment, je me souviens avoir été plus heureux que jamais auparavant. Je me souviens de mon cœur battant à tout rompre, de mes mains moites, de ma gorge sèche. Mais, plus que tout autre chose, je me souviens de cette reconnaissance que j'ai lu, en une seconde, dans ce regard orageux que je fuyais depuis toujours.

C'était au lendemain de l'épisode des pains. Il ne pleuvait plus, le printemps semblait s'être installé sur le district en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Le soleil brillait gentiment dans le ciel presque dépourvu de nuages, l'air était doux, parfumé de senteurs de fleurs qui me chatouillaient les narines. C'était en fin d'après-midi, l'école venait juste de se terminer. Je n'avais pas vraiment hâte de rentrer à la maison, ma joue avait enflée à cause du coup donné par ma mère, et un œil au beurre noir m'empêchait de voir correctement. Je devais avoir une mine épouvantable, je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant. Toujours est-il que je me trouvais dans la cour à essayer de décider si je devais rentrer maintenant ou plus tard lorsque Katniss et sa sœur sont apparues de l'autre côté. Comme d'ordinaire, mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite et je les ai observées traverser la cour au pas de course. Je me souviens avoir essayé de croiser son regard, et c'est ce qui est finalement arrivé. Nous nous sommes dévisagés une seconde et j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Puis elle a détourné la tête et ses yeux sont tombés sur un petit pissenlit, à ses pieds. Elle s'est penchée, l'a ramassé. Et j'ai vu se dessiner sur son visage une expression de soulagement béat, que je n'ai pas su expliquer sur le moment.

Ce n'est que longtemps après que j'ai compris. Car, à partir de ce moment, elle et sa sœur ont repris du poids, comme si elles avaient trouvé comment se nourrir sans l'aide du salaire de leur père et de leur mère. Ce qui est vrai. Depuis ce jour-là, Katniss a commencé à s'aventurer dans la forêt, pour cueillir, pécher, chasser. Grâce à un minuscule pissenlit en avance sur son temps. Parfois, je me plais à me dire que c'est en quelque sorte suite à ma tentative de croiser son regard qu'elle a pu voir ce pissenlit et avoir cette révélation. C'est sûrement loin d'être le cas, mais dans les moments sombres, ça me fait autant de bien que penser à ce jour-là avec les pains.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :) _

_Bon il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, pas de baisers ni rien, mais je me suis dit que c'était important de montrer cette petite réflexion de Peeta à propos de l'amour qu'il porte à Katniss. Je dois bien avouer que je me suis bien amusée à la décrire dans son sommeil, du point de vue de notre tendre petit Peeta ;D _

_La suite pour bientôt, je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir pu poster hier soir comme promis xD _

_Bises, et merci mille fois pour vos reviews, elles me font toutes très très très plaisir__ ! :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour bonjour ! :D_

_Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 21 ! On avait laissé notre cher Peeta avec son meilleur souvenir, et voilà qu'on reprend avec celui de notre belle Katniss !_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Katniss réfléchit une minute puis semble se décider et interroge :

- Je t'ai raconté comment je me suis procuré la chèvre de Prim ?

Je secoue la tête et la dévisage avec impatience. Alors elle se lance. Je sens une certaine prudence dans sa voix tandis qu'elle raconte, prudence que j'explique facilement, après réflexion. Elle ne veut pas attirer d'ennuis aux gens de la Plaque avec qui elle traite son gibier, c'est évidant. J'ajoute la loyauté à la longue liste de qualités que j'ai déjà pu lui trouver et l'écoute attentivement, avide d'entendre sa voix, d'observer son visage, de profiter d'elle au maximum.

- C'était un vendredi soir, débute-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague tandis qu'elle se souvient. Mais pas n'importe lequel, puisque c'était la veille de l'anniversaire de Prim. Je voulais marquer le coup et lui offrir un beau cadeau, alors je me suis décidée à vendre un vieux bijou en argent qui appartenait à ma mère. J'en ai tiré un bon prix, et le lendemain, je suis allée au marché dans l'idée d'acheter de quoi faire une robe à ma petite sœur. Mais quelque chose d'autre a attiré mon regard. Il y avait ce vieil homme, tu sais, celui qu'on appelle l'Homme-Chèvre, et il était avec tout son troupeau. L'une d'entre elles, blanche avec des tâches noires, était couchée dans une charrette, l'épaule lacérée, sûrement par une morsure de chien, et infectée.

« Ce n'était pas joli à voir, tu peux me croire, mais il m'est tout de suite venu l'idée que ma mère pourrait certainement la soigner. Je me suis approchée, et l'Homme-Chèvre, voyant que je l'observais, m'a lancé de lui ficher la paix, qu'elle était déjà destinée à la boucherie parce que plus personne ne voulait de son lait. Là-dessus, Rooba est arrivée et elle a froncé les sourcils en voyant l'animal. Elle a décliné l'affaire, et est repartie de son côté en me faisant un clin d'œil. L'Homme-Chèvre était tellement en colère qu'il m'a fallu une bonne demi-heure avant de réussir à m'accorder avec lui sur un prix. Mais j'y suis finalement parvenue, et je suis repartie avec.

« Avant de rentrer, j'ai acheté un petit ruban rose et je lui ai noué autour du cou. Ensuite, je suis retournée chez nous. Tu aurais vu la tête de Prim quand j'ai débarqué avec la chèvre ! Elle était si excitée qu'elle en pleurait et riait à la fois ! Ma mère était moins enthousiaste à cause de sa blessure, mais elles se sont mises à l'ouvrage toutes les deux, en préparant des herbes et des breuvages qui guérissent.

- Comme toi avec moi, en somme, je chuchote avec un sourire.

Katniss sursaute vaguement, comme si elle avait oublié ma présence – ce qui est sûrement la cas, d'ailleurs –, puis elle secoue la tête et réplique avec véhémence :

- Oh non, Peeta. Elles, elles font des miracles. Cette pauvre bête n'aurait pas pu crever, même si elle l'avait voulu.

À voir sa tête, je comprends qu'elle se rend seulement compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire et je plaisante, dans un petit rire à peine nerveux :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai aucune envie. Finis ton histoire.

- Eh bien, c'est à peu près tout, fait-elle en haussant des épaules. Je me souviens seulement que, cette nuit-là, Prim a insisté pour dormir avec Lady sur une couverture, près du feu. Et que, juste avant qu'elles s'endorment, la chèvre lui a léché la joue, comme pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elles s'adoraient déjà, toutes les deux.

- Avait-elle encore son ruban rose ? j'interroge, les paupières mi-closes.

- Je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Pour me représenter la scène.

Je les vois parfaitement, la petite fille blonde et la chèvre blanche, allongées au coin du feu, dans un parfait tableau de tranquillité et d'insouciance. Un sourire passe sur mon visage et je déclare, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de la grotte :

- Je vois ce qui t'a plu dans cette journée.

- Bah, j'ai tout de suite su que cette chèvre serait une mine d'or.

Cette phrase me fait tourner la tête vers elle et je croise le regard un poil prétentieux de Katniss. Je ne parviens même pas à expliquer son attitude. Voilà quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, chez elle. Pourquoi se place-t-elle au-dessus des gens, comme ça ? Pourquoi fait-elle comme si rien ne pouvait la toucher, comme si les petits tracas humains ne l'atteignaient pas ? Elle veut toujours paraître forte, jamais je ne l'ai vue se laisser aller ne serait-ce une seconde. Hormis cette fois-là, après la présentation devant les Juges. Le reste du temps, elle se force à rester décidée et forte, comme si elle ne pouvait se permettre de se relâcher un peu. Je dois bien admettre que je suis incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Je l'ajoute à la liste des choses que je ne comprends pas chez elle, puis je soupire et réponds sèchement :

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est à ça que je faisais allusion. Et pas à l'immense joie que tu as faite à ta petite sœur, celle que tu aimes au point de la remplacer dans la Moisson.

- La chèvre nous a rapporté plus que ce qu'elle m'a coûté, rétorque-t-elle. Et largement.

- Oh, c'était la moindre des choses : tu lui as sauvé la vie. J'ai l'intention de faire pareil.

Je la vois hausser des sourcils, abandonnant son petit air supérieur qui me fait grincer des dents depuis tout à l'heure. Je l'ai surprise, et elle ne le cache pas.

- Vraiment ? me lance-t-elle. Rappelle-moi ce que tu m'as coûté, déjà ?

- Un tas d'embêtements, je réponds sans hésiter, mes yeux fixés dans les siens sans les lâcher une seconde. Ne t'en fais pas. Je te revaudrai ça au centuple.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Elle secoue la tête et teste mon front. Sa main est si froide qu'un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Puis je réalise avec horreur que ce n'est pas sa main qui est froide. C'est moi qui suis brûlant. La fièvre augmente encore. De nouveau, la peur de mourir me prend, mais je n'en montre rien. Katniss pince les lèvres et déclare :

- On dirait que ça va un peu mieux, quand même.

Je m'apprête à répliquer que je ne suis pas assez bête pour me rendre compte que ça ne va pas, mais une sonnerie de trompettes nous fait soudain tous deux sursauter. Elle rampe vers le seuil de la grotte et je la vois tendre l'oreille. Une chose assez inutile, en soi vu que la voix légendaire de Claudius Templesmith retentit autour de nous avec force comme s'il se trouvait dans la grotte avec nous :

- Mesdames et messieurs les tributs, votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Demain, dès l'aube, il y aura profusion de biens à la Corne d'abondance. Ce sera une occasion extraordinaire, un festin hors du commun !

Katniss balaie déjà sa proposition d'un revers de main et je ne peux que lui donner raison. Les festins de ce genre se finissent toujours en bain de sang, et puis de toute façon, nous ne sommes même pas affamés. Il nous reste encore assez de provisions, le groosling, les racines et les baies de Katniss, et puis, au pire des cas, elle pourra aller chasser. Je décide dans un coin de ma tête d'utiliser cette dernière solution qu'en cas de famine extrême, horrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse tomber sur Cato et Clove, ou même sur Tresh, même si quelque chose me souffle qu'il est toujours dans la prairie. Mais Claudius n'en a pas fini :

- Maintenant, écoutez-moi attentivement. Certains sont peut-être déjà en train de décliner mon invitation. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'un festin ordinaire. Chacun d'entre vous a désespérément besoin de quelque chose, et vous trouverez cette chose dans un sac à dos frappé au numéro de votre district, à la Corne d'abondance, à l'aube. Réfléchissez bien avant de refuser. Pour certains, cela pourrait représenter votre dernière chance.

Puis il se tait. Ses mots résonnent encore autour de nous, frappants de sens, et Katniss amorce un mouvement pour se relever. Je la retiens par l'épaule, devinant aussitôt ses pensées, et dis d'une voix ferme :

- Non. Pas question que tu risques ta vie pour moi.

- Qui a dit que c'était mon intention ? rétorque-t-elle en se dégageant de mes doigts.

- Donc tu ne vas pas y aller ?

Je suis abasourdi. Non, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas son genre, pourtant. Enfin je crois... Katniss secoue la tête comme avec exaspération et m'aide à me rallonger en répliquant :

- Bien sûr, que je ne vais pas y aller. Fais-moi un peu confiance. Tu crois que j'irais me jeter tête baissée dans la mêlée, au milieu de Cato, de Clove et de Tresh ? Ne sois pas ridicule. Je vais les laisser s'entretuer, on verra demain soir qui est mort et on improvisera à partir de là.

Mais je comprends son petit jeu avant même qu'elle ne termine et je soupire :

- Quelle foutue menteuse tu fais, Katniss. Je me demande comment tu as survécu aussi longtemps. (Étrangement furieux, je me mets à l'imiter :) « J'ai tout de suite su que cette chèvre serait une mine d'or. On dirait que ça va mieux, quand même. Bien sûr, que je ne vais pas y aller. » (Je secoue la tête, dégoûté.) N'essaie jamais de jouer aux cartes. Tu y laisserais ta chemise.

- Oui, je vais aller à ce festin, riposte-t-elle en rougissant de colère. Essaie de m'en empêcher, pour voir.

- Je peux toujours te suivre. Au moins jusqu'à mi-chemin. Je n'atteindrai peut-être pas la Corne d'abondance, mais, si je crie ton nom assez fort, quelqu'un finira bien par me trouver. Et à ce moment-là je cesserai d'être un fardeau.

- Tu ne feras pas cent mètres sur cette jambe.

- Je ramperai, j'insiste fermement, mes yeux fixés dans les siens. Si tu y vas, je viens aussi.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? s'écrie-t-elle. Que je reste là, tranquillement, à te regarder mourir ?

- Je ne mourrai pas. Je te le promets. À condition que tu promettes de ne pas y aller.

Nous restons un moment à nous toiser, et je sais que nous sommes dans une impasse. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Il n'est pas question qu'elle risque sa vie pour moi. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour qu'elle meurt en essayant de me sauver. Même maintenant que deux tributs d'un même district peuvent gagner, les choses n'ont pas changé, pour moi. _Je_ fais tout pour qu'elle survive, et pas l'inverse. Katniss grince des dents, je lis la fureur dans son regard orageux, mais elle finit cependant par capituler, à mon grand soulagement. Elle lève un doigt et déclare :

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Boire ton eau, me réveiller quand je te le dis et avaler ta soupe jusqu'à la dernière goutte !

- D'accord, j'acquiesce aussitôt, retenant à grande peine un long soupir de contentement. Elle est prête ?

- Je vais voir.

Elle revient bientôt avec une soupe chaude dans le petit pot, et je la mange sans rechigner. J'essaye de deviner quels ingrédients elle a bien pu mettre dedans, pour témoigner mon enthousiasme et lui prouver qu'elle a bien fait de se ranger à mes arguments. De la ciboulette, j'adore ça depuis que je suis enfant. Un petit goût farineux qui me rappelle les racines de Rue, et quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrive pas à définir vraiment. Sûrement de son groosling, je suis sûr que le fait que je refuse de manger de la viande l'inquiète. Alors je mange tout. Je racle même le fond du pot avec ma cuillère. Je lui répète plusieurs fois que c'est délicieux, ce qui est vrai, mais elle ne semble pas me croire et reste assez tendue. Lorsque j'ai terminé, elle m'administre une nouvelle dose de comprimés, puis elle me prévient qu'elle va se débarbouiller un peu dans le ruisseau. Je m'allonge tranquillement sur le sac de couchage et laisse mon esprit divaguer un moment, soulagé et repu comme je suis.

Ce festin ne me dit rien qui vaille. Des tributs restants, aucun n'est stupide. Je suis certain que Cato et Clove tendront un piège aux autres, à la Corne. À moins qu'ils aient changés leur base de place. Tresh est intelligent, il ne foncera pas tête baissée dans la mêlée. Mais il est fort. S'il se retrouve face à Cato et Clove, je me demande bien qui l'emportera. Même à deux contre un, je suis sûr qu'il leur donnerait du fil à retorde. Quant à la Renarde, j'ai n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire. En fait, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le premier jour. J'essaye de me remémorer tout ce que je sais sur elle, mais mon esprit indiscipliné par la fièvre revient rapidement sur un sujet autrement plus préoccupant :

_Katniss_. Je songe à son histoire à propos de Prim et de la chèvre. Je songe à sa réaction suite à l'annonce du festin. À cette phrase qui résonne en moi tant comme une promesse que comme une interrogation. _Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je reste là, tranquillement, à te regarder mourir ?_ Cela veut-il dire qu'elle tient à moi ? Qu'elle ne veut pas que je meurs ? Je n'en sais rien, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être n'est-ce que pour les sponsors. Peut-être a-t-elle peur que si je meurs, on l'en tienne pour responsable. Peur que les gens du district lui en veulent. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais croire qu'elle tient à moi, qu'elle veut tout faire pour me sauver comme je le fais pour elle, qu'elle _m'aime_, même. Ce serait inespéré, et tellement génial que je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Je songe à ces baisers, mon cœur se serre et bondit dans ma poitrine en même temps. Étaient-ils réels, ou non ? Étaient-ils pour les sponsors, étaient-ils pour elle, étaient-ils pour moi, étaient-ils sincères ? Le visage de Gale Hawthorne s'impose à moi et je ferme les paupières une seconde, découragé, épuisé, malheureux de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas _savoir_.

Katniss réapparaît soudain au-dessus de moi, sans que je l'ai même entendu entrer, et elle m'annonce d'un drôle d'air :

- Je te rapporte un dessert. J'ai trouvé des baies un peu plus loin, en aval.

Elle me glisse le petit pot rempli d'une purée rosée et de feuilles de menthe écrasées, et je prend une première bouchée sans hésiter une seconde, abandonnant mon humeur sombre pour prouver une nouvelle fois qu'elle a fait le bon choix en promettant de rester. Le goût me surprend et j'avale, les sourcils froncés, avant de dire :

- Elles sont drôlement sucrées.

- Oui, ce sont des baies de sucre, m'explique-t-elle gentiment. Ma mère en fait des confitures. Tu n'en avais jamais mangé ?

Quelque chose ne va pas, pourtant je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle me fait avaler une deuxième bouchée et je me laisse faire, perplexe.

- Non, j'avoue, la bouche pleine de purée. Des baies de sucre ?

- On n'en voit pas beaucoup sur le marché, parce qu'elles poussent uniquement à l'état sauvage.

Voilà qui explique tout. Mais alors, pourquoi ai-je l'impression de connaître ce goût intensément sucré et assez peu naturel ? J'accepte une troisième bouchée pour ne pas la contrarier, mais quelque chose grandit en moi, comme une certaine peur, une peur que je n'explique pas. J'avale, Katniss me glisse la dernière bouchée et je déclare sans réfléchir :

- C'est sucré comme du sirop.

La vérité me frappe alors de plein fouet et je m'écrie, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur :

- Du sirop !

J'essaye de recracher, mais Katniss plaque sa main sur ma bouche et mon nez, me forçant à tout avaler. J'essaye de me faire vomir, mais je perds déjà pieds, m'enfonçant dans un trou noir terrifiant. Du sirop pour le sommeil ! Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Tout le monde a déjà pris ce genre de sirop au moins une fois dans sa vie, au district. C'est l'un des seuls médicaments qui est peu coûteux, il entraîne rapidement une accoutumance si l'on ne fait pas attention. Ma mère en a à la maison. Elle nous en fait boire, à mes frères et à moi, lorsque nous sommes malades, pour qu'on s'endorme rapidement et qu'on reprenne des forces sans souffrir inutilement pendant la nuit.

Ma vue se réduit bientôt à deux fentes tandis que mes paupières alourdies se ferment d'elles-mêmes. Je vois Katniss penchée sur moi, le regard triste et en même temps satisfait. Comment a-t-elle pu me faire une chose pareille, comment ? La réponse me vient alors que je sombre pour de bon dans le sommeil artificiel.

Haymitch.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)_

_Je trouvais intéressant de montrer que Peeta, même si c'est un grand naïf, ne peut s'empêcher de douter ! Il est loin d'être idiot, on le sait, et je voulais qu'il ait, à un certain moment, la peur soudain que tout ça ne soit qu'un jeu pour Katniss. Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ça va changer dans les prochains chapitres ! ;)_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez toujours ! :D_

_Ah oui, sinon, je le répète parce qu'on me l'a encore demandé, oui je vais écrire les tomes 2 et 3 du point de vue de Peeta ! Je pense prendre un peu de vacances après avoir terminé le 1er livre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprendrais bien vite l'écriture des aventures de notre cher Peeta ! Je l'aime trop pour l'abandonner comme ça, tout malheureux, à la fin du 1 ! :)_

_A bientôt en tout cas ! :D_

_PS : en réponse à Anonymette, oui j'écris toujours les aventures de Lily ! Sauf que je suis sur un chapitre qui me donne du fil à retorde, je dois bien l'avouer xD je suis toujours mécontente du résultat, mais c'est promis, la suite arrive bientôt ! :) Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais mieux pouvoir me pencher sur ce méchant chapitre ! ;) voilàààà_


	22. Chapter 22

****_Salut tout le monde !_

_Désolée, vraiment désolée pour le retard, je suis dans les cartons en ce moment, on déménage dimanche et je me suis rendue compte samedi que j'avais même pas commencé à faire les miens ! (Oui, je suis une boulette.) _

_Voici donc le chapitre 22 avec un p'tit peu de retard !_

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil, il pleut à grosses gouttes, dehors. Je mets un certain moment à comprendre où je suis, puis la mémoire me revient et je me redresse d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés. Katniss, le festin, les baies, le sirop ! Je me traite longuement d'imbécile pour m'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Il fait sombre autour de moi, l'air est glacial, je suis gelé. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fige d'horreur. À mes pieds gît Katniss, dans une mare de sang. Une large blessure barre son front, sa peau est si pâle qu'elle en est presque transparente. Du sang. Du sang, partout. « Pitié, pitié, qu'elle ne soit pas morte ! » Je me glisse à ses côtés, attrape sa main droite, cherche son pouls pendant une bonne minute avant de réussir à le trouver. Il est faible, mais au moins son cœur bat toujours. Et elle respire. Doucement, presque imperceptiblement, mais elle respire bel et bien. Sa plaie saigne abondamment, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je le sais.

Je sers les mâchoires, attrape l'un des sacs à côté de moi, fouille dedans fébrilement. Je déniche des bandages, m'empresse de nettoyer sa blessure et de la bander. Les saignements s'arrêtent. Mon cœur bat si fort contre ma poitrine que j'en ai mal. À l'aide de l'eau des gourdes, je nettoie ensuite son visage et ses cheveux pleins de sang. Ses chaussures sont trempées, je les lui enlève et réchauffe ses pieds glacés entre mes paumes moites. Ses lèvres sont asséchées, je fais couler un peu d'eau dans sa bouche, ce qu'elle semble apprécier, sans pour autant se réveiller. Après quoi, je la glisse dans le sac de couchage et remonte la fermeture jusqu'à son menton.

Ce n'est que lorsque je me redresse que je me rends compte que ma jambe ne me fait plus mal. Je crains un moment que la fièvre n'ait empiré, puis mes yeux tombent sur une seringue hypodermique, vide. Je pince les lèvres et un flot d'émotions contradictoires m'envahit. Gratitude, soulagement, colère, inquiétude. Katniss m'a sauvé. Elle a risqué sa vie pour moi. Elle m'a drogué, et, malgré l'accord qu'on avait passé ensemble, elle est allé à ce festin. Elle aurait pu se faire tuer. Au lieu de quoi, elle m'a administré le médicament dont j'avais besoin. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma jambe. Elle a pas mal dégonflée, la blessure est bien moins effrayante qu'avant. Encore un peu et je pourrais remarcher. Je me mords la lèvre, tandis que colère et gratitude se battent au fond de mon cœur. Jamais Katniss n'aurait dû aller là-bas. Pourtant, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Je réfléchis un bon moment, préparant un discours bien senti que je lui déclamerai à son réveil. Mais mon estomac me rappelle soudain à l'ordre et je fouille dans les sacs pour dénicher quelque chose à manger. J'avale trois morceaux de groosling, réalise soudain que nous n'avons presque plus de provisions. Je me traite intérieurement d'idiot, et l'hymne de Panem retentit soudain dehors. Je m'approche de l'entrée de la grotte et vois le sceau du Capitole apparaître entre les gouttes. Deux secondes passent, puis le visage de Clove se dessine dans le ciel, et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Que s'est-il passé, là-bas ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir, il faut attendre que Katniss se réveille. Elle me racontera. Je fais le compte dans ma tête. Cato, Tresh, la Renarde. Et nous deux. Nous ne sommes plus que cinq. Qui aurait cru que je survivrai aussi longtemps ? Pas moi, en tout cas. Je songe à ma famille, me demande ce qu'elle doit bien penser de tout ça. De Katniss et de moi. De nos baisers. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils peuvent réagir. Moi-même je ne sais pas ce que j'en pense, alors...

Je passe la nuit à veiller sur Katniss. Comme il pleut de plus en plus, je tends l'espèce de carré de plastique que je trouve dans son sac au-dessus de sa tête et de son corps, pour éviter qu'elle soit trempée et qu'elle prenne froid. Je change son bandage, lui fais boire un peu d'eau, réchauffe ses pieds glacés. Ses chaussettes ne sèchent pas et ils sont glacés. Au bout d'un moment, alors que la matinée est déjà bien avancée, j'envisage d'enlever mon blouson pour les en entourer, mais au même instant, Katniss frémit. Je me penche sur elle, effleure sa joue avec douceur.

- Katniss. Katniss, tu m'entends ?

Elle ouvre les paupières, mon cœur fait une pirouette au fond de ma poitrine à la vue de ce regard orageux que j'aime tant. Pendant une seconde, j'y lis la peur, mais elle semble se rassurer et murmure d'une voix rauque :

- Peeta.

- Salut. (Je lui souris, intensément soulagé.) Content de revoir tes yeux.

- Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais. Quand je me suis réveillé, hier soir, tu étais couchée à côté de moi dans une flaque de sang drôlement impressionnante. Le saignement a fini par s'arrêter mais, à ta place, j'attendrais un moment avant de m'asseoir.

Elle porte prudemment la main à son front, et ce simple geste semble lui donner le vertige. J'attrape une gourde derrière moi, la porte doucement à ses lèvres. Elle boit avidement puis interroge, sourcils froncés :

- Tu vas mieux, toi ?

- Beaucoup mieux, j'assure aussitôt. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as inoculé, mais c'est une réussite. Ce matin, ma jambe avait presque entièrement désenflé.

Je suis tellement soulagé de la voir en vie, de l'entendre s'inquiéter pour moi, que j'en oublie ma tirade foudroyante longuement préparée à propos de ce qu'elle a fait. Nous restons un moment silencieux, à nous observer, puis Katniss me demande si j'ai mangé, et je lui avoue en grimaçant :

- Je suis au regret d'avouer que j'ai englouti trois morceaux de groosling avant de réaliser que nous n'aurions peut-être rien d'autre avant un moment. Ne t'en fais, j'ajoute en hochant vigoureusement du chef. J'ai repris un régime sévère.

- Non, c'est bon, me sourit-elle, l'air amusé. Tu as besoin de manger. Je retournerai bientôt chasser.

« C'est bien toi, ça », je songe, à peine surpris. Je réponds gentiment :

- Pas tout de suite, d'accord ? Laisse-moi un peu m'occuper de toi.

Je ne lui laisse même pas le choix. Je lui fait avaler quelques bouchées de groosling et de raisin, la fais boire en abondance. Je réchauffe une énième fois ses pieds entre mes mains, puis me décide à enlever mon blouson et les enveloppe à l'intérieur. Elle se laisse faire, ses yeux suivant chacun de mes mouvements, et j'ai l'étrange sensation que les rôles ont été inversés. Je remonte ensuite le sac de couchage jusqu'à son menton et explique :

- Tes bottines et tes chaussettes sont encore humides. Il faut dire que le temps ne facilite pas les choses. (Je me tais une seconde, perdu dans mes pensées, et une question me vient soudain à l'esprit :) Je me demande ce qui peut bien motiver cette tempête. Je veux dire, qui est la cible ?

- Cato et Tresh, répond Katniss automatiquement. La Renarde doit se cacher dans un trou quelque part. Quant à Clove... elle m'a attaqué, et puis...

- Elle est morte, je sais. Ils l'ont affichée dans le ciel, hier soir. (J'hésite un temps puis me lance, le ventre noué :) C'est toi qui l'as tuée ?

- Non. Tresh lui a fracassé le crâne avec une pierre.

- Une chance que tu ne sois pas tombée entre ses pattes.

- Il me tenait, réplique-t-elle, ses mâchoires saillant sous sa peau pâle. Mais il m'a laissée partir.

J'ouvre la bouche, abasourdi. Nos regards se croisent et je hausse les sourcils, dans l'attente d'une explication. Katniss grimace mais finit par me raconter d'une voix rauque :

- Après l'attaque des guêpes, j'ai été dans les vapes pendant deux jours. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je suis tombée sur Rue qui me suivait. (Sa voix se brise sur le nom de la fillette et je sens mon cœur tomber dans ma poitrine.) Nous avons conclu une alliance, et mis au point un plan pour attaquer les carrières. Rue les avait observé et elle m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient empilé toutes leurs provisions en une grande pyramide. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre là-dedans mais nous n'arrivions pas à trouver quoi. On a quand même décidé d'essayer de tout détruire. Rue devait allumer des feux pour détourner l'attention des carrières le temps que je trouve un moyen. Nous nous sommes mises en route le lendemain matin, Rue vers les feux qu'on avait installés, et moi faire la Corne d'abondance. Quand je suis arrivée là-bas, j'ai compris. Ils avaient déterré les mines antipersonnels près des plaques où nous sommes arrivés dans l'arène, et ils les avaient enterré tout autour de la pille de victuailles.

- Voilà ce que Cato et Sunny avaient donc préparé ! je m'exclame en me frappant le front, la faisant sursauter.

- Sunny ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Le tribut du Trois. Vas-y, continue.

- Il y avait un sac de pommes sur le haut de la pyramide. Je me suis donnée trois flèches pour réussir. La première et la deuxième ont déchiré assez le sac pour que la troisième fasse tomber les fruits. Et tout a explosé. Je me suis retrouvée projetée dans les airs. Je n'entendais plus rien. D'ailleurs, je n'entends toujours rien de cette oreille-là. (Elle claque des doigts près de son oreille gauche avec une grimace.) Après un moment, les explosions ont cessé et j'ai voulu repartir vite fait bien fait, mais la violence de ma chute m'avait donné le vertige et j'ai dû m'éloigner à quatre pattes, atteignant les fourrées de justesse avant que les carrières n'arrivent. Cato a émergé sur la plaine, furax, suivi de près par les autres. Dans sa fureur, il a tué le gamin du Trois en lui tordant la tête d'un coup sec. Les trois carrières ont attendu de voir si le saboteur était mort dans l'explosion mais ils se sont rapidement rendus compte que non, et ils sont partis à ma recherche.

- Tu es restée près de la Corne ?

- Oui, acquiesce-t-elle sans que j'en sois surpris. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr, personne ne se serait attendu à ce que je sois encore là. Enfin bref, je suis repartie le lendemain matin et j'ai attendu Rue à notre point de rendez-vous. Je l'ai attendu toute l'après-midi, et, voyant qu'elle n'était toujours pas là, je suis partie à sa recherche. Et puis... je l'ai entendu hurler mon prénom, et même en sachant que c'était sûrement un piège des carrières, j'ai couru la sauver. Mais je suis arrivée trop tard. Elle s'était fait prendre dans un filet, et quand j'ai déboulé dans la clairière où elle se trouvait, le... le garçon du Un a enfoncé son épieu dans sa chair.

Elle se tait un moment, les yeux dans le vide, et je n'ai pas le courage de troubler le silence. Enfin, elle inspire un bon coup et reprend sur un ton monotone :

- Il est mort avant même d'avoir pu récupérer son arme. Une flèche dans le cou. J'ai tiré sans même m'en rendre compte. Ensuite j'ai... je me suis agenouillée près de Rue, et elle m'a demandé de... de tout faire pour gagner, de gagner pour nous deux. Et elle m'a demandé de chanter. Et j'ai chanté. Une berceuse que mon père nous chantait quand on était petites, Prim et moi. Et elle... elle est morte dans mes bras. (Sa voix se brise, tout comme le fait mon cœur, au même instant.) J'ai recouvert son corps de fleurs, et puis je suis partie. Ce soir-là, j'ai reçu un cadeau du district Onze, un petit pain encore tout chaud, noir en forme de croissant, et saupoudré de sésame. C'est pour ça que Tresh m'a laissé partir. Parce que j'étais alliée avec elle, avec Rue, et que je lui ai rendu hommage dans sa mort. Il voulait... s'acquitter de sa dette, en quelque sorte.

- Il t'a laissée filer parce qu'il ne voulait rien te devoir ? je demande, incrédule.

- Oui. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, me dit-elle, retrouvant une seconde son ton prétentieux. Tu n'as jamais manqué de rien. Si tu avais grandi dans la Veine, je n'aurais pas besoin de t'expliquer.

- Oh, n'essaie pas, je rétorque, mécontent. C'est visiblement trop compliqué pour moi.

- C'est comme pour tes pains, renchérit-elle comme si elle ne m'avait même pas entendu. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment d'avoir une dette envers toi.

- Mes pains... ? Quoi, quand on était gosses ? je m'exclame, abasourdi. Je crois qu'on peut oublier ça, maintenant. Je veux dire, tu viens de m'arracher à la mort.

- Mais tu ne me connaissais même pas, insiste-t-elle, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. On ne s'était jamais adressé la parole. De toute façon, le premier don est toujours le plus difficile à rendre. Sans compter que je n'aurais jamais pu te payer de retour, si tu ne m'avais pas aidé à ce moment-là. Pourquoi l'avoir fait, d'ailleurs ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Elle secoue légèrement la tête, ses sourcils haussés en signe d'interrogation et je grimace.

- Haymitch m'avait prévenu que tu ne serais pas facile à convaincre... je soupire.

- Haymitch ? répète-t-elle, surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

- Rien du tout. Donc, Cato et Tresh, hein ? J'imagine qu'ils ne nous feront pas le plaisir de s'entretuer ?

- Je crois qu'on s'entendrait bien avec Tresh, rétorque-t-elle comme si cette idée la révoltait. Et qu'on pourrait devenir des amis, au district Douze.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que Cato le tue. Ça nous évitera de le faire.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, les yeux de Katniss se remplissent soudain de larmes et je la dévisage avec inquiétude.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as très mal ?

- Je voudrais rentrer chez nous, Peeta, chuchote-t-elle d'une petite voix plaintive.

Mon cœur tombe dans ma poitrine et je dis, avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front :

- On rentrera. Je te le promets.

- Je voudrais rentrer maintenant.

- Écoute, rendors-toi et rêve de la maison. Tu y seras pour de bon avant d'avoir dit ouf. D'accord ?

- D'accord, murmure-t-elle. Réveille-moi si tu as besoin de que je prenne mon tour de garde.

- Je me sens en pleine forme, grâce à toi et à Haymitch, je la rassure avec un sourire. Et puis, qui sait combien de temps ça va encore durer ?

C'est vrai, combien de temps encore ? Avant que l'orage ne cesse, avant que les combats ne reprennent, avant que les Jeux ne se terminent ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'essaye de ne pas songer à ce qui arrivera lorsque la tempête se calmera. Lorsque nous serons obligés de quitter l'ombre sécurisante de la grotte. Lorsque nous nous retrouverons de nouveau face aux autres. Lorsque quatre d'entre nous devrons mourir. Au pire. Je secoue la tête pour échapper à ces sombres pensées qui me nouent l'estomac et baisse les yeux vers Katniss, roulée en boule dans le sac de couchage.

Elle est déjà endormie, et un sourire étire mes lèvres à la vue de ce spectacle. J'effleure doucement sa joue du bout des doigts, et une myriade de sentiments contradictoires m'envahit. Attendrissement, inquiétude, soulagement. Une once de colère, même si je n'y fais pas attention. Ce qui prédomine reste cependant, c'est le ravissement. Elle est là. Près de moi. Elle a risqué sa vie pour me sauver, tout comme j'ai décidé de le faire pour elle. Nous prenons soin l'un de l'autre. Comme le feraient deux amis. Comme le feraient deux amants ? Les amants maudits du district Douze... L'appellation m'arrache un sourire et je porte mon attention au dehors, soucieux de bien m'acquitter de ma tâche.

* * *

_Et voilààààà ! :D Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Toujours pas de bisous, c'est vrai, mais ils arrivent, dans le prochain chapitre !_

_ Je pense me faire pardonner en le publiant ce soir, sûrement ! Mais on verra si vous êtes sages ou pas ahahah !_

_Merci en tout cas énormément pour vos reviews qui, comme d'habitude, me font méga-plaisir ! :D_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! :)_

_PS : Graaaou, ton rêve m'a fait délirer ! /D Je t'imagine trop en train de courir après Haymitch pour savoir les réponses du BAC et surtout comment rester en vie ! Et la cargaison d'alcool au milieu de tout ça... MDR Tu m'as bien faire rire en tout cas ! ;D _


	23. Chapter 23

****_Coucou tout le monde ! :D_

_Bon voilà, comme prévu, le chapitre 23 ! J'ai véritablement a-do-ré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira de le lire autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire ! :D_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Je réveille Katniss après que la nuit soit tombée. Elle a dormi comme un bébé toute la journée, mais je commence à avoir vraiment trop faim, et l'idée de commencer sans elle me répugne. Il pleut de plus en plus, et notre grotte fuit de toutes parts. J'ai placé le pot de soupe sous la plus grosse fuite, histoire que nous ne soyons pas trop inondés, et repositionné le carré de plastique de façon à nous protéger le mieux possible. Katniss a l'air d'aller bien mieux, et elle parvient à s'asseoir contre le mur sans être prise de vertiges ni de nausées. Nous examinons le reste de nos maigres provisions et je propose, mine de rien :

- Veux tu qu'on essaye de se rationner ?

- Non, mangeons tout, répond-t-elle en secouant la tête. Le groosling commence à dater, de toute façon. Il ne s'agirait pas de nous rendre malades avec de la viande avariée.

Cette décision me remplit de joie. Je pourrais avaler un bœuf entier, mais je n'en dis rien, soucieux de ne pas nous tenter. Katniss répartit la nourriture en deux tas égaux et nous engloutissons le tout en quelques minutes. Mon ventre ne cesse pourtant pas son concert de gargouillements, et je lis dans le regard de ma coéquipière qu'elle a tout aussi faim que moi.

- Demain, j'irai à la chasse, annonce-t-elle après un moment de silence.

- Je ne te serai pas très utile, je grimace. Je n'ai jamais chassé de ma vie.

- Bah, tu te chargeras de la cuisson, me rassure-t-elle. Et puis, il te reste la cueillette.

Je me laisse aller contre la paroi glaciale de la grotte et me mets à rêver à voix haute :

- Je voudrais bien que les pains puissent pousser sur les arbres.

- Celui que m'a envoyé le district Onze était encore chaud... Tiens, mâche ça.

Elle me tend des feuilles de menthe et j'en glisse quelques unes sous ma langue. Il fait aussi sombre que dans un four, pourtant nous parvenons quand même à constater qu'il n'y a pas eu de morts, aujourd'hui. Nous restons silencieux un moment puis Katniss questionne :

- Où est parti Tresh ? Je veux dire, qu'y a-t-il de l'autre côté du cirque ?

- Une prairie. Des hautes herbes à perte de vue, qui m'arrivent à l'épaule. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il y a des céréales, dans le lot. Certaines parcelles ont une couleur différente. Mais aucun sentier visible.

- Je parie qu'il y a des céréales. Et je te parie que Tresh sait les reconnaître, affirme-t-elle. Avez-vous exploré un peu ?

- Non, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Personne ne voulait aller le chercher dans ces hautes herbes. Elles ont quelque chose d'inquiétant. Chaque fois que je les vois, je pense à tout ce qui peut s'y cacher. Des serpents, des bêtes féroces, des sables mouvants. Il peut y avoir n'importe quoi, là-dedans.

Katniss ne répond rien et reste un moment perdu dans ses pensées. Je garde les yeux fixés sur elle, électrifié – comme d'habitude – par sa proximité. Je détaille son visage, ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés sans que je parvienne à comprendre pourquoi. Je réfléchis une minute, et parviens rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle doit trouver lâche ma réponse à propos de la prairie. Je me traite d'imbécile, puis songe avec un soupir intérieur que je suis vraiment trop centré sur moi-même. Katniss a des tas de raisons de froncer les sourcils. L'absence de nourriture, la froidure de l'air ambiant et les autres tributs cherchant notre mort ne sont que quelques unes de ces raisons. À l'instant où cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, Katniss rompt enfin le silence et déclare :

- Peut-être y a-t-il vraiment un arbre à pains dans cette prairie. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Tresh a l'air mieux nourri qu'avant le début des Jeux.

- Soit ça, soit il a des sponsors très généreux, je rétorque en me grattant un sourcil d'un air pensif. Je me demande ce qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse pour qu'Haymitch nous envoie du pain.

Katniss cligne des paupières, comme surprise, puis elle pince les lèvres et reste silencieuse une seconde. J'ai à peine le temps de me questionner qu'un sourire espiègle – qui, soit dit en passant, a pour effet de faire bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine – éclaire soudain son visage et elle dit sur un ton malicieux :

- Eh bien, ce sirop a probablement dû épuiser son pouvoir de t'assommer.

- Ah oui, à ce propos, je fais en mêlant mes doigts aux siens sans réfléchir. Ne recommence plus jamais un truc pareil.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon... sinon...

Elle s'amuse de me voir bafouiller, ce qui n'arrange rien à la situation. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement, et je n'ai même plus besoin de la fièvre pour ça. Une Katniss rieuse et enjouée est tout aussi indiquée pour que ce genre de choses me frappe. Les arguments que j'avais soigneusement préparés pendant sa convalescence se sont tous envolés, et ne semblent pas être prêts de faire leur retour tout de suite. Je lève un doigt et assure :

- Ça va venir. Donne-moi juste une minute.

- Quel est le problème ? demande-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Le problème, je réponds vivement, est que nous sommes toujours en vie, tous les deux. Ce qui va encore renforcer ta conviction d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, réplique Katniss.

- Non !

La colère me prend et je serre ses doigts entre les miens, furieux :

- Non, Katniss, je refuse ! Je refuse que tu meures pour moi. Ne t'expose plus à des dangers pareils. Compris ?

- Ce n'est peut-être pas pour moi que je l'ai fait, Peeta, grommelle-t-elle en évitant mon regard. Est-ce que tu y as pensé ? Peut-être que tu n'es pas le seul à... à t'inquiéter de... de devoir vivre sans...

Je n'arrive pas à croire à la réalité de ce moment, à la réalité de ce qu'elle dit. Ou tout du moins essaye de dire. C'est tellement inattendu, inespéré, impossible, que j'ai l'impression d'en oublier comment penser correctement. Katniss s'emmêle les pédales et hésite, ses yeux couleur orage baissés sur ses genoux. Le cœur battant, je l'encourage d'une voix douce :

- Sans quoi, Katniss ?

- C'est exactement le genre de sujet qu'Haymitch m'a recommandé d'éviter, élude-t-elle, toujours sans me regarder.

Elle ment, je le sais. Pourquoi ? Par timidité ? J'ai envie de croire que cette hypothèse est la bonne, et décide bientôt qu'elle l'est. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, inspirant doucement par le nez. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi vivant qu'en cet instant. J'ai conscience de tout, autour de moi, comme si mes sens étaient soudainement décuplés. Je me rapproche d'elle, plonge mon regard dans le sien et rétorque :

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir remplir les blancs moi-même.

Et je l'embrasse. Nos lèvres se croisent, chaudes et tièdes. Les siennes restent passives au début, mais finalement elles me rendent mon baiser, déclenchant une invasion de papillons dans mon estomac et de fourmis dans mon cœur. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien, aussi heureux. Nous restons collés l'un à l'autre une bonne minute, et celle-ci passe aussi vite qu'une seconde, aussi lentement que l'éternité. Tous nos autres baisers n'étaient rien. Rien du tout. Celui-ci n'a aucun équivalent. Le sang bat si fort à mes oreilles que j'en oublie un moment la tempête au dehors. Il n'y a rien d'autre que Katniss. Katniss. Que ses lèvres contre les miennes, que ses mains sur mes épaules, que son corps contre le mien, que sa chaleur à travers le sac de couchage.

Finalement, bien trop tôt, bien trop tard, à l'instant où je pense sombrer dans une douce folie, nos lèvres se séparent, et les paupières de Katniss s'ouvrent, dévoilant ses yeux orageux. J'y lis une certaine déception, comme si elle souhaitait qu'on continue – ce qui a le don de faire battre mon cœur si fort que j'en ai le tournis – mais quelque chose détourne mon attention et je l'embrasse sur le bout du nez avant de déclarer :

- J'ai l'impression que ta blessure se remet à saigner. Viens, allonge-toi, c'est l'heure de dormir, de toute façon.

Elle acquiesce et enfile ses chaussettes qui semblent avoir suffisamment séché. Puis elle m'oblige à reprendre mon blouson, comme si elle craignait que j'ai froid. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je brûle de l'intérieur, sans avoir conscience de la température autour de nous. Mais ce n'est pas la faute de la fièvre, loin de là. Je sais qu'à présent, elle ne reviendra plus. Ce qui me met dans cet état, je n'ai aucun mal à le deviner. Katniss m'observe un moment en silence, les yeux indéchiffrables, et je lui rends la pareille, heureux comme un gosse à qui on viendrait d'apprendre que Noël est avancé de six mois. Un petit sourire passe sur ses lèvres et elle me dit :

- Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde. Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu.

Dormir ? Je ne suis même pas fatigué ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une discussion – ou dispute – interminable, surtout après ce qui vient de se passer, et décide d'accepter sans rechigner. Et puis je me rends soudain compte qu'elle tremble et je lève un doigt en décrétant :

- Très bien, mais à une seule condition. Il fait trop froid pour que tu restes à l'entrée. On va partager le sac de couchage, il est assez grand pour ça.

Elle pince les lèvres et, pendant une seconde aussi longue qu'un siècle, je pense qu'elle va refuser. Mais non. Elle hoche du chef, se glisse près de moi dans le sac. Elle pose sa tête sur mon bras comme sur un oreiller et, après une seconde d'hésitation, je la serre contre moi gentiment. Elle se laisse faire, se blottit même un peu plus contre mon torse. Mon cœur bat fort, très fort, et je croise les doigts pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Un fourmillement m'envahit de la tête aux pieds et je ferme les yeux pour réprimer cette étrange vague brûlante que je sens monter en moi. La fatigue me prend d'un seul coup, soudaine et incontrôlable, et je m'endors avant d'avoir pu songer à quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque Katniss me réveille, trois ou quatre heures plus tard, je suis aussi reposé que si j'avais dormi dix heures d'un coup. Elle semble épuisée, et garde difficilement ses yeux ouverts le temps de me donner ses lunettes de nuit et de m'informer qu'il n'y a rien à signaler, à part qu'il pleut, encore et encore. Puis elle s'installe plus confortablement contre moi et me chuchote, avant de tomber de sommeil :

- Demain, quand il fera sec, je nous trouverai un endroit si haut dans un arbre que nous pourrons dormir tranquillement tous les deux.

Cette pensée me fait sourire, et je la regarde s'endormir dans mes bras, avec l'étrange impression de rêver éveillé. Mais la pluie ne cesse pas, le lendemain matin. Le tonnerre gronde si fort qu'il en fait trembler le sol, le déluge se poursuit tant et si bien que je crains qu'on se noie dans notre trou s'il continue. Mais le pire se révèle être la faim. J'envisage de sortir pour chercher de la nourriture – n'importe quoi, du moment que j'en trouves, et vite – mais Katniss m'explique que ce serait inutile, sous un orage pareil. Nous restons donc sans rien faire, le ventre vide, et je dois bien avouer que, malgré la présence de ma coéquipière à mes côtés – si proche ! –, je trouve le temps long. Nous attendons tous les deux la même chose. Qu'Haymitch nous envoie quelque chose. Malheureusement, le ciel reste désespérément vide, et je commence à perdre espoir. Nous passons notre journée pelotonner l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas avoir froid, à faire la sieste et à essayer d'ignorer les gargouillements de nos estomacs vides.

Nous parlons peu, mais le silence qui nous entoure est loin d'être gênant. Il est tranquille, agréable, seulement troublé par les coups de tonnerre occasionnels et le bruit constant de la pluie contre la roche. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, je dois bien l'avouer. Je somnole, Katniss serrée dans mes bras, à attendre qu'Haymitch daigne se manifester. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fabrique. Je suis sûr qu'à ce stade, Katniss et moi avons pas mal de sponsors. Alors pourquoi ne nous envoient-ils rien ? Je suis prêt à parier que notre mentor est dans le coup, même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- Peeta ?

Je baisse les yeux vers Katniss et lui souris pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Lors de l'interview, tu as prétendu être amoureux de moi depuis toujours. Ça remonte à quand, exactement ?

- Oh, laisse-moi réfléchir. (Je n'ai en fait pas besoin de réfléchir, mais cherche plutôt une bonne façon de formuler la chose.) Je crois que ça date du premier jour d'école. Nous avions cinq ans. Tu portais une petite robe rouge à carreaux, et tes cheveux... tu avais deux nattes au lieu d'une seule.

Je revois parfaitement la scène dans ma tête, et un sourire flotte sur mes lèvres tandis que je continue doucement :

- Mon père t'a montrée du doigt pendant que nous attentions de nous mettre en rang.

- Ton père ? s'étonne-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a dit : « Tu vois cette petite fille ? Je voulais épouser sa mère, mais elle a préféré partir avec un mineur. »

- Quoi ? Tu es en train d'inventer ! s'exclame Katniss et mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus devant son air sceptique.

- Non, je t'assure ! Et moi, j'ai dit : « Un mineur ? Pourquoi elle serait partie avec un mineur alors qu'elle pouvait t'épouser, toi ? » Et il m'a répondu : « Parce que quand il chante... même les oiseaux se taisent pour l'écouter. »

- Ça, c'est vrai acquiesce-t-elle dans un sourire triste. Ils le font. Enfin, ils le faisaient.

- Alors, ce jour-là, en cours de musique, la maîtresse nous a demandé qui connaissait la chanson de la vallée. Tu as levé la main tout de suite. Elle t'a fait monter sur l'estrade, et tu l'as chantée pour nous. Et je te jure que tous les oiseaux de l'autre côté de la fenêtre se sont arrêtés de siffler.

- Oh, arrête ! s'exclame-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Non, c'est vraiment arrivé, j'insiste, mes oreilles se ravissant d'entendre ce son si rare. Et, à la fin de la chanson, j'ai su que – comme ta mère – j'étais amoureux pour de bon. Ensuite, pendant onze ans, j'ai essayé de trouver le courage de te parler.

- Sans succès.

- Sans succès. D'une certaine manière, on peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance que mon nom soit tiré au sort lors de la Moisson, je conclus d'un ton morose.

Katniss sourit, puis pince les lèvres sans que je ne saisisse pourquoi. J'essaye de deviner à quoi elle peut bien penser, mais comme d'habitude, je n'y arrive pas. Je me contente donc de l'observer, englobant chaque petit détail de son visage comme si je voulais les graver à jamais dans ma mémoire – ce qui est déjà chose fait, en fin de compte. Elle ouvre finalement la bouche et bredouille :

- Tu as... une mémoire remarquable.

- Je me souviens de plein de choses à propos de toi, je réplique gentiment, ramenant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. C'est toi qui ne faisais pas attention.

- Je t'écoute, maintenant.

- Oh, je n'ai pas beaucoup de concurrence, par ici.

Je hausse les épaules et Katniss inspire un bon coup avant de déclarer, donnant suite à une cabriole gigantesque de mon cœur dans ma poitrine :

- Tu n'as aucune concurrence nulle part.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui se penche vers moi, et mon cœur semble soudain devenir complètement barge. Mais nos lèvres s'effleurent à peine qu'un bruit sourd nous fait soudain tous deux sursauter. Katniss attrape son arc et une flèche, mais on n'entend plus rien. Je risque un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, entre les rochers, la peur au ventre. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Je pousse un cri de joie et sors sous la pluie. J'attrape un panier, fixé à un parachute argenté, et le tend à Katniss par l'entrée de la grotte, surexcité. Enfin Haymitch s'est décidé ! Il en a mis du temps, mais en cet instant précis, je ne pense même pas à lui en vouloir. J'ai beaucoup trop faim pour ça.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Le baiser vous a plu ? ;D_

_Je m'amuse beaucoup à décrire ce que ressent Peeta maintenant que Katniss et lui sont si proches, j'espère que ça vous paraît plausible ! Je ne suis pas un mec mais... J'imagine mdrrr on explore un peu plus la chose dans le prochain chapitre, si je me souviens bien ! :D_

_La suite mercredi soir, je pense ! :)_

_A plus tard ! :D_


	24. Chapter 24

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 24 ! :D Bon sang de bonsoir, on en est déjà si loin ? Fiouu, je suis choquée ! Eheh ;D_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Katniss a déjà ouvert le panier lorsque je la rejoins à l'intérieur, trempé mais le visage illuminé par la joie. Je découvre en même temps qu'elle des petits pains, du fromage de chèvre, des pommes et une soupière de ce ragoût d'agneau dont elle avait parlé à Caesar pendant son interview. Je m'assois de nouveau près d'elle, ébouriffe mes cheveux mouillés et m'exclame d'un ton léger :

- On dirait qu'Haymitch en a eu assez de nous voir mourir de faim !

- J'imagine, acquiesce-t-elle, les yeux fixés dans un regard carnassier sur le festin que les sponsors nous ont offerts.

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller doucement, je tempère avec un sourire, avant qu'elle ne se jette pour de bon sur le ragoût. Tu te rappelles cette première nuit dans le train ? La nourriture trop riche m'a rendu malade, et je ne mourrais pas encore de faim, à ce moment-là.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle à regret. Je pourrais tout avaler d'un coup !

- Même chose pour moi !

Mais nous préférons nous montrer raisonnables. Je donne un petit pain à Katniss et coupe une pomme en deux, tandis qu'elle sort les assiettes et les remplit à moitié de ragoût. Je m'oblige à manger doucement, par petites cuillerées, et la nourriture chaude et délicieuse me ravit les papilles. Trop rapidement à notre goût cependant, nos assiettes sont vides, et nous contemplons le plat avec envie un moment, jusqu'à ce que Katniss murmure :

- J'en veux encore.

- Moi aussi. (Je grimace, mordant ma lèvre comme pour essayer de me retenir.) Je vais te dire : on attend une heure et, si ça descend sans problème, on se ressert.

- D'accord, soupire-t-elle presque, ce qui a le don de me faire sourire largement. Je vais trouver le temps long.

- Pas forcément ! Qu'étais-tu en train de dire avant que ce panier nous tombe du ciel, hm ? Un truc à propos de moi... Aucune concurrence... La meilleur chose qui te soit jamais arrivée...

Avec une certaine satisfaction je dois dire, je vois ses joues prendre soudain une jolie couleur rosée, et Katniss s'écrie d'un ton faussement mécontent :

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Hum, tu as raison, j'acquiesce avec un sourire. C'est _moi_ qui pensais ça. Fais-moi une petite place, je gèle.

C'est faux, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Katniss m'accueille sans rechigner dans le sac de couchage et nous nous adossons à la paroi de la grotte, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sa tête posée sur mon épaule, mon bras entourant sa fine taille. Je suis sur un petit nuage qui vole à des hauteurs vertigineuses au-dessus d'une mer bleue azure, j'ai le cœur aussi léger qu'une plume, je n'arrive même pas à m'empêcher de sourire. Nous restons un moment silencieux puis Katniss reprend :

- Alors comme ça, depuis tes cinq ans, tu n'as jamais remarqué aucune autre fille ?

- Oh si, j'ai remarqué presque toutes les autres filles, je réponds, amusé. Mais aucune ne m'a fait la même impression que toi.

- Je suis sûre que tes parents seraient enchantés de te voir sortir avec un fille de la Veine, grimace-t-elle, et mon cœur se serre à cette idée.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je m'en fiche. De toute façon, si on s'en réchappe, tu ne seras plus une fille de la Veine, mais une fille du Village des vainqueurs.

Si on s'en réchappe... Apparemment, c'est plutôt bien parti, pour l'instant en tout cas. Je n'ose cependant pas me réjouir encore, de peur que les choses ne changent. Katniss hoche du chef et reste un moment sans rien dire, puis s'exclame soudain :

- Mais dis donc, notre seul voisin serait Haymitch !

- Ah, ce serait formidable, je ris en la serrant un peu plus contre mon torse. Je vois ça d'ici. Les pique-niques, les anniversaires, les longues soirées d'hiver au coin du feu à nous raconter nos exploits aux Hunger Games...

- Puisque je te dis qu'il me déteste, s'écrie-t-elle, joignant son rire au mien.

- Pas tout le temps, je rétorque, songeant au pacte que nous avons fait lui et moi, un siècle plus tôt semble-t-il. Quand il est sobre, je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire quoi que ce soit de négatif sur toi.

- Il n'est jamais sobre, fait remarquer Katniss et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Je devais penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Oh, je sais. C'est Cinna qui t'aime bien. Mais uniquement parce que tu n'as pas tenté de t'enfuir quand il t'a enflammée. Alors qu'Haymitch, de son côté... (Je m'embrouille, sans même savoir pourquoi, et finis par abandonner.) Bon, d'accord. Oublie Haymitch. Il te déteste.

- Tu disais que j'étais sa préférée !

- Il me déteste encore plus, je réplique en haussant les épaules. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie grand monde, d'une manière générale.

Katniss ne répond rien et reste plongée dans ses pensées. Dans la pénombre de la grotte, j'observe son visage où une ligne sinueuse est apparue entre ses deux sourcils. J'ai une conscience aiguë de sa proximité, comme d'habitude, et l'étrange vague expérimentée la veille a fait son retour pendant notre échange, me faisant presque trembler, comme si tout mon corps attendait _quelque chose_. Je sais ce que j'attends – même si ça me révolte autant que ça me pétrifie de trouille –, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Et que jamais Katniss n'acceptera. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Mon esprit s'envole vers un autre monde, où les Hunger Games n'existent pas, où Katniss et moi sommes parfaitement seuls, où nous pouvons nous aimer sans qu'aucunes barrières d'aucune sorte ne nous entravent. Ce monde est si utopique que je m'efforce aussitôt – et difficilement, c'est vrai – de m'en éloigner et d'échapper à mon imagination trop débordante.

La voix de Katniss me tire soudain de mes rêveries idiotes et je tends l'oreille, surpris :

- Comment crois-tu qu'il a réussi ?

- Qui ça ? Réussi quoi ?

- Haymitch. Comment crois-tu qu'il a remporté les Jeux ?

Je garde le silence, réfléchissant à la question. Ça me paraît assez étrange de me la poser seulement maintenant. Je fouille dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'images, mais aucunes ne me viennent. Si j'ai un jour vu une retranscription de ses Jeux, je n'en garde aucun souvenir. Katniss réfléchit elle aussi, je le vois à ses lèvres pincées et à ses sourcils froncés. Je me creuse la tête un long moment et la réponse me vient finalement toute seule, tellement logique que je n'ai aucune idée de comment je n'y ai pas songer plus tôt :

- En se montrant plus malin que tous les autres.

Katniss hoche du chef et se plonge de nouveau dans ses pensées. Je bloque un moment les miennes, me concentrant sur des détails sans importance, comme la faim qui fait gargouiller mon estomac ou le bruit incessant de la pluie sur les rochers. À mon grand soulagement, la vague de désir – car, soyons franc, c'est bien ça qu'elle matérialise, cette houle brûlante qui m'envahit de la tête aux pieds – recule petit à petit, et finit même par disparaître. Quelques minutes plus tard, Katniss s'exclame qu'elle ne peut décidément plus attendre, et elle nous ressert une petite portion de riz et de ragoût. Au même instant, l'hymne de Panem retentit et je colle un œil contre une fente entre deux rochers, l'air de rien. Le sceau du Capitole flotte au-dessus de la forêt, et j'entends Katniss affirmer :

- Il n'y aura rien à voir ce soir. Il ne s'est rien passé, sans quoi nous aurions entendu le canon.

Mais elle a tort. Mon cœur se serre à la vue du visage qui apparaît dans le ciel assombri par la pluie et les nuages. Je tourne les yeux vers elle, elle ne lève pas les siens vers moi, trop occupée à nous servir du ragoût. Je chuchote d'une voix douce, inquiet à l'idée de comment elle va réagir :

- Katniss.

- Quoi ? fait-elle sans me regarder. Tu veux qu'on se partage aussi un deuxième petit pain ?

- Katniss, je répète en la dévisageant tristement.

- D'accord. Mais je garde le fromage pour demain.

Nos yeux se croisent, ses sourcils se froncent.

- Quoi ?

- Tresh est mort.

- Ce n'est pas possible, réplique-t-elle aussitôt.

- Le canon a dû retentir pendant un coup de tonnerre.

- Tu es sûr ? marmonne-t-elle d'un ton sceptique. Je veux dire, il pleut des cordes, dehors. Je me demande comment tu peux voir quoi que ce soit.

Elle m'écarte des rochers et jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur Elle reste immobile une dizaine de secondes, puis s'écarte et s'affale contre la paroi de la grotte, les yeux hagards. Je serre les mâchoires, tandis que la tristesse et l'incompréhension se battent dans son regard orageux. Je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras mais n'en fais rien, songeant qu'elle se dégagerait aussitôt, et préfère m'inquiéter à la place :

- Ça va ?

- C'est juste que... (Elle hésite, ses yeux se font fuyants.) au cas où nous ne gagnerions pas... j'aurais voulu que ce soit lui. Parce qu'il m'a laissée partir. Et pour Rue.

- Oui, je sais, j'acquiesce, le cœur brisé. Mais ça veut dire qu'on se rapproche encore du district Douze. (Je lui tends son assiette, malheureux comme les pierres de la voir comme ça.) Mange. C'est encore chaud.

Elle avale une bouchée, je fais de même sans la quitter du regard. Finalement, elle reprend, la voix plus sûre qu'une minute plus tôt :

- Ça veut dire aussi que Cato va se mettre à notre recherche.

- Et qu'il a de nouveau des provisions.

- Je te parie qu'il est blessé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? je m'étonne, la bouche pleine de riz.

- Tresh ne serait pas mort sans combattre, affirme-t-elle. Il est si fort – enfin, l'était. Et ils se trouvaient sur son territoire.

Je hoche du chef, revoyant en un éclair la prairie aux herbes hautes, avant de dire :

- Bon. Tant mieux, s'il est blessé. Je me demande comment va la Renarde.

- Oh, à merveille, ronchonne Katniss, sans que je ne saisisse vraiment pourquoi. Elle sera probablement plus difficile à débusquer que Cato.

- Avec un peu de chance, ils tomberont nez à nez et nous n'aurons plus qu'à rentrer chez nous, j'ajoute naïvement. Mais nous allons devoir faire doublement attention en montant la garde. J'ai failli m'assoupir plusieurs fois.

- Moi aussi. Mais pas ce soir.

Nous terminons de manger en silence, puis je me propose pour prendre le premier quart. Katniss accepte sans râler et s'enfouit dans le sac de couchage à côté de moi, ramenant sa capuche sur son visage. Je devine aussitôt qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de solitude et fais mine de la croire endormie, gardant mes yeux fixés au dehors, où la tempête fait toujours rage. Je me demande un moment quand est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir se terminer, mais mes pensées reviennent rapidement sur le sujet Katniss. J'ai une conscience très aiguë de sa cuisse collée contre la mienne, de son corps chaud si près du mien, et la vague brûlante me donne du fil à retorde pendant tout mon tour de garde. Je m'épuise à la repousser, sachant parfaitement que ça ne mènerait à rien de toute façon, et le temps passe très – trop – lentement à mon goût.

Les heures passent, et bientôt ma faim revient au galop. Je fais mine de rien pendant un moment, puis le souvenir du fromage de chèvre me revient en mémoire et je flanche. Je le coupe en deux, tartine les deux moitiés sur des morceaux de pain, les décore des tranches de pommes fines. Je mange ma part avec délice, savourant le goût crémeux du fromage, songeant qu'il a presque le même goût que celui que fait Prim. Puis je réveille doucement Katniss. Elle fronce les narines – et les sourcils, par la même occasion – et je m'empresse de me justifier :

- Ne te mets pas en colère. J'avais trop faim. Tiens, voilà ta moitié.

- Oh bon, marmonne-t-elle, faussement mécontente, tout en croquant une grosse bouchée avec enthousiasme. Miam !

- On fait une tarte aux pommes et au fromage de chèvre, à la boulangerie, dis-je, rêvant à voix haute sans avoir pu m'en empêcher.

- Ça doit coûter cher, fait Katniss, la bouche pleine.

- Trop pour qu'on puisse s'en offrir, j'acquiesce tristement. À moins qu'elle ne soit devenue invendable. On ne mange que des trucs invendables, de toute façon.

Je m'enveloppe dans le sac de couchage, m'en rendant seulement compte d'à quel point je suis épuisé. Moins d'une minute après, je dors profondément. J'ai l'impression qu'une seconde s'est passée entre le moment où j'ai fermé les yeux et celui où Katniss me secoue doucement par l'épaule. J'ouvre les paupières, aveuglé par le soleil. Mon regard se pose sur ma coéquipière, je me rends compte que la pluie a cessé. Je suis si heureux que, dans un élan de joie, j'attire Katniss dans mes bras et nous nous embrassons longuement. Aaah ! Qui pourrait rêver d'un meilleur réveil ? Celui-ci est sans conteste le plus génial que j'ai jamais eu, en seize années d'existence. De quoi vous mettre de bonne humeur pour les vingt-quatre prochaines heures, même en sachant que vous allez devoir affronter deux tributs sanguinaires, dont un qui vous déteste plus que tout.

Katniss finit par se dégager de mon étreinte et fait mine de ronchonner :

- On perd un temps précieux pour la chasse.

- Oh, je n'appellerais pas ça une perte de temps, je ris, tout en m'étirant de tout mon long. Que décide-t-on ? On chasse l'estomac vide pour se motiver ?

- Sûrement pas, s'indigne-t-elle. On s'offre un solide petit-déjeuner pour être au mieux de notre forme.

- Ça me va, j'approuve joyeusement.

Un sourire flotte sur les lèvres de Katniss et elle entreprend de partager le reste de ragoût. Surpris, je questionne :

- Tout ça ?

- On reconstituera nos réserves, aujourd'hui, explique-t-elle en s'attaquant à sa part.

Je fais de même et pendant un moment, la grotte reste silencieuse tandis que nous savourons notre assiette. Même froid, ce ragoût est décidément un délice. Amusé, je vois Katniss abandonner sa fourchette et essuyer les dernières traces de sauce avec son doigt en déclarant d'un ton léger :

- Effie Trinket doit en frémir d'horreur, si elle nous regarde.

- Tiens, Effie, vise un peu ça !

Je lance ma fourchette par-dessus mon épaule et lèche les restes de sauces en poussant des grognements – très exagérés, je dois dire – de satisfaction. Katniss pouffe, je souffle un baiser dans le vide et m'exclame joyeusement :

- Tu nous manques, Effie !

- Arrête ! fait Katniss en plaquant une main sur ma bouche, les épaules secouées d'un rire à peine contenu. Cato est peut-être juste devant la grotte !

J'attrape sa main, l'attire contre moi en faisant mine de m'étonner :

- Et alors ? Je t'ai avec moi pour me protéger.

- Arrête, dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré qui me fait sourire.

Elle se laisse embrasser puis s'arrache à mon étreinte, décrétant qu'il est grand temps d'y aller, à présent. Nous nous équipons et sortons de la grotte, redevenant sérieux. Les vacances sont finies à présent. Nous voilà de retour dans les Jeux. Vu comme les choses se présentent, je suis certain que d'ici deux jours maximum, nous serons tous sortis de l'arène. Vivant, ou dans une boite en bois. Un frisson me parcourt à cette pensée, mais je l'ignore, bien décidé à ne pas flancher alors que nous avons réussi à survivre aussi longtemps. Je pensais réellement ce que j'ai dit, tout à l'heure, même si elle ne m'a sûrement pas cru. Maintenant que Katniss est avec moi, je me sens décidé à combattre, certain que nous pourrons tous deux nous en sortir.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? La fin est un peu... décevante, sûrement, mais le prochain chapitre arrive vendredi ! :) Qu'avez-vous pensé des pensées (ahah) de Peeta à propos de notre Katniss ? Je me suis dit que Peeta était un garçon comme les autres, et qu'il ressentait forcément quelque chose à être si proche de la fille qu'il aime ! Vous en dites quoi ? :) J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D _

_La suite pour vendredi donc ! :) Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, je ne pensais pas que ça vous plairait autant, je suis très fière je dois dire ! :D_

_Et un grand merci à mes reviewers anonymes :_

_ Graaaou, ton compliment m'a fait immensément plaisir, je ne sais pas si j'ai atteint le génie de Shakespeare mais je dois bien avouer que ce serait un rêve ! :D __Merci beaucoup aussi à Lalilo, j'espère que tu as raison, avoir un avenir dans l'écriture serait génial ! :D __Merci aussi à Fan de Twilight, je suis ravie que le baiser t'ait plu comme ça, et merci à Anonymette dont les reviews me quémandant la suite me font toujours beaucoup rire ! :)_

_Je vous adore tous ! :D A très bientôt ! :)_

_PS : ma grande amie et Princesse des Sables (ahah !) Estellech vient de publier le premier chapitre d'une fiction à propos de Madge et Gale pendant les premiers Jeux de Katniss et Peeta, je vous conseille fortement d'aller le lire, il est superbe ! :D Voilà voilà ^^ (un peu de pub de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal ahah ! ;D)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Coucou tout le monde ! :D_

_Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 25 !_

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! :)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Katniss me tend son couteau et je l'accepte sans hésiter, ayant perdu le mien après l'attaque des guêpes tueuses. Je le glisse dans ma ceinture, rassuré d'avoir au-moins une arme. Et puis, je me débrouille pas trop mal avec un couteau, je m'en suis rendu compte le jour du bain de sang. J'en frissonne rien que d'y repenser et me concentre sur ce qui m'entoure. Il fait beau, magnifiquement beau. Les oiseaux chantent, la nature se remet petit à petit de la tempête de ces derniers jours. L'air est pur et humide, le soleil brille de mille feux dans un ciel sans nuages. Je suis ravi, mais l'inquiétude tâche cet état d'esprit optimiste, et je dis à voix basse :

- Cato doit nous chercher, en ce moment. Ce n'est pas le genre à attendre que sa proie lui tombe du ciel.

- S'il est blessé... commence-t-elle, mais je la coupe aussitôt.

- Ça ne change rien. S'il est capable de marcher, tu peux être sûre qu'il est en chemin.

Je le connais assez bien pour le savoir. Katniss hausse les épaules et nous nous avançons sur les berges inondées du ruisseau. Nous prenons le temps de remplir nos gourdes, puis elle m'annonce qu'elle va vérifier ses collets. Elle revient cependant bredouille et m'explique que ce n'est pas étonnant, avec le temps qu'il a fait. Puis elle réfléchit une minute et déclare :

- Si nous voulons manger, nous ferions mieux de retourner vers mon ancien terrain de chasse.

- C'est toi le chef, je réponds en souriant. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux que je fasse.

- Ouvre l'œil. Reste le plus possible sur les rochers, afin de ne pas laisser trop d'empreintes. (Elle hésite une seconde puis ajoute avec un drôle d'air :) Et tends l'oreille pour nous deux.

Je hoche la tête, me souvenant de ce qu'elle m'a dit à propos de l'explosion. Apparemment, son oreille ne fonctionne toujours pas, je me demande une seconde si elle restera sourde définitivement. Peut-être que les médecins du Capitole pourraient arranger ça... Oui, sûrement. Je décide fermement qu'il est grand temps pour nous d'en finir avec ces Jeux. Sous ce soleil radieux, avec ce couteau serré dans ma main et surtout, surtout Katniss à mes côtés, je me sens incapable d'échouer. Et j'ose même espérer que nous rentrions tous les deux. _Ensemble_. C'est plus que tout ce que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer, ça en paraît même irréel, de ce fait.

Katniss et moi avançons le long des berges, et bientôt, nous arrivons près de l'endroit où elle m'a découvert. Toute trace de notre passage a été noyée par la tempête de ces derniers jours, et j'en suis rassuré. Personne n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que nous sommes passés par là. Bientôt, nous retrouvons le couvert des arbres et nous marchons un moment prudemment sur le tapis d'épines de pins qui recouvre le sol. Et puis, au détour d'un chemin, Katniss se tourne vers moi et me dévisage longuement, sourcils froncés. Je hausse les miens, abasourdi par ce regard scrutateur qu'elle me lance et m'étonne :

- Quoi ?

- Il va falloir faire un peu moins de bruit, me dit-elle. Et encore, je ne te parle pas de Cato. Tu es en train de faire fuir tous les lapins dans un rayon de dix kilomètres.

- Ah bon ? Désolé, je ne me rendais pas compte.

Katniss pince les lèvres mais elle doit se rendre compte que je ne mens pas car elle se remet finalement en route. Je m'efforce d'être le plus silencieux possible, mais je vois bien qu'elle tressaille à chacun de mes pas, malgré mes efforts. Je grimace et serre les dents, décidé à me faire aussi léger qu'une souris, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me suggère de but en blanc :

- Et si tu retirais tes bottines ?

- Ici ? je m'exclame, incrédule.

Je ne suis pas si bruyant que ça, si ? Cette perspective de marcher pieds nus ne m'enchante guère, et Katniss semble s'en apercevoir car elle me répond patiemment, en souriant d'un air confiant :

- Oui. Je vais retirer les miennes, moi aussi. Nous serons plus discrets.

Je grimace, certain qu'elle ne dit ça que pour éviter de me blesser en disant que je marche comme un éléphant, mais nous ôtons finalement nos bottines et nos chaussettes et reprenons notre chemin. Je fais attention où je marche pendant les heures qui suivent, m'appliquant presque à rester sur la pointe des pieds, pourtant Katniss ne tire sur rien du tout. Je me sens si coupable, si balourd, si inutile que j'en frémis de fureur. Si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait déjà abattu des écureuils, ou des lapins, ou des grooslings, et ne serait pas en train de risquer sa vie pour rien. J'imagine Cato caché derrière chaque arbre qui nous entoure, ma tension est telle que mon estomac est noué à m'en faire mal. Finalement, je serre les poings et déclare avec fatalisme :

- Il faut qu'on se sépare, Katniss. Je fais fuir tout le gibier.

- C'est à cause de ta jambe, assure-t-elle.

Mais je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça et qu'elle dit ça pour être gentille. Ça me fait chaud au cœur, mais n'empêche, ça ne change rien. Il va nous falloir trouver à manger, sinon nous sommes cuits, j'en ai conscience. La faim se fait déjà sentir dans mon ventre, malgré le petit-déjeuner royal de ce matin, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera dans quelques heures. C'est pourquoi je m'entête :

- Je sais. Tu devrais continuer seule. Indique-moi quelques plantes bonnes à cueillir, comme ça je pourrai me rendre utile.

- Pas si tu te fais tuer par Cato, rétorque-t-elle.

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pourtant je perçois comme une sorte d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle a peur pour moi. Elle ne veut pas que je me fasse tuer. Parce qu'elle tient à moi. Cette constatation m'emplit d'une joie irrationnelle et assez idiote, je dois dire, et j'éclate de rire avant de répliquer d'un ton léger :

- Écoute, je suis de taille à me défendre contre Cato. Je me suis déjà battu avec lui, non ?

Elle me fusille du regard mais, alors que je pensais qu'elle rétorquerait aussitôt que ça ne m'a pas vraiment réussi, elle se contente de soupirer et tente une autre approche :

- Et si tu grimpais dans un arbre pour scruter les environs pendant que je chasse ?

- Et si tu me montrais ce qu'il y a de comestible, dans le coin, avant de partir nous chercher un peu de viande ? je l'imite en levant les yeux au ciel. Sans trop t'éloigner, au cas où tu aurais besoin de mon aide.

C'est de la pur frime, bien sûr, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle se défendrait mieux que moi dans un combat, pourtant je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Katniss se renfrogne et finit par rendre les armes, à ma grande satisfaction. Elle m'apprend à reconnaître quelques racines, puis m'enseigne un petit cri d'oiseau de deux notes, qui nous permettra de faire savoir à l'autre que tout va bien. Je songe à Rue tout en reproduisant le son aussi fidèlement que possible, et la tristesse m'étreint une seconde le cœur. Cette petite fille ne méritait pas de mourir. Aucun de nous ne le méritait. Pourtant, vingt sont déjà morts, et deux autres vont encore mourir. Si nous avons de la chance.

Katniss paraît satisfaite et se décide enfin à partir de son côté. Je garde mon couteau bien serré dans ma main et parcours les alentours des yeux, à la recherche des racines que ma coéquipière m'a désignées. J'en trouve quelques unes en creusant sous un petit buisson épineux, que je dépose en petit tas près du sac à dos. Puis je m'aventure au bord du ruisseau en sifflotant les deux notes de Katniss pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle me répond et je continue mes recherches, rasséréné. Je découvre un buisson de baies noires qui ressemblent à celles qu'elle m'a montré. J'en cueille une poignée, je les lave, les dépose sur le carré en plastique à côté du sac pour qu'elles sèchent. Puis j'hésite une seconde et retourne finalement auprès du ruisseau d'un pas tranquille, dans l'idée d'aller cueillir d'autres baies.

Ce que je fais, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri paniqué me fasse relever la tête vivement :

- Peeta ? Peeta !

J'abandonne mon buisson et retourne en vitesse vers la clairière, reconnaissant la voix de Katniss. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle soit si effrayée ? J'ai le temps d'imaginer une centaine de scénarios plus effroyables les uns que les autres avant que je déboule entre les arbres, horrifié à l'idée de ce que je vais découvrir. Katniss, postée au milieu de la clairière, tourne aussitôt les talons et manque de me transpercer d'une flèche. Je pousse un glapissement de peur, mais elle dévie de justesse son arc au dernier moment, et la flèche va se figer dans le tronc d'un chêne à ma gauche, à moins de vingt centimètres de ma tête. Je sursaute si violemment que toutes mes baies tombent dans les fourrées, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les ramasser qu'elle s'écrie avec fureur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Tu étais censé rester là, pas te promener dans les bois !

- J'ai trouvé des baies au bord du ruisseau, j'explique timidement, abasourdi par sa réaction.

- J'ai sifflé, réplique-t-elle sans se départir de sa colère. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ?

- Je ne t'ai pas entendue, je réponds en haussant des épaules. À cause du bruit de l'eau, j'imagine.

Je m'avance vers elle, sourcils froncés. Elle tremble de tous ses membres, sa main droite est tellement serrée autour de son arc que ses jointures en sont blanches. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit en colère pour si peu ? Mon hypothèse de tout à l'heure – tiendrait-elle à moi, vraiment ? – me revient en tête et je pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules, dans un geste que je veux rassurant. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et nous nous dévisageons une seconde, puis Katniss ferme les paupières, rompant le contact, et rétorque d'une voix blanche :

- J'ai cru que Cato t'avait tué !

- Non, je vais bien.

Je l'attire à moi et la serre doucement contre mon torse, abasourdi de la voir dans cet état. Elle ne répond pas à mon étreinte et reste immobile, crispée, toujours aussi furieuse. J'essaye de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées pour comprendre, mais c'est difficile. J'ai de nouveau une conscience bien trop aigu de sa proximité, ce qui n'aide pas beaucoup, au contraire. Comme j'aimerais l'embrasser, à cet instant précis ! Mais je n'en fais rien, voyant qu'elle reste tout aussi crispée, songeant qu'elle n'a sûrement pas envie d'une telle chose après la frayeur que je viens de lui faire. Car c'est ma faute, j'en ai conscience. Sa réaction était peut-être démesurées, c'est vrai, mais qui suis-je pour le lui reprocher ? À sa place... J'aurais réagi encore plus mal, j'en suis certain.

Alors je chuchote, lèvres pincées :

- Katniss ?

- Quand on convient d'un signal, on reste à portée de voix, s'entête-t-elle en se dégageant de mon étreinte et en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Parce que, si l'un des deux ne répond pas, les deux ont des ennuis, d'accord ?

- D'accord, j'acquiesce aussitôt sans hésiter et elle semble respirer plus librement.

- Bien. Parce qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose avec Rue, et elle est morte sous mes yeux !

Elle me tourne le dos, je sens mes muscles se crisper sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle attrape ma gourde, jette un coup d'œil à la nourriture et s'exclame :

- Et tu as mangé dans mon dos, en plus !

- Quoi ? Non pas du tout, je proteste en m'approchant du sac.

Les pains et la pomme sont intacts, mais il manque bel et bien un morceau du fromage. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'en étonner que Katniss me décoche un regard furibond et réplique sur un ton mordant :

- Je suppose que c'est la pomme qui a grignoté le fromage, c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas qui a mangé du fromage, je réponds lentement, tâchant de garder mon calme. Mais ce n'est pas moi. J'étais au bord du ruisseau, en train de cueillir des baies. (Je désigne celles-ci du pouce, qui sèchent toujours sur le carré de plastique, et propose, l'air de rien :) Tu en veux ?

Katniss fait la moue mais s'approche quand même pour les examiner de plus près. À l'instant où elle se penche, un coup de canon retentit soudain autour de nous. J'écarquille les yeux, m'attends presque à voir Katniss s'écrouler sous mes yeux, mais celle-ci fait volte-face, horrifiée, et nos regards se croisent. Je hausse les sourcils, abasourdi, et l'hovercraft se matérialise à une centaine de mètres de nous. Il soulève dans les airs un corps très maigre, corps qui ne peut appartenir qu'à une personne. Les cheveux roux ne me détrompent pas. C'est la Renarde. Une terreur sans nom m'envahit, mais je la contrôle aussitôt pour montrer une détermination froide et attrape Katniss par le bras. La mort de la Renarde ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : Cato nous a retrouvé. Je la pousse vers un arbre et ordonne à voix basse :

- Grimpe. Il sera là d'une seconde à l'autre. Nous aurons une meilleure chance de là-haut.

Elle n'en fait rien cependant et pose une main sur mon avant-bras pour m'arrêter, le visage très calme. Je fronce les sourcils, l'adrénaline coule à flot dans mes veines, mon cœur bat à tout allure. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Cato est là, à quelques mètres de nous, pourquoi ne bouge-t-elle pas ? À l'instant où ces pensées désordonnées me viennent à l'esprit, j'entends Katniss dire, comme de très loin :

- Non, Peeta, ce n'est pas Cato qui l'a tuée. C'est toi.

- Quoi ? je fais, éberlué, et mon énergie retombe d'un seul coup sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je ne l'ai pas revue une seule fois depuis le premier jour ! Comment veux-tu que je l'aie tuée ?

En guise de réponse, Katniss me tend mes baies d'un air sombre, et mon cœur cesse de battre dans ma poitrine, tandis que je contemple les minuscules fruits noirs encore gorgés d'eau, promesse d'une mort funeste.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Dites-moi tout ! :)_

_Je suis vraiment complètement ravie de voir à quel point ce que j'écris vous plaît, tellement ravie que j'ai constamment peur de vous décevoir !_

_Ca va devenir tendu pour publier, la semaine prochaine, je déménage dimanche et lundi, et ensuite mardi je me fais opérer des dents de sagesse (ouille !), du coup je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais publier le chapitre 26. Je vous promets d'essayer de le mettre le plus vite possible, mais le temps que je récupère de l'opération (ça au pire c'est pas grave), mais surtout le temps qu'on installe internet dans notre nouvelle maison, je n'ai vraiment aucune date en tête..._

_Ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît xD Et ne me tuez pas dans mon sommeil, pitié, je tiens à la vie ! Ahah ;D_

_Donc, à bientôt, et merci merci merci merci merci d'être de si fantastiques lecteurs ! :D_

_PS : en réponse à mes reviewers anonymes : (inventons une nouvelle rubrique ahah xD)_

_Lalilo, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! :D Et pour répondre à ta question, je pense qu'il y aura environ 30 chapitres pour le premier tome ! C'est un peu plus que n'en a écrit Suzanne Collins, mais je suis un peu du genre à toujours étoffer mes textes alors xD_

_Anonymette : moi aussi je suis une nouille en vocabulaire ! Mdrrr je travaille toujours avec un site de synonymes, histoire de ne pas répéter sans cesse les mêmes mots ahah ;P_

_Fan de Twilight : Oui, c'est exact, Peeta est bien un mec ! Je trouvais vraiment intéressant de travailler sur cet aspect-là de son personnage, parce que voilà quoi :) bon après, je suis pas un mec alors je peux me tromper mais xD j'espère que non ! :D_

_Solia32 : De rien, je suis ravie de pouvoir te faire rêver ! :D C'est vrai, ce n'est pas facile, mais je m'éclate tellement que je ne considère absolument pas ça comme une corvée mdrrr J'aime trop Peeta pour ça :D_

_Et, pour finir, Guest, signé F., merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis vraiment ravie de réussir à te donner ce même sentiment d'urgence que j'ai eu, moi aussi, en lisant les livres de Collins, c'est vraiment le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire, vraiment ! :D Alors merci du fond du coeur, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! :) Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas arrêter, ça non ! :D Je tiens beaucoup trop à la vie mdrrr ;P_


	26. Chapter 26

****_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Désolée, vraiment désolée pour cette longue, longue attente ! On a eu des problèmes pour installer internet suite au déménagement, et puis ensuite je suis partie en vacances pendant deux semaines, et on pensait que ces problèmes seraient résolues maaaaaais... SUPRISE! internet ne marche toujours pas, alors que ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on est dans cette nouvelle maison ! BON SANG DE BONSOIR !  
_

_Mais j'ai quand même réussi à trouver le moyen de publier ce chapitre (même si on a toujours pas internet chez nous), alors voici voilà notre chapitre 26 ! Ca fait très, très longtemps que je l'ai écrit, je me souviens même plus ce qu'il s'y passe, ça craint xD  
_

_Enfin, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire !  
:)_

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Je mets un certain temps à me persuader que je n'en ai pas avaler moi-même, puis j'écoute Katniss en silence, furieux et en même temps soulagé. La Renarde est passée nous voler de la nourriture alors que j'étais au bord du ruisseau, juste avant le coup de colère de Katniss. Intelligente comme elle était, elle nous en a piqué assez pour rester en vie, mais pas assez pour éveiller nos soupçons. En voyant les baies, elle ne s'est pas posée de questions, vu que nous allions nous-mêmes en manger. Et ces fruits l'ont tuée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, et Katniss met un bon moment avant de parvenir à me convaincre. Comment un fruit peut-il tuer quelqu'un ? Non, la véritable question n'est pas là. C'est plutôt, comment se fait-il que _je_ ne me sois aperçu de rien, alors que j'étais à quelques mètres seulement ?

- Je me demande comment elle nous a retrouvés, j'interroge à voix haute, les yeux perdus dans le vide. C'est ma faute, j'imagine. Si je fais autant de bruit que tu le dis.

- N'oublie pas qu'elle est drôlement maligne, Peeta, réplique Katniss avec indulgence, et je tourne mon regard vers elle. Enfin, qu'elle l'était. Jusqu'à ce que tu te montres plus malin qu'elle.

- Sans le vouloir, je marmonne, l'estomac noué. Ça ne paraît pas très juste. Je veux dire, nous serions morts tous les deux si elle n'avait pas mangé ces baies la première.

À l'instant où je finis ma phrase, la vérité me frappe et je me reprends :

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu les as reconnues tout de suite, pas vrai ?

Elle hoche du chef et explique :

- On appelle ça du sureau mortel.

- Rien que le nom est inquiétant. Je suis désolé, Katniss, je soupire en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'ai vraiment cru que c'étaient les mêmes que celles que tu m'avais montrées.

- Ne t'excuse pas, sourit-elle gentiment, et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Ça veut dire qu'on se rapproche encore de chez nous, non ?

_Nous_. Jamais je n'aurais osé imaginer qu'un jour je ferais parti du « nous » de Katniss. J'en suis tout remué et préfère changer de sujet, histoire de ne pas me ridiculiser un peu plus. J'attrape le carré de plastique, y fourre toutes les baies, commence à m'éloigner vers les bois en déclarant que je vais jeter le reste. N'importe quoi, plutôt que de me mettre à bafouiller comme un idiot. Mais Katniss s'écrie soudain, me stoppant net dans mon élan :

- Attends ! (Elle sort une petite bourse de cuir et la remplit du sureau mortel.) Si ces baies ont pu tromper la Renarde, elles tromperont peut-être Cato, lui aussi. Suppose qu'il nous poursuive, qu'on perde cette bourse dans notre fuite et qu'il la ramasse...

- S'il mange ces baies, à nous le district Douze, je finis, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

- Exactement !

Je rumine la chose une seconde, rempli d'espoir, mais l'inquiétude entache bientôt mon humeur et je fais remarquer :

- Il sait où nous trouver, maintenant. S'il était à proximité et qu'il a vu l'hovercraft, il va se douter que nous l'avons tuée. (« Que _je_ l'ai tuée », je rectifie, intérieurement.) Et il va venir nous chercher.

Katniss acquiesce gravement puis, à ma grande surprise, elle déclare :

- Faisons du feu. Tout de suite.

Elle commence à ramasser du bois mort et des branchages et je la regarde faire, abasourdi.

- Tu te sens prête à l'affronter ?

- Je me sens surtout prête à manger, rétorque-t-elle, m'arrachant un petit sourire amusé. Mieux vaut faire cuire le gibier ici. S'il sait où nous sommes, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Il sait aussi que nous sommes deux et il va probablement penser que nous avons piégé la Renarde. Ce qui veut dire que tu vas mieux. Et le feu signifie qu'on ne se cache pas, au contraire, c'est une invitation. Viendrais-tu, toi ? ajoute-t-elle en plantant son regard orageux dans le mien.

- Peut-être pas, je reconnais, croisant les doigts pour ne pas rougir sous ces yeux foudroyants.

Katniss affiche un air satisfait et entasse le bois qu'elle a ramassé au centre de la clairière. Celui-ci est très humide, et nous mettons un certain temps avant de réussir à en tirer des flammes. Pendant que je m'échine sur les allumettes, ma coéquipière taille des broches et s'occupe de dépecer les deux lapins et l'écureuil qu'elle a attrapés. Elle enveloppe les racines dans des feuilles et le met à cuire sur les braises, tandis que la viande rôtit dans un crépitement alléchant, répandant son fumée partout dans la clairière, ce qui a pour effet de déclencher un concert de gargouillis dans mon estomac. Katniss se fiche de moi puis entreprend de cueillir quelques plantes et je me joins à elle, veillant à lui montrer toutes celles que je trouve, _au cas où_. Toujours au cas où, nous montons la garde tour à tour, mais elle comme moi savons parfaitement que Cato ne viendra pas. Lorsque la viande est prête, Katniss l'enveloppe dans une feuille pour plus tard et me tends une patte de lapin, à grignoter pendant la marche. Je l'accepte de bon cœur et questionne :

- Et maintenant ?

- Eh bien... (Elle hésite une seconde puis propose, mine de rien :) On pourrait aller un peu plus haut dans la forêt. On trouvera bien un arbre où s'installer pour la nuit.

- Je ne peux pas grimper aussi haut que toi, Katniss, je grimace en secouant la tête. Surtout avec ma jambe, et je ne crois pas que je pourrais dormir à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol.

- On ne peut pas rester à découvert, Peeta, rétorque-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

- Et si nous retournions à la grotte ? Il y a de l'eau juste à côté, et elle est facile à défendre.

Avant même de terminer ma phrase, je sais qu'elle va refuser. La grotte est à plusieurs heures de marche d'ici, et j'ai parfaitement bien compris à quel point le fait que je ne sois pas aussi silencieux qu'elle la dérange. Alors, devoir supporter mon pas d'éléphant pendant encore trois bonnes heures... Katniss soupire, pince les lèvres comme elle le fait toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchit. Mais, alors que je me prépare à devoir argumenter de nouveau, elle m'attrape soudain par le cou et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement, presque tendrement. Je reste immobile comme un idiot, incapable du moindre geste, et elle se détache bientôt de moi en chuchotant :

- D'accord. Retournons à la grotte.

Je cligne trois fois des paupières, ébahi, puis je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, soulagé, heureux, et je dis :

- Bon ! Alors, c'est réglé.

Elle me sourit gentiment et je décroche à partir de ce moment-là. J'ai la tête qui flotte dans les nuages pendant tout le chemin du retour, malgré mes efforts pour rester sur terre. Nous marchons dans le ruisseau – dont le niveau a considérablement baissé – ce qui semble être une bonne chose puisque Katniss ne me reproche pas une seule fois mon pas d'éléphant. Lorsque nous atteignons la grotte, nous sommes tous les deux épuisés, et j'ai de nouveau assez faim pour pouvoir dévorer n'importe quoi. Nous remplissons nos gourdes, et j'ai l'étrange impression que ce sera la dernière fois, puis nous grimpons jusqu'à notre refuge. Je suis ravi de retrouver la petite grotte. Même si elle ne paye pas de mine et fuit de partout, elle reste quand même la chose qui se rapproche le plus d'un endroit sûr, au milieu de cette arène.

Katniss prépare les restes de lapin et de racines et nous les grignotons en silence. Je ne cesse de songer à la Renarde, à son visage qui apparaîtra ce soir dans le ciel. À cause de moi. C'est différent, bien plus différent que ce que je ressentais après le bain de sang, ou même après avoir achevé cette pauvre fille du district Huit. Parce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir connue. La Renarde. Elle avait survécu jusque là. Si longtemps. Elle aurait pu gagner. Si je n'avais pas été là. Si je n'avais pas cueillis ces baies. Je me torture l'esprit comme un idiot à me demander ce qui se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas fait. Si je n'avais pas cueilli ces baies. Ou si je l'avais trouvée en train de fouiller dans nos sacs. L'aurais-je tuée ? Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je voudrais croire que non, mais qui sait ? Elle était l'un des derniers obstacles à la survie de Katniss et à la mienne. Et elle est morte. Ce n'était pas ma faute, tout en étant la mienne quand même. J'en arrive à un tel état de culpabilité que je me demande si tout ça a été écrit à l'avance. Si quelqu'un avait décidé, quelque part, je ne sais où, que je cueillerais ces baies et qu'ainsi je tuerais la Renarde. La Renarde... Je ne connais même pas son nom. Qui s'en souviendra, à part sa famille, Katniss, moi ? Personne. La réponse est aussi simple que ça.

J'ai beau me forcer à garder les yeux ouverts, je suis tellement fatigué que je tombe de sommeil avant même d'avoir terminé ma part de lapin. Katniss me force à me coucher, et je n'ai même pas le courage de discuter. Elle m'assure qu'elle me garde mon assiette pour plus tard et je la remercie d'un mince sourire, sombrant déjà dans les vapes. Elle remonte le sac de couchage jusqu'à mon menton, dépose un léger baiser sur mon front, baiser qui réussit à me faire frissonner des pieds à la tête. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour une telle chose arriverait ? Pas moi, en tout cas. Je ferme les paupières et m'endors avant d'avoir pu songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Lorsque Katniss me secoue par l'épaule pour me réveiller, j'ai la surprise de voir la caverne éclairée par une lueur grisâtre qui ne peut qu'être celle de l'aube. Je me redresse dans le sac, parfaitement reposé, et regarde autour de moi avec inquiétude.

- J'ai dormi toute la nuit, je marmonne, la bouche pâteuse. Ce n'est pas juste, Katniss, tu aurais dû me réveiller.

Elle m'ignore, s'étire de tout son long et se glisse dans le sac de couchage. Elle s'installe confortablement, puis m'assure avec un petit sourire :

- Je vais dormir maintenant. Réveille-moi s'il se passe quelque chose.

Et elle s'endort, ses traits se détendant presque comme par magie. J'observe ce visage endormi et ne m'empêche même pas de songer à quel point elle est belle. À quel point je l'aime. Ça peut paraître idiot, fleur-bleu ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais c'est la vérité. Je me sens réchauffé de toute part en pensant à elle, en pensant à ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours dans cette grotte, en pensant à _nous_. Nous. Ça paraît impossible, pourtant c'est vrai. Je songe à son baiser près du ruisseau, à celui avant que nous partions à la chasse hier matin, à ceux lorsqu'elle essayait de me faire avaler la soupe d'Haymitch, à ce tout premier qui m'avait laissé si abasourdi que je n'en garde presque aucun souvenir. Mais surtout, surtout, à celui que je lui ai donné après notre dispute à propos du festin. C'était sans conteste le meilleur de tous. Le simple fait d'y songer me fait frissonner de toute part et je m'efforce de penser à autre chose, surveillant les alentours d'un œil attentif.

Vers le milieu de la journée, Katniss dort toujours mais je commence vraiment à avoir trop faim. Je me décide à finir mon assiette de la veille puis reprends mon tour de garde avec zèle, le cœur battant à l'idée que Cato se pointe d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais rien ne vient. Le soleil continue inlassablement sa lente course en travers du ciel et, lorsque Katniss ouvre les yeux, l'après-midi est déjà bien entamé. Elle se redresse doucement dans le sac de couchage et se frottant les yeux, elle interroge :

- Aucun signe de notre ami ?

- Non, il reste étonnement discret.

Katniss se mordille la lèvre et nous échangeons un regard. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'elle pense à la même chose que moi, et cette impression est confirmée lorsqu'elle questionne, sourcils froncés :

- Combien de temps avant que les Juges nous réunissent tous les trois, à ton avis ?

- Oh, le Renarde est mort depuis presque une journée, maintenant, je réponds, lui servant ma réflexion élaborée pendant mon tour de garde. Si bien que le public a eu tout le temps de parier et de se lasser. Ça devrait se produire d'un moment à l'autre.

- Oui, acquiesce-t-elle. J'ai comme l'impression que ce sera le grand jour, aujourd'hui. Je me demande comme ils comptent procéder.

Je ne dis rien, sachant pertinemment que sa question n'attend pas de réponse. Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, malheureusement. Nous restons silencieux un moment puis Katniss déclare qu'en attendant, nous ferions mieux de manger le plus possible, puis d'aller chasser. Comme ça, si les choses tournent mal, nous serons en pleine forme. J'accepte aussitôt et, tandis qu'elle prépare le repas, je remballe le sac de couchage ainsi que toutes nos affaires, l'estomac noué. Quoi qu'il arrive d'ici à demain, tout sera terminé. Je suis dans un tel état d'anxiété que mon morceau de lapin accompagné par des racines, du pain et un dernier morceau de fromage passe difficilement la barrière de ma gorge. Nous mangeons en silence, et j'ai conscience que Katniss est aussi résignée que moi. D'une manière ou d'un autre, la fin est proche, nous le savons.

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus qu'un monceau d'os de lapin entre nous deux, nous nous décidons à vider les lieux. Nous quittons la grotte et redescendons vers le ruisseau. Mais celui-ci a disparu. Tout ce qui reste de lui, c'est un lit complètement vide, une terre sèche et aride qui a le don de me retourner l'estomac. Je sais ce que cela signifie. Katniss pose sa main à plat sur le fond et dit avec une grimace :

- Pas même humide. Ils ont dû l'assécher pendant qu'on dormait.

- Le lac. Ils veulent nous ramener là-bas, j'acquiesce, le cœur battant.

Katniss se mord la lèvre inférieure et rétorque d'un ton plein d'espoir :

- Les mares. Elles ne sont peut-être pas à sec, elles.

- On peut toujours vérifier, je conviens faiblement, songeant qu'elle n'est pas aussi naïve, d'ordinaire.

Elle non plus ne semble pas y croire, pourtant nous nous y rendons quand même. Et, comme je l'avais deviné, nous n'y trouvons qu'un trou béant et poussiéreux. Nous restons un moment à l'observer, et j'ai comme l'étrange impression d'être aspiré par ce creux vide et sec, si bien que je préfère m'en détourner rapidement. Katniss me rejoint et soupire :

- Tu avais raison. Ils nous poussent vers le lac. Veux-tu y aller directement ou attendre que nous n'ayons plus d'eau ?

- Allons-y maintenant, je réponds avec un sourire contraint. Pendant que nous sommes rassasiés et reposés. Finissons-en.

Katniss hoche du chef, mais je lis dans son regard qu'elle est aussi anxieuse que moi. Qui ne le serait pas, alors que vient enfin pour nous le moment d'en finir ? Quoi qu'il advienne, je sais que ce soir, tout sera terminé. Les yeux orageux de ma coéquipière sont perdus dans le vide, je n'ai pas à réfléchir longtemps pour deviner ses pensées. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire, maintenant. Tuer Cato. Ensuite, nous rentrerons. Ensemble. Nous pouvons y arriver. Nous _devons_ y arriver. J'inspire doucement, et un regain de courage envahit tout mon corps. Je passe un bras autour de la taille de Katniss et lui chuchote d'un ton assuré :

- Deux contre un, ça va être du gâteau.

- Ce soir, nous dînerons au Capitole, approuve-t-elle, m'arrachant un sourire.

- Je te parie que oui.

Elle se blottit contre moi et nous restons un moment serré l'un contre l'autre. Les battements frénétiques de mon cœur se calment peu à peu et je me contente de savourer le contact de Katniss contre moi, pour oublier le triste et violent avenir qui se profile à notre horizon. Et puis, sans rien dire, nous nous séparons et partons en direction du lac.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? On se rapproche de la fin, dis-donc ! (oui oui, je l'ai relu en vitesse, faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe xD) Bientôt le combat finale ! Brrrrrrh j'ai peur moi ! (bon je me tais.)_

_Comme c'est bientôt la fin (pour le tome 1 en tout cas ! Eheh !), j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un chapitre bonus, où je répondrais à toutes vos questions (si vous en avez xD) ! La foire aux questions est donc ouverte, ça peut aller de si j'aime les petits pois à quel genre de musique j'écoute pendant que j'écris, 'fin, des trucs du genre quoi ! :D J'aime bien l'idée d'un dialogue avec vous, mes très chers lecteurs, donc si ça vous tente, allez-y, faites-moi croulez sous les questions !  
_

_(si vous voulez, bien sûr, je comprendrais totalement que vous n'ayez aucune question à me poser xD)  
_

_En tout cas, la suite c'est pour bientôt ! Je me sens trop coupable de vous avoir laissés sans nouvelles aussi longtemps :/  
_

_Bises, à plus tard ! :D  
_


	27. Chapter 27

****_**  
**Mes chers amis bonjouuuuur ! :D  
_

_Comme je m'en veux beaucoup de vous avoir laissés sans nouvelles si longtemps (et comme je pars dimanche à Paris et que je voudrais finir avant !), voici notre chapitre 27 ! J'annonce aussi fièrement que le tome 1 est définitivement terminé d'écrire et qu'il compte en tout 30 chapitres ! (avec un 30ème chapitre assez court, mais bon xD)  
_

_Je publie le 28 aujourd'hui aussi, comme ça il restera plus que le 29 et le 30 demain ! :D  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Le temps file, mais nous prenons le temps de souffler un peu lorsque nous arrivons à l'arbre des guêpes tueuses. Le nid de guêpes est là, détruit par la pluie puis séché par le soleil cuisant, pourtant je ne doute pas une seconde que c'est l'endroit. Katniss effleure la chose du bout de sa botte et elle tombe en poussière que le vent éparpille aussitôt. Je frissonne, mal à l'aise, me remémorant les événements que cet arbre a abrité. La mort de Glimmer, mon combat contre Cato, les hallucinations effrayantes dues au venin des guêpes... Bientôt, Katniss déclare qu'il est temps de se remettre en route et je ne soulève pas d'objections, soulagé de quitter l'atmosphère macabre de l'endroit.

L'après-midi touche à sa fin lorsque nous débouchons sur la plaine. J'ai la gorge nouée et les mains moites, pourtant il n'y a aucun signe de Cato dans les parages. La Corne d'abondance se dresse, fière et lumineuse dans le soleil qui tombe. Katniss propose de décrire un large cercle pour vérifier qu'il ne se cache pas à l'intérieur, mais non, aucune trace du tribut. Finalement, dans la lumière plongeante de l'astre du jour, nous nous rendons au bord du lac et remplissons nos gourdes. L'endroit, tout comme l'arbre des guêpes tueuses, me file la chair de poule. C'est ici que nous avons campé, les carrières et moi, la deuxième nuit. C'est ici aussi que nous avons fuit les guêpes, ici que les hallucinations m'ont pris pour la première fois. Les souvenirs m'assaillent de toute part, mais Katniss, sourcils froncés, détourne bientôt mon attention en marmonnant :

- J'espère qu'on ne vas pas devoir l'affronter de nuit. Nous n'avons qu'une seule paire de lunettes.

- C'est peut-être ce qu'il attend, je réponds en versant quelques goûtes d'iode dans les gourdes. Que veux-tu faire ? Retourner à la grotte ?

Moi-même je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'aimerais. La grotte est loin, c'est vrai, mais au-moins serions-nous en sécurité là-bas. Katniss hausse les épaules et propose :

- Ou bien nous trouver un arbre.

Je me retiens à peine de lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle ajoute d'un ton décidé :

- Mais donnons-lui encore une demi-heure. Ensuite, nous chercherons un abri.

Nous nous installons donc au bord du lac, bien en vu des caméras, et patientons le temps que l'eau soit purifiée. Alors que je m'efforce de combattre mes mauvais souvenirs et ma peur, Katniss ouvre soudain la bouche et fredonne un air de quatre notes. Je lève les yeux vers elle, les oiseaux alentours se taisent aussitôt pour écouter. Un sourire flotte sur son visage et elle répète la mélodie, bientôt reprise par un, deux, trois oiseaux. Des geais moqueurs. Je ne sais rien de ces oiseaux, à part qu'ils savent retenir des chants entiers, pourtant en cet instant j'aimerais mieux les connaître. Katniss est rayonnante, et je souris moi aussi, heureux devant la beauté de l'harmonie qui s'est à présent créée entre les arbres et devant son visage radieux. La musique enfle, belle et claire dans le soir qui tombe, et je ne peux empêcher un frisson de me parcourir tout entier.

- Comme avec ton père, je chuchote.

Les doigts de Katniss se portent à une broche épinglée à son chemisier, juste à l'endroit de son cœur, et je me rends soudain compte que je ne l'avais même pas remarquée. Ronde, en or de ce qu'il me semble, elle représente un oiseau en plein vol. Elle est très jolie, assurément, mais quelque chose cloche, que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. Katniss explique d'une voix douce et triste :

- C'est la chanson de Rue. Je crois qu'ils s'en souviennent, c'est tout.

Je doute que ce ne soit que ça, pourtant je ne rétorque rien. Nous restons un moment à écouter les geais moqueurs échanger et entremêler les quatre notes, et le visage de Rue s'impose à mon esprit, couvert de fleur, toute souriante. Je déglutis, ma gorge se noue à l'idée que cette petite fille n'entendra plus jamais rien. Près de moi, Katniss a fermé les paupières, une expression fascinée peinte sur son visage. Je baisse de nouveau les yeux sur sa broche et m'interroge sur sa provenance, trouvant d'un même coup ce qui me semblait bizarre. D'où peut-elle bien venir ? Lui a-t-on donné, est-ce un héritage de famille ? Cette broche est inestimable, même pour un garçon comme moi qui vient de la ville, alors pour Katniss, qui a toujours vécu dans la Veine ? Bah, ce n'est pas si important. Je secoue la tête, me traitant intérieurement d'idiot pour me concentrer sur une chose si peu importante alors que nous allons bientôt être confrontés à Cato.

À l'instant où cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, l'harmonie des geais moqueurs se brisent soudain, laissant à place à des cris d'effrois qui me flanquent la chair de poule. Je me lève d'un bond, le couteau à la main, et Katniss fait de même, prête à tirer. Nous y sommes. Le combat final. Je raffermis ma prise sur le manche de mon arme, et Cato surgit alors d'entre les arbres, courant à perdre haleine dans notre direction. Ses mains sont vides, son visage ruisselle de sueur. La première flèche de Katniss l'atteint à la poitrine, pourtant elle rebondit sans dommage. Ma coéquipière me hurle qu'il porte une espèce d'armure, pile à l'instant où je parvenais à la même conclusion. La peur me grippe le cerveau et me hurle de fuir, pourtant je reste droit, mon couteau levé, près au combat. Nous y sommes. Il est grand temps d'en finir.

Cato est presque sur nous et mon esprit décidé constate qu'il court depuis longtemps. Son visage est écarlate, il est à bout de souffle. Je croise ses yeux gris, pas assez longtemps pour y lire quoi que ce soit cependant. Je me prépare au choc de l'impact, mais le tribut passe en flèche entre nous deux. Je me tourne sur son passage, abasourdi, puis porte mon attention sur Katniss. Celle-ci scrute la lisière de la forêt et je fais de même, sentant la sueur ruisseler le long de mon dos. Et je les vois alors. Surgir d'entre les arbres. Courir vers nous à toute vitesse. Elles sont nombreuses. De grands loups qui se tiennent sur leurs pattes arrières. Des mutations génétiques.

Un mouvement sur ma gauche attire mon attention et, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je m'élance à la suite de Katniss et de Cato, vers la Corne d'abondance. Les chiens sont rapides, moi pas assez. La douleur dans ma jambe s'est réveillée, je clopine avec difficulté, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Katniss où se balance sa tresse au rythme de sa course effrénée. Un regard porté au loin m'apprend que Cato a atteint la Corne. Katniss n'en est pas loin non plus. Les aboiements furieux des chiens sont sur mes talons. Je plante mes yeux sur Katniss, ordonne à mes jambes d'accélérer la cadence. Mais mon cœur semble savoir que ce ne sera pas suffisant. Les mutations sont toutes proches, à présent. Bientôt, ils seront sur moi.

Un grognement sur ma droite me fait tourner les yeux et, comme si le temps s'était soudain ralenti, je vois l'un des chiens bondir vers moi, toutes dents, toutes griffes dehors. Je trébuche, me prépare à l'impact, brandissant mon couteau qui, je le sais, ne me sera d'aucun secourt. Je vais mourir. À l'instant où cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, un trait se fige soudain dans la gorge du monstre et celui-ci s'effondre sur le sol. Dans un élan de terreur, mes jambes me portent vers l'avant, m'apportant quelques mètres d'avance sur la meute en furie. Et mes yeux tombent sur Katniss. Debout près de la Corne, à une quinzaine de mètres de moi. Armant son arc, une expression à la fois effrayée et décidée sur le visage. Je lis dans ses yeux ce qu'elle essaye de faire et je m'exclame, horrifié à l'idée qu'elle risque sa vie pour moi :

- Sauve-toi, Katniss ! Grimpe !

Elle hésite une demi-seconde puis semble décider que j'ai raison et se lance à l'assaut de la Corne. Un coup d'œil m'apprend que Cato se trouve déjà là-haut, allongé à même la surface brillante du monument, trop occupé à reprendre son souffle pour se défendre. C'est l'instant ou jamais. Si Katniss pouvait lui encocher une flèche dans le cœur, tout serait fini... Pour elle, mais pas pour moi. Je suis pratiquement aux pieds de la Corne, à présent. Et les mutations avec moi. J'aperçois Katniss, debout à mi-hauteur, une flèche pointée sur la poitrine de Cato. L'instinct l'emporte sur toute autre pensée cohérente et réfléchie et je pousse un cri horrifié à son intention. Elle pivote, nos yeux se croisent. Et elle hurle :

- Monte !

Je m'exécute aussitôt, certain que je peux lui faire confiance pour me couvrir. La douleur explose dans ma jambe, le couteau auquel je m'agrippe sans même m'en rendre compte me ralentit, mais je fais de mon mieux. Au-dessus de moi, Katniss laisse échapper son trait meurtrier et un grognement de douleur se fait entendre, si proche de moi que la peur me tire vers le ciel. J'y suis. Katniss attrape mon bras, m'aide à me hisser sur le métal brûlant de la Corne. J'y suis. J'ai réussi. Ma poitrine se soulève avec difficulté mais j'ai retrouvé mes esprits et analyse la situation avec une froideur et un détachement que je ne savais pas posséder. Katniss est à mes côtés, prête à tirer. Cato est au-dessus de nous, mais plié en deux comme il l'est par les crampes, il ne représente pas le première menace, loin de là. Les chiens sont à nos pieds. Ils grondent de fureur, lacèrent inutilement de leurs immenses griffes la Corne dorée. Des mots à demi prononcés parviennent à mes oreilles et une peur sourde serre mon cœur. Je me penche en avant, Katniss se tourne vers Cato et lui crie :

- Quoi ?

- Il demande s'ils peuvent grimper, je traduis, mâchoires serrées.

Katniss reporte son attention vers le bas de la Corne. Nous observons les chiens se regrouper à nos pieds, renifler le métal, le mordiller. Ils échangent quelques jappements aigus et je devine que c'est là leur façon de communiquer entre eux. Un chien au pelage doré et ondulé se détache finalement de la meute et s'élance vers nous à l'aide de ses pattes arrières. Il s'élève à trois bons mètres, babines retroussées, et s'accroche à la paroi de la Corne. Mon cœur cesse de battre alors que je croise les yeux du monstre. Des yeux humains. Remplis de haine et de fureur, mais verts comme seuls peuvent l'être des yeux d'homme ou de femme. Près de moi, Katniss pousse un hurlement strident qui me vrille les tympans. La créature au poil doré ne semble pas parvenir à trouver une prise sur le métal de la Corne et elle glisse en arrière, lentement, jouant des griffes comme désespérément, les faisant crisser dans un bruit affreux qui résonne jusque dans la moelle de mes os. Je tourne le regard vers Katniss à l'instant où elle laisse échapper sa flèche, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, de dégoût, de terreur. Un choc sourd m'apprend qu'elle n'a pas manqué sa cible et j'empoigne son bras, terrifié de lire toutes ces choses dans ses yeux orageux que j'aime tant.

- Katniss !

- C'est elle ! me rétorque-t-elle, comme suffoquée par la peur, en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Qui ça ?

Mais les yeux de Katniss ont quittés les miens et parcourt de nouveau la meute à nos pieds. Je vois son visage se décomposer peu à peu, et je fais de mon mieux pour prendre un ton calme et posé, souhaitant de tout cœur la rassurer, mais certain au fond de moi qu'en un tel moment, rien n'est plus impossible :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Katniss ?

- Ce sont eux, bredouille-t-elle. Tous ! Les chiens. Rue, la Renarde et... tous les autres tributs.

De nouveau, mon cœur semble cesser de battre et je pousse un cri de stupeur. Les yeux verts ! Ils étaient ceux de Glimmer, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je porte mon regard sur la meute, des brides me parviennent. Un collier tressé portant le nombre 11 : la petite Rue. Un pelage roux : la Renarde, bien sûr. Des yeux verts d'eau, en forme d'amande : la fille du Huit, celle que j'ai achevé, la première nuit. Une immense bête noire qui ne peut qu'être Tresh... Des frissons me parcourent tout entier et je m'exclame, sans même essayer de cacher l'horreur qui transparaît dans ma voix :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur ont fait ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que... ce sont leurs vrais yeux ?

Katniss n'a pas le temps de répondre que les mutations se lancent à l'assaut de la Corne, bondissant avec force sur leurs pattes arrières, furieux qu'on puisse leur échapper si facilement. Je croise une paire d'yeux d'un bleu étonnant qui ne peut qu'appartenir à Moana, et soudain la douleur explose dans mon mollet. Le poids de la bête m'entraîne immédiatement dans le vide, la terreur m'aveugle une seconde, mon cœur se retourne dans ma poitrine. Mais ma chute ne dure qu'une demi-seconde. Agrippé au bras de Katniss, je reste suspendu en l'air, dévisageant sans comprendre les crocs de la mutation plantés profondément dans mon mollet. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse au-dessus de moi :

- Tue-le, Peeta ! Tue-le !

Ma main agit alors toute seule, comme mue par un sixième sens, et la lame de mon couteau va se planter directement dans l'œil du chien. La douleur lui fait lâcher prise et je m'allège aussitôt, permettant à Katniss de me remonter et de m'aider à ramper vers le sommet de la Corne. Cato est là, toujours étendu sur le dos, mais je sais qu'il ne tardera pas à se lancer dans le combat. Je sens Katniss à ma droite armer son arc et viser le tribut, mais au même instant l'immense Tresh bondit si haut qu'elle n'a d'autre choix que de la lui lâcher dans la gorge. La bête retombe dans un gargouillis écœurant et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Cato se redresser de toute sa hauteur et se précipiter vers nous. Dans un dernier sursaut de vitalité, je m'élance entre lui et Katniss et il me percute de toutes ses forces, parvenant sans peine à me maîtriser et à refermer sa main autour de mon cou.

Lorsque Katniss se tourne vers nous, je suis pratiquement suspendu dans le vide, Cato me maintenant – paradoxalement – en vie par la simple force de sa poigne autour de mon cou. L'air me manque déjà, des points noirs dansent devant mes yeux. Katniss n'hésite pas et arme son arc, pointant ce qui semble être son avant-dernière flèche sur sa tête. Le temps a comme suspendu son cour. Les chiens se sont tus, comme s'ils attendaient impatiemment l'issue du combat, comme s'ils savaient que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils seraient bientôt récompensés. Je n'entends plus rien d'autre que mon cœur qui bat à toute vitesse contre ma poitrine, et Cato qui s'esclaffe :

- Si tu me tues, je l'entraîne avec moi.

Je lis l'indécision et la peur dans le regard de Katniss. Ses mâchoires sont si crispées que j'en ai mal pour elle. Les points noirs sont de plus en plus nombreux, bientôt mon cerveau ne sera plus assez approvisionné en air et je mourrais asphyxié. C'est le plan de Cato, il n'en fait aucun doute. Je le sens prêt à bondir sur Katniss dès que je défaillirai, se servant de mon corps comme bouclier. Mais je ne lui en laisserai pas l'occasion. J'ai trop souffert pour échouer si prêt du but. Au prix d'un ultime effort, je lève un doigt vers le bras du tribut, traçant ce que j'espère être un grand X sur la main du garçon. Le regard de Katniss s'illumine aussitôt et sa flèche file vers nous à toutes vitesses, transperçant la paume de Cato en plein cœur de ma croix. Il pousse un grand cri, sa poigne se dessert et je me libère, le repoussant de toutes mes forces.

Je croise ses yeux gris pleins d'incompréhension alors qu'il bascule dans le vide, et mon cœur semble se déchirer en deux devant le semblant d'innocence que je lis dans ce regard. Ce regard d'enfant, en fin de compte. Je réalise alors que je tombe, moi aussi, mais une main m'agrippe soudain, me tirant de nouveau en sûreté sur le métal chaud de la Corne d'Abondance. Katniss me tire à elle et nous entendons Cato s'écraser lourdement au sol. Je ferme les paupières, me serrant le plus possible contre ma coéquipière, priant pour que le canon retentisse le plus vite possible.

Mais il ne le fait pas.

Car le moment est venu pour le public d'assister à la Grande scène finale des Jeux.

* * *

_Alors alors alors alors ?_

_Qu'en dites-vous ? Est-ce assez... palpitant ? J'ai toujours l'impression de ralentir les scènes d'actions quand je les écris, c'est affreux xD Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Le chapitre 28 arrive dans quelques minutes ! :)  
_

_Bises !  
_


	28. Chapter 28

_Yop, le chapitre 28 ! On arrive à un moment trèèèèèèè__èèès important, oulalal ! ;D_**  
**

_Bonne lecture ! :)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Les aboiements et les grondements des chiens se font de plus en plus terrifiants, se mêlant aux hurlements de douleur de Cato. Je garde les paupières obstinément fermées, ne cherchant même pas à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe là en-bas. Je suis tout étourdi, je sais que j'ai perdu énormément de sang. Mais je sens Katniss aussi tendue que la corde de son arc, toute contre moi, et sa présence est un tel réconfort que j'en oublie presque ma douleur. Presque. Et le canon reste muet. Lorsque je réussis à me forcer à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, la nuit est tombée et un vent glacial souffle sur la plaine. Je croise le regard de Katniss, y lisant une inquiétude et une peur qui me retournent l'estomac. Sans comprendre, je l'observe ôter son blouson, arracher son chemisier puis remettre son blouson et se pencher vers moi.

Elle est toute pâle dans le clair de lune, pourtant je la trouve plus belle que jamais. Je crois deviner qu'elle palpe ma blessure du bout des doigts, mais mon mollet est un tel fouillis de douleur que je n'en suis même pas certain. Les yeux orageux de la fille que j'aime sont décidés, à présent. Elle attrape sa dernière flèche, noue ce qui doit être l'une des manche de son chemisier autour de mon genou et y insère le trait, le tournant le plus possible en une sorte de garrot. Puis, avec le reste de sa chemise, elle bande ma blessure. Ses mains sont couvertes de mon sang, ses mâchoires saillent sous sa peau pâle. Encore une fois, c'est elle qui prend soin de moi.

- Ne dors pas, me chuchote-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Elle tremble de tous ses membres et je m'entends m'inquiéter :

- Tu as froid ?

Sans réfléchir, je lui ouvre mon blouson et elle se serre contre moi. Son corps est chaud contre le mien, m'apportant le plus merveilleux des réconforts. Le monde tourne autour de nous, dans un mouvement saccadé et rapide qui me donne la nausée. Je m'efforce cependant de concentrer mon regard sur les étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes, serrant si fort Katniss contre moi que mes bras m'en font mal. J'entends à peine les hurlements de Cato, à présent, noyé tels qu'ils sont dans ces tremblements qui m'agitent inlassablement.

- Cato peut encore gagner, me murmure Katniss, comme avec désespoir.

- Tu parles, je grommelle en relevant sa capuche.

Et nous restons là, à grelotter l'un contre l'autre, à prier pour que les gémissements, les supplications, les sanglots de Cato s'arrêtent. Je ne cesse, encore et encore, de revoir ces yeux gris avant qu'il ne tombe. Plus rien n'existe à part cet enfant, à nos pieds, qui souffre le martyr, pour le simple plaisir d'une poignée de spectateurs. Qui serait assez cruel pour infliger ça à ses enfants ? Comment peut-on prendre plaisir dans le malheur ? Dans un élan de naïveté inconsidérée, j'espère voir le monde se révolter contre une telle violence, contre une telle cruauté. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Le Capitole ne laissera jamais une telle chose arriver. Au bout de ce qui semble être des siècles à ne faire qu'écouter les pleurs de Cato et ses tentatives pour rester en vie, Katniss interroge d'une voix si faible, si horrifiée qu'elle ne lui ressemble même pas :

- Pourquoi ne l'achèvent-ils pas ?

- Tu le sais bien, je réponds, avec l'impression d'avoir vécu mille ans.

Comment la rassurer dans un moment comme celui-ci ? Je ne réfléchis même pas à la chose, songeant que c'est tout à fait impossible. Je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que la serrer plus fort encore contre moi. Et le temps passe, si lentement que c'en devient ridicule. Chaque fois que le sommeil semble me gagner, Katniss me secoue de toutes ses forces pour me ramener sur terre, hurlant mon nom à m'en vriller les tympans. Pendant une minuscule seconde, je la hais pour ça, puis la raison me revient et je m'efforce de combattre, pour elle. Qu'adviendra-t-il si je meurs ? Je crois lire dans son regard éteint qu'elle m'en voudrait pour toujours. Alors je me convainc que je ne peux me permettre une chose pareille maintenant que tout est si bien entre nous, et mon combat contre ce sommeil libérateur qui semble vouloir m'emporter à chaque minute devient plus facile.

La lune traverse lentement le ciel et j'insiste pour que Katniss mesure sa progression, certain que cela la tirera de ce cauchemar. Les étoiles sont si belles au-dessus de nos têtes que je rêve pendant un instant me trouver parmi elles. Quel étrange paradoxe de voir quelque chose de si beau alors qu'ici bas, il n'y a la place que pour l'horreur, la violence, la cruauté. Je m'enfonce dans des spéculations vagues et haineuses sur la nature de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'une douce lumière effleure mes paupières à demi-closes. L'espoir afflue alors de nouveau dans mon cœur et je murmure d'une voix rauque :

- Le soleil se lève.

Les yeux de Katniss s'ouvrent aussitôt. Elle me dévisage une seconde, un pli d'inquiétude se trace entre ses sourcils. Elle colle son oreille contre le métal glacial de la Corne d'abondance et je sais ce qu'elle doit y entendre. Je chuchote, alors qu'en un éclair le visage de la fille du Huit s'impose à mon esprit :

- Je crois qu'il est juste en-dessous, Katniss. Tu ne voudrais pas l'achever ?

Un dernier meurtre aux yeux du Capitole, un acte de miséricorde aux nôtres.

- Ma dernière flèche maintient ton garrot, me réplique-t-elle à voix basse.

- Prends-la.

Je dégrafe mon blouson pour la libérer et elle récupère le trait ensanglanté. Elle se frotte les mains, comme pour y réactiver la circulation, puis attrape son arc et se penche dans le vide. L'horreur me prend soudain et je lui agrippe la ceinture, comme pour la retenir. Elle me lance un coup d'œil puis arme sa flèche et parcourt le sol des yeux, à la recherche du tribut. Je la vois inspirer un bon coup puis libérer le trait d'un seul coup. Je la remonte aussitôt et j'interroge, la gorge nouée :

- Tu l'as eu ?

Un funeste coup de canon m'apporte la réponse, et tristesse et soulagement envahissent mon cœur. Alors, d'une voix éteinte, je chuchote ces mots que je pensais pas pouvoir dire un jour :

- Alors nous avons gagné, Katniss.

- Super.

Aucune joie ne transparaît dans sa voix, et je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi. Je la serre contre moi et, au même instant, une trappe s'ouvre dans le sol sec de la plaine. Les mutations, comme répondant à un appel invisible, s'y précipitent aussitôt et le silence tombe au-dessus de nous, si pesant que je crains en être devenu sourd, tout d'un coup. Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à attendre que l'hovercraft vienne chercher le corps de Cato. Qu'une sonnerie de trompette annonce notre victoire, qu'on vienne nous tirer de cet enfer. Mais il ne se passe rien. Rien du tout.

- Hé ! lance Katniss à la cantonade. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- C'est peut-être à cause du corps, je suggère à mi-voix. Peut-être qu'il faut nous en éloigner.

Mais un horrible pressentiment suinte dans mon esprit, tandis que les chants des oiseaux s'éveillant résonnent à nos oreilles, étrangement beaux dans ce monde si laid. Katniss me considère d'un air d'incompréhension puis elle acquiesce :

- D'accord. Te sens-tu capable de marcher jusqu'au lac ?

- Essayons toujours.

Nous rampons jusqu'à la queue de la Corne d'abondance et nous laissons glisser jusqu'au sol. Incapable de me relever seul, je patiente jusqu'à ce que Katniss ait retrouvé assez de force pour m'aider, et nous boitons vers le lac. Celui-ci me paraît si loin, comme dans un rêve où ce qu'on cherche tant à atteindre s'éloigne dès qu'il se trouve à portée de nos mains. Pendant une minute, je crains être mort, sans m'en être rendu compte, mais Katniss est bel et bien à mes côtés, trébuchant sous mon poids, et je me refuse de nouveau à l'abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'on a gagné. Pas maintenant que nous sommes en vie, tous les deux.

Nous arrivons finalement au bord du lac et nous y laissons tomber dans un soupir soulagé et douloureux. Katniss m'aide à boire en recueillant de l'eau au creux de sa main, puis elle boit à son tour. Nous restons silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un geai moqueur pousse un petit cri d'avertissement inquiet. Un hovercraft se matérialise au-dessus du corps sans vie de Cato et le soulève dans les airs, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il est venu. Puis, plus rien. Un sentiment d'horreur grandit en moi, si vite que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Qu'attendent-ils ? Qu'attendent-ils pour nous sortir de là ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? je murmure faiblement, donnant vie à mes pensées.

Nous avons remplis notre part du marché, qu'ils nous ramènent chez nous, maintenant ! Mon cœur paniqué bat si vite que le sang se met de nouveau à s'écouler de ma blessure. À moins que ce soit la perte de mon garrot. Ou l'effort de marcher jusqu'au lac.

- Je n'en sais rien, chuchote Katniss, son regard orageux fixé sur moi.

Elle se lève soudain, parcourt les alentours de ses yeux vifs. Elle s'avance de quelques pas, semble apercevoir quelque chose au sol. Alors qu'elle se penche pour le ramasser, la voix de Claudius Templesmith retentit soudain autour de nous, si forte qu'elle m'en vrille les tympans :

- Félicitations à nos deux finalistes de cette soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger Games ! La révision antérieure vient d'être annulée. Un examen plus approfondi du règlement a fait apparaître qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur. Bonne chance, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Mon cœur s'effondre dans ma poitrine et, tout d'un coup, j'ai comme l'étrange impression de ne ressentir plus rien. Un triste sourire étire mes lèvres à la vue du visage éberlué de Katniss et je dis doucement :

- Ce n'est pas si étonnant, quand on y réfléchit.

Non, pas étonnant du tout. J'inspire profondément et me relève péniblement. J'avance d'un pas vers Katniss, mes yeux fixés dans les siens, et ma main vient tâter ma ceinture pour dégainer le couteau qui s'y trouve. Sans même me surprendre, Katniss encoche aussitôt sa flèche et vise mon cœur. Je hausse les sourcils, alors que ma lame s'enfonce déjà dans l'eau clair du lac. L'horreur, la honte traverse le regard orageux de Katniss et ses armes tombent sur le sol. Elle recule d'un pas, le visage décomposé.

- Non. Fais-le.

C'est la seule solution. Je me rapproche en boitillant et lui fourre l'arc et la flèche dans les mains. Elle me dévisage un seconde puis secoue la tête avec véhémence :

- Pas question. Ne compte pas sur moi.

- Fais-le, je répète, avec plus de conviction. Avant qu'ils renvoient leurs chiens ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne veux pas finir comme Cato.

- Alors tue-moi, toi ! me hurle-t-elle d'un ton furieux en repoussant les armes. Tue-moi, rentre chez nous et vis avec ça !

- Tu sais bien que j'en serais incapable, je réplique en lâchant l'arc.

Mais, devant son air buté, je sais que rien ne lui fera changer d'avis. Ce qui m'emplit d'horreur et de soulagement. Elle tient à moi. Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que me tuer. Mourir pour moi, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour la garder en vie. Je ne peux pas lui permettre ça. Alors, plus décidé que jamais, je me penche et arrache mon bandage en déclarant avec fermeté :

- Très bien. J'y passerai le premier, de toute façon.

- Non, ne meurs pas !

Katniss se jette à mes genoux et tente tant bien que mal de plaquer de nouveau le morceau de tissu sur ma blessure. Mon cœur me fait si mal que les mots que j'essaye de prononcer sont les plus difficiles que j'ai jamais dit en seize ans d'existence :

- Katniss, c'est ma décision.

- Pas question que tu m'abandonnes ici toute seule, rétorque-t-elle avec la violence du désespoir et mon cœur se brise plus encore, si possible.

- Écoute, je chuchote, en la relevant. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il leur faut un vainqueur. Ça ne peut être que l'un de nous deux. Je t'en prie, accepte. Pour moi. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi en ce monde. Je t'aime plus que tout, et vivre sans toi n'est tout simplement pas possible. Je le ressens, au plus profond de mon cœur, et tu dois me faire confiance. Quitter ce monde serait un soulagement si je suis persuadé que tu es bien vivante ! Tu comprends ? S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain, c'est celle-là, Katniss. Je t'aime. Vivre sans toi, ce ne serait pas vivre. Ce ne serait même pas survivre. Ce serait mourir à petit-feu pendant des années, mourir sous les yeux de mes proches sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire, jusqu'à ce que mon corps et mon cœur n'en puissent plus. C'est impossible pour moi Katniss, tu comprends ? Tu es...

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Je le lis dans ses yeux. Horrifié, je la vois soudain porter la main à la bourse passée dans sa ceinture. Et je comprends. Mon cœur lâche, je pose la main sur son poignet et chuchote d'une voix rauque :

- Non. Pas question.

- Fais-moi confiance, rétorque-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle plante son regard dans le mien et je la dévisage longuement, incapable de penser correctement. Une partie de moi me hurle de ne pas accepter, de jeter au loin ces maudites baies et de m'en tenir au plan prévu, celui de mourir pour elle, de ne pas prendre le risque une seule seconde de vivre en l'ayant perdue. Mais l'espoir s'insinue dans tout mon être avec plus de force encore, m'amenant à reconsidérer la chose du point de vue de Katniss. Les Juges ont _besoin_ d'un vainqueur. Si nous mourrons tous les deux, ils auront à faire face à une impasse. Pas de vainqueur pour les 74èmes Hunger Games ? Ils ne peuvent se permettre qu'une chose pareille arrive. Il y a une solution à notre malheur, semble-t-il.

Inspirant doucement, je libère son poignet et Katniss ouvre la bourse. Elle verse une poignée de sureau mortel dans ma main puis une autre dans la sienne et murmure :

- À trois ?

Je me penche, le regard fixé dans ses yeux que j'aime tant, et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, plus doucement, plus tendrement que je l'ai jamais fait. Mon cœur a cessé de battre la chamade, tout ce qui compte, c'est le geste que nous nous apprêtons à faire.

- À trois, j'acquiesce d'un ton ferme.

Nous nous plaçons dos à dos, et j'attrape sa main libre, savourant ce contact. Elle me chuchote de bien montrer les baies pour que tout le monde les voie et j'ouvre les doigts, observant les fruits mortels luire dans le soleil levant. Comment une chose si petite peut-elle être porteuse d'un malheur si grand ? Cette question me dépasse complètement. Les doigts de Katniss pressent les miens, comme un signal, comme un adieu, et nous débutons le funeste décompte :

- Un.

Un dernier regard pour le ciel, un dernier regard pour la terre.

- Deux.

Et si nous nous trompions ? Le monde va-t-il être témoins de notre suicide à tous les deux ? Je serre les mâchoires, mon pouce caressant la douce peau de Katniss.

_Katniss._

- Trois.

C'est fini. Je porte la main à ma bouche, y glisse les fruits presque avec délicatesse. Je sens Katniss faire de même dans mon dos, je serre plus encore ses doigts entre les miens.

Et les trompettes retentissent.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le privilège de vous présenter les vainqueurs des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games : les tributs du district Douze, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark !

* * *

_Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? :)_

_La suite, c'est pour demain !  
_

_J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous auront plu ! :D  
_

_Bises !  
_


	29. Chapter 29

****_Salut tout le monde ! :)_

_Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 29 ! C'est le commencement de la fin, bouhou que je suis malheureuse ! Heureusement qu'il reste encore les tomes 2 et 3 ! ;D  
_

_Très bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve à la fin ! :)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Ce qui s'est passé par la suite, je n'en ai jamais été sûr. Je suis resté persuadé assez longtemps qu'une baie avait passé la barrière de ma gorge, bien que je sois certain d'avoir assuré Katniss que je n'en avais pas avalé. Je me souviens de le lui avoir demandé si _elle_ en avait avalé, puis le trou noir. Un trou noir plein de hurlements et d'applaudissements réjouis qui ne peuvent venir que du Capitole. Puis du vent dans mes cheveux, puis l'horrible impression d'étouffer. Un bip parfois rapide et régulier, parfois très lent, très irrégulier, me déchire les tympans, et puis, soudainement, plus rien. Je sombre dans une inconscience bienvenue, et ma dernière pensée va à Katniss, que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'embrasser avant de partir. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je suis allongé sur le dos, dans un chambre sans portes ni fenêtres. Une forte odeur d'antiseptique flotte dans l'air, odeur qui me flanque la nausée du siècle. Je suis seul. Désespérément et fatalement seul. Pendant une seconde, je me retrouve dans notre grotte, à Katniss et à moi, lorsqu'elle était partie, le premier matin. Mais cette fois, je n'ai même pas la force de me lever. De toute façon, cette bande de cuir autour de ma taille est là pour m'en empêcher. J'essaye de rester calme et d'analyser la situation, mais mon cerveau, malgré tout mes efforts, est brûlant d'inquiétude et de peur. Comme si je n'avais pas encore quitté l'arène. L'arène... Je ne l'aurais quitté que lorsque j'aurais vu Katniss vivante et en bonne santé. C'est tout ce qui compte, tout ce qui compte...

je ne sais si je tombe endormi naturellement ou si l'on m'injecte un produit, quoi qu'il en soit je sombre en moins d'une minute. Le temps file sans que je puisse en mesurer la course, je sens mon corps reprendre des forces peu à peu. Parfois, la peur est si forte que je hurle comme un damné, ne supportant plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'est devenu Katniss. Mais je n'ai, à chaque fois, que le temps de crier son nom une ou deux fois avant que l'on me drogue de nouveau. Et puis, un jour – un matin, un soir, je n'en sais rien – mes yeux s'ouvrent pour tomber sur un Haymitch, assis à mon chevet. Une foule d'émotions contradictoires m'envahit à la vue du vieux mentor, mais la seule chose que je réussis à faire, c'est lui sourire. J'aurais pu l'incendier, l'ignorer totalement, me jeter dessus et l'étrangler, mais non, je ne peux que lui sourire. Sourire de voir un visage familier, sourire de voir que certaines choses restent immuables même lorsque votre vie semble s'être écroulée. Sa vieille face d'ivrogne, entre autre.

- Bien joué, mon garçon, me dit-il, après un moment de silence. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, en fin de compte.

Je manque de m'étouffer en entendant le en fin de compte, mais, croisant les yeux rieurs de l'homme, je ne fais que secouer la tête et soupirer. Il rejette la tête en éclatant d'un rire qui me semble assez soulagé, puis reprend son air sérieux et me lance :

- Allez, redresse-toi, ils vont t'apporter à manger puis Portia viendra te chercher pour te préparer.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui m'intéresse, je rétorque en m'exécutant maladroitement. Où est...

Mais je ne termine pas ma phrase. Quelque chose ne va pas. L'horreur m'étreint soudain le cœur et j'arrache le fin drap qui recouvre mon corps. Qui recouvre mes jambes. Qui recouvre ma jambe. À l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre, la droite, il n'y a rien. Rien que ce morceau de chairs tout à fait cicatrisé, qui se termine un peu en-dessous de mon genou. Comme par réflexe, je tente de bouger mes doigts de pied, mais je n'en ai plus. Je n'en ai plus ! J'éprouve l'horrible impression d'étouffer, comme si l'air ne voulait plus entrer correctement dans mes poumons. Alors que je songe, l'esprit grippé par une terreur indescriptible, que je ne pourrais jamais supporter une chose pareille, une lourde main s'abat sur mon épaule et me secoue vigoureusement, comme pour me ramener sur terre. Comme l'avait fait Katniss, lorsque nous étions sur la Corne d'abondance, à attendre que le canon annonçant la mort de Cato résonne enfin autour de nous. Mes yeux croisent ceux d'Haymitch et il me secoue une dernière fois, me parlant avec une fermeté que je ne lui avais jamais connu :

- Reprends-toi, mon garçon. Tu es vivant, Katniss l'est aussi, c'est tout ce qui importe.

_Katniss_. Katniss ! Vivante. Elle est vivante. Oui, Haymitch a raison. Il n'y a qu'elle qui compte. Rien qu'elle. Elle et ses yeux couleur orage, elle et ses douces lèvres, elle et son sourire si rare et pourtant si doux. Son rire. Ses cheveux tressés. La fine courbe de sa taille. Sa voix, si tendre, qui me murmure au creux de l'oreille des mots qui me remplissent d'une joie indescriptible et soulagée.

_Tu n'as aucune concurrence nulle part._

- Parfait, approuve Haymitch, comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées sur mon visage. Garde courage. Quelqu'un va t'apporter de quoi grignoter.

- Merci, je souffle d'une voix rauque, bien trop gutturale pour qu'elle puisse être la mienne.

- Eh, de rien, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis votre mentor après tout. C'est mon rôle de garder un œil sur vous. Vous auriez tendance à vous attirer toute sorte d'ennuis, dans le cas contraire.

Sur ce, Haymitch se lève et me laisse seul avec mon déjeuner, apporté par un Muet. Je le remercie d'un sourire et m'attaque à la nourriture, savourant le goût des petits pois et du rôti. Lorsque j'ai terminé, le même Muet récupère mon plateau et je reste de nouveau seul quelques minutes. Bientôt, une porte coulisse dans le mur, laissant apparaître une Portia resplendissante de joie et de soulagement. Mes lèvres s'étirent sans difficulté en un large sourire et les retrouvailles sont chaleureuses. Elle m'embrasse sur les deux joues, serre mes mains entre les deux siennes, m'assurant qu'elle n'a pas douté une seule seconde que je reviendrai. Je la remercie, puis elle m'aide à me redresser en position assise, mon unique jambe pendue dans le vide. Portia me noue au genou ce qui doit être une prothèse, m'expliquant son fonctionnement, et je la laisse faire, l'esprit vide. J'ai perdu ma jambe, mais je n'ai pas perdu la vie. C'était le prix à payer, semble-t-il.

Lorsque tout est fin prêt, Portia me tend une mince tige de métal. Une canne. J'inspire doucement pour me donner du courage, presque certain que mes jambes ne me porteront pas bien longtemps. Pourtant, lorsque je pose mon pied nu sur le sol froid, ma jambe reste solidement plantée. Vient alors le tour de la prothèse. C'est moins difficile que ce que je craignais. Je fais quelques pas, Portia me félicite, le regard brillant. Puis elle claque des doigts et mon équipe de préparation entre dans la pièce, aussi bruyant et coloré qu'un feu d'artifice. Ils me serrent un à un dans leurs bras, Maximus est en larmes et m'embrasse même sur les deux joues, lui aussi. Ils sont véritablement ravis de me revoir vivant, semble-t-il. En un sens, je le suis, moi aussi.

Ils entreprennent donc de s'occuper de moi, de me maquiller, de m'habiller. Pendant tout ce temps, je papote de choses inutiles avec eux et Portia, sans faire attention à ce qu'ils peuvent bien me faire. Je leur fais confiance. Ils le méritent bien. Je pose une seule question qui, pour moi, ait de l'importance, question à laquelle ma styliste me répond avec un sourire attendri :

- Elle va bien. Ils veulent simplement filmer vos retrouvailles en direct, lors de la cérémonie de ce soir.

Je hoche du chef, frissonnant intérieurement en songeant à ce de quoi nos retrouvailles seront fait. Comment Katniss réagira-t-elle ? M'embrassera-t-elle ? J'espère que oui. Un fin sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres, ne s'effaçant pas une seule seconde à partir de cet instant. Je ne doute plus, à présent. Je vais la revoir. J'ai réussi. Je l'ai ramené vivante. Et, comble du bonheur, j'ai même réussi à ne pas y laisser ma propre peau. C'est inespéré, incroyable, magnifique. Je m'interdis de penser à ces vingt-deux enfants morts pour cela, histoire de ne pas m'effondrer, et je continue à bavarder avec mes préparateurs, de la pluie, du beau temps, de la cérémonie qui aura lieu dans moins d'une heure.

Lorsque je suis fin prêt, la porte coulisse de nouveau, laissant apparaître une Effie rayonnante. Elle me serre dans ses bras, toute tremblotante d'émotion, et je lui rends son étreinte, ravi de retrouver sa bonne humeur. Puis elle nous annonce avec déterminisme qu'il est grand temps de nous mettre en route si nous ne voulons pas être en retard sur le planning et nous nous exécutons donc, mon cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de _la_ revoir. L'hôpital se trouve dans les sous-sols du centre d'entraînement, et nous remontons jusqu'au gymnase en empruntant l'ascenseur. Je tremble sur ma jambe en plastique, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. L'appréhension, sûrement. D'ordinaire, le vainqueur s'élève d'en-dessous de la scène à la suite de ses préparateurs, de son styliste et de son mentor, mais cette année sera différente, avec deux vainqueurs. Effie m'explique que les Juges ont dû revoir toute l'organisation et que Katniss et moi seront élevés en même temps sur deux plaques différentes, après notre équipe.

Portia me donne quelques dernières recommandations puis les préparateurs, Effie et elle s'éclipsent dans l'ombre, me laissant seul sur ma plaque métallique. J'ai l'horrible impression de me retrouver le premier jour des Jeux, sur ce promontoire élévateur qui me mènera dans quelques minutes vers mon destin. Vers Katniss. Cette simple pensée me rassérène et je cesse de faire tourner ma canne entre mes doigts, la plantant fermement sur le sol. Je distingue à ma droite une cloison récente, et je songe, le cœur battant, que Katniss doit se trouver derrière. Bientôt, l'hymne retentit à mes oreilles et j'entends Caesar saluer la foule. Les applaudissements sont nourris tandis qu'il présente les équipes de préparation. Vient ensuite le tour d'Effie, et je l'imagine resplendissante devant ce jour qu'elle attendait tant. Puis c'est aux stylistes, Portia et Cinna, de faire leur apparition, accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Dans le faible éclairage, j'aperçois Haymitch, prêt à s'élever à son tour, avec son nœud papillon rouge. Il lève les deux pouces dans ma direction et je lui souris largement, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Bientôt notre tour. Bientôt Katniss, bientôt moi.

J'inspire longuement et, soudain, la plaque tremblote et me hisse sur la scène. Les éclairages sont aveuglants, pourtant je distingue aussitôt la silhouette de Katniss, à quelques mètres seulement. Elle est magnifique, semblant drapée dans la flamme d'une bougie, dans cette robe dorée et saisissante. Elle est belle. Plus belle que jamais. C'est elle. _Elle_. Nos regards se croisent et soudain, il n'existe plus rien pour moi. Les hurlements de la foule en délire disparaissent, il n'y a plus qu'elle, qui me rejoins en trois foulées et se jette dans mes bras, rayonnante comme un soleil. Je vacille sur ma jambe, manque de trébucher mais retrouve rapidement mon équilibre et fais la seule chose que je souhaite en ce instant. Je l'embrasse. Doucement, au départ, puis plus passionnément. Elle est là, là ! Vivante, collée contre moi, ses lèvres bougeant en harmonie avec les miennes, m'apportant un tel bonheur que mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser. Quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule mais je le repousse sans réfléchir, sans un seul regard. Il n'y a plus qu'elle. Katniss. Le goût sucré de ses lèvres, son odeur enivrante, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Haymitch finit cependant par intervenir et nous pousse vers un petit canapé en velours rouge vif où nous nous asseyons. Katniss est si proche de moi qu'elle s'essayerait sur mes genoux que ça ne ferait aucune différence. Tandis que Caesar calme la foule, elle se débarrasse de ses sandales, ramène ses jambes contre elle et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. J'enserre les siennes aussitôt d'un bras protecteur. Elle attrape mon autre main, la fait prisonnière des siennes. Et l'émission commence. Elle dure trois heures, repasse en intégralité les Jeux. Les 74èmes Hunger Games. Je ne retiens pas grand chose de cette soirée, hormis un dégoût de plus en plus profond pour le Capitole. Toutes ces choses, elles semblent être arrivées à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, que Katniss. Je les observe comme quelqu'un d'autre le ferait, d'un regard neutre, extérieur, inintéressé. Et je sais pourquoi. Pour me protéger, pour éviter de m'effondrer devant tout le monde, pour ne pas vomir, ne pas éclater en sanglots, ne pas flancher maintenant alors que je ne l'ai pas fait les semaines précédentes, dans l'arène.

Quand la projection se termine, l'hymne retentit une seconde fois, puis le président Snow fait son apparition, suivie d'une petite fille qui porte la couronne du vainqueur sur un coussin. Alors que la confusion de la foule se fait sentir, l'homme sépare la couronne en deux et les dépose sur nos deux fronts avec un large sourire. Les applaudissements durent longtemps, très longtemps, puis on nous escorte jusqu'à un banquet qui a lieu dans la demeure du président. Pendant toute la soirée, nous nous faisons prendre en photo avec les sponsors les plus généreux et les dirigeants les plus influents du Capitole, sans avoir guère le temps de grignoter au passage. Pas une seule fois je n'accepte de lâcher la main de Katniss.

Le soleil pointe à l'horizon lorsqu'il nous est enfin permis de regagner notre douzième étage du centre d'Entraînement. Alors que je pense pouvoir enfin parler en tête à tête avec Katniss, Haymitch m'envoie me choisir une tenue avec Portia et je m'exécute, de mauvaise grâce. Nous avons à peine le temps de dormir que déjà il est grand temps de se préparer pour l'interview finale. Après quoi, nous serons enfin libres et en route pour la maison. J'avale, les mains fébriles, un bol de céréales en moins de cinq minutes puis mes préparateurs prennent le relais. Un costume rouge et blanc, aujourd'hui. Aurore, Clémia et Maximus m'inondent de compliments, m'assurant que je suis irrésistible, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant leurs airs si enthousiastes.

L'interview a lieu dans le grand salon de notre appartement et les caméras sont déjà installées lorsque j'y pénètre. Katniss et Caesar s'y trouvent déjà, et mon cœur loupe un battement lorsque j'aperçois la jeune fille dans sa légère robe blanche. Après un signe de tête en direction du préparateur, je l'entraîne sur le côté et lui chuchote :

- On n'a presque pas pu se parler. J'ai l'impression qu'Haymitch se donne un mal de chien pour nous séparer.

- Oui, il est devenu très responsable, ces derniers temps, acquiesce-t-elle avec ce qui semble être une grimace.

- Bah, c'est la dernière ligne droite avant de rentrer chez nous, je la rassure avec un sourire. Il ne pourra plus nous surveiller en permanence, là-bas.

Elle me rend timidement mon sourire, puis on annonce qu'il est temps de commencer et nous nous installons sur le petit canapé rouge. Caesar propose à Katniss de s'installer comme elle l'avait fait la veille et elle accepte aussitôt, se nichant dans mes bras avec douceur, et ce pour mon plus grand plaisir. Un compte à rebours est lancé et, d'un coup, nous sommes en direct dans tout le pays. L'interview se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, nous rions beaucoup, tous les trois, dans une étrange complicité qui me dérange un peu. Les questions sont diverses et variées, mais rapidement Caesar nous questionne à propos de ce que tout le monde semble attendre depuis hier :

- Eh bien, Peeta, nous savons depuis votre séjour dans la grotte que, pour toi, ça a été le coup de foudre à l'âge de, quoi, cinq ans ?

- Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, je réponds aussitôt.

- Mais pour toi, Katniss, ce n'était pas joué d'avance, enchaîne Caesar en tournant les yeux vers elle. Je crois qu'une des choses que le public a adorées, c'est d'assister à l'éclosion de tes sentiments. À quel moment as-tu réalisé que tu étais amoureuse de lui.

- Oh, chuchote-t-elle d'un air gêné. C'est une question difficile.

Elle hésite une seconde et Caesar vient à son secours presque immédiatement, avec un sourire attendri :

- Moi, en tout cas, je sais quand ça m'a frappé : la nuit où tu as crié son prénom dans cet arbre.

- Oui, acquiesce-t-elle en hochant du chef. Je crois que ça a dû être à ce moment-là. Avant, j'essayais de ne pas trop réfléchir à mes sentiments parce que, honnêtement, je ne savais pas où j'en étais, et puis cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses si je m'inquiétais pour lui. Mais là, dans cet arbre, tout à changé.

- Et pourquoi, à ton avis ?

- Parce que... peut-être parce que, pour la première fois, j'avais une chance de le garder.

Je suis leur échange depuis le début avec un sourire qui ne cesse de s'agrandir, mon bras serré autour des épaules de Katniss, mes yeux fixés sur elle. Le présentateur sort un mouchoir de sa poche et s'excuse une seconde, trop ému pour continuer. Inspirant doucement, le cœur bondissant joyeusement contre mes côtes, je pose mon front contre la tempe de Katniss et je chuchote :

- Alors, maintenant que tu m'as, que vas-tu faire de moi ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, son visage tout proche du mien et répond sans hésiter :

- Te mettre à l'abri quelque part où il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

Souriant, je me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement, et plusieurs personnes soupirent autour de nous. Caesar en profite pour enchaîner sur nos plaies, nos bosses, nos piqûres et tout le reste, et nous arrivons bientôt à ma prothèse. Je me crispe un peu mais m'apprête à répondre gentiment alors qu'il me demande si je m'habitue bien à ma nouvelle jambe. Mais Katniss me devance, l'air effaré, en répétant :

- Ta nouvelle jambe ? (Elle se penche et relève le bas de mon pantalon, déclenchant un frisson dans tout mon corps alors que sa main effleure ma cuisse.) Oh non...

- Personne ne t'avait prévenue ? demande Caesar avec douceur et elle secoue la tête.

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, dis-je en haussant des épaules.

- C'est ma faute, murmure Katniss, les yeux brillants. C'est à cause de mon garrot.

- Oui, c'est ta faute si je suis encore en vie.

- Il a raison, approuve Caesar. Sans cela il se serait sûrement vidé de son sang.

Katniss ne répond rien, et je sens son bouleversement. Je ne sais si c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours, mais j'ai l'horrible impression qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans ma chemise et je la serre doucement contre moi, comme pour la rassurer. Elle y reste un assez long moment pendant lequel Caesar et moi continuons de parler tranquillement. En fait, le présentateur ne s'adresse à elle qu'au moment où vient le moment d'aborder l'épisode des baies :

- Katniss, je sais que tu viens d'avoir un choc, mais il faut que je sache. À l'instant où tu as sorti ces baies, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête... hmm ?

- Je ne sais pas, répond-elle avec avoir longuement réfléchi, d'une voix rendue presque inaudible par ce qui doit être l'émotion. Je crois que... je ne supportais pas l'idée de... de vivre sans lui.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et soulagement et amour déferlent en moi en une seconde. Je lui souris, et, alors que Caesar me demande si j'ai quelque chose à ajouter, je ne la lâche pas du regard en déclarant doucement :

- Non. Je crois que c'est valable pour nous deux.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Don't worry, la suite arrive dans quelques minutes !_

_Je trouvais assez important de m'attarder sur ce que peut bien ressentir notre Peeta suite à la perte de sa jambe, vu que Katniss semble ne pas trop y faire attention dans les livres ! En fait, je crois même qu'elle n'y fait référence qu'une ou deux fois pendant toute la trilogie donc xD mais perdre une jambe, ça doit être très horrible quand même ! Je me suis basée sur des histoires que j'avais entendu, à propos des membres fantômes, je sais pas si vous connaissez, c'est pour ça que Peeta ne se rend pas immédiatement compte qu'il lui manque une partie de la jambe et qu'il essaye de bouger ses doigts de pied ! Brrrh, c'est affreux comme ça me rend triste d'écrire ça xD j'aurais bien fait comme dans les films où l'incident a été enlevé, mais bon, par soucis d'authenticité... :) Pauvre Peeta quand même !  
_

_A part ça, je voulais également remercier mille fois mes reviewers anonymes, tels que Graaaou et Anonymette ! Vous êtes tous trop parfaits, c'est fouuuuuuuuu !  
_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que le chapitre 28 ! J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre-là, je suis vraiment trop contente qu'il vous ai plu comme ça ! :D  
_

_Bises, à tout de suite pour le chapitre dernier, le chapitre 30 ! (AH MON DIEU, on est déjà à la fin, bouhou je pleure...)  
_


	30. Chapter 30

****_Re-bonjour !_

_ Voici donc l'ultime chapitre de cette première partie ! Nous arrivons au terme de notre première aventure, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une deuxième et une troisième aventure sont bien évidemment d'actualité ! Je pars demain matin visiter la Ville Lumière avec ma cousine, du coup je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera la suite (qui, fort malheureusement, n'est pas encore écrite, hormis le chapitre 1 xD) mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Je vous promets, en tout cas, que vous aurez le premier chapitre avant la fin de l'été ! :)_

_En attendant, bonne lecture de ce dernier dernier dernier chapitre ! :D  
_

_(Il tient plus du prologue que du chapitre, par contre, je suis désolée xD)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Après quoi, Caesar conclut l'interview et c'en est fini. Après les rires, les pleurs, les congratulations, il est grand temps de partir. Une voiture aux vitres teintées nous conduit à la gare, où un train pour chez nous nous attend. Nous avons à peine le temps de faire nos adieux à Portia et à Cinna que déjà les portes chromés se ferment sur nous et nous quittons le Capitole. Nous y serons de retour dans quelques mois, pour la Tournée de la victoire. Une façon pour le Capitole de rappeler l'horreur des Jeux pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas d'une année sur l'autre. Le train s'ébranle et nous plongeons dans la nuit. Tout est fini. Effie et Haymitch nous entraînent dans la salle à manger où nous prenons un repas gargantuesque, puis nous assistons à la retransmission de l'interview. Tout en jetant de temps à autres des regards en direction de Katniss, je vois bien qu'elle est ailleurs.

Ailleurs, mais où ?

À l'occasion d'un arrêt pour refaire le plein du train, elle et moi sortons dans l'air estivale. Nous marchons un moment, main dans la main, le long des rails, et l'impression que quelque chose a changé chez Katniss m'est de plus en plus forte. Mais je fais comme si de rien était et je lui offre un bouquet de fleurs roses et blanches, qu'elle accepte avec un sourire étrange. Fronçant les sourcils, j'interroge doucement :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien.

Elle se remet en marche en silence et je la suis, sans comprendre. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est devenue la fille de ce matin, celle qui s'en voulait à cause de ma jambe, celle qui me souriait, m'embrassait, me parlait plus gentiment que jamais ? Nous dépassons la queue du train, toujours silencieux, et des centaines de questions se bousculent à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Que se passe-t-il ? Katniss sursaute soudain et je découvre Haymitch, une main posée sur son épaule. Même ici, au milieu de nulle part, il nous parle à voix basse :

- Joli travail, tous les deux. Continuez simplement de donner le change jusqu'au départ des caméras et nous ne devrions pas avoir d'ennuis.

- Que voulait-il dire ? je demande, tout en le regardant s'éloigner vers le train.

Katniss évite mon regard et répond, l'air de rien :

- C'est le Capitole. Il n'a pas trop apprécié notre petit numéro avec les baies.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Je n'y comprends rien. Rien du tout. Katniss pince les lèvres, jouant avec les fleurs qu'elle tient entre ses doigts, évitant toujours mes yeux.

- Ça ressemblait trop à un acte de rébellion. Alors, Haymitch m'a conseillée en secret, ces derniers jours. Pour m'éviter d'aggraver la situation.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, à moi, je m'exclame, et ma voix semble pleine d'indignation.

- Il savait que tu étais suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre tout seul, réplique Katniss d'une voix faible.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre, je soupire, alors que mon cœur se déchire en deux tandis qu'un semblant d'explication s'impose à mon esprit. Donc, tout ce que tu as fait, ces derniers jours... et peut-être même, dans l'arène... c'était une sorte de stratégie mise au point entre vous ?

- Non, s'écrie-t-elle aussitôt, offusquée. Comment veux-tu que j'aie pu communiquer avec lui dans l'arène ?

- Mais tu savais ce qu'il attendait de toi, pas vrai ? j'insiste. Katniss ?

Je lui lâche la main, elle se mord la lèvre, avance d'un pas comme pour retrouver son équilibre. Des brides de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire, confirmant mes dires. Nous étions dans la grotte, alors. Je m'étais demandé à voix haute ce qu'il fallait qu'on fasse pour qu'Haymitch nous envoie du pain, et Katniss avait eu une étrange réaction. Elle avait haussé les sourcils, comme surprise, puis avait rapidement enchaîné sur mes sentiments pour elle. Et suite à notre premier baiser, Haymitch nous envoyant un pot de soupe. Et presque aussitôt après qu'elle m'ait annoncé que je n'avais aucune concurrence nulle part, ce panier de nourriture qui tombe du ciel. Comme par hasard. Ces deux-là étaient de mèche. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour nous sortir de là. Rien qu'un jeu. Et j'ai marché dans la combine comme un idiot.

- Tout ça, c'était uniquement pour les Jeux, dis-je à voix basse. La manière dont tu t'es comportée.

- Pas uniquement, murmure-t-elle en se cramponnant à ses fleurs.

- Alors, dans quelle mesure ? je rétorque avec vigueur, sentant la colère monter en moi. Non, laisse tomber. J'imagine que la vraie question, c'est : que va-t-il rester de tout ça, une fois que nous serons rentrés chez nous ?

Des mots jetés dans le vent, des espoirs inutiles ! Je me sens sur le point de fondre en larmes ou de casser la première chose qui me tombera sous la main. Ils se sont moqués de moi. Haymitch et Katniss. Et celle-ci me répond, évitant de nouveau mon regard :

- Je n'en sais rien. Plus on se rapproche du district Douze, moins je sais où j'en suis.

_Elle ne t'aime pas, ne t'aime pas !_ me hurle une voix au creux de l'oreille. J'attends plus d'explications mais elle reste silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur son stupide bouquet de fleurs. Je suis un idiot. Rien qu'un idiot. Le garçon le plus stupide de l'histoire des imbéciles. Comment ai-je pu me faire berner si facilement ? La réponse est simple, encore faut-il la formuler. J'y ai cru parce que je voulais y croire. Je voulais croire que Katniss Everdeen pouvait avoir des sentiments pour moi, Peeta Mellark, le plus grand crétin que la terre ait jamais porté. Plus naïf, tu meurs. Serrant les poings, je déclare alors, sans même essayer de cacher la douleur transparaissant de ma voix :

- Eh bien, fais-moi savoir quand tu y verras plus clair.

Et je m'éloigne, la laissant seule le long de la voie. Je sens ses yeux posés sur ma nuque, et je voudrais, j'aimerais tant l'entendre me courir après, me crier qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle ne cessera jamais de le faire, que tout ça n'était qu'un petit instant de faiblesse passagère. Mais rien ne vient. Je m'injurie de tous les noms, m'enferme dans ma chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin, jusqu'à notre arrivée dans le Douze. Je suis furieux. Furieux et malheureux. Dépité. Abasourdi. Incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente, hormis ce « Pourquoi ? », qui revient sans cesse toute la nuit.

Je ne dors pas, trop occupé à m'interroger, et, lorsque vient le moment de sortir pour retourner enfin chez nous, je suis passé par tant d'émotions contradictoires que j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Même alors que je croise le regard de Katniss, je ne ressens rien. Je lui adresse un hochement de tête neutre puis porte mon regard devant moi, dans l'attente que les portes s'ouvrent sur le district. Sur ma famille. Je n'arrive même pas à me demander si je suis heureux de les revoir, oui ou non. Comme si le Peeta Mellark qui les avait quitté n'était plus. Je ne suis plus. Tout ça, c'était trop pour moi. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour le supporter.

La petite gare couverte de suie du district Douze se dresse à présent devant nous, son quai croulant sous les caméras. Tout le monde est là, prêt à nous accueillir. J'aperçois parmi la foule les visages de mes frères, de Delly, de mon père, de ma mère. De mes amis de l'école. De Madge, la fille du maire, de l'épicier qui habite près de chez nous, de la femme du tailleur, des mineurs de la Veine et de leur famille. Tous ces visages familiers. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce que je ressens en les revoyant. Ni joie, ni tristesse. Ni colère, ni soulagement. Rien du tout. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, et ça me fait peur. Plus peur que jamais.

Et puis mes yeux tombent sur le visage de Primrose, la petite sœur de Katniss. Elle semble transportée de joie et nous adresse de larges signes de main, le regard brillant. Debout près d'elle, il y a mon père, comme s'il veillait encore sur elle. Sur Prim. Cette fillette de douze ans qui aurait pu mourir si il n'y avait pas eu sa sœur. Cette sœur qu'elle va retrouver d'une minute à l'autre. Cette sœur qui l'a sauvée en se portant volontaire pour elle lors de la Moisson. Cette sœur qui ferait tout pour elle, cette sœur qui l'aime de tout son cœur mais qui pourtant ne m'aime pas moi. Cette sœur que j'aime, que j'aime à la folie malgré tout.

Alors, doucement, je tends ma main vers Katniss et, alors qu'elle me dévisage sans comprendre de ces yeux surprenants, je propose d'une voix neutre :

- Une dernière fois ? Pour le public ?

Je crois lire dans son regard une certaine douleur que je n'essaye même pas d'expliquer et elle attrape ma main tendue en la serrant fort dans la sienne. Et, pendant une seconde, la carapace que j'ai réussi à me construire cette nuit se fendille et je sens monter en moi le désespoir en songeant au moment où je devrais lâcher cette petite main.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Bon, je dois bien vous avouer que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je tenais vraiment à vous le donner avant de partir ! Je pense y faire des révisions dès que je rentrerais, parce que je ne l'aime vraiment pas, il est trop court, et puis j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez insisté sur certaines choses, et puis j'ai pas envie de terminer cette aventure avec un chapitre pourri ! Par contre, je suis assez fière de moi concernant la dernière phrase mdrrr  
_

_Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que ça y est, c'est terminé ! (Ah, j'ai le coeur brisé !)  
_

_Un immense merci à tout mes lecteurs, (mais surtout lectrices, en fait xD) :  
_

_**La Princesse** **Estellech**  
_

_**Graaaaaou**  
_

_**Anonymette**  
_

_**Clina9**  
_

_**Titounette**  
_

_**Fan de Twilight**_

_**Coquelina**_

_**Sm33**  
_

_**Rose, alias Van-H**  
_

_**Lalilo  
**_

_et tous les autres que j'ai oublié, mais que je remercie du fond du coeur !  
_

_Vous êtes géniaux, sans vous je n'aurais certainement pas été aussi loin dans mon écriture ! :D_

_Voilà voilà, on arrive sur la fin de la fin, il me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter de très bonnes fins de vacances (pour ceux qui le sont xD) et puis à vous dire à très bientôt ! :)  
_

_Ah oui, une dernière question : à votre avis, comment dois-je appeler le tome 2 ? :D  
_

_Voilà voilà !  
_

_Énormes bises à tout le monde, vous allez me manquer, à très très bientôt !  
_


	31. Précisions

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voilà, je passais juste pour vous dire que ça y est, le premier chapitre du deuxième tome est enligne !_

_Je me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre, ce qui donne un magnifique_ Le garçon des pains : Partie II_ xD_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et à très bientôt j'espère ! :)_


End file.
